OVERPROTECTIVE
by cho sera
Summary: Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun begitu sangat mencintainya tapi apakah harus sebegitu protektif dan posesifnya Kyuhyun kepada dirinya sampai seluruh hidup Sungmin diatur dan dikekang oleh evil maknae itu? WARNING! YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Title : OVERPROTECTIVE

Author : CHO SERA

Rating : bisa berubah-ubah tergantung mood saya-,- tapi kali ini saya mau mencoba buat fanfic yang agak-agak sendu gimana gitu :D

Summary : Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun begitu sangat mencintainya tapi apakah harus sebegitu protektif dan posesifnya Kyuhyun kepada dirinya sampai seluruh hidup Sungmin diatur dan dikekang oleh evil maknae itu? Apakah sungmin tahan dengan sikap kyuhyun yang selalu mengatur hidupnya? Kalo penasaran silahkan capcus baca ceritanya:)

Disclaimer : Cho Kyuhyun milik Lee Sungmin, Lee Sungmin milik Cho Kyuhyun itulah mengapa saya tidak punya kesempatan untuk memiliki Kyuhyun oppa, huweeeeeeee:(

Warning : Barang siapa yang sehabis membaca fanfic ini langsung dewasa sebelum waktunya jangan salahin author manis satu ini, karena saya hanya menyalurkan hoby mesum saya *sumpah ga nyambung*

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO PLAGIAT! YES KYUMIN! *apasihhhhh*

CHO SERA PRESENT

.

OVERPROTECTIVE

PART 1

.

.

*authorpov*

"_**Chagi, sehabis siaran langsung pulang jangan keluyuran dengan Wookie, ingat langsung pulang!"**_ di sela-sela break syuting CF terbarunya, Kyuhyun masih sempat menelepon sang kekasih untuk memantau seluruh kegiatan sungmin yang saat ini sedang siaran di Sukira bersama teman bermainnya (?) ryeowook. Karena mendapatkan job di Filliphina terpaksa Kyuhyun harus meninggalkan Sungmin untuk menyelesaikan kontrak CF terbarunya itu.

Kyuhyun pergi ke Filliphina bersama dengan Siwon dan Eunhyuk yang juga mendapatkan kontrak untuk membintangi CF rumah makan ayam goreng yang terkenal seantero Korea, selama dua hari pergi meninggalkan Sungmin, Kyuhyun tidak pernah absen menelepon Sungmin satu jam sekali hanya untuk bertanya _'kau dimana?' _terkesan sangat tidak percaya memang namja evil ini kepada kekasihnya tapi, memang begitulah sifatnya. Bahkan Sungmin sebagai kekasih yang sudah lima tahun mendampingi namja evil ini sudah sangat hafal dengan sikap posesif sang kekasih.

"Tapi aku kan sudah bilang kepadamu kyunnieee,, sehabis siaran aku sudah berjanji untuk ikut makan bersama dengan kru Sukira" terdengar suara memohon dari sungmin kepada kyuhyun agar diijinkan pergi bersama teman-temannya.

"_**Kapan kau mengatakan hal itu kepadaku? Kau tidak pernah mengatakannya, ayolah untuk apa kau makan bersama dengan mereka, kau bisa makan sendiri di dorm sama sajakan yang penting intinya kau makan"**_

Itulah yang selalu di ucapkan kyuhyun jika tahu sungminnya akan pergi makan bersama dengan teman-temannya, kyuhyun ingat bahkan dia benar-benar ingat saat sebelum pergi ke Filliphina, sungmin sudah mengatakan hal ini kepadanya tapi, memang pada dasarnya kyuhyun sangat posesif dengan kekasihnya itu, dia akan berpura-pura lupa dan akan langsung memutarbalikan fakta seolah-olah sungmin tidak pernah menyampaikan hal tersebut kepadanya. "Kyunieee,, aku tidak enak kepada mereka, setiap ada acara makan bersama aku tidak pernah sekalipun ikut, untuk kali ini aku mohon biarkan aku pergi, aku mohon.. lagipula ini untuk merayakan sebulan aku dan wookie menjadi DJ di Sukira, ayolah kyunnie,, aku mohonnnn" suara lirih sungmin disebrang sana sama sekali tidak bisa mengubah keputusan namja berwajah evil itu *plak*, tapi karena dia paham dan sadar apa yang dikatakan sungmin itu benar, kyuhyun mulai melunakkan sedikit sikap posesifnya hanya untuk malam ini saja.

"_**Jam berapa kau selesai siaran hari ini?"**_

"seperti biasa jam 12 aku selesai siaran"

"_**baiklah, kau ku ijinkan, tapi jam satu kau harus sudah berada di dorm, arraso!"**_ kyuhyun langsung menutup pembicaraannya dan mulai resah dengan keputusannya 'apakah tidak apa-apa membiarkan minnie pergi bersama dengan yeoja-yeoja centil itu?' mungkin itulah pikiran yang ada di otak kyuhyun saat ini, ingin sekali dia mengurung sungminnya dikamar dan menguncinya agar namja manis itu tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana saat dia dengan terpaksa harus meninggalkan namja manis itu untuk bekerja tapi, hal itu sangat tidak mungkin dia lakukan dan satu-satunya cara agar hatinya tenang adalah menelepon dan memantau seluruh pergerakan dari kekasihnya itu selama 24 jam nonstop.

"Bagaimana hyung? Apa magnae itu memberimu ijin?" tanya wookie yang sedari tadi menguping pembicaraan kyumin couple.

"Ne, tapi pukul satu aku sudah harus sampai dorm, hahhh.." Sungmin menghela nafas panjang dan menundukkan kepalanya di meja siaran.

"Cih, hebat sekali magnae itu masih juga menjadi pacarmu tapi sudah berani mengatur-ngatur hidupmu, aku sangat bersyukur karena yesung hyung tidak mempunyai sifat seperti magnae itu, apa salahnya makan bersama dengan para teman, apa dia berpikir kau akan selingkuh? Lucu sekali"

Saat ini sungmin benar-benar tidak bisa mengomentari perkataan dongsaengnya itu, selama ini sungmin tidak pernah mengeluh tentang sikap posesif kyuhyun kepada siapapun dia hanya menyimpannya sendiri, dia selalu mencoba memahami kyuhyun dan berpikir mungkin kyuhyun hanya terlalu mencintainya tapi terkadang sungmin juga merasa sangat terbebani dengan sikap berlebihan kekasihnya itu.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 00.45 dini hari waktu Korea, saat ini sungmin dan wookie sedang menikmati satu porsi jajangmyun dengan rekan-rekan dan kru dari Sukira untuk merayakan sebulan dj MinWook berada ditengah-tengah keluarga Sukira. Acara berlangsung meriah dengan ditambahkannya soju dalam menu yang dihidangkan di acara kali ini.

Beberapa kru sudah ada yang mulai mabuk dan mulai menertawakan sesuatu yang tidak dianggap lucu oleh manusia normal, sungmin masih setia dengan jajangmyunnya dan sama sekali tidak menyentuh minuman berakohol itu, dia bukanlah namja yang tahan dengan minuman berakohol, lagipula ia mengingat pesan kyuhyun yang tidak memperbolehkannya minum bersama dengan orang lain tanpa didampingi olehnya, yah sungmin memang sangat menuruti seluruh perkataan namja evil itu.

'_nae maeumeun geudaereul deudjyo muhribootuh balkkeutkkaji, chingudeul nareul nollyuhdo nae gaseumeun modoo geudaeman deullyuhyo'_

Rupanya semenjak sepuluh menit yang lalu handphone sungmin terus saja berbunyi menandakan ada panggilan masuk untuknya, tapi karena keadaan di restoran ini yang sangat bising dan handphone itu pun sungmin taruh di tas kecil maka suara milik evilnya yang ia jadikan nada ringtone itu sama sekali tidak terdengar oleh kuping sungmin. "Wookie~ah cepat habiskan makananmu itu lalu kita pulang, aku tidak mau ribut dengan magnae itu" sungmin berbisik ditelinga wookie yang sedang asik menikmati pesta dengan para kru sukira.

"Sungmin hyung, nanti saja pulangnya lagipula kan tidak enak masa sehabis makan kita langsung pulang, kau jangan khawatir nanti yesung hyung akan menjemput kita"

"wookie~ah tapi kyu bilang jam satu aku sudah harus berada di dorm, kita pulang sekarang ne?" bujuk sungmin kepada dongsaengnya itu "aigooo sungmin hyung, kita baru 45 menit berada dipesta ini, masa kita mau langsung pulang setidaknya tunggu sampai yesung hyung menjeput, dia bilang sebentar lagi akan sampai, tenanglah magnae itu tidak akan mengetahuinya, telat sedikitkan tidak apa-apa"

'_nae maeumeun geudaereul deudjyo muhribootuh balkkeutkkaji, chingudeul nareul nollyuhdo nae gaseumeun modoo geudaeman deullyuhyo' _

"Sepertinya handphonemu berbunyi hyung"

Sungmin merogoh tas kecil miliknya dan benar saja lagilagi handphone sungmin bunyi untuk yang kesekian kalinya, sungmin berlari keluar mencoba menemukan tempat yang nyaman untuk mengangkat telepon dari kyuhyun "kyu, mian aku tidak-"

"_**Kau dimana? sudah sampai dorm kan?"**_ belum selesai sungmin berbicara kyu langsung memotong ucapannya.

"kyu,, yesung hyung bilang.. dia,, dia,,akan menjemputku dan wookie" ucap sungmin hati-hati

"_**Lalu? Jawabanmu tidak ada hubungannya dengan pertanyaanku"**_

"maksudku,, a-aku dan wookie sekarang sedang menunggu yesung hyung menjemput kami" saat ini sungmin benar-benar takut dengan kekasih evilnya itu, dia sudah sangat paham dengan sikap kyuhyun jika perintahnya tidak sungmin turuti.

"_**Lalu kau belum pulang ke dorm?"**_

"Ne,, mianhae kyu…"

"_**Aku bilang jam satu sudah harus berada di dorm!" **_

Tut tut tut tut..

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun memutus pembicaraan mereka secara sepihak dan lagi-lagi untuk kesekian kalinya Sungmin harus menghela nafas panjang menghadapi sikap kyuhyun yang memang akan seperti ini jika perkataannya tidak dituruti oleh sungmin.

Sungmin kembali kedalam restoran lalu bergegas mengambil tas dan jaketnya "Kau mau kemana hyung?" tanya wookie mencoba menahan lengan sungmin.

"Aku mau pulang wookie, kyu sangat marah kepadaku, gwaenchana.. kau tetaplah disini sampai yesung hyung menjemputmu, aku akan pulang dengan taksi, ne?"

"Tapi hyung, sebentar lagi yesung hyung sampai, tunggulah sebentar"

"Anni wookie~ah, aku harus cepat sampai di dorm, mianhae tidak bisa menemanimu, annyeong" Sungmin bergegas keluar restoran dan dengan segera menghentikan taksi yang saat itu tepat melintas didepannya.

Sepanjang perjalanan sungmin terus mencoba menghubungi kyuhyun tapi tetap tidak ada jawaban dari sang pemilik senyum evil itu. Jika sudah begini yang sungmin bisa lakukan hanya mengirimi berpuluh-puluh pesan permintaan maaf kepada kekasihnya itu.

Sebenarnya masalah dihubungan kyuhyun dan sungmin selalu berkutat pada masalah sikap kyuhyun yang terlalu mengekang sungmin, tidak jarang ini menjadi pemicu pertengkaran dihubungan mereka, tapi karena pikiran sungmin lebih dewasa daripada kyuhyun dan sungmin juga seseorang yang akan lebih mementingkan orang yang ia sayang ketimbang memikirkan perasaannya sendiri maka dari itu, setiap mereka bertengkar sebisa mungkin sungmin yang akan selalu mengambil inisiatif untuk mengalah dan meminta maaf. Dan lagi-lagi ia harus menguatkan hatinya dengan berpikiran semua yang dilakukan kyuhyun kepada dirinya semata-mata karena kyuhyun terlalu mencintainya dan harus bersabar menghadapi sikap kekasih evilnya itu. Tidak ada masalah yang lebih rumit dihubungan mereka selain masalah sikap kyuhyun kepadanya, masalah restu orang tua sudah tidak perlu mereka khawatirkan karena kedua belah pihak orang tua sudah merestui hubungan 'terlarang' mereka. Untuk masalah penilaian masyarakat sudah tidak perlu mereka risaukan karena sejak pertama kali memutuskan menjalin hubungan, mereka sudah tahu mengenai konsekuensinya dan mencoba menutup mata dengan pandangan orang yang selalu saja ada pro dan kontra walaupun sebetulnya mereka belum mempublikasikan hubungan ini didepan publik secara langsung. SMent? Sudah dibuat tidak berkutik oleh kyuhyun, saat ini kyuhyun menjadi salah satu ujung tombak penghasilan terbesar SMent, dia tidak mempermasalahkan kontrak budak atau perbedaan sikap SMent kepada grupnya Super Junior, toh selama ini ia menganggap masih enjoy menjalani semua pekerjaannya karena hyungdeul dan sungminnya selalu setia berada disampingnya, tapi jangan harap ia akan berdiam diri jika SMent melarang hubungannya dengan sungmin, karena otak jeniusnya ia membuat perjanjian dengan petinggi SMent yang dipastikan akan menguntungkan kedua belah pihak dan hasilnya? SMent tidak bergeming dan tidak melarang hubungannya dengan sungmin asalkan semuanya tidak mengganggu kinerja Super Junior dan tidak mengurangi citra dan martabat SMent. Apalagi masalah rumit yang harus mereka lewati? Semua sudah mereka selesaikan bersama, tapi tidak dengan masalah yang satu ini yang menurut sungmin lebih kompleks daripada masalah-masalah lainnya.

Pagi hari ini, sungmin melakukan kegiatannya seperti biasa. Setelah semalam sampai di dorm sungmin langsung tidur dan mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya dari kyuhyun yang sampai saat ini tidak mau mengangkat teleponnya. Sungmin sedang sibuk memasak sup labu untuk para member lainnya karena memang hari ini adalah jadwalnya sungmin memasak. Para member yang tinggal di lantai 12 sudah berkumpul dan menampakkan dirinya di dorm lantai 11, sang leader pun cekatan ikut membantu sungmin memasak didapur.

"Sungmin~ah apa pagi ini kau ada kegiatan?" tanya sang leader disela-sela kegiatan memasaknya.

"Ne, rekaman suara untuk album KRY, lalu mampir sebentar ke kona beans dan langsung ke sukira, waeyo?"

"Anni, kau pucat. Terjadi masalah?"

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa bersuara.

"Apakah ada hubungannya dengan kyuhyunnie?"

"Anni hyung, gwaenchana" begitulah sifat sungmin, dia lebih suka memendam perasaannya daripada harus membagi keluh kesahnya kepada orang lain, salah satu sifat buruk yang dimiliki namja bergigi kelinci itu.

"Arraso, jika kau lelah istirahatlah jangan memaksakan diri"

"Ne, aku mengerti"

Sungmin berlalu dengan membawa makanan yang akan disuguhkan kepada para member yang sudah teriak-teriak minta diberi makan. "Aigoooo kenapa sup labu lagi sungminnie!" protes yesung yang langsung diberi ceramah oleh sang uke yang entah mengapa mengingatkan member suju lainnya pada sosok seorang siwon yang selalu memberikan ceramah jika ada salah satu member yang protes dengan menu makanan yang disuguhkan karena dianggap tidak mensyukuri nikmat yang ada-,-

"sedang apa ya hyukkie disana? Pasti sedang makan pisang, kangen hyukkie chagiiiiii" sempet-sempetnya namja pecinta ikan itu curhat ditengah-tengah sarapan paginya.

"Kudengar mereka akan kembali siang ini" ucap Teuki yang sedang membagikan jatah sup labu kepada para namja yang sudah mulai kelihatan tua itu *ELF murka*

"Ne, hyukkie bilang dia akan kembali ke Korea siang atau sore nanti, hidupku terasa hampa jika tidak ada canda tawa monyet cantik itu"

'_nae maeumeun geudaereul deudjyo muhribootuh balkkeutkkaji, chingudeul nareul nollyuhdo nae gaseumeun modoo geudaeman deullyuhyo' _ mendengar handphonenya berbunyi sungmin langsung meninggalkan meja makan dan beralih kekamarnya.

"Kyu~" ucap sungmin senang ketika melihat nama orang yang meneleponnya "Kyunnieee,, waeyo?"

"_**Apa jadwalmu hari ini?"**_

Sungmin terdiam sejenak mendengar nada bicara kyuhyun, dia tahu jelas saat ini kyuhyun masih marah kepadanya "Aku ada rekaman untuk album KRY, lalu pergi ke kona beans, dan langsung ke sukira"

"_**untuk apa pergi ke cafe?"**_

"hanya untuk membantu, lagipula sungjin sendirian disana"

"_**hanya ingin membantu? Tidak adakah hal yang penting?"**_

"ne, aku hanya ingin membantu sekalian menunggu jam siaranku, wae? Apa tidak boleh?"

"_**Kau berfikir aku mengijinkannya?"**_

"Aku pikir kau tidak akan mengijinkanku"

"_**Kalau begitu jangan pergi kesana"**_

"ne arraso" kali ini sungmin tidak berani sama sekali membantah perkataan evil satu itu, dia tidak mau ribut pagi-pagi dengan kekasihnya itu.

"_**jam berapa kau mulai rekaman?"**_

"jam 10 aku harus sudah sampai tempat rekaman"

"_**jam berapa selesainya?"**_

"Mollayo tapi kukira ini akan berlangsung lama, karena bagianku lumayan banyak"

"_**dengan siapa?"**_ yah inilah hal-hal yang pasti ditanyakan oleh kyuhyun saat berada jauh dari sungmin.

"sendiri, kemarin yesung hyung dan donghae sudah menyelesaikan rekamannya, wookie dapat jadwal besok karena hari ini dia tidak bisa"

"_**bagaimana dengan jadwal malam hari?"**_

"seperti yang tadi kubilang, aku hanya siaran di sukira"

"_**tidak ada jadwal berkumpul bersama dengan teman?"**_ rupanya kyuhyun ingin menyindir sungmin karena kejadian tadi malam. Kekanak-kanakan bukan? Oh ayolah sungmin, masih sabarkah kau meladeni kekasih evilmu itu? Kalo sudah tidak tahan, buat saya aja -,- #Minppa siapsiap mau ngasah golok

"jika ada, apa kau memperbolehkannya?"

"_**silahkan saja semua terserah padamu"**_

Bohong, sungmin tahu kyuhyun sedang berbohong walaupun dia berkata 'terserah' justru itulah sinyal-sinyal penentangan dari kyuhyun agar sungmin dengan senang hati berkata 'baiklah aku tidak akan pergi' licik bukan? Tetapi itulah sifat asli namja evil itu-,- #kyu : kenapa di ff ini gw jahat banged sih sama minimin?-,-

"Tidak ada kyunnieee,, aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana setelah sukira. Sehabis siaran aku akan langsung pulang, kau tenang saja. Kau sudah makan chagi? Kapan kau pulang?" sungmin mencoba mencairkan suasana agar kyuhyun melupakan kejadian semalam yang membuatnya kesal.

"_**aku sudah makan"**_

"Oh ayolah Kyunnie, jangan seperti itu aku sudah meminta maaf kepadamu, aku berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya, aku rindu padamu chagiiii, kau tidak merindukanku? Bahkan saat ku ulang tahun kau hanya mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun lalu bergegas pergi untuk bekerja, tidakkah kau berpikir untuk memberiku sedikit hadiah di hari ulang tahunku?"

"_**nanti malam mungkin aku sudah sampai di korea, tunggu aku, aku akan menjemputmu di sukira, nanti kau ku hubungi lagi, annyeong" **_

'ya Tuhan sulit sekali bersabar menghadapi sikap bocah itu' sungmin mengelus dadanya mencoba untuk menguatkan dirinya agar lebih bersabar menghadapi kyuhyun.

-authorpovend-

-sungminpov-

Seperti malam-malam biasanya, malam ini aku menjadi dj di sukira, sekitar setengah jam lagi siaran akan berakhir dan aku bisa langsung pulang ke dorm. Hari ini sangat melelahkan, seharian aku berada di studio rekaman untuk penyelesaian album KRY, memang di album pertama KRY ini bagianku lumayan banyak walau tidak sebanyak kyunnie, wookie, dan yesung hyung.

Tidak sengaja aku melihat Kyunnie yang sedang menyenderkan bahunya di tembok yang berada diluar ruang siaran, sejak kapan dia berada disana? Aku benar-benar lupa jika hari ini Kyunnie akan menjemputku, aku tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan kepadanya dan seperti biasanya dia hanya membalas dengan senyuman kecil disudut bibir tebalnya itu, menyebalkan sekali ada orang macam dia didunia ini, kenapa aku harus jatuh cinta kepada orang itu, sangat tidak masuk akal..

"Eh, sejak kapan magnae itu berdiri disana min hyung?" tanya wookie yang saat ini sedang duduk disebelahku.

"mollayo"

Waktu siaranku dan wookie telah selesai, sejenak aku membereskan barang-barangku yang berserakan dimeja siaranku ini, kulihat kyu masuk kedalam box siaran dan datang menghampiriku, "kenapa tidak mengangkat teleponku dari tadi siang?" kyu langsung mendudukkan pantatnya dikursi yang sejak tadi menjadi tempat duduk wookie.

"aku sibuk kyunnie, bahkan untuk makan pun aku tidak ada waktu"

"betulkah hanya untuk mengangkat teleponku kau tidak punya waktu?"

Aku menghentikan kegiatanku sejenak dan menatap mata bocah evil ini tajam "kau tidak percaya denganku?"

"Bukan tidak percaya, aku hanya ingin menanyakan hal yang ingin ku ketahui"

"apa kau tidak ingin mengetahui keadaanku? Apa kau tidak ingin menanyakan bagaimana kabarku? Apa kau tidak ingin menanyakan apa aku sudah makan? Apa kau tidak ingin mengatakan aku merindukanmu? Apa hanya sikap posesifmu itu saja yang ada didalam otakmu? Apa tidak bisa sehari saja kau mempercayaiku? Apa sesulit itukah kau mempercayaiku? Apa selama ini aku pernah mendustaimu? Apa selama ini aku pernah pergi tanpa ijin darimu? Aku selalu menuruti semua perkataanmu, bahkan aku rela tidak mempunyai waktu untuk diriku sendiri dan untuk teman-temanku tapi selalu saja kau tidak puas untuk mengekangku, apa yang kau mau? Mengunciku didalam kamar agar aku tidak bisa melihat dunia ini lagi?" kesabaranku saat ini sudah benar-benar diambang batasnya, bisakah sekali saja dia tidak membuatku merasa terbebani seperti ini?

"apa maksudmu chagi? Aku hanya bertanya dan kau cukup menjawab?"

"oh Tuhan,, aku mohon kyu,, bisakah kau bersikap lebih dewasa? Jangan selalu aku yang harus mengerti dirimu, aku mohon tolong mengerti diriku juga" dengan segera aku bangkit dan pergi meninggalkan kyunnie di box siaran itu, aku sudah benar-benar malas berdebat dengannya, bahkan tidak ada pelukan hangat darinya saat kami sudah dua hari tidak bertemu.

Kurasakan kyunnie menggenggam tanganku dan menarik tubuhku seakan itu adalah sebuah perintah supaya aku mengikuti setiap langkahnya, kyu membawaku keparkiran dan langsung mendorong tubuhku agar masuk kedalam mobilnya lalu dia menutup pintu mobil itu dengan agak kasar.

"Aku lelah, tolong antarkan aku pulang" ucapku sesaat setelah kyunnie masuk kedalam mobil dan dengan cepat menjalankan mobil sport berwarna putih itu.

"Ada hal yang seharusnya kita bahas bersama sekarang"

"Besok saja, aku sangat lelah sekarang"

"aku tidak mau memendam masalah yang nantinya bisa menghancurkan hubungan ini, aku ingin menyelesaikannya sekarang"

"seperti biasa, ini hanya masalah kecil yang entah kenapa menjadi besar seperti sekarang, dan tentu saja awal masalah ini terjadi karena sikapmu itu" aku berkata tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan pandanganku dari jalanan malam kota seoul, entahlah sekarang kyunnie ingin membawaku kemana, aku tidak tahu dan aku sudah tidak mau perduli.

Mobil kyunnie berhenti ditempat bermain yang berada dipinggiran sungai han, udara malam kota seoul benar-benar sangat dingin karena memang dikorea saat ini sedang masuk musim dingin, memang tidak ada salju yang turun malam ini tapi ku jamin jika seseorang keluar tanpa mengenakan jaket musim dingin, setelah lima menit berlalu tubuh itu pasti akan membiru karena serangan udara malam seoul.

Tanpa kyu perintah aku sudah keluar dari mobil dan berjalan menuju kursi panjang yang berada dipinggir sungai. Dan tanpa kusuruh, Kyunnie mengikutiku dari belakang dan duduk disampingku. "Apakah aku terlalu berlebihan terhadapmu chagi?" kyunnie membuka pembicaraan ini.

"menurutmu?" jawabku tanpa melihat wajah kekasihku itu

"yang kutahu, aku hanya mencintaimu dan hatiku mengatakan untuk selalu menjagamu agar kau tidak akan pernah bisa pergi dari sisiku, semua tindakanku selama ini didasari rasa cintaku padamu jadi jangan pernah menyalahkanku untuk semua sikapku padamu, jika ingin mencari tahu siapa yang salah, salahkan perasaanku ini kepadamu. Kau mengerti lee sungmin?"

Sekilas aku mengarahkan kepalaku ke samping kiri agar bisa melihat wajahnya, pandangan kyunnie lurus kedepan terkesan amat tidak perduli kepadaku, itulah sifatnya. Hanya terkadang dia bermanja-manja kepadaku, hanya terkadang dia bisa membuatku tertawa, dan hanya terkadang pula dia menyiapkan hal-hal romantis untukku, tapi kuakui aku tidak sedikitpun meragukan cintanya kepadaku, sorot matanya, perkataannya, tingkah lakunya yang terkadang menurutku itu sangat menyebalkan tetapi justru itulah yang membuatku yakin bahwa kyunnie sangat mencintaiku, begitu juga aku, aku sangat mencintainya terlepas dari sifatnya selama ini.

"Kyu~ tidak bisakah kau mempercayaiku seperti aku mempercayaimu?" aku memutar tubuhku agar menghadap kearahnya.

"sudah kucoba, tapi tetap tidak bisa"

"apa yang membuatmu tidak mempercayaiku? Bahkan selama aku berhubungan denganmu, aku tidak pernah sekalipun berbohong kepadamu"

"kau memang tidak pernah mengecewakan aku, tapi aku pernah mengecewakanmu karena itu aku harus mempertahankanmu agar kau tidak pernah pergi meninggalkanku karena teringat kesalahan bodoh yang telah kulakukan dulu" saat berbicara tatapan matanya seolah menyiratkan suatu penyelesalan teramat dalam, aku tidak suka tatapannya yang seperti itu, itu akan membuatku benar-benar merasa bersalah, walau ku tahu aku tidak salah dalam hal ini.

Yah Kyunnie memang pernah mengecewakanku tepatnya dua tahun lalu, saat SMent memutuskan untuk mendebutkan sebuah girl band baru yang mereka beri nama f(x), sakit dalam hatiku sedikit demi sedikit kembali kurasakan saat mengenang kejadian yang sudah lama aku lupakan.

TBC

Dengan memberanikan diri akhirnya saya berniat menulis cerita baru yang jauh dari kata humor, tapi ga tau kedepannya gimana-,-

Pengen nyoba buat fanfic yang bisa bikin mata chingudeul berair karena lagi iris bawang bombai *plakkk* tapi kayanya saya memang tidak berbakat nulis cerita yang sedih-sedih #maksa ddangkkoma tidur bareng (?)

Yasudahlah jika chingudeul berkenal dimohon untuk meninggalkan jejaknya yah,, komentar dari kalian benar-benar sangat berharga untukku.

Dan mari kita berteman,, kita bisa ngobrol banyak di :

Facebook - Metta Tansera

Twitter - mettakyu

GOMAPSEUMNIDA CHINGUDEULLLL #bungkukin badan ala oppadeul

-chosera-180312-


	2. Chapter 2

Title : OVERPROTECTIVE

Author : CHO SERA

Rating : bisa berubah-ubah tergantung mood saya-,- tapi kali ini saya mau mencoba buat fanfic yang agak-agak sendu gimana gitu :D

Summary : Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun begitu sangat mencintainya tapi apakah harus sebegitu protektif dan posesifnya Kyuhyun kepada dirinya sampai seluruh hidup Sungmin diatur dan dikekang oleh evil maknae itu? Apakah sungmin tahan dengan sikap kyuhyun yang selalu mengatur hidupnya? Kalo penasaran silahkan capcus baca ceritanya:)

Disclaimer : Cho Kyuhyun milik Lee Sungmin, Lee Sungmin milik Cho Kyuhyun itulah mengapa saya tidak punya kesempatan untuk memiliki Kyuhyun oppa, huweeeeeeee:(

Warning : Barang siapa yang sehabis membaca fanfic ini langsung dewasa sebelum waktunya jangan salahin author manis satu ini, karena saya hanya menyalurkan hoby mesum saya *sumpah ga nyambung*

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO PLAGIAT! YES KYUMIN! *apasihhhhh*

CHO SERA PRESENT

.

OVERPROTECTIVE

PART 2

.

.

-flashback-

-Sungmin POV-

SMent sedang mengadakan acara tahunan bersama kala itu, acara yang dibuat para petinggi SM untuk lebih mengakrabkan seluruh staff, karyawan, dan artis binaannya yang sama-sama berdiri dalam satu perusahaan yang sama. Aku ingat sekali saat itu member super junior masih lengkap dengan 13 member dan 2 member tambahan yaitu Zhoumi dan Henry. Kami semua menghadiri acara yang diselenggarakan di hallroom hotel berbintang lima dikawasan pusat kota Seoul. Sangat kuingat jelas saat itu juga DBSK yang diketuai oleh Yunho masih lengkap dengan 5 membernya datang ke acara yang mengusung tema formal, kami sebagai 2 boy band andalan perusahaan ini datang dengan satu stel kemeja lengkap dengan dasi panjang yang membuat kami terkesan sangat elegan saat itu. Para gadis yang menamakan grup mereka SNSD juga datang dengan menggunakan gaun yang didominasi oleh rok mini yang memperlihatkan jelas kaki jenjang para gadis muda itu.

Aku dan kyunnie selalu jalan beriringan, dan bila aku menjauh sedikit saja dari pandangan matanya, dia akan langsung menarik lenganku dan mensejajarkannya disamping tubuhnya seolah menyuruhku untuk tidak pergi jauh darinya, yah memang itulah yang selalu dilakukan kyunnie saat aku menghilang dari pandangan matanya.

"Para hadirin sekalian, mohon perhatiannya sebentar" kami semua mengarahkan pandangan tepat ke podium yang saat itu sedang digunakan oleh Direktur Utama perusahaan kami yaitu Lee Sooman seonsaengnim untuk memberikan pidatonya. "Selain untuk merayakan keberhasilan perusahaan kita dalam dunia hiburan Korea dan bahkan sekarang perusahaan kita mempunyai target untuk menaklukan pasar dunia hiburan Asia, dengan rasa bangga saya akan memperkenalkan keluarga baru kita yang baru saja kami resmikan untuk mendebutkan (?) mereka pertama kali. Kita sambut Girl Band baru SMent yaitu f(x)!" tepuk tangan meriah pecah saat kelima gadis yang menamakan grup mereka dengan nama f(x) yang sampai sekarang aku tidak mengerti maksud artinya apa keluar dari balik tirai yang dibuat sedemikian rupa supaya menambah kesan elegan perayaan kali ini.

"Annyeong victoria imnida, posisiku sebagai leader di grup ini, walaupun berasal dari china aku akan berusaha menjadi yang terbaik di korea, mohon kerjasamanya" gadis berponi yang memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nama victoria mengambil alih acara perkenalan grup baru itu. "annyeong krystal imnida" ah,, jadi itu dongsaengnya jessica, wajahnya sama tidak menyenangkan dengan eonninya itu. "annyeong sulli imnida" "annyeong luna imnida" "annyeong amber imnida" para gadis belia itu memperkenalkan diri dengan tidak lupa membungkukkan badannya sedikit seolah menggambarkan itulah ciri khas tata krama masyarakat korea.

"omonnaaaa hae~ yang bernama amber itu mirip sekali denganmu, eh tapi dia yeoja atau namja mengapa dia tidak punya buah dada sama sekali" cerocos monyet gila milik suju yang saat ini sedang asik memakan pisang yang tersedia banyak dimeja prasmanan #emang dikata lagi kondangan-,-

"dia itu yeoja hyukkie, ku dengar dia juga berasal dari china, sama seperti victoria-ssi" teuki hyung langsung mengambil alih jawaban yang baru saja mau terlontar dari mulut donghae, merasa sudah dijawab oleh teuki hyung donghae kembali fokus memperhatikan penampilan kelima gadis itu yang sekarang sedang menampilkan single debut mereka diatas panggung.

Malam perayaan berlangsung dengan meriah, semua member sampai ke drom pukul 1 dini hari dan langsung memutuskan untuk tidur karena jadwal padat kami sudah menunggu minta diselesaikan esok pagi. Saat ini aku sedang didapur membuatkan susu cokelat hangat kesukaan kyunnie karena tadi dia yang memang meminta kepadaku untuk dibuatkan. Hubunganku dengan kyunnie sudah masuk tahun ke 2, tidak ada masalah yang berarti dihubungan kami sekarang, semuanya sudah kami selesaikan bersama-sama dengan cara selalu berkomunikasi. Yah aku memang sengaja selalu mengajak kyunnie mengobrol sebelum kami pergi tidur, saat itulah kami selalu membicarakan hal-hal apa saja yang sedang kami alami, masalah yang ada, kegiatan sehari-hari, atau sekedar curhat kami bicarakan semua disaat itu.

Kyunnie pun berperan ganda dalam hidupku saat ini, terkadang dia bisa menjadi seorang kekasih yang sangat manis walaupun semua kata cintanya padaku tidak dia utarakan lewat kata-kata tapi cukup lewat perbuatan, kyunnieku memang jauh dari kata romantis. Terkadang dia bisa menjadi seorang sahabat untukku, dia selalu mendengarkan segala keluh kesahku dan memberikanku solusi yang terbaik bagi setiap persoalanku, atau bahkan dia bisa menjadi seorang sungjin dimataku saat dia berperan sebagai dongsaengku, dongsaeng yang membutuhkan perhatian dariku dan membuatku merasa mempunyai tanggung jawab untuk menjaganya. Aku bersyukur selama 2 tahun ini semuanya berjalan dengan sangat lancar.

Ketika ku kembali ke kamar untuk memberikannya susu cokelat yang ia pesan tadi, aku malah melihat kyunnie yang sudah tertidur lelap dikasurnya yang selalu berantakan walaupun setiap pagi aku selalu membersihkan tempat tidur single bed miliknya. Kyunnie tertidur masih dengan stelan jas lengkap dan sepatu yang masih menempel dikakinya. Kuletakkan susu hangat itu di meja kecil disamping tempat tidurnya, lalu dengan perlahan aku mencoba membuka sepatu dan kaus kaki yang masih ia gunakan, setelah kubuka kancing jasnya dan kucoba membalikkan tubuhnya agar aku bisa dengan mudah melepaskan jas hitamnya. Kemeja putih dan celana bahan hitam yang masih menempel ditubuhnya sengaja kubiarkan karena aku tidak mau mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya tapi, karena sedikit janggal ku buka dasi dan dua kancing atas kemeja putihnya agar kyunnie sedikit merasa nyaman.

Kulihat wajahnya saat ia tertidur, hidungnya, matanya, bulu matanya, pipinya, bibirnya sangat sempurna menurutku, dia namja tertampan yang pernah kutemui dan sudah kupastikan namja tampan ini hanya milikku. Hanya milikku seorang, tidak ada yang boleh merebutnya dariku. Kupandangi lekat wajah tampannya, walaupun dia hanya sekali mengatakan cinta kepadaku, tapi kuharap kata cinta itu tidak akan punah dari dalam hatinya untukku, entah apa yang bisa kulakukan jika aku harus kehilangannya, mencoba memikirkannya pun aku tidak sanggup. Kukecup kedua mata indahnya dan berharap dia akan tidur nyenyak "saranghae cho kyuhyun jeongmal saranghae neomu saranghae, selamanya kau akan tetap menjadi milikku, hanya aku yang boleh hadir dimimpi indahmu" aku berbisik pelan ditelinganya yang kuyakin tidak akan terdengar olehnya karena tidurnya sangat nyenyak saat ini.

-Sungmin POV end-

-Author POV-

"KYUHYUNNIEEEE!" teriak seorang namja saat melihat kyuhyun yang saat itu sedang berjalan menuju ruang latihan dance super junior. "kyaaa changmin aku tidak tuli! Tidak perlu berteriak aku pasti mendengarmu" ucap kyuhyun kesal karena teriakan changmin sahabatnya membuatnya jantungnya hampir copot karena tadi namja berkulit pucat itu sedang melamun.

"ada yeoja yang mau berkenalan denganmu" changmin yang kita tahu seorang magnae di grup yang bernama DBSK sekarang ini sedang mencoba menggoda sahabatnya sendiri. "apa maksudmu aku tidak mengerti" kyuhyun mencoba menjauhkan wajah changmin yang sedang berbisik-bisik ditelinganya. "aish,, kau bodoh, apa sudah tertular pabbonya yesung hyung? Victoria-ssi ingin berkenalan denganmu, bagaimana?" tanya changmin sambil mencolek-colek pinggang kyuhyun.

"victoria? Siapa dia? Aku tidak mengenalnya"

"omonaaa,, dia leader di grup f(x) grup baru diperusahaan kita, yang semalam diperkenalkan oleh sooman ahjussi, masa kau tidak ingat" changmin mencoba mengingatkan kyuhyun. "ah,,dia, yeoja dengan poni tebal diwajahnya? Dia ingin berkenalan denganku? Untuk apa?"

"kau gila, untuk apa lagi, yah untuk lebih dekat denganmu, kurasa yeoja itu menyukaimu, aku memang sudah kenal dengannya beberapa bulan yang lalu saat dia masih dalam masa trainee, dia sangat cantik, bagaimana? Kau mau mencobanya? Jika mau aku akan mengatur jadwal pertemuan kalian, dia sudah sangat tidak sabar untuk berkenalan langsung denganmu"

"kau yang gila! Kau tahu aku punya sungmin hyung, aku tidak mau" ucap kyuhyun tegas menolak ajakan gila sahabat dan rival main gamenya.

"hey, tenang dulu, tentu saja aku tahu kau sudah punya sungmin hyung, kita masih muda kawan bolehkan memilih mana yang terbaik. Kau jangan seperti yunho hyung yang sudah tidak bisa melihat manusia lain selain jaejoong hyung, pilihlah yang terbaik untuk hidupmu, bagaimana? Kau tidak akan menyesal, dia yeoja yang sangat cantik dan kupastikan sungmin hyung tidak akan mengetahuinya, aku berjanji." Changmin mencoba meyakinkan kyuhyun dengan menautkan kelingkingnya di jari kelingking kyuhyun tanda ia akan menyimpan baik-baik rahasia ini.

"tapi aku sangat mencintai sungmin hyung" ucap kyuhyun yang sekarang ini sudah sedikit termakan oleh bujukan changmin. "tentu kau mencintainya tapi jangan tutup matamu untuk melihat seseorang yang lebih sempurna dan normal untukmu, cobalah dulu, kau tidak memikirkan masa depanmu? Akan lebih berat jika masa depanmu bersama dengan sungmin hyung, kau hidup didunia ini untuk bahagia kawan" mungkin kata-kata changmin saat ini sangat masuk akal diotak kyuhyun sehingga ia menyetujui tawaran sahabatnya untuk berkenalan dan mencoba lebih dekat dengan yeoja yang bernama victoria itu.

"annyeong oppa, victoria imnida" vic membungkukan badannya didepan kyuhyun saat mereka berjanji bertemu disalah satu café dekat gedung SMent, tentu saja pertemuan ini adalah hasil karya sang magnae DBSK. "ah victoria-ssi maaf sebelumnya, sepertinya tidak seharusnya kau memanggilku oppa, karena sepertinya umurku lebih muda satu tahun dari umurmu, ah jangan marah aku hanya mengingatkan" kyuhyun mencoba ramah dengan partner kencan butanya (?)

"ah,, betulkah? Mianhae, aku sungguh tidak tahu" semburat merah jelas terpancar dari wajah sang yeoja. "gwaenchana, kau boleh memanggilku oppa, sepertinya aku belum memperkenalkan diri, annyeong cho kyuhyun imnida"

"ne, aku sudah tahu, aku sudah memperhatikanmu sejak dulu oppa, eh tapi benarkan aku boleh memanggilmu oppa?"

Sejak pertemuan itu kyuhyun mencoba membuka hatinya untuk seorang victoria, kita semua tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan namja evil satu itu, sungguh saat ia melakukan hal bodoh itu hubungannya dengan sungmin tidak bisa dikatakan kurang harmonis, hubungan mereka baik-baik saja, sungmin masih setia melayaninya setiap hari bahkan melayani nafsu besar sang kekasih pada malam hari. Tidak tahu apa sebetulnya pikiran kyuhyun sampai ia tega berpikir untuk menduakan sungmin, mungkin bagi kyuhyun ia tidak menduakan sungmin karena sampai detik ini yang menjadi kekasih resminya hanyalah lee sungmin seorang, sedangkan victoria? Entahnya dia siapanya kyuhyun.

Merasa mendapat tanggapan dari namja yang ia sukai, vic semakin bernafsu menjadikan kyuhyun sebagai namjachingunya, setiap hari ia selalu meminta kyuhyun menemaninya kemanapun ia mau, menelepon bahkan selalu mencoba menjadi yeoja yang sempurna dihadapan kyuhyun, kyuhyun tergoda? Sepertinya iya. Hey, namja mana yang tidak menyukai yeoja cantik macam victoria, dia sangat menawan, walaupun menurut kyuhyun terkadang vic terlalu berlebihan dalam melakukan aegyo, sangat terlihat ia sengaja melakukan itu supaya dibilang manis oleh kyuhyun tidak seperti sungmin yang aegyonya keluar dan terpancar dengan sendirinya tanpa ia sadari. Dan sepertinya kita semua harus mengakui jika kyuhyun hanyalah namja remaja pada umumnya yang ingin mencoba sesuatu hal yang baru, dia namja normal yang bahkan sangat normal, dia menyukai yeoja, dia akan merasakan nafsunya meluap-luap ketika dirinya dan eunhyuk sedang berdua menonton dvd yadong koleksi hyungnya yang menjadi raja yadong di super junior. Mata kyuhyun pun akan melotot jika melihat yeoja dengan menggunakan bikini lewat dihadapannya, hanya sungminlah yang membuat kenormalan seorang kyuhyun menjadi dipertanyakan. Nafsunya memang masih sangat normal tapi rasa cintanya sudah tidak normal karena sudah sangat jelas rasa cintanya hanya untuk hyung kesayangannya yang sudah 2 tahun ini berubah status menjadi kekasihnya.

"oppa, kapan hubungan kita akan berubah dari sekedar seorang sahabat?" saat ini kyu dan vic sedang berduaan di studio rekaman milik SMent. "jika sudah saatnya pasti kau akan menjadi yeojachinguku" jawab kyuhyun sambil tetap memainkan pianonya yang tidak pernah lepas dari perhatiannya kala itu.

"benarkah? Tapi kapan oppa? Kita sudah sama-sama saling menyukai, apalagi yang kau pikirkan" vic berusaha memasang wajah sedihnya dihadapan namja yang ia sukai. Merasa bersalah kyuhyun mencoba menenangkan vic dengan memeluknya. Harus kyuhyun akui perasaan cintanya hanya untuk sungminnya seorang tapi perkataan changmin selalu berputar-putar diotaknya, tidak salahkan kyuhyun mencoba mencari tahu siapa yang terbaik untuknya? #salah besar oppa! Jadi emosi! Siapa nih yang nulis fanfic macam gini, pengen gw tabok rasanya-,-

Tidak tahu siapa yang memulai, kedua bibir itupun sudah terpaut dan bergerak pelan dimasing-masing bibir yang menjadi lawannya.

-Author POV end-

-Sungmin POV-

"sudah jadiiii" teriakku gembira saat melihat hasil karya masakanku.

"sudah jadi hyung? Kau berhasil? Wah,, kau hebat hyung!" wookie segera menghampiriku dan melihat hasil karya imajinasiku. Aku sekarang ini sedang berusaha membuat pizza untuk kyunnieku, semalam ia memintaku memasakkannya pizza entah kenapa dia semalam meminta yang aneh-aneh kepadaku.

Karena sama sekali tidak pernah membuatnya, sedari pagi aku berjam-jam duduk didepan komputer mencari resep untuk membuat pizza, hari ini aku memang tidak ada jadwal, dan kyunnieku sedang keluar karena katanya ada sesuatu yang harus ia lakukan, ish,, sekarang kyunnie jadi sering sekali keluar rumah. "wookie~ah apa jungwoon hyung tidak menyuruhmu dan yesung hyung latihan vokal untuk pembuatan single super junior kry?" tanyaku dengan tangan masih sibuk menata keju dan topping-topping tambahan diatas pizza hasil karyaku.

"jungwoon hyung? Tidak. Lagipula single kry akan diliris dua bulan lagi hyung, wae?"

"benarkah? Tadi kyu bilang dia keluar ingin menemui jungwoon hyung untuk cek vokal"

"jungwoon hyung tidak mengatakan apa-apa kepadaku, sungmin hyung apakah kyuhyunnie sedang berselingkuh?" tanya wookie menggodaku dengan senyum evilnya yang mirip sekali dengan senyum evil milik kyunnie.

"jangan bermimpi wookie~ah, kyunnie tidak akan menduakanku karena ia sangat mencintaiku, bahkan dia tidak bisa hidup tanpaku, hahaaaa.." sama sekali tidak terpikir olehku kyunnie bakal menduakanku, hey itu tidak akan terjadi kan?^^

"yah kau benar hyung, kyuhyunnie sangat mencintaimu, akupun melihatnya tidak seperti yesung hyung yang lebih mencintai ddangko brother daripada mencintaiku"

"kau cemburu dengan hewan aneh itu? Oh ayolah wookie itu sangat tidak masuk akal. Sudahlah aku mau menemui kyunnie dulu, akan ku tunjukan maha karya dahsyatku kepadanya" setelah memotong pizza ini menjadi beberapa bagian aku memasukkannya kedalam kotak makanan dan melenggang kekamar untuk berganti baju karena bajuku sudah sangat kotor dengan terigu dan bahan-bahan masakan lainnya.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku masuk kedalam gedung SMent yang hanya berjarak beberapa kilometer saja dari dormku, lalu aku masuk ke lift memencet tombol berangka 28 karena lantai 28 lah tempat khusus manajemennya super junior, semua yang berhubungan dengan super junior ada dilantai ini, mulai dari ruangan latihan dance, ruangan untuk pengambilan suara, ruang manajemen, ruang data-data mulai dari jadwal sampai ruang rahasia tempat penyimpanan lagu-lagu terbaru super junior agar tidak bocor ke publik sebelum waktunya, pokoknya semua segala sesuatu tentang super junior ada dilantai ini.

"nayoung noona!" aku memanggil nayoung noona saat tidak sengaja aku melihatnya setelah aku keluar dari lift, dia adalah pengarah busana khusus super junior "sungmin~ah, untuk apa kesini? Bukankah kau tidak punya jadwal hari ini?" tanya nayoung noona yang bingung melihatku yang tiba-tiba muncul dikantor.

"aku mau memberikan ini kepada kyunnie" jawabku sambil memperlihatkan kotak makan yang sekarang ini berada ditanganku. "ah,, manisnya.. kalian memang selalu membuatku iri, aku tidak suka itu!" memang sebagian orang yang kupercaya di manajemen super junior sudah mengetahui hubunganku dengan kyu salah satunya adalah nayoung noona. "ah, tapi kyuhyunnie tidak ada disini, aku tidak melihatnya sejak tadi" sambung nayoung noona.

"benarkah? Tapi kyu bilang dia akan mengetes vokal dengan jungwoon hyung?"

"jungwoon? Bahkan sekarang jungwoon-ssi sedang cuti seminggu karena istrinya baru saja melahirkan"

Eh, kenapa kyunnie berbohong kepadaku? Kemana dia? "begitukah? Mungkin aku salah dengar noona, tapi sependengaranku sepertinya kyunnie bilang mau bertemu dengan jungwoon hyung, kupingku memang perlu diperiksa noona, hhaaaa"

"sungmin~ah, kau mencari kyuhyun-ssi? Tadi aku melihatnya dilantai 20, dilantai manajemen f(x)" ucap taehoon hyung yang kebetulan melihatku sedang mengobrol dengan nayoung noona. "ah gomawo hyung!" agak kukeraskan suaraku supaya taehoon hyung mendengarnya.

"sedang apa kyunnie di lantai manajemen f(x)?" tanyaku kepada nayoung noona "memangnya aku kekasihnya, mengapa kau bertanya kepadaku, aku mana mau mempunyai kekasih seorang evil seperti kekasihmu itu"

"noona, kyunnieku tampan dan dia bukan evil, arraso!"

"ne ne ne arraso, sekarang kau susul dia sepertinya makanan itu sebentar lagi akan segera membusuk"

"noona!"

"hahaaa,, mianhae nae sungmin, aku lanjutkan pekerjaanku dulu yah, annyeong"

Ish dasar nayoung noona, dia selalu saja menggodaku, akan kubalas dia nanti. Tadi lantai berapa? 20? Untuk apa kyunnie ke lantai manajemen f(x)? ah lebih baik aku menyusulnya. Dengan cepat aku mengarahkan langkahku ke lift dan menekan tombol 20 untuk menemui kyunnie.

"mianhae ahjussi mengganggu, kau lihat cho kyuhyun? Tadi taehoon hyung bilang dia sedang berada dilantai ini, mungkin kau tau dia dimana?" aku bertanya kepada petugas keamanan yang selalu ada disetiap lantainya. "kyuhyun super junior? Tadi dia menanyakan ruang cek vokal kepadaku, dari sini kau lurus saja nanti kau belok ke kiri dan jalan beberapa langkah kau akan mendapati ruangan cek vokal f(x), mungkin kau akan menemukannya disana"

"gomawo ahjussi, eh tapi kenapa sepi sekali lantai ini ahjussi?" aku mengarahkan pandangan kesegala arah dan mendapati kelenggangan di lantai ini tidak seperti lantai 28 yang selalu rame dengan para staff manajemen super junior "karena hari ini jadwal liburnya staff f(x) hanya beberapa saja yang masuk dan tadi kulihat victoria-ssi datang mungkin dia ada urusan"

"ah baiklah, jeongmal gomawo ahjussi" sekali lagi aku membungkukan tubuhku dan berjalan menuju ruang cek vokal f(x). lantai ini begitu asing bagiku walau sudah lama bekerja di SMent tapi aku jarang sekali main kelantai lain selain lantai 28, kesan pertamaku mengenai lantai ini adalah sangat sepi, tidak seperti staff super junior yang sudah ketularan gilanya para member suju lainnya, tim kita memang sangat solid walaupun terkadang tim kita seperti di anak bawangkan oleh SMent.

Ini dia ruang cek vokal, keinginanku untuk membuka knop pintu ini terhenti setelah kudengar sepertinya ada orang yang sedang berbicara serius didalam "oppa, kapan hubungan kita akan berubah dari sekedar seorang sahabat?" eh siapa yeoja itu mengapa dia menanyakan hal seperti itu duluan, seharusnya dia hanya menunggu namja itu menyatakan cintanya, hihiiii.. dasar yeoja jaman sekarang. "jika sudah saatnya pasti kau akan menjadi yeojachinguku"

Deg

Suara ini, sepertinya aku mengenali suara siapa ini. Tidak, tidak mungkin aku salah, aku tahu benar ini suara siapa, jangan.. kumohon jangan, katakan semua ini tidak benar. "benarkah? Tapi kapan oppa? Kita sudah sama-sama saling menyukai, apalagi yang kau pikirkan" sekarang ini hatiku benar-benar membutuhkan jawaban, yah jawaban siapa orang yang sedang membicarakan sesuatu mengenai cinta didalam sana, aku tidak akan penasaran jika suara sang namja tidak mirip dengan suara namja yang selama 2 tahun ini menjadi kekasihku.

Kucoba memberanikan diri membuka pintu ruangan ini dan kakiku sangat lemas ketika melihat kekasihku sedang mencumbu yeoja lain dihadapanku sendiri, rasanya persendian yang ada dalam tubuhku tidak berfungsi untuk menjaga tubuhku agar tetap seimbang. Tidak, tidak ada satupun kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutku, mulutku terasa kelu untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata, aku hanya bisa memandangi kekasihku yang saat ini sedang menyembunyikan wajahnya diceruk leher sang yeoja yang sedang menikmati hisapan-hisapan lembut kekasihku.

Oh Tuhan kumohon bangunkan aku dari mimpi buruk ini, ayo lee sungmin kau hanya bermimpi ini tidak benar, cho kyuhyun sangat mencintaimu, dia teramat sangat mencintaimu sampai dia tidak akan tega untuk menduakanku. Ku jatuhkan kotak makanan yang spesial kubuat untuk kyuhyun karena setiap lantai dilapisi karpet tidak ada suara apapun saat aku menjatuhkan kotak makanan itu. Aku menepuk-nepuk pipiku seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat "tidak, ini tidak mungkin, aku hanya bermimpi, tidak mungkin kyuhyunku setega itu kepadaku tidak mungkin, ayolah bangun lee sungmin ayo bangun" air mata yang tidak kuharapkan keluar karena aku yakin ini hanya didalam mimpi entah sejak kapan sudah deras mengucur dipipiku. "oh Tuhan ini pasti tidak benar, jangan.. kumohon jangan lakukan ini padaku, aku belum siap kehilangan kyunnie, aku belum siap menerima semua ini, ku mohon janggaaaaaaaannn"

-flashback end-

Aku seperti berada lagi dikehidupan 2 tahun lalu saat aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri kyunnieku bercumbu dengan yeoja lain dihadapanku. Sakit. Rasa itu memang selalu tersimpan rapih direlung hatiku, tapi aku tidak pernah sekalipun mengungkit kejadian itu didepan kyunnie, semuanya sudah ku anggap sudah berlalu sebelum kyunnie membahasnya lagi malam ini.

Malam ini sungai han benar-benar sepi pengunjung tidak seperti malam-malam biasanya yang selalu ramai oleh sepasang kekasih yang sedang berkencan, aku tetap duduk diam dengan pikiran yang melayang dikejadian 2 tahun yang lalu, memang setelah kejadian itu sifat kyuhyun benar-benar berbeda kepadaku, dia menjadi sangat posesif, protektif, dan otoriter kepadaku. Aku mempermasalahkannya? Lagi-lagi aku tidak berani sama sekali untuk mempermasalahkannya, karena apa? Tentu saja karena aku takut kehilangan dia, namja yang sudah merebut seluruh jiwa dan ragaku, namja yang membuatku berubah menjadi manusia yang tidak normal, namja yang hanya sekali mengatakan cintanya kepadaku tapi sudah membuat hidupku tergantung kepadanya.

Jika kalian tahu apa yang kulakukan setelah memergoki kekasihku sedang bercumbu dengan yeoja lain dihadapanku kalian pasti menganggapku orang bodoh yang tidak punya otak. Saat kyuhyun menyadari keberadaanku yang saat itu sedang menangis sejadi-jadinya, kalian tahu apa yang kulakukan? Aku bersimpuh dikakinya dengan berkali-kali berkata 'maaf' dan 'tolong jangan tinggalkan aku'. Aneh bukan? Siapa yang salah dalam hal ini? Aku? Tentu saja bukan aku, tapi mengapa aku melakukannya? Itu karena aku sangat takut kehilangannya.

Mana ada seorang kekasih yang meminta maaf dan memohon untuk tidak berpisah dengan pasangannya disaat dia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri sang kekasih sedang mencumbu seorang yeoja dengan penuh nafsu. Apa aku marah kepada kyunnie? Tidak sama sekali, aku malah mengintropeksi diriku sendiri mungkin ada dari sifat dan tingkah lakuku yang kyunnie tidak suka.

Kalian tahu saat itu kyunnie hanya berkata apa? "maaf,, maafkan aku.. aku tidak akan menyakitimu lagi" sederhana sekali mungkin menurut kalian, tapi menurutku itu adalah kata-kata yang paling berharga dari mulut seorang cho kyuhyun melebihi satu kalimat pernyataan cintanya kepadaku dulu. Karena aku tahu kata-kata itu yang membuatku kuat dan percaya bahwa namja ini tidak akan meninggalkan aku, aku tidak akan berpisah darinya, dan dia tetaplah milikku, aku tidak perduli dengan apa yang waktu itu kulihat, yang aku tahu aku tidak bisa hidup tanpanya.

Setelah hari itu aku memutuskan untuk tidak mengingatnya sama sekali, kujalani hidup normalku dengan kyunnie, kujalani semua kegiatanku setiap hari, melayaninya dengan tidak sama sekali mengingat-ingat kejadian itu, semuanya sudah kuhapus dalam otakku. Aku sama sekali tidak menampakkan perubahan sifat seperti layaknya seseorang yang telah memergoki kekasihnya bercumbu dengan orang lain, aku tetap menjadi diriku seperti biasanya. Bahkan kejadian itu hanya aku, kyunnie, dan victoria saja yang mengatahuinya. Semua orang menilai aku adalah seseorang yang sangat beruntung karena mempunyai kekasih setia dan sangat mencintaiku seperti cho kyuhyun. Yah aku memang sangat beruntung memilikinya tapi disamping rasa bahagiaku sekarang tersimpan juga rasa sakit yang hanya bisa kurasakan sendiri bagaimana rasanya, biarlah semua kenangan itu ku simpan baik-baik direlung hatiku.

"jadi itu yang membuatmu menjadikanku seorang tahanan secara tidak langsung kyunnie?" aku membuka pembicaraan karena sudah terlalu lama keheningan ini tercipta diantara kami berdua yang sama-sama mungkin sedang mengingat kejadian 2 tahun lalu.

"benar. Itulah yang membuatmu menjadi tahananku"

"bukan aku yang salah dalam hal ini"

"memang aku yang salah, tapi kau membuat kesalahan karena membuatku terlalu mudah mendapatkan maaf darimu, hanya perlu mengatakan satu kali kata maaf kau langsung memelukku dan bilang kau memaafkanku"

"lalu sekarang kau menyalahkanku?"

"tentu saja, kau tidak memberikanku kesempatan untuk menunjukkan rasa bersalahku terhadapmu, kau tidak membiarkan aku menunjukkan pengorbananku untuk mendapatkan maaf darimu. Bahkan esok paginya kau membangunkanku dengan cara yang biasa kau lakukan, mengecup bibirku sekilas seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa kemarin siang. Kau menjadikanku namja paling berdosa karena sikapmu itu, bahkan 5 menitpun aku tidak merasakan kemarahanmu, kau melupakan semuanya, kau menyimpan sakit hati itu sendirian, kau tidak menceritakannya kepada orang lain tentang kesalahanku, semuanya kau simpan sendiri, paling tidak seharusnya kau berteriak kepadaku bahkan kalau perlu kau memukuliku sampai kau puas, sampai rasa sakit itu hilang"

"itu sudah 2 tahun yang lalu kyunnie dan aku sudah benar-benar melupakannya"

"tapi aku tidak akan bisa melupakannya, kejadian itu bisa saja kau jadikan alasan untuk pergi meninggalkanku, aku tidak suka itu. Kalau dulu kau mau melihat pengorbananku untuk mendapatkan maaf darimu mungkin aku masih bisa melakukan pembelaan saat nanti kau berpikiran untuk meninggalkanku, tapi kenyataannya aku tidak berdaya membela diriku saat kau berpikir untuk meninggalkanku."

"jadi kau berpikir aku akan meninggalkanmu? Kau tidak percaya denganku?"

"hati manusia tidak ada yang bisa mengetahuinya selain manusia itu sendiri"

"itu kulakukan karena aku mencintaimu dan tidak mau kehilanganmu!" nada suaraku kupertinggi karena sudah tidak tahan dengan kelakuannya, mengapa sekarang dia melimpahkan semua kesalahan kepadaku. Apa salahnya jika aku dengan mudahnya memberinya maaf, jadi semua salahku? Lucu sekali.

"AKU JUGA TAKUT KEHILANGANMU KARENA ITULAH AKU BERSIKAP SEPERTI INI KEPADAMU LEE SUNGMIN!"

"dengan cara mengekang hidupku?"

"benar. Aku tidak ingin kau pergi dariku, aku ingin mempertahankan semua yang menjadi milikku dengan caraku sendiri"

"aku ini bukan bonekamu kyu~" aku menundukkan wajahku saat kurasakan air mataku sudah tidak bisa lagi kutahan "aku ini kekasihmu, cintailah aku dengan wajar. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu, tapi aku juga membutuhkan duniaku sendiri, banyak hal yang ingin ku lakukan, aku sudah tidak memiliki sahabat selain hyungdeul dan dongsaengdeul setelah kejadian itu, kau mengekangku, kau mengikatku dengan duniamu, kau menjadikan aku bonekaku, bahkan aku lebih takut denganmu daripada dengan orang tuaku. Aku menyerahkan seluruh jiwa dan ragaku untukmu tapi kumohon jangan meminta duniaku juga, hikss,, hikss,," inilah pertama kalinya aku mengeluarkan semua unek-unekku kepada kekasihku ini, pertama kali semenjak kejadian 2 tahun lalu yang membuat kyunnie menjadi orang asing bagiku. Aku masih tetap bisa merasakan cintanya kepadaku, aku masih yakin dia akan tetap menjadi milikku tapi aku kehilangan kepercayaanya saat semua kesalahan terjadi bukan karena ulahku, aku kehilangan duniaku dan teman-temanku. Apakah aku harus bertahan? Entahlah hidupku sudah terlalu bergantung padanya.

-Sungmin POV end-

-Kyuhyun POV-

Aku tahu caraku ini menyakitimu chagi, tapi aku bisa apa selain mengekangmu? Rasa takut akan kehilangan dirimu begitu menghantuiku, aku hanya takut kau menjadikan kejadian 2 tahun lalu sebagai alasan agar kau bisa pergi dariku, itu tidak akan kubiarkan chagi, aku sangat mencintaimu, percayalah. Percayalah bahwa aku tidak akan menyakitimu lagi, kejadian 2 tahun lalu adalah yang pertama juga yang terakhir, percayalah ku mohon.

Benar aku mengambil duniamu, benar aku mengekangmu, benar aku menjadikanmu tahanan cintaku, tapi semua itu akan kubayar dengan cintaku, tidak cukupkah itu? Hatiku resah saat kau jauh dariku, aku panik saat tidak melihat wajahmu didekatku, aku bimbang saat aku tidak mendengar celotehanmu, aku marah saat melihat kau bercanda dengan orang lain, aku tidak suka saat melihatmu tertawa untuk orang lain, aku benci saat melihat matamu memandang orang lain, semua yang kau miliki hanya untukku lee sungmin, hanya untukku. Tidak boleh orang merasakannya bahkan merebutnya dariku, aku akan mati-matian mempertahankanmu.

Kau tidak suka? terserah,, karena yang kutahu kau hanya milikku.

Aku memang menjadi orang lain setelah kejadian 2 tahun silam, tapi itu juga terjadi karena ulahmu chagi. Apa kau tidak mengerti perasaanku ketika aku melihat orang yang paling kusayang menangis hebat dengan tanganmu yang mencengkram dadamu kuat, rasa bersalah teramat dalam langsung menyeruak dihatiku. Hatiku miris saat melihat kau bersimpuh dikakiku memohon maaf yang bahkan aku tidak mengetahui kesalahanmu apa, hatiku perih teramat sakit saat mendengar kau memohon agar aku tidak meninggalkanmu, harusnya aku yang melakukannya chagi! Harusnya aku yang bersimpuh dikakimu, meminta maaf kepadamu dan memohon kepadamu agar kau tidak meninggalkanku.

Aku mengharapkan sifatmu berubah saat pagi hari datang, aku berharap kau berbeda denganku, aku berharap kau tidak memperdulikanku, aku berharap kau mengacuhkanku agar aku bisa berlutut dihadapanmu dan berkali-kali mengucapkan kata maaf, tapi apa yang kau lakukan? Kau membangunkanku seperti apa yang kau lakukan setiap pagi, senyum yang setiap pagi kulihat ada diwajahmu tidak berkurang sedikitpun pagi itu, sifatmu, sikapmu tidak ada yang berubah sedikitpun, bahkan kau mau melayaniku diranjang ketika pagi itu aku membutuhkan tubuhmu. Kau tahu chagi, entah mengapa semua itu membuatku sangat terluka dan teramat takut jika kau meninggalkanku.

"bisa kah kau terus menggenggam tanganku walaupun hatimu tidak menginginkannya?" aku berusaha menenangkannya ketika tangisannya tidak berhenti dan malah semakin menjadi. "kumohon tetap disisiku walaupun ku tahu itu menyakitkan, kumohon berikan semua hidupmu kepadaku lalu aku akan memberikanmu seluruh cintaku kepadamu, kumohon tetaplah bertahan walaupun hatimu memberontak ingin pergi meninggalkanku, rasa penyesalan dan ketakutan ku kehilanganmu apa benar-benar sudah menyiksamu? Walaupun menyiksamu kumohon bersabarlah demi aku, karena aku mencintaimu aku sungguh mencintaimu lee sungmin"

Aku membawa dagunya dan menuntun bibirnya agar bersentuhan dengan bibirku, kubawa dia kedalam ciuman hangat seolah hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untuk meyakininya bahwa aku sangat mencintai dan tidak ingin kehilangannya. "saranghae sungmin~ah, bertahanlah untukku ne?" aku berbisik lirih ditelinganya yang hanya ia balas dengan anggukan kecil.

TBC

Mianhae chingudeul part ini kebanyakan nyeritain flashbacknya, entahlah jadinya bagus atau tidak yang jelas saya sudah berusaha memberikan yang terbaik untuk fanfic ini #plak *lebaymodeon*

Klo gagal membuat chingudeul berurai air mata tolong maafkan saya, saya akan tetap melanjutkan fanfic ini sampai tamat walaupun saya kurang bisa nulis fanfic dengan genre mellow-mellow kaya gini, karena sudah terlanjur saya publish-,-

Balasan reviews :

Cho Hyun Jin : ga koq chingu, ini sudah ku konsep ga bakal sad ending, aku jg ga pernah mau bikin fanfic yang sad ending, aku kan cinta kyumin ga mungkin aku misahin kyumin :D

Deem Seul Mi : iya nih, mau coba gaya baru (?) #plak

Park Min Rin : iya sih chingu, fanfic ini terlalu menyiksa sungmin tapi aku janji akhirnya happy ending koq dan nantinya part kyumin bahagia aku banyakin deh:)

Dan mari kita berteman.. kalo mau ngobrol banyak atau tanya-tanya sesuatu boleh di add facebooku - Metta Tansera dan twitterku mettakyu …

GOMAPSEUMNIDA CHINGUDEULLL #bungkukin badan ala oppadeul

-chosera-180312-

-mettatansera-


	3. Chapter 3

Title : OVERPROTECTIVE

Author : CHO SERA

Rating : untuk chap ini semi NC yah chingu, aku udah ingetin dari awal lho.. tp tenang aja suma semi NC aja koq, ga lebih #sama aja yadong-,-

Summary : Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun begitu sangat mencintainya tapi apakah harus sebegitu protektif dan posesifnya Kyuhyun kepada dirinya sampai seluruh hidup Sungmin diatur dan dikekang oleh evil maknae itu? Apakah sungmin tahan dengan sikap kyuhyun yang selalu mengatur hidupnya? Kalo penasaran silahkan capcus baca ceritanya:)

Disclaimer : Cho Kyuhyun milik Lee Sungmin, Lee Sungmin milik Cho Kyuhyun itulah mengapa saya tidak punya kesempatan untuk memiliki Kyuhyun oppa, huweeeeeeee:(

Warning : Barang siapa yang sehabis membaca fanfic ini langsung dewasa sebelum waktunya jangan salahin author manis satu ini, karena saya hanya menyalurkan hoby mesum saya *sumpah ga nyambung*

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO PLAGIAT! YES KYUMIN! *apasihhhhh*

CHO SERA PRESENT

.

OVERPROTECTIVE

PART 3

.

.

-sungmin pov-

Setelah semalam mengeluarkan kegelisahan hati yang sekian lama kupendam, kurasa perasaanku lebih ringan sekarang. Setidaknya kyunnie mengetahui isi hatiku yang sebenarnya. Sungguh, aku sudah tidak memikirkan kesalahannya di masa lalu, semuanya sudah kulupakan seiring waktu berjalan walau rasa sakitnya terkadang masih sangat terasa jika dengan tidak sengaja aku bertemu dengan yeoja itu.

Aku hanya ingin memikirkan hubunganku dengan kyunnie saat ini, apakah aku bisa terus bertahan dengan sikap posesifnya, walau terkadang merasa seperti terkekang tapi setelah mendengarkan isi hatinya semalam, aku menjadi sedikit lebih memahami tindakannya itu.

'_**bisa kah kau terus menggenggam tanganku walaupun hatimu tidak menginginkannya? kumohon tetap disisiku walaupun ku tahu itu menyakitkan, kumohon berikan semua hidupmu kepadaku lalu aku akan memberikanmu seluruh cintaku kepadamu, kumohon tetaplah bertahan walaupun hatimu memberontak ingin pergi meninggalkanku, rasa penyesalan dan ketakutan ku kehilanganmu apa benar-benar sudah menyiksamu? Walaupun menyiksamu kumohon bersabarlah demi aku, karena aku mencintaimu aku sungguh mencintaimu lee sungmin' **_

Kata-katanya semalam jelas membuat hatiku jauh lebih terikat olehnya, ucapannya selalu seperti sebuah mantra yang bisa membuatku tunduk kepada aturannya. Tidak pernah selama dua tahun ini kyunnie menjadi kyunnie yang dulu ku kenal, yang sering bermanja-manja denganku, yang sering memberikanku kejutan walau kutahu tidak ada yang spesial dihari itu, dan yang sering membuatku tertawa karena tingkah konyol saat dia cemburu kepadaku.

Tapi sekarang semuanya telah berbeda. Dari semenjak menjalin hubungan dengannya aku memang sudah terbiasa dengan sikap posesif dan protektifnya itu, karena memang pada dasarnya kyunnie memang orang yang egois yang tidak akan menyerahkan apapun yang menjadi miliknya kepada orang lain. Tapi dulu ia lakukan dalam tahap yang sangat wajar, akupun masih bisa merasakan duniaku, bermain dengan teman, pergi kemanapun ketempat yang kusuka dan yang terpenting interaksi sosialku kepada setiap orang masih berjalan dengan baik. Sekarang? Lupakanlah semuanya. Aku bahkan harus mendahulukan pendapatnya daripada pendapat kedua orang tuaku.

Dicintai dengan sepenuh hati dengan orang yang sangat kita cintai memang suatu kebahagiaan terbesar yang pernah kurasakan dalam hidupku, tapi jika semuanya membuatku melepaskan duniaku apakah aku harus tetap akan bertahan?

"chagi, apa yang kau lakukan?" sebuah tangan yang sudah sangat kukenal melingkar erat dipinggangku. Saat ini aku memang sedang berdiri dibalkon kamarku sambil menikmati pemandangan pagi hari kota seoul yang dengan indahnya melukiskan semburat-semburat jingga dibumi korea ditemani dengan secangkir cokelat panas kesukaanku.

"anni, aku hanya sedang menikmati pemandangan pagi hari" aku menyeruput cokelat panas yang masih menyisakan kepulan-kepulan asapnya. "mengapa kau bangun? Kau terganggu karena aku membuka jendelanya?" aku hanya merasakan anggukan kepala kyunnie yang saat ini sedang bersembunyi diceruk leherku.

"mianhae"

"aku terbangun karena kau tidak ada disisiku, aku tidak terbiasa melihat sisi tempat tidurku kosong" ucap kyunnie tetap pada posisi semula. "aku hanya tidak bisa tidur kyu, tidurlah lagi, aku akan menemanimu" aku menggandeng tangannya agar mengikuti langkahku kembali ketempat tidur yang selalu menjadi saksi bisu kegiatan cinta kami di malam hari.

Jika sudah begini, aku pun tidak akan tega walau hanya berpikir mencoba meninggalkannya, tapi jika aku ingat bagaimana dia memperlakukanku rasanya berpisah adalah jalan yang terbaik bagi kami berdua. Ku baringkan tubuhku disamping tubuhnya yang langsung ia dekap kedalam pelukan hangatnya, dia memang selalu seperti ini, tidur dengan memelukku adalah kebiasaannya. "kau milikku, jangan pernah mencoba pergi dariku, aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi, aku akan terus mengikatmu kuat chagi" kyu berbisik lirih ditelingaku, entah dia mengigau atau tidak yang jelas perkataan itu semakin sulit membuatku meninggalkannya, aku pun memang tidak punya keinginan untuk meninggalkan namja yang sangat kucintai ini.

-sungmin pov end-

-author pov-

Malam yang sibuk dirasakan oleh semua member super junior, karena malam ini mereka akan mengisi acara reality show yang akan membahas kesuksesan grup tersebut sebagai bintang Korea yang berperan besar dalam menyebarkan hallyu wave diseluruh dunia, pandangan membunuh dari seorang cho kyuhyun terlihat saat namja pecinta game itu memperhatikan dengan seksama sungminnya sedang asik mengobrol dengan seorang namja yang ia tahu adalah salah satu member infinite, jelas pemandangan itu sangat amat mengganggunya.

"wookie, siapa namja yang sedang mengobrol dengan sungmin hyung?" tanya kyuhyun kepada wookie yang saat itu kebetulan lewat dihadapannya. Wookie melihat sekilas kearah sungmin yang sekarang sedang tersenyum menanggapi ocehan dari sang leader infinite. "dia kim sungkyu leader dari grup infinite, mereka pernah menjadi tamu di sukira dan kurasa mereka sangat baik dan berbakat, apalagi sungkyu-ssi dia sangat baik kepada sungmin hyung, yang kutahu dia merupakan salah satu fanboynya sungmin hyung, dia sendiri yang mengaku kepadaku saat di sukira" ternyata wookie sengaja membuat dongsaengnya ini geram, walaupun sungmin tidak pernah sekalipun menceritakan bagaimana jeleknya sifat kyuhyun kepadanya tapi, melihat dari ekspresi dan sikap sungmin saja wookie sudah tahu kalo hyung kesayangannya itu sangat tertekan berhubungan dengan namja evil satu ini, apalagi setelah kejadian saat makan bersama dengan kru sukira kemarin malam, terlihat sekali sungmin hyungnya sangat takut dengan magnae ini.

"apa kau bilang? Dia penggemar sungmin hyung? Seberapa dekat mereka?" terpancing dengan perkataan provokatif wookie, kepanikan kyuhyun meningkat berkali-kali lipat saat itu juga. "yah, sungkyu-ssi adalah salah satu penggemar fanatik sungmin hyung, dia bilang sungmin hyung itu berbeda dan sungkyu-ssi bisa melihat ketulusan seorang lee sungmin hanya dari sorot matanya saja, begitulah yang ia katakan kepadaku. Mengenai seberapa dekatnya mereka, kuharap mereka bisa lebih akrab dari sekedar teman biasa" jawab wookie acuh tanpa sedikitpun mencoba mengerti perasaan kyuhyun saat ini.

"apa maksudmu kim ryeowook!"

"kukira kau dapat menangkap semua maksudku cho kyuhyun-ssi"

Tidak mau ambil pusing, wookie segera berlalu meninggalkan kyuhyun yang saat ini sedang berperang mencoba meredam amarahnya. Tanpa pikir panjang kyuhyun langsung menghampiri sungmin, menarik tangannya dan membawanya pergi ketempat yang lebih sepi. Lawan bicara sungmin yang saat itu tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi hanya memandang aneh saat kyuhyun menarik tangan sungmin kasar.

"sakit kyu~ lepaskan! Kau menyakitiku" sungmin meronta ketika ia merasa cengkraman tangan sang kekasih mungkin saja akan meninggalkan bekas biru dipergelangan tangannya karena saking kuatnya kyu mencengkram tangan sungmin.

"aku sudah memperingatkanmu untuk tidak dekat dengan namja lain, apa kau lupa dengan ucapanku lee sungmin!" kyu menghempaskan kasar tangan sungmin yang membuat tubuh sungmin sedikit menghantam tembok. "kyu, aku hanya mengobrol biasa dengannya" jawab sungmin membela diri.

"mengobrol biasa katamu?" kyuhyun mengeluarkan senyum sinisnya saat mendengar jawaban sang kekasih "lalu mengapa kau tersenyum kepadanya! Apanya yang mengobrol biasa, kau tahu jelas aku tidak menyukainya! Jangan lakukan hal itu lagi dihadapanku!" setelah mengeluarkan amarahnya kyuhyun pun berlalu meninggalkan sungmin yang sekarang ini sedang merasakan sakit dihatinya karena lagi-lagi kyuhyun tidak mempercayai ucapannya. "sampai kapan aku harus begini kyu~, sampai kapan aku harus selalu mendengar teriakanmu, sampai kapan aku harus melihat sorot mata mengintimidasi darimu, aku lelah kyu~ aku lelah, hiks.. hikss" lagi-lagi sungmin hanya bisa bercerita kepada dirinya sendiri bagaimana sakit dan perih hatinya saat ini. Dalam tangis yang coba ia tahan sekuat tenaga, banyak derita dan air mata yang masih tersimpan rapih karena perlakuan tidak adil sang kekasih.

Acara reality show yang disiarkan secara live oleh stasiun televisi terkemuka di Korea berlangsung sangat menarik karena menghadirkan 2 grup ternama Korea, Super Junior yang berperan sebagai senior diacara kali ini dengan juniornya, Infinite yang diundang menjadi tamu kedua untuk mendapat pengajaran dan pengalaman menarik dari sang sunbae yang sudah terlebih dahulu memasuki dunia hiburan Korea.

Acara tersebut dipandu oleh MC kawakan korea, shin dongyup, yang juga pernah menjadi partner super junior dalam membawakan program EHB beberapa tahun lalu. Tidak lupa teuki sang leader super junior bertransformasi sebagai mc cadangan karena gatel ngeliat mic nganggur. Saat ini shindong dan eunhyuk sedang berlomba menceritakan pengalaman lucu seputar kegiatan yang dilakukan para member super junior dikehidupan sehari-harinya "yah, aku ingat saat itu, saat polling dibacakan ternyata para elf setuju jika eunhyukkie adalah member dengan wajah dibawah rata-rata para member super junior yang lain dan kau tahu pada saat itu wookie sangat gembira karena dia pikir dia lah yang akan terpilih sebagai member terjelek di super junior" shindong bercerita dengan penuh semangat membuka aib sahabat-sahabatnya sendiri.

Tidak pelak gelak tawa dan tepuk tangan riuh dari penonton memenuhi satu ruang studio itu, eunhyuk yang sedaritadi dibuli oleh kawan-kawannya, hanya bisa pasrah dengan menundukkan wajahnya. "begitukah shindong-ssi? Dan siapa member super junior yang diakui dunia memiliki wajah tertampan?" mc shin dengan semangat membuat acara malam hari ini menjadi lebih meriah "tentu saja aku" sergah cepat siwon menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan mc yang membuat member lainnya hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala tidak senang.

"bagaimana dengan infinite? Ah, sungkyu-ssi menurutmu siapa member super junior yang paling tampan?" tanya mc shin saat dirasa para member infinite tidak mengeluarkan kata-kata barang sedikitpun.

"mungkin untuk sebagian orang mengatakan siwon hyung yang memiliki wajah tertampan di super junior, tapi menurutku sungmin hyung memiliki wajah yang sempurna dari semua namja yang pernah kutemui"

Selain membuat riuh satu studio, jawaban sungkyu pun memancing amarahnya sang magnae suju yang masih saja bertahan dengan wajah coolnya karena tidak mau memperlihatkan kecemburuannya didepan umum. "apakah berarti kau menyukai sungmin-ssi?" teuki mengambil alih pertanyaan.

"sejujurnya aku sangat menyukai sungmin hyung, jika dia terlahir sebagai seorang yeoja tentu saja tanpa pikir panjang aku akan segera menikahinya" jawab sungkyu malu-malu membuat seluruh studio kembali riuh karena jawabannya yang sangat jujur. Dan kita lihat disalah satu sudut studio, kyuhyun sudah mulai kehilangan kesabarannya berkali-kali jika kita perhatikan baik-baik, kyuhyun selalu memandang tajam mata sungmin seolah-olah berkata _'apakah ini yang kau lakukan dibelakangku?'_

"sungkyu-ssi beritahu kami alasanmu mengagumi sosok seorang lee sungmin, sebagai hyungnya aku memang mengenal dongsaengku itu dengan sangat baik, tapi bagaimana bisa kau mengaguminya saat kau tidak pernah mengenalnya secara dekat?" teuki lagi-lagi memberikan pertanyaan yang mungkin saja nantinya akan membahayakan hidup seorang lee sungmin yang sejak daritadi merasa ketakutan dengan tatapan yang diperlihatkan sang kekasih.

"ketika kami menjadi tamu disalah satu radio dimana sungmin hyung menjadi DJnya, aku melihat ada sesuatu yang beda dari pribadi seorang lee sungmin dan aku yakin jika sungmin hyung adalah seseorang yang sangat hangat. Dia sangat ramah dan baik kepada semua orang, wajahnya pun membuat siapa saja betah berlama-lama memandangi wajah manisnya itu, aku salah satu namja yang mengaguminya"

Sungmin yang mendapatkan pujian secara profesional langsung bangun dan membungkukan badannya, lalu berterima kasih seadanya, sama sekali ia tidak ingin membuat kyuhyun lebih marah kepadanya. "kau harus melangkahi mayat kyuhyun dulu jika ingin mendapatkan sungmin hyung" entah keceplosan atau tidak donghae berbicara seakan mewakili isi hati magnae suju itu.

Dianggap hanya bercanda oleh satu studio pernyataan donghae malah sekali lagi mengundang gelak tawa para penonton.

Acara yang dipandu oleh mc shin itu pun berlangsung sangat meriah, sungkyu tidak segan-segan menunjukkan kekagumannya kepada seorang lee sungmin. Pujian demi pujian selalu keluar dari mulutnya tanpa tahu perasaan was-was yang saat ini sedang dirasakan oleh namja yang sedari tadi selalu ia puji. Sungmin berkali-kali mencoba melihat kyuhyun dengan ekor matanya saat sang leader infinite terus-terusan memuji dirinya, sungmin tahu ini hanyalah bom waktu yang mungkin setelah acara ini selesai kyuhyun akan dengan segera melampiaskan kemarahannya kepada sungmin.

Tidak hanya sungmin yang dengan jelas merasakan kemarahan sang magnae suju, para hyungdeul pun tahu saat ini sang magnae sedang mati-matian menahan raut wajah penuh amarahnya didepan kamera. Sepenglihatan orang awam mungkin kyuhyun hanya bersikap acuh terhadap sungkyu yang saat itu sedang terus-terusan memuji kekasihnya tapi jika orang tersebut dengan teliti melihat sorot mata, raut wajah, dan urat-urat disekitar wajahnya yang keluar, pasti dia akan langsung mengetahui jika saat itu kyuhyun memang sangat dikuasai cemburu buta.

Selesainya acara, tanpa diketahui banyak orang kyuhyun sudah membawa sungmin pergi keluar studio dan langsung memboyong sungmin kedalam mobil pribadinya.

-author pov end-

-sungmin pov-

Entah sudah berapa kali kyuhyun selalu menyakitiku seperti ini, dia selalu menarik kasar tanganku ketika ada sesuatu hal yang mengganggu pikirannya. Baru tadi pagi dia menjadi seseorang yang lembut dihadapanku dan berjanji akan selalu membahagiakanku dengan cintanya. Tapi yang kurasakan adalah sebaliknya, cintanya yang membuatku sesak bernafas, cintanya yang membuatku merasa diasingkan, cintanya yang membuatku tidak mengenal dunia luar, cintanya yang membuatku kehilangan duniaku yang dulu.

Kata orang suatu hubungan harus selalu dilandasi dengan rasa kepercayaan. Tapi kata 'kepercayaan' itu sudah lama hilang dihubungan kami. Aku tidak pernah lagi mendapatkan kepercayaan kyuhyun sejak kejadian 2 tahun silam, apa hubungan seperti itu masih bisa dipertahankan? Kurasa aku mulai sedikit lelah dengan semua ini.

Kyuhyun membawaku kembali ke dorm, dia memang selalu memilih dorm dan kamar kami sebagai tempat pelampiasan kemarahannya tentu saja disaat dorm sedang sepi seperti sekarang ini. Aku harus mengimbangi langkahnya agar cengkraman tangannya tidak terlalu menyakiti pergelangan tanganku.

"ada yang mau kau jelaskan kepadaku lee sungmin?" kyu memulai pertanyaan intimidasinya sesaat setelah kita berada dikamar yang menjadi tempat privasi bagi kami berdua.

"kukira tidak ada hal yang harus ku jelaskan kepadamu"

"seberapa jauh kau mengenal sungkyu-ssi? Aku baru tahu kau berteman akrab dengannya, adakah hal lain yang tidak ku ketahui?"

Apa? Jawaban apa yang harus ku jawab saat ini? Bukankah jawabanku selalu dianggap bualan olehnya? Bukankah apapun yang keluar dari mulutku tidak akan pernah ia percaya? "aku mengenal sungkyu-ssi saat dia menjadi tamu diacara sukira beberapa minggu yang lalu dan kebetulan kami bertemu lagi tadi" aku menjawab pertanyaannya jelas.

"benarkah? Hah,, lucu sekali, hanya bertemu sekali tetapi dia sudah sangat memahamimu, bahkan dia tahu hal apa saja yang kau sukai dan yang tidak kau sukai. Jawab sekali lagi pertanyaanku lee sungmin, seberapa dekat kau dengan namja yang bernama sungkyu itu!" kyu berteriak seraya tangannya meninju tembok bercat putih itu.

Kaget. Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa selain menundukkan wajahku, tidak sekali dua kali dia berbuat seperti ini kepadaku, dia memang selalu berteriak dan menyakiti dirinya sendiri jika rasa cemburu sudah merasuki pikirannya. "aku harus bagaimana sehingga kau bisa percaya padaku kyu~" suara parau karena menahan sakit yang sekarang ini mencengkram kuat didadaku terlontar begitu saja dari mulutku, sungguh aku lelah jika terus seperti ini kyu.. "kumohon percayalah padaku.."

-sungmin pov end-

-author pov-

"haruskah aku percaya padamu? Oh,, apa mungkin kau ingin membalas perbuatanku dua tahun lalu? Kau ingin membalas rasa sakit hatimu kepadaku?" sungmin terus menggelengkan kepalanya agar kyuhyun tahu sungmin sama sekali tidak pernah berpikiran untuk membalaskan rasa sakit hatinya dulu. "kau ingin menghancurkan aku lee sungmin? APA KAU INGIN MEMBUNUHKU DENGAN CARA BERSELINGKUH DIBELAKANGKU!

"sudah cukup kyu~ cukup.. aku tidak kuat lagi, sungguh aku tidak kuat, berhenti berteriak kepadaku, hiksss,," sungmin berteriak dengan kedua tangan menutup telinganya rapat-rapat mungkin ia sudah terlalu jengah hampir setiap hari mendengarkan kekasihnya berteriak seperti itu. "cukup kyu~ hiks,, hiks,, aku sudah tidak kuat, kau selalu menyakitiku.." ucap sungmin lirih tapi mungkin masih bisa didengar jelas oleh kyuhyun yang masih saja menatap sungmin dengan penuh amarah.

Hening

Entah apa yang harus dilakukan kyuhyun saat ini, kecemburuannya kali ini benar-benar sudah membuat sungmin jengah dengan semua sikapnya selama ini. Dua namja itu pun hanya terdiam mencoba menyerahkan semua penyelesaian masalah mereka kepada jarum jam yang terus berputar, sesekali sungmin mengusap air matanya yang selalu saja keluar saat namja itu tidak mengharapkan cairan bening itu membasahi wajahnya.

Mencoba mengumpulkan keberaniannya, kyuhyun mulai mendekati sungmin dan memeluk tubuh kekasihnya "kau jahat kyu~ kau selalu begini, tidakkah kau sadar itu menyakitiku" sungmin menyembunyikan kepalanya didada bidang kyuhyun sambil terus berceloteh seolah ingin menyampaikan perasaan sakit hatinya kepada sang kekasih. "kenapa kau selalu berteriak kepadaku, hikss,, kenapa sorot matamu itu selalu saja mengintimidasiku, kenapa kau tidak pernah mempercayai ucapanku.. aku tidak suka itu kyu~ hikss,, hiksss" kyuhyun mendekap tubuh sungmin erat, sangat erat seolah dia adalah seorang diktator yang tidak ingin kehilangan kekuasaannya atas tubuh yang selama ini ia klaim sebagai miliknya.

Entah berapa lama keheningan ini akan segera berakhir, sungmin masih setia dengan rasa sakit hatinya dan memilih untuk berpura-pura tidur menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik selimut tebal, dan kyuhyun yang hanya bisa mematung duduk ditepi tempat tidur sambil sesekali melirik kearah kekasihnya yang sedari tadi tidak merubah posisinya, membelakangi kyuhyun.

"ajari aku menjadi kyuhyun yang kau kenal dulu chagi" lirih kyu, ia yakin kekasihnya belum tidur sekarang ini. "ajari aku menjadi kyuhyun yang dulu sangat kau cintai, sungguh aku tidak ingin menyakitimu lagi"

Sudah sifat sungmin yang tidak bisa mengacuhkan kyuhyun semarah apapun dia. Sungmin membuka selimut yang sedari tadi menutupi wajahnya untuk mencoba merespon ucapan kyuhyun, "aku hanya ingin kau mempercayaiku kyu, tidak lebih"

"aku takut kau meninggalkanku"

"tapi ketakutanmu membuatku tersiksa, sudah kukatakan cintailah aku dengan cara yang wajar, semakin erat kau menggenggam pasir, semakin banyak celah yang membuat pasir itu jatuh dari genggamanmu. Begitu pun aku, semakin erat kau mendekapku, semakin sulit ku bernafas, semakin aku berfikir untuk meninggalkanmu" mencoba meyakinkan sang kekasih, sungmin memeluk tubuh kyuhyun dari belakang mencoba memberi pengertian kepada kyuhyun.

"kau pernah berfikir untuk meninggalkanku?"

"setiap saat jika kau memperlakukan aku seperti tadi" sungmin masih menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung hangat kyuhyun, posisi ini memang menjadi posisi favorit sungmin jika sedang bermanja-manja dengan kyuhyun.

"hapus pikiran tidak berguna itu dari dalam otakmu, aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi, aku akan berubah untukmu"

Sungmin tersenyum kecil mendengar penuturan kekasihnya, ia eratkan lagi pelukannya dipinggang kyuhyun dan berkata "gomawo kyunnie, jeongmal gomawo.. aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, lupakanlah kenangan dua tahun yang lalu itu, sungguh aku tidak pernah memikirkannya lagi, semua sudah kulupakan dan kupercaya kau tidak akan mengecewakanku lagi.. jadilah kyunnie yang ku kenal dulu, jadilah kyunnie yang sering bermanja-manja denganku, jangan membentakku lagi, aku tidak suka itu. Jangan perlihatkan sorot mata mengintimidasimu lagi, aku juga tidak suka" sungmin memajukan bibirnya imut yang tentu saja tidak bisa dilihat oleh kyuhyun.

"tapi benarkah kau tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan bocah bernama sungkyu itu?"

"kyunnie!"

"arrasoo,, arrasoo.. aku hanya heran mengapa namanya gabungan dari nama kita berdua, apakah orang tua bocah itu mengagumi kita berdua?" kyu memutar badannya mencoba melihat wajah sungmin yang ia yakin sudah tidak marah lagi kepadanya, begitulah sungmin dia benar-benar tidak bisa marah atau bahkan mengacuhkan kyuhyun walau hanya sepuluh menit, ketika kyuhyun meminta maaf semuanya akan kembali normal seperti sedia kala.

"mollayo" tidak segan-segan sungmin memberikan senyuman manisnya kepada kyuhyun, sungmin berharap semua ini adalah awal yang bahagia bagi hubungannya dengan kyuhyun, tadi kyuhyun bilang akan berubah kan? Semoga.

Seperti malam-malam biasanya, malam itu juga seperti biasa kyuhyun meminta jatah penyatuan tubuh dengan kekasihnya. Bercinta setelah bertengkar bukankah itu hal yang sangat menarik bagi setiap pasangan, amarah yang mungkin masih tersimpan dalam hati mungkin bisa dilampiaskan dengan gerakan-gerakan kasar yang dipraktekan langsung kepada lawan diranjang.

Pagutan-pagutan kasar lidah kyuhyun menyerang seluruh lekuk tubuh sungmin yang sejak 5 tahun lalu sudah ia klaim menjadi miliknya, jangan lupakan bekas-bekas merah keunguan yang pasti tercipta ketika bibir dan lidah kyuhyun mendarat dilekukan tubuh sungmin.

Desahan-desahan erotis pun langsung terdengar disetiap sudut ruangan kamar yang dekorasi pinknya tidak pernah berubah sama sekali sejak 5 tahun yang lalu, tidak pernah protes dengan kegemaran dan hobi sungmin, sungmin semakin menggila menambahkan pernak-pernik aksesoris pinknya dalam ruangan pribadinya bersama kyuhyun.

Penyatuan tubuhpun dimulai ketika kyuhyun sudah teramat puas menjelajahi setiap lekuk tubuh sang bunny boynya, sudah puas membuat bercak-bercak merah yang tidak akan bisa hilang selama 2 hari kedepan, sudah puas menjilati seluruh permukaan tubuh kekasihnya meninggalkan jejak saliva yang tidak pernah membuat sungmin jijik.

Dengan konsentrasi tinggi kyuhyun mengarahkan juniornya kedalam lubang yang sudah sangat sering ia masuki dan ia rasakan kenikmatannya tapi tidak pernah sekalipun kyuhyun bosan menikmati rasanya "eugghhh,,ssshhh,,kyu~ahhhh" desahan sungmin mulai terdengar ketika sekali lagi kyuhyun mencoba memasukkan juniornya kedalam hole ketat itu.

"akhhhhh!" satu teriakan keras sungmin menandakan kyuhyun telah berhasil memasuki tubuhnya. Tanpa perlu aba-aba kyuhyun memulai permainannya tanpa memperdulikan sungmin yang mungkin saja belum siap menerima serangan beruntun dari namja evil itu. "ah~ah~ah~ ohhhh tidaaaaakkk ohhh goddd nikmatttt shhhh~" racauan-racauan sungmin menambah panas permainan dua sejoli itu.

Plop plop plop

Bunyi ciri khas penyatuan tubuh saat junior big itu masuk dan keluar kedalam hole yang masih saja ketat walaupun entah sudah berapa ratus kali dimasuki oleh junior big sizenya kyuhyun.

Pertengkaran yang berujung pada goyangan-goyangan ciri khas seseorang yang sedang bercinta mungkin tidak kali ini saja sungmin rasakan, tapi ada setitik harapan didalam hati sungmin ketika ia terbangun esok pagi, mungkin ia akan memulai hidupnya seperti dulu kala, bermain dan mendapatkan dunianya kembali. Bukankah kyuhyun sudah berjanji akan berubah demi sungmin?

Demi Tuhan sungmin ingin mendapatkan dunianya kembali dan semoga kyuhyun bukan seorang pendusta yang memberikan harapan palsu kepada kekasihnya sendiri.

Tbc

Gimana chingudeul? Tambah gaje yah? Di part ini aku emang ga mau nulis cerita yang sedih-sedih banget, biar aja cerita sedihnya ku simpan sampai konflik yang sebenarnya terungkap *apasih*

Lagian aku emang sudah menyerah membuat fanfic ini bisa membuat mata chingudeul berair karena kelilipan (?) paling ga chingudeul bisa mengkhayati karakter kyu dan min di fanfic ini dan ketika membacanya chingudeul ngerasa enjoy dan tidak membosankan #kalo ada yang berani bilang cerita ini membosankan, kusuruh heebum kentutin kalian #plak

Yang sudah terlanjur baca sampai selesai fanfic ini, tolong tinggalkan komentar kalian yah, minimal kasih komentar "metta~ah kenapa sih kamu koq imut banged mirip sungmin oppa?" pasti dengan senang hati saya akan berkata "karena saya dan sungmin oppa itu berjodoh" #kabur ah, chingudeul udah ngasah parang mau nebas author ndut ini:D

Balasan reviews :

Cho Hyun Jin : insya allah fanfic ini ga ku buat panjang2 kuusahain plg banyak 10 chap tp semua tergantung nanti juga-,- tp pokoknya aku ga mau buat fanfic sepanjang episodenya cinta fitri #plak iy,ntar juga ada chap dimana kyu menyesal banged udah ninggalin min, tenang aja:)

Cho Yui Chan : yang bodoh itu ddangkkoma chingu, kenapa dia mau pacaran sama heebum #dibetusin heechul dan yesung oppa -,-

Baby-ya : jeongmal gomawo chinguuuuuuuu :)

Park Min Rin : iy, emang fanfic ini udh aku share di grup, dan di grup udh sampe part 5 klo ga salah.. tenang chingu, aku ga mungkin bikin fanfic yg sad end, aku ga mau misahin kyumin :D, gomawoyo chingu…

Ai selai strawberry : jeongmal gomawo chinguuuu ^^

Dan jika chingudeul ingin kita berteman dan mengenal lebih jauh *gaya* bisa add facebookku Metta Tansera atau follow twitterku mettakyu

GOMAPSEUMNIDA CHINGUDEULLLL #bungkukin badan ala oppadeul

-chosera-230312-


	4. Chapter 4

Title : OVERPROTECTIVE

Author : Cho Sera

Rating : bisa berubah-ubah tergantung mood saya-,- tapi kali ini saya mau mencoba buat fanfic yang agak-agak sendu gimana gitu :D

Summary : Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun begitu sangat mencintainya tapi apakah harus sebegitu protektif dan posesifnya Kyuhyun kepada dirinya sampai seluruh hidup Sungmin diatur dan dikekang oleh evil maknae itu? Apakah sungmin tahan dengan sikap kyuhyun yang selalu mengatur hidupnya? Kalo penasaran silahkan capcus baca ceritanya:)

Disclaimer : Cho Kyuhyun milik Lee Sungmin, Lee Sungmin milik Cho Kyuhyun itulah mengapa saya tidak punya kesempatan untuk memiliki Kyuhyun oppa, huweeeeeeee:(

Warning : Barang siapa yang sehabis membaca fanfic ini langsung dewasa sebelum waktunya jangan salahin author manis satu ini, karena saya hanya menyalurkan hoby mesum saya *sumpah ga nyambung*

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO PLAGIAT! YES KYUMIN! *apasihhhhh*

CHO SERA PRESENT

.

OVERPROTECTIVE

PART 4

.

.

-author pov-

Kyuhyun baru saja tersadar dari alam mimpinya ketika ia merasakan benang-benang emas sinar matahari telah masuk kedalam celah-celah jendela kamar dan menyilaukan matanya yang belum sepenuhnya terbuka. Merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya untuk setidaknya mengumpulkan nyawa yang belum sepenuhnya terkumpul kedalam jiwanya, tangannya menggapai sisi tempat tidur disampingnya berharap menemukan sesosok tubuh yang selalu dirindukannya, berharap mendapatkan kecupan selamat pagi yang selalu menjadi awal penyemangat untuk memulai harinya.

Tidak menemukan apa yang ia cari, kyuhyun mencoba menemukan kekasihnya dengan bantuan indera penglihatannya yang masih belum sepenuhnya terbuka, tetap tidak bisa menemukan sungmin, dengan cepat kyuhyun berjalan kearah lemarinya, memakai baju dan boxer seadanya.

Kyuhyun memang selalu tidak terbiasa bangun tanpa adanya sungmin disisinya, membuka mata tanpa melihat sungmin, membuat ia merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang kurang untuk memulai harinya. Katakan saja mungkin kyuhyun terlalu berlebihan bergantung kepada sungmin, tapi memang itulah kenyataannya bahkan bangun tidur pun hal pertama yang harus ia lihat adalah wajah sang kekasih, jika tidak? Jangan harap hari itu akan berjalan lancar bagi para member super junior lainnya karena mood seorang magnae bernama kyuhyun benar-benar sangat mempengaruhi keberhasilan grup mereka.

"kemana sungmin hyung? Kau melihatnya?" Tanya kyuhyun kepada yesung yang saat itu sedang menonton tv diruang tengah dorm mereka. "gunakan kalimat formal kepadaku, baru aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu" jawab namja pecinta kura-kura itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari acara tv yang saat itu sedang ia saksikan. "yesung hyung, apa kau melihat sungmin hyung? Jebal beritahu aku.."

"molla, yang jelas tadi dia pergi dengan wookie, hyukkie, dan leeteuk hyung"

"ne, gomawo yesung hyung pabbo"

"tolong hilangkan kata pabbo itu, magnae!"

Tidak mendapatkan jawaban yang memuaskan, kyuhyun kembali kekamarnya dan mencari alat komunikasi yang bernama handphone, berharap bisa menghubungi kekasihnya dan mencari tahu kemana perginya sungmin pagi-pagi buta seperti ini. Jangan harap kyuhyun akan tinggal diam jika dia belum mengetahui keberadaan sungmin, perasaan curiga, khawatir, dan was-was pasti selalu ada dalam diri kyuhyun jika ia tahu sungmin pergi tanpa sepengetahuannya, bersama dengan wookie, eunhyuk, dan leeteuk bukan jaminan seorang cho kyuhyun akan merasa sungminnya aman.

'_nae maeumeun geudaereul deudjyo muhribootuh balkkeutkkaji, chingudeul nareul nollyuhdo nae gaseumeun modoo geudaeman deullyuhyo'_

Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala penjuru kamar ketika ia mendengar suara ringtone yang selalu digunakan sungmin, ternyata sungmin lupa membawa handphonenya, satu lagi kebiasaan sungmin yang kyuhyun tidak suka, teledor. Tidak jarang sungmin lupa membawa handphonenya yang membuat kyuhyun kalang kabut mencari tahu keberadaan sungmin. "aishh,, dia lupa membawa handphonenya lagi, kebiasaan"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya curiga saat membaca tulisan dilayar handphone sungmin '1 PANGGILAN TIDAK TERJAWAB & 2 PESAN MASUK' tanpa harus meminta ijin dari sang pemilik handphone dan memang kyuhyun tidak pernah melakukan itu, kyuhyun membuka 2 pesan yang belum sempat dibaca sungmin, ia memang selalu mengontrol handphone kekasihnya jika waktunya sedang lenggang dan sekarang sepertinya sudah lama ia tidak memeriksa handphone sungmin yang selalu saja mengundang kecurigaannya.

_**From : +1568908768900**_

'_**annyeong sungmin hyung, bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kau sehat? Hyung, kapan-kapan jika ada waktu boleh aku mengganggu waktumu? Ada banyak hal yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu, kurasa sebagai sunbae kau harus membagi ilmumu kepadaku, maaf aku mengganggu waktu tidurmu, semoga besok menjadi hari yang menyenangkan untukmu^^' **_

Alis kyuhyun semakin mengkerut membaca pesan masuk yang nomornya tidak tersimpan diphonebook sungmin, jangan tanyakan perasaannya saat ini, aura membunuh sudah terlihat jelas diwajahnya, tanpa mau berlama-lama dengan cepat kyuhyun membuka satu pesan lagi yang belum terbaca.

_**From : +1568908768900**_

'_**Aigoo,, aku lupa memberitahumu, ini aku sungkyu, kim sungkyu, semalam setelah reality show berakhir, aku tidak menemukanmu, oleh karena itu aku meminta nomormu dari ryeowook hyung, tolong simpan nomorku hyung. –sungkyu-'**_

Braakk..

Tanpa sadar dan terlalu terbawa emosi kyuhyun membanting handphone bercassing pink dengan motif volkadot hitam itu kelantai dan membuat handphone itu hancur tidak berbentuk. Belum pernah kyuhyun merasa semarah ini hingga membanting handphone kekasihnya, selama ini tidak pernah ada orang selain jungmoo yang membuat kyuhyun gelisah seperti sekarang ini. Tapi sekarang, bocah yang mengaku bernama sungkyu itu benar-benar membuat dirinya harus meningkatkan kewaspadaannya terhadap sungmin. Suka dengan sungmin, bersiaplah mati ditangan kyuhyun, jika saja sungmin tahu apa yang telah dilakukan kyuhyun untuk memisahkan sungmin dengan partner kerjanya, jungmoo, mungkin sungmin akan berpikir ulang meneruskan hubungannya dengan kyuhyun.

Yah, saat sungmin harus bekerja sama dengan jungmoo dalam salah satu acara reality show bernama 'oppa band', saat itu juga kyuhyun benar-benar dibutakan oleh perasaan cemburu butanya, 2 bulan melihat sungmin selalu bersama-sama dengan jungmoo setiap harinya untuk menyelesaikan program acara yang memang dipandu oleh mereka berdua, rupanya benar-benar menghilangkan akal sehat kyuhyun. Dengan otak jeniusnya, kyuhyun berhasil membuat MBC sebagai pemegang hak siar reality show tersebut memutuskan secara sepihak kontrak sungmin dan jungmoo. Dengan memakai uang pribadinya, kyuhyun membayar uang ganti rugi kepada MBC yang memang disebutkan dalam surat perjanjian. Lihatkan, kyuhyun bahkan rela mengeluarkan banyak uang demi mengamankan kekasihnya dari sorot mata manusia lainnya yang selalu membuat kyuhyun curiga. Sungmin mengetahuinya? Tentu saja tidak, tapi jangan harap jungmoo bertingkah sepolos sungmin yang hanya bisa pasrah saat MBC memutuskan kontraknya secara sepihak, jungmoo mengetahui semua ulah kyuhyun dan berjanji tidak akan berdekatan dengan sungmin lagi jika ia tidak mau karirnya hancur ditangan namja yang bahkan lebih muda darinya.

"kyunnie, kau sudah bangun?" suara sungmin jelas menyadarkan kyuhyun dari lamunannya "omo,, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa handphoneku hancur begini kyunnie?" tidak sengaja sungmin melihat handphonenya yang sudah hancur tergeletak manis dilantai kamarnya.

"tidak sengaja aku tadi menjatuhkannya, untuk sementara kau tidak perlu memakai handphone" ucap kyuhyun menatap tajam kearah sungmin yang langsung memberikan pertolongan pertama kepada handphone pink kesayangannya.

"wae? Kenapa aku tidak boleh memakai handphone? Aish,, kenapa bisa sampai hancur begini sih kyunnie" tangan sungmin masih sibuk mencoba merakit kembali handphonennya tapi sepertinya semua usahanya sia-sia. "kalo aku bilang tidak boleh yah tidak boleh! Kenapa kau begitu cerewet!" bentak kyuhyun.

Tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sungmin hanya memandang heran punggung kekasihnya yang sesaat sudah menghilang dibalik pintu kamar mandi. "kenapa lagi sih dia? Aneh sekali" omel sungmin pelan.

"kyu, sepertinya handphone ini masih bisa diperbaiki, boleh nanti aku mampir ke tempat service?" memang sudah menjadi kebiasaannya, sungmin pasti selalu meminta ijin terlebih dahulu kepada kyuhyun jika ia ingin melakukan sesuatu.

"kubilang untuk sekarang kau tidak boleh menggunakan handphone, kau tidak dengar ucapanku tadi?"

"apa alasannya? Kau sendiri tahu, handphone sangatlah vital untuk kita, bagaimana nanti kau menghubungiku? Apa kau lupa kebiasaanmu yang setiap jam memantau kegiatanku?"

"bukankah ada nayoung noona, aku akan menghubunginya jika ingin bicara denganmu, tidak usah repot memikirkan hal itu"

"itu akan mengganggunya kyunnie, lagipula apa alasanku sampai kau memutuskan aku tidak boleh memakai handphone? Kau lupa perkataanmu semalam, kau bilang kau ingin berubah dan tidak mengatur hidupku lagi!"

Shit!

Kyuhyun benar-benar lupa ia mengucapkan kata-kata konyol itu semalam, _**'aku akan berubah untukmu' **_hey bahkan sebelum mencobanya pun kyuhyun akan mengatakan itu adalah hal tersulit yang akan ia lakukan seumur hidupnya. "tidak perlu alasan untuk mengikuti perintahku. Lagipula aku tidak bilang selamanya kau tidak boleh menggunakan handphone, aku hanya bilang untuk sementara dan ini tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan perkataanku semalam, aku akan berusaha berubah dan kau pun juga harus membantu, sudahlah lebih baik sekarang kau masak, aku lapar"

Dengan wajah ditekuk karena kesal, sungmin melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar membuatkan sarapan untuk kekasihnya, sekali lagi, semarah-marahnya sungmin, dia memang paling tidak bisa mengacuhkan kekasih evilnya itu dan seperti sudah kebiasaan yang selama 2 tahun ini melekat dihidupnya, setiap perintah kyuhyun wajib hukumnya untuk ia lakukan, jika tidak? bersiaplah mendapat kritikan dari para member lainnya karena lagi-lagi mood sang magnae menjadi penentu keberhasilan performnya super junior. Dan untuk perkataan kyuhyun semalam yang menyatakan ia ingin berubah, sungmin rasa ia harus menunggu sedikit lebih sabar karena ia yakin semua pasti membutuhkan proses, ia hanya cukup mengingatkan kyuhyun tentang perkataannya semalam agar setidaknya kyuhyun bisa mengontrol emosinya.

"kenapa kau memberikan nomor handphone sungmin hyung kepada manusia yang bernama sungkyu itu?" Tanya kyuhyun setelah menarik lengan wookie keluar dorm, saat itu wookie sedang asik membersihkan ruang tengah dorm dan tiba-tiba saja kyuhyun menarik tangannya. "karena dia bertanya maka aku menjawab" jawab wookie santai, entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini wookie benar-benar kehilangan simpatinya untuk kyuhyun, apalagi jika bukan masalah hyung tercintanya, wookie tidak mau melihat sungmin terus-terusan berada didalam kekuasaanya evil magnae ini.

"apakah tata karma benar-benar sudah hilang dalam hidupmu? Kau tidak menanyakan kepada sungmin hyung terlebih dahulu? Kau langsung memberikannya? Lancang sekali kau"

Merasa kyuhyun sedang menabuh genderang perang kepadanya, wookie pun tidak mau kalah sinis dengan kyuhyun "apa tata krama ditentukan dari sebuah nomor handphone, jika aku bertanya dahulu ke sungmin hyung pastilah dia akan menolaknya, lalu membuatnya hidup tanpa mempunyai teman, apa salahnya mempunyai teman baru? Bahkan kulihat phonebooknya hanya berisi nomor handphone member super junior, manajemen super junior, keluargamu, dan keluarganya. Kasihan sekali hidupnya mempunyai kekasih seperti dirimu"

"apa kau hidup untuk mengurusi urusan orang lain?"

"dia bukan orang lain untukku, dia hyungku! kau tidak sadar, apa yang kau lakukan kepada sungmin hyung membuatku ingin memisahkan kalian berdua, sungmin hyung memang tidak pernah cerita kepadaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tapi aku tahu, berhubungan denganmu membuat sungmin hyung menderita! Yang kau lakukan itu bukan berdasarkan cinta, cinta tidak seperti itu, kau hanya ingin menguasai sungmin hyung. Kusarankan kau pergi sekarang juga ke psikiater, periksalah kejiwaanmu itu, aku yakin otakmu bermasalah!" tidak mau berdebat dengan kyuhyun terlalu lama, wookie memutuskan masuk kedalam dorm.

Merasa tertohok dengan ucapan wookie, kyuhyun hanya bisa diam mematung mencoba mencerna jelas perkataan sang eternal magnae. '_**Yang kau lakukan itu bukan berdasarkan cinta, cinta tidak seperti itu, kau hanya ingin menguasai sungmin hyung. Kusarankan kau pergi sekarang juga ke psikiater, periksalah kejiwaanmu itu, aku yakin otakmu bermasalah!' **_entah apa alasannya tapi kyuhyun merasa ucapan wookie ada benarnya juga. Mungkin sesekali ia harus pergi ke psikiater untuk menenangkan emosinya, ketakutannya karena berpikir sungmin akan meninggalkannya membuat kyuhyun berubah menjadi sosok seorang penjahat yang bahkan rela melakukan apa saja untuk membuat hatinya tenang.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas dalam lalu membuangnya, mencoba bersikap biasa saat nanti berhadapan dengan sungmin dan tentu saja eternal magnae itu, kyuhyun tidak mau sungmin mengetahui semua ini.

"kyunnie, ayo cepat sarapan" ajak sungmin yang kebetulan melihat kyuhyun. Dengan langkah lambat ia menghampiri hyungdeulnya yang saat itu sudah berkumpul bersama diruang makan. Ini memang kebiasaan para member super junior, diusahakan setiap pagi sebelum semua memulai segala aktifitasnya, para member akan berkumpul bersama minimal untuk sarapan pagi bersama.

"sungmin hyung, tadi junsu meneleponku, katanya dia tidak bisa menghubungimu" ucap eunhyuk memulai pembicaraan.

"ah,, handphoneku rusak, tadi aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkannya" inilah yang selalu sungmin lakukan, menutupi semua tindakan buruk kekasihnya. "wae? Mengapa tiba-tiba ia ingin bicara denganku?" lanjut sungmin.

"junsu mengajak kita berkumpul bersama, sudah lama kan kita tidak menghabiskan waktu bertiga saja, terkadang aku kangen dengan masa-masa dulu, bagaimana sungmin hyung? Hari ini kau tidak ada jadwal kan? Jadwal padat JYJ mengharuskan junsu selalu menunda menghubungi kita dan sekarang dia sedang memiliki jadwal kosong"

"ehm,, bagaimana yah, a-aku tidak bisa janji hyukjae" sungguh sungmin ingin sekarang juga kyuhyun membuka suaranya, memperbolehkannya pergi dan memegang kata-katanya untuk tidak mengatur hidup sungmin lagi. Lagipula dia memang sudah sangat rindu dengan sahabatnya itu, semenjak junsu memutuskan untuk meninggalkan SMent, sungmin sangat jarang berhubungan dengannya bahkan bisa dibilang tidak pernah sama sekali.

"apa yang kau pikirkan, bahkan aku sudah menanyakan jadwal kita kepada manajer hyung, dan dia bilang hari ini kita memang tidak memiliki jadwal, hanya kyuhyun dan leeteuk hyung saja yang mempunyai jadwal hari ini.. ayolah sungmin hyung.." mohon eunhyuk.

"kau tidak perlu memohon kepada sungmin hyung, memohonlah kepada magnae gila itu" ucap wookie dengan nada sarkartis yang membuat seluruh member menatapnya tidak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin seorang kim ryeowook bisa berbicara kasar seperti itu, bahkan yesung pun dibuat melongo oleh ucapan kekasihnya.

"apa maksudmu kim ryeowook? Jika sungmin hyung ingin pergi, silahkan saja pergi, bukan urusanku!" tidak melanjutkan sarapan paginya, kyuhyun memilih pergi dan membanting pintu kamarnya keras.

"wookie~ah.." lirih sungmin memandang wookie yang masih saja santai menghabiskan sarapan paginya.

Ini lah alasan mengapa sungmin tidak ingin menceritakan semua masalahnya kepada hyungdeul dan dongsaengdeulnya. Sungmin tidak mau masalahnya dengan kyuhyun akan semakin bertambah rumit karena ikut campur setiap orang yang ingin membantunya yang akhirnya malah mempersulit keadaannya.

"biarkan saja hyung, dia sudah memberi ijinkan? Pergilah, nikmati waktumu bersama dengan sahabatmu" lagi-lagi ucapan ryeowook membuat sungmin merasa bersalah.

"hyukjae~ah,, nanti kau kukabari, aku ingin melihat kyuhyun dulu, annyeong" sungmin pun berlalu dan menyusul kekasihnya.

"kau mengapa berkata seperti itu chagi? Kau membuat suasana pagi ini menjadi buruk" ucap yesung kepada wookie.

"biarkan saja hyung, biar magnae itu sadar jika selama ini dia membuat sungmin hyung menderita!"

"memangnya apa yang dilakukan kyuhyun kepada sungmin hyung? Kulihat mereka baik-baik saja?" donghae ikut mengeluarkan suaranya.

"walau sungminnie tidak pernah menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi kurasa ucapan wookie ada benarnya juga, kyuhyun memang sudah keterlaluan mengekang sungminnie, rasa cintanya mengalahkan akal sehatnya, rasa cinta yang seperti itu malah membuatku takut" sang leader mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

"tapi ku perhatikan dulu kyuhyunnie tidak seperti ini, walaupun dia sangat mencintai sungminnie tapi dia masih bersikap biasa dan tidak pernah sekalipun melarang sungminnie pergi, walau kadang rasa cemburunya berlebihan tapi kulihat sungmin masih tetap menikmati hubungannya dengan magnae itu tapi sekarang, setiap memandang mata sungmin, entah mengapa kurasa sorot mata itu menjadi berbeda, seolah ia membutuhkan seorang teman yang bisa dipercaya untuk mendengarkan semua keluh kesahnya, tapi sayangnya dia tidak pernah menceritakan masalahnya kepada siapapun" shindong mencoba mengeluarkan pemikirannya tentang dongsaeng kesayangannya itu, yah walaupun tidak pernah menunjukkannya secara langsung, tapi percayalah shindong sangat menyayangi sungmin dan menganggap sungmin sebagai seorang adik yang harus ia lindungi.

"mereka berdua memang saling mencintai, tapi semua itu tidak menjamin datangnya sebuah kebahagiaan, semoga Tuhan memberikan jalan yang terbaik bagi hubungan mereka. Aku sangat menyayangi sungmin hyung, begitu juga dengan kyuhyun, aku tidak ingin mereka berdua terluka karena perasaan masing-masing. Sungmin hyung terlalu mencintai kyuhyun dan kyuhyun pun sebaliknya, apapun yang mereka lakukan kusadar semua itu berdasarkan cinta hanya saja apa yang mereka lakukan untuk mempertahankan hubungan itu caranya salah." Ucap siwon bijaksana.

Pembicaraan-pembicaraan panjang seputar hubungan kyuhyun dan sungmin memang selalu menjadi topik yang wajib dibicarakan member super junior lainnya ketika pasangan itu tidak berada bersama mereka. Bukan karena mereka sedang bergossip, mereka hanya terlalu menyayangi kyuhyun dan sungmin, tidak jarang mereka selalu berusaha mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan mencarikan solusinya. Hidup bersama selama bertahun-tahun menjadikan ikatan batin diantara sesama member menjadi lebih kuat dari sekedar teman biasa. Ikatan batin sebagai sebuah keluarga mungkin tepat disebutkan untuk mengetahui seberapa dekatnya member super junior satu sama lain.

"kyunnie, kau tidak mau makan? Kau tidak lapar?" sungmin berjalan pelan kearah kyuhyun yang saat itu sedang duduk didepan meja komputer dan sedang asik menikmati permainan di PSPnya. "kau tidak lapar?" sungmin mengulang pertanyaannya.

"aku tidak lapar"

"benarkah? Tapi dari semalam, kau belum makan" dengan manja sungmin mengalungkan lengannya dileher kyuhyun yang masih disibukkan dengan dunia gamenya. "kuambilkan makanan untukmu ya? Ku suapi, mau?" dengan cara lembut seperti ini biasanya seorang cho kyuhyun pun akan luluh dan menuruti semua perkataan sungmin.

Kyuhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, yang membuat sungmin sudah bisa mengetahui jawaban kyuhyun untuk pertanyaannya. Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan kekasihnya, padahal tahun ini kyuhyun sudah genap berusia 25 tahun tapi kelakuannya selalu saja tidak mencerminkan usianya. Sungmin pun pergi keluar kamar untuk mengambil makanan untuk kyuhyun.

"semua butuh proses kutahu itu, aku pun juga akan berusaha menjaga kepercayaanmu agar kau tidak selalu curiga kepadaku. Bicaralah kepadaku apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau mempercayaiku? Lalu mengapa tiba-tiba kau menyuruhku untuk tidak menggunakan handphone? Tidak mungkin kau melakukan itu semua tanpa alasan" sungmin mencoba berbicara baik-baik kepada kyuhyun yang saat ini benar-benar terlihat seperti bocah laki-laki yang sedang disuapi makanan oleh ibunya dengan pandangannya tidak lepas dari kotak hitam persegi panjang itu.

"tadi aku baca pesan masuk dari manusia bernama sungkyu itu dihandphonemu" jawab kyuhyun singkat.

"sungkyu? Kim sungkyu? Member infinite?" tanya sungmin, masih sibuk memotong daging sapi itu kecil-kecil. "aku tidak pernah memberikan nomor handphoneku kepadanya, aaa.." sungmin menyodorkan sendok yang berisi nasi dan daging sapi panggang kemulut kyuhyun.

Karena mulut yang penuh dengan makanan, kyuhyun mencoba mengunyah makanan itu cepat dan menelannya langsung "dia bilang dia tahu nomor handphonemu dari wookie, tolong bilang kepada dongsaeng kesayanganmu itu, jangan pernah lancang memberikan nomormu kepada orang lain!"

"baiklah" jawab sungmin singkat.

"kau ingin pergi bersama eunhyuk dan junsu hyung?"

"kau mengijinkannya?"

"tentu saja tidak!"

Sungmin menekuk wajahnya sangat mendengar jawaban spontan yang terlontar dari mulut sang magnae suju "tapi, karena aku sudah berjanji kepadamu kalo aku ingin berubah, maka sekarang kau kuijinkan pergi bersama dengan eunhyuk dan junsu hyung tapi ingat kau tidak boleh macam-macam sungminnie!"

"ne arraso, gomawo kyuhyunnie^^" sungmin tersenyum senang dan dengan cepat mengecup pipi kyuhyun yang sedikit membulat karena makanan yang masih berada dimulutnya.

Kyuhyun sudah mengakhiri sesi pengambilan suaranya untuk album KRY yang akan diluncurkan dalam waktu dekat ini, meski harus mengulang beberapa bagian karena konsentrasi yang terpecah karena selalu saja memikirkan keberadaan sungmin yang saat ini sedang menikmati waktunya bersama kawan lama, tapi hasil akhirnya tetaplah memuaskan, jungwoon sebagai pelatih vokal resminya super junior sangat merasa bangga dengan kemampuan vokal seorang kyuhyun yang semakin hari sudah tidak bisa diragukan lagi kehebatannya.

Kyuhyun merogoh saku celananya, mengambil handphonennya dan langsung menelepon eunhyuk untuk mengetahui keberadaan sungmin sekarang. 4 jam sudah kyuhyun tidak memantau kekasihnya, ini adalah rekor yang baik untuknya, tidak pernah kyuhyun melakukan ini sebelumnya, minimal satu jam sekali dia akan menelepon sungmin, lalu menanyakan pertanyaan klasik yang selalu ia tanyakan _'kau dimana? Bersama siapa?'_

"eunhyuk hyung, aku ingin bicara dengan sungmin hyung" ucap kyuhyun saat mendengar eunhyuk menjawab panggilannya.

Kyuhyun harus menunggu beberapa saat sebelum mendengar suara kekasihnya _**"kyu? Pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?"**_ tanya sungmin dari seberang sana.

"kapan kau pulang? Pekerjaanku sudah selesai, seharusnya kau pulang lebih awal, kau dimana? Bersama siapa?" pertanyaan klasik itu memang tidak pernah absen dari mulut seorang kyuhyun.

"_**sebentar lagi aku pulang, junsu sedang mentraktirku dan eunhyuk karaoke, dan sekarang kami berada ditempat karaoke yang berada tepat didepan kampus internasional seoul"**_

"sudahlah kau pulang sekarang!"

"_**arraso, arraso, aku pulang sekarang"**_

Kyuhyun mengembalikan handphonenya kesaku celana dan bersiap-siap pulang ke dorm. Setelah berada dalam mobil pribadinya, entah mengapa kyuhyun mengubah rencananya untuk pulang ke dorm dan memutuskan untuk menjemput sungmin, hatinya benar-benar tidak tenang saat ini. _'depan kampus internasional seoul? Itu tidak jauh dari tempat ini, aku akan menjemput sungmin hyung' _ucap kyuhyun dalam hati.

Tidak ingin membuang waktunya, kyuhyun langsung membawa mobil audi sport berwarna hitam itu ke tempat yang ia tuju.

Hanya butuh waktu 10 menit kyuhyun telah sampai ditempat karaoke yang tadi sungmin sebutkan, mencoba meraih kembali handphonenya untuk menghubungi eunhyuk, gerakannya terhenti ketika melihat tiga orang namja yang sangat dikenalnya keluar dari tempat karaoke mewah itu.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan detail gerak-gerik sungmin, matanya seolah-olah tidak ingin berkedip sedikit pun untuk mengawasi sungminnnya dari kejauhan. Ingin tahu apa yang dilakukan sungmin ketika namja bergigi kelinci itu sedang bersama teman-temannya.

Tubuhnya seketika memanas, tangannya terkepal erat menahan emosi, sorot mata membunuh itu muncul kembali di iris mata kyuhyun yang tengah memandang geram kekasihnya. Suatu adegan tidak pantas tertangkap indera penglihatannya, suatu adegan tidak pantas yang membuat aura setan ditubuhnya menyeruak tidak terkendali.

"BANGSAT!"

TBC

Omonnnaaaaa cerita apaan ituuuuuuu #lari ke alfamart beli es krim magnum (?)

Part depan kalo aku misahin kyumin, chingudeul jangan mencoba datang ke tangerang terus berniat membunuh aku ya, aku kan belum nikah #plak

Rencananya dipart depan konflik yang sebenarnya akan memuncak (?) dan untuk sementara kyumin aku pisahin dulu ya, ga apa kan? Kan banyak yang request katanya minta sungmin oppa ninggalin kyuhyun oppa, jadi aku terima masukan dari chingudeul semua, ayo kita buat kyuhyun oppa menderita, hahahaaaaaaa… #ketawa setan.

Ya udah seperti biasanya, kalo chingudeul sengaja ga sengaja baca fanfic ini sampai abis tolong tinggalkan jejak kalian, minimal kasih jempol kaki kalian untukku atau sekedar komen "metta~ah kenapa sih semakin hari kamu semakin cantik" aku sangat menghargai jika chingudeul berkomentar seperti itu, sungguh, saya tidak bohong..

GOMAPSEUMNIDA CHINGUDEULLLLLL #bungkukin badan ala oppadeul

-chosera-190412-


	5. Chapter 5

Title : OVERPROTECTIVE

Author : Cho Sera

Rating : bisa berubah-ubah tergantung mood saya-,- tapi kali ini saya mau mencoba buat fanfic yang agak-agak sendu gimana gitu :D

Summary : Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun begitu sangat mencintainya tapi apakah harus sebegitu protektif dan posesifnya Kyuhyun kepada dirinya sampai seluruh hidup Sungmin diatur dan dikekang oleh evil maknae itu? Apakah sungmin tahan dengan sikap kyuhyun yang selalu mengatur hidupnya? Kalo penasaran silahkan capcus baca ceritanya:)

Disclaimer : Cho Kyuhyun milik Lee Sungmin, Lee Sungmin milik Cho Kyuhyun itulah mengapa saya tidak punya kesempatan untuk memiliki Kyuhyun oppa, huweeeeeeee:(

Warning : Barang siapa yang sehabis membaca fanfic ini langsung dewasa sebelum waktunya jangan salahin author manis satu ini, karena saya hanya menyalurkan hoby mesum saya *sumpah ga nyambung*

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO PLAGIAT! YES KYUMIN! *apasihhhhh*

CHO SERA PRESENT

.

OVERPROTECTIVE

PART 5

.

.

-Sungmin pov-

Matahari pagi dengan lembut menghangatkan setiap langkahku pagi ini. Menemaniku berjalan seorang sendiri di negara yang sudah sangat sering ku kunjungi. Jepang. Jepang memang menjadi pilihan tempat bagiku untuk melarikan diri. Melarikan diri dari segala kerumitan hidupku, aku memang sudah memutuskan untuk sementara meninggalkan semuanya. Keluargaku, sahabatku, pekerjaanku, bahkan memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya.

Dia yang selalu berada disisiku selama lima tahun ini. Dia yang selalu memberikanku kebahagiaan saat berada disampingnya. Dia yang selalu memberikanku kekuatan untuk selalu bertahan. Dia yang selalu menjadi peganganku disetiap langkah-langkahku. Dia yang selalu membuatku tersenyum hanya dengan memandang wajah evilnya. Dia yang telah mengubah jalan pikiranku untuk mengerti arti cinta yang sesungguhnya..

Tetapi dia juga yang tega mengambil duniaku, dia juga yang tega memisahkanku dari orang-orang yang kusayang, dia juga yang tega membentuk diriku menjadi pribadi yang tertutup, dia juga yang tega membatasi setiap gerak-gerikku dan pada akhirnya dia juga yang tega membuangku hanya karena sebuah kesalahpahaman.

Dan sekarang ku lelah? yah mungkin saja.

Sekarang aku hanya ingin menenangkan diriku sejenak, aku hanya ingin melanjutkan hidupku seorang diri dan aku hanya ingin menemukan kebahagiaanku walau kusadar setengah dari kebahagiaanku adalah dengan berada disisinya.

Aku memang tidak sekuat apa yang orang lihat selama ini. Dalam urusan cinta, hatiku tidak lebih lemah dari seorang yeoja remaja yang kehilangan cinta pertamanya. Dia cinta pertamaku? Tentu saja. Yang kutahu selama ini, cinta adalah perasaan saling menyayangi antara seorang namja dan seorang yeoja, tapi tidak dengan pendapatnya. Dia menabrak semua norma yang selama ini tertanam kuat di masyarakat. Dia yang meyakinkanku jika pengertian cinta itu tidak terdefinisikan, semua berawal tulus dari dalam hati, tidak ada yang bisa menjamin kata cinta itu hanya panggilan untuk perasaan seorang namja kepada yeoja yang dikasihinya.

Dia memberikanku banyak pelajaran hidup, dia mengajariku cara untuk bertahan, dia meyakinkanku agar selalu berpegang erat kepadanya. Dulu memang semuanya terlihat sempurna, kami benar-benar saling menguatkan ketika menyelesaikan masalah yang selalu kami temui disetiap jalan yang akan kami lalui. Tapi semua itu tidak berlanjut selama hubungan kami memasuki tahun ketiga. Sebuah kesalahan fatal yang ia perbuat seolah menjadi awal kehancuran hubungan yang sempurna ini. Bukan, bukan karena ulah orang ketiga yang menjadi cast peganggu dihubungan kami, semua kehancuran ini berawal dari sang pengendali hubungan, Cho Kyuhyun.

Kepercayaan yang sejak awal hubungan memang sudah sulit kudapatkan menjadi benar-benar hilang setelah kejadian itu. Kyuhyun menjelma seperti seorang diktaktor akan diriku, dia menguasaiku, dia mengekangku, dia membawaku hanya dalam dunianya, dia menjadikanku tahanan tak kasat mata. Dengan sempurna dia membentuk diriku menjadi pribadi yang tertutup, dengan sempurna dia membentuk diriku agar tidak memperdulikan orang lain selain dirinya, dengan sempurna dia membentuk diriku agar selalu tunduk kepada aturan sepihaknya. Aku pernah protes? Tadinya tidak pernah, tetapi ketika semua perilakunya membuatku benar-benar sesak hanya untuk sekedar bernafas, aku mulai berontak, aku mencoba belajar mengeluarkan pendapatku dan dia menjanjikan perubahan didalam dirinya. Akhirnya? Tetap saja perpisahan adalah yang terbaik untuk hubungan kami.

Sepertinya aku harus jujur terhadap diriku sendiri, aku sadar, aku tidak akan bisa bertahan lama hidup tanpa melihatnya, tapi bukankah aku belum mencobanya? Bagaimana aku tahu hasilnya jika aku sama sekali belum mencobanya.. Ku tahu itu sulit, tapi sesulit apapun bukankah pada akhirnya aku harus tetap menjalani semua itu? Aku tidak mungkin bunuh diri hanya karena masalah ini, otakku masih sangat normal untuk berpikir akan mengakhiri hidupku sendiri. Aku lebih memilih menikmati rasa sakit ini daripada aku harus meninggalkan semua orang yang menyayangiku, aku tidak bodoh.

Satu bulan sudah kuhidup sendiri dinegara ini, mencoba melangkah dengan mengandalkan kedua kakiku sendiri walau kutahu hatiku masih membutuhkannya. Mencoba melanjutkan hidupku seorang diri tanpa ada ikatan dari dirinya. Mencoba membangun kembali serpihan-serpihan hatiku yang sudah terlanjur hancur karena ulah egoisnya. Bisa dikatakan aku memang sudah menyerah. Sakit memang, tapi kuyakin aku bisa menemukan kebahagiaanku.

Super junior memang selalu akan ku ingat dalam hidupku, Super Junior mempunyai arti dan makna yang sangat mendalam untukku. Disanalah aku menemukan keluarga baruku, disanalah aku menemukan sahabat-sahabatku dan disanalah aku menemukan cintaku. Cinta yang tidak akan pernah berubah walau sekarang aku tidak lagi menjadi pendampingnya. Cinta yang tidak akan pernah kulupakan walau sekarang aku tidak lagi berada disisinya. Cinta yang tidak akan pernah terhapus walau yang kurasakan didalamnya hanyalah kesedihan.

Maafkan aku..

Maafkan aku jika aku mengecewakan kalian.. eomma, appa, Sungjin~ah.. mengertilah untuk sekarang, ini adalah jalan yang terbaik untukku, kupastikan suatu saat nanti aku akan kembali untuk kalian. Leeteuk hyung, Heechul hyung, Yesung hyung, Shindong hyung, Hyukkie, Donghae, Siwonnie, Wookie.. kalian membenciku kan? Aku memang telah mengecewakan kalian, tapi percayalah aku tidak akan pernah bertahan dengan hatiku jika aku masih berada ditengah-tengah kalian. Ku tahu ini tidak profesional tapi kumohon kalian mengertilah keadaanku, jika hatiku sudah kuat kumohon terimalah aku kembali, karena hanya kalian yang selalu memberikanku kebahagiaan.

Kyuhyun~ah,, kau baik-baik saja sekarang? Apa kau makan dengan baik? Maaf, aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku untuk selalu bersamamu. Maaf, aku tidak bisa memegang seluruh ucapanku untuk tidak meninggalkanmu. Kau tahu aku sangat mencintaimu, kau tahu aku sangat memuja dirimu, kau tahu aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu. Tapi bukankah kebahagiaan adalah tujuan akhir seseorang dalam menjalani suatu hubungan? Dulu aku memang bahagia bersama denganmu tapi,, perlahan-lahan kau membuang kebahagiaan yang pernah kau berikan untukku dan menggantinya dengan kesedihan. Egoiskah aku? Biarlah, sekali saja aku ingin memikirkan diriku sendiri.

Malam disaat kau memperlihatkan kepadaku wajah dirimu yang sesungguhnya, saat itu juga aku berfikir untuk menyerah dengan hubungan ini. Sudah cukup selama dua tahun ini aku selalu bersabar denganmu, sudah cukup selama dua tahun ini aku selalu memberimu kesempatan untuk berubah, sudah cukup selama dua tahun ini aku selalu mengalah untukmu, sekarang? Mungkin sudah waktunya aku mencari kebahagiaanku sendiri.

-Sungmin pov end-

**-flashback-**

-Author pov-

"arraso, arraso, aku pulang sekarang"

Sungmin kembali masuk kedalam ruang kedap suara yang didominasi oleh warna merah menyala disetiap sudutnya, ciri khas tempat-tempat hiburan malam yang ada di setiap penjuru kota seoul. Didalamnya terdapat dua namja yang sedang menikmati kebersamaannya. Kim Junsu, salah satu kawan lama Sungmin -yang juga mantan seorang member DBSK-, masih saja bernyanyi riang dengan lagu bonamana yang menjadi backsoundnya, sedangkan lawannya adalah Lee Hyukjae saat itu sedang menari heboh mengikuti irama dan gerakan ciri khas dari lagu andalan album keempat Super Junior itu.

Jika sudah berkumpul bersama, mereka memang kadang suka lupa waktu. Dulu, ketika Junsu masih berada di satu naungan perusahaan yang sama dengan Sungmin dan Eunhyuk, mereka masih bisa meluangkan waktu minimal satu bulan sekali hanya untuk sekedar berkumpul bersama, tapi sekarang untuk sekedar berkomunikasi pun rasanya sangat sulit. Dan ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka bertiga berkumpul bersama setelah insiden DBSK beberapa tahun lalu.

Karena suara dentuman musik yang sangat keras, Sungmin berusaha mengeraskan suaranya dan mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Eunhyuk yang masih saja mengajarkan Junsu tarian bonamana "Hyukkie~ah! Ayo kita pulang, aku sudah lelah.."

"wae? Pulang? Nanti saja Hyung,, aku masih belum puas bermain" jawab Eunhyuk sambil tetap menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya.

"jika ada waktu, kita bisa melanjutkannya lagi Hyukkie~ah!"

.

.

Butuh sedikit perjuangan agar Sungmin bisa membujuk kedua sahabatnya itu agar mau menyelesaikan pesta ini, sebenarnya pun Sungmin sedikit tidak rela harus berpisah dengan Junsu, Sungmin memang sangat merindukan sahabatnya itu tapi Sungmin juga tidak mau membatah perkataan Kyuhyun. Sudah baik dia memperbolehkan Sungmin berkumpul bersama dengan para sahabatnya, biasanya Kyuhyun tidak akan menginjinkannya walau Sungmin terus menerus memohon. Oke, mungkin bisa diartikan sedikit demi sedikit Kyuhyun telah menepati ucapannya untuk berubah demi Sungmin, Sungmin hargai itu.

Sungmin, Eunhyuk, dan Junsu berjalan keluar dari tempat karaoke ini secara beriringan. Tidak lupa Junsu mampir dikasir untuk menyelesaikan masalah tagihan karena memang Junsu sudah berjanji untuk mentraktir Sungmin dan Eunhyuk malam ini. "yah! Hyungdeul, kalian ini walaupun banyak uang tetap sama saja kaya dulu, pelit! Mengapa harus aku yang bayar semua ini" keluh Junsu saat mengeluarkan kartu kreditnya.

"ishh,,, bukankah kau sendiri tadi yang mengatakan akan membayar semua tagihannya, mengapa sekarang kau protes, iya kan Sungmin hyung?"

"kau benar Lee Hyukjae!"

"chagiyaaa,, Sungmin chagiiii, kau kah itu? Kyaaa! Kalian semua, lepaskan aku! aku ingin menemui kekasihku!"

Merasa ada yang mengucapkan namanya, Sungmin dengan gerakan refleks menengok kearah sumber suara. "Sungkyu-ssi? Sedang apa kau disini?" merasa mengenali orang yang tadi memanggilnya, Sungmin mencoba merespon balik.

"chagiyaaa.. hahaaaa.. kau disini? Sudah kubilang kan, kita itu berjo- uhukk.. berjodoh.. kita selalu bertemu ditempat yang sama setiap waktu, hhaaaa.." ucap Sungkyu dengan posisi berdiri yang sudah sempoyongan (?)

"kau mabuk?"

"anniyaaa.."

Orang awam pun akan menyadari jika saat ini Sungmin sedang mengobrol dengan seseorang yang pikirannya sedang dikuasai dunia alkoholnya. Sungmin sesekali membantu Sungkyu agar mempertahankan posisi berdirinya, sepertinya kaki itu tidak begitu kuat menahan tubuh limbung Sungkyu.

"Hyung! Sungkyu hyung!" teriak dua orang namja yang sekarang tengah berlari cepat kearah Sungkyu yang masih saja dibopong oleh Sungmin untuk sekedar mempertahankan tubuhnya agar tidak ambruk.

Dua namja itu mendekat kearah Sungmin dan berusaha membantu untuk menggantikan Sungmin membopong tubuh sang leader Infinite itu. "Dongwoo~ah Woohyun~ah" ucap Sungmin ketika melihat wajah kedua namja itu dari arah yang cukup dekat. Ternyata kedua namja yang sedang membantu Sungmin adalah Dongwoo dan Woohyun member dari grup Infinite, tentu saja Sungmin mengenali mereka.

"Sungmin hyung, maafkan Sungkyu hyung, dia sedang mabuk, jika sedang mabuk dia memang akan selalu seperti ini" ucap Dongwoo yang sudah berhasil membopong Sungkyu dibantu dengan Woohyun.

"ah, ne gwaenchana aku mengerti" jawab Sungmin berusaha ramah.

"Sungmin~ahhhh mengapa kau tidak membalas pesanku.. wae! Aku,, aku.. menunggu balasan pesan darimu hhaaaa.. kau! Kau tidak seharusnya bersama dengan Cho Kyuhyun itu, dia itu sangat menyebalkan! Dia mengancam akan membunuhku jika aku berusaha mendekatimu Sungmin~aahhhh" racau Sungkyu yang saat itu masih dalam keadaan tidak sadar.

"Sungkyu hyung, sadarlah! Jika kau terus begini, aku yakin kau akan membuat kekacauan ditempat umum!" ucap Woohyun sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi leadernya itu.

"woahhh,, daebak! Apakah betul magnae gila itu mengancam akan membunuhmu jika kau berusaha mendekati Sungmin hyung? Ternyata Kyuhyun itu seorang yang sangat jantan, hhaaaa.." Eunhyuk merespon ucapan Sungkyu. "kyaa! Lee Hyukjae!" bentak Sungmin.

"ne! orang aneh itu meneleponkuuuu,, uhukkk.."

"Sungkyu hyung,, sudahlah.." Dongwoo berusaha menyudahi obrolan tidak penting ini.

"diam kau,, aku belum selesai bicara.. hahahaaaa.. magnae itu meneleponku dan mengancam akan membunuhku.. kau tahu Sungmin~ah,, aku, Kim Sungkyu! Tidak akan pernah takut dengan ancaman orang aneh itu, aku akan berusaha mendapatkanmu, kau mengerti?"

Merasa Sungkyu sudah tidak bisa dikendalikan lagi, Sungmin lebih memilih menghindar dan tidak menanggapi serius ucapan Sungkyu, dengan ramah dia meminta ijin kepada Dongwoo dan Woohyun untuk berpamitan "kalau begitu, aku duluan Dongwoo-ssi Woohyun-ssi, jaga Sungkyu baik-baik sepertinya dia minum terlalu banyak, annyeong" Sungmin sedikit membungkukkan badannya. Dongwoo dan Woohyun pun membalas dengan cara yang sama, walau terasa sulit karena mereka berdua sedang membopong tubuh Sungkyu.

Sungmin, Eunhyuk dan Junsu kembali jalan beriringan setelah Junsu menyelesaikan semua biaya tagihannya. Mereka pun sudah berada dipinggir jalan didepan gedung tempat hiburan malam ini "udara malam ini cukup dingin, untung saja aku memakai jaket tebal" celoteh Eunhyuk dengan merapatkan seleting jaketnya sampai batas leher. "Sungmin hyung, mana kunci mobilmu? Biar aku yang membawanya" sambungnya. Sungmin merogoh kantung celana mencoba mencari kunci mobilnya.

Merasa ada yang memegang pundaknya, lagi-lagi dengan refleks Sungmin mengarahkan wajahnya kearah belakang. "Sungkyu-ssi, ada apa lagi?" Dengan gerakan yang sangat tiba-tiba tubuh sungmin sudah berada didekapan namja yang sudah ia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri. Sungkyu menangkap wajah Sungmin dengan tangannya dan membawa bibir merah muda yang selama ini hanya disentuh oleh seorang Cho Kyuhyun mendekat kebibirnya. Dan sekarang, bibir Sungkyu telah membekap bibir Sungmin, menciumnya secara paksa, mencoba meresapi setiap rasa yang ditawarkan oleh bibir dari seseorang yang sudah beberapa minggu ini selalu muncul dipikirannya. Semenjak menjadi bintang tamu di sukira, Sungkyu memang mempunyai perasaan yang berbeda untuk Sungmin, yah bisa dibilang Sungkyu mencintai Sungmin.

Karena masih tidak menyadari apa yang terjadi Sungmin hanya bisa diam dan membelalakan matanya tidak percaya sementara mulutnya masih dikunci rapat oleh bibir Sungkyu. "hey, apa yang kau lakukan terhadap Sungmin hyung!" suara Eunhyuk jelas membuyarkan lamunan Sungmin.

Seketika tubuh Sungmin membeku, dengan kuat Sungmin mencoba melepaskan rengkuhan dan ciuman Sungkyu, matanya menangkap sosok namja yang sangat ia kenal mendekat kearahnya, sosok namja yang saat ini sudah menampakkan aura membunuh yang sangat terasa disekeliling tubuhnya, tangannya terkepal kuat seakan bersiap menghancurkan wajah orang yang sedang mencium paksa Sungminnya.

'Kyunnie!' jerit sungmin dalam hati.

"LEPASKAN DIA BRENGSEK!"

BUGH!

Satu pukulan keras tepat mengenai wajah sang pelaku penciuman paksa itu, satu pukulan keras yang dilayangkan Kyuhyun untuk Sungkyu jelas membuat tubuh Sungkyu jatuh mencium tanah. Darah segar terlihat mengalir dari hidung mancungnya, seketika pipinya membiru memperlihatkan tanda lebam akibat pukulan keras dari sang magnae Super Junior, setelah itu sudah dipastikan Sungkyu menutup matanya tidak sadarkan diri.

Eunhyuk dan Junsu yang melihat kejadian itu, kontan saja membantu Sungkyu dan menepuk-nepukkan wajah Sungkyu takut terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan. Satu keuntungan para artis tenar korea yang sekarang sedang berkumpul ini, jalanan malam kota Seoul yang selalu padat dipenuhi lalu lalang mobil dan orang-orang yang berjalan kaki, tidak nampak untuk sekarang ini. Suasana jalanan ini sangat lengang, sama sekali tidak menampakkan kegiatan manusia pada umumnya. Ternyata dewi fortuna masih berpihak pada kumpulan publikfigur ini.

"MURAHAN!" maki Kyuhyun yang tentu saja ditujukan untuk Sungmin.

"Kyu~" ucap sungmin lirih saat mendengar ucapan yang tidak pantas ditujukan Kyuhyun untuk dirinya. "Kyu,, a-aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya" ucap Sungmin mencoba meraih tangan Kyuhyun.

"kau murahan Lee Sungmin!"

"tidak Kyu,, kumohon dengarkan penjelasanku dulu, Hyukkie- yah Hyukkie,, dia tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan Junsu. Junsu~ah tolong jelaskan kepadanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi" Sungmin merasakan matanya memanas karena perkataan menyakitkan yang ia dengar dari mulut Kyuhyun. "Kyu, kumohon ini tidak seperti apa yang kau lihat,, a-aku tidak-"

PLAKKK!

Sekali lagi Kyuhyun menggunakan tangannya untuk menyakiti seseorang dan kali ini Sungmin yang menjadi korbannya. Bukan sebuah pukulan kali ini, tapi sebuah tamparan keras yang namja pecinta game itu layangkan untuk kekasihnya sendiri.

Satu tamparan keras Sungmin terima tepat dipipi kanannya. Tamparan ini jelas membuatnya tidak dapat lagi membendung air mata yang sedari tadi tertahan disudut matanya yang telah memerah. Tanpa diminta, air mata itu keluar dan mengalir mengikuti jalannya dan jatuh membasahi wajah Sungmin. Sungmin memegangi pipinya yang baru saja mendapatkan tamparan keras dari sang kekasih. Sakit. Itulah yang Sungmin rasakan saat ini, tidak hanya sakit dibagian wajahnya yang memang tidak pernah sekalipun mendapatkan sebuah tamparan keras seperti ini seumur hidupnya tapi juga rasa sakit yang teramat sangat dibagian terdalam jiwanya. Yah, hatinya memang sangat sakit saat ini, inikah perlakuan yang harus ia terima? Bahkan Kyuhyun belum mendengarkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi..

"Kyuhyun~ah, apa yang kau lakukan! Sungmin hyung tidak bersalah! Ini semua hanya salah paham!" Eunhyuk mendekat dan mencoba memeluk Sungmin seolah memberikan kekuatan kepada Hyung kesayangannya itu.

"diam kau brengsek! Dan kau!" Kyuhyun mengarahkan jari telunjuknya tepat dihadapan wajah Sungmin yang sudah basah dipenuhi jejak-jejak air matanya. "jangan pernah berani kau menemuiku lagi, aku muak melihat wajahmu! Kau sangat menjijikan Lee Sungmin!"

Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya berjalan menjauhi Sungmin yang masih belum bisa mengeluarkan barang sepatah katapun, terlalu sakit mungkin hatinya saat ini. "Kyuhyun~ah! Ini semua hanya salah paham, dia tidak bersalah!" Junsu berusaha menghalangi jalan Kyuhyun.

"sudah kubilang diam kau brengsek!" Kyuhyun menepis tangan Junsu yang mencoba menghalangi jalannya.

Dan sekarang, Kyuhyun benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Sungmin. Mobil audi sport berwarna hitam itu pun langsung melaju cepat meninggalkan tempat kejadian perkara. Kyuhyun pergi tanpa mau mendengarkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Kyuhyun pergi dengan meninggalkan luka yang mungkin saja sudah mencapai level tertingginya dihati seorang Lee Sungmin. Sungmin menangis dalam diam, menangis meratapi nasib cintanya, apakah ini akhir dari segalanya? Untuk detik ini, Sungmin meyakinkan dirinya untuk menyerah kepada cintanya.

**-flashback end-**

Sudah sebulan Sungmin menghabiskan waktunya di jepang, meninggalkan kehidupannya sementara untuk menemukan ketenangan jiwanya. Memang tidak sepenuhnya Sungmin melarikan diri, Eunhyuk dan Junsu mengetahui keberadaan Sungmin saat ini, hanya merekalah yang dengan jelas mengetahui keadaan Sungmin sekarang, biasanya setiap tiga hari sekali atau merasa jadwalnya sedang kosong, Eunhyuk selalu menelepon Sungmin memastikan jika Sungmin baik-baik saja, Eunhyuk dan Junsu pun merahasiakan semuanya juga atas permintaan langsung dari sungmin, Sungmin tidak mau semua orang mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Sungmin berada di jepang pun karena bantuan dari kedua sahabatnya itu.

Saat kejadian malam itu, Eunhyuk dan Junsu sepakat membawa Sungmin pulang ke apartment milik Junsu agar Sungmin bisa menenangkan diri. Selama berhari-hari Sungmin hanya menjadi mayat hidup bagi Eunhyuk dan Junsu. Sungmin hanya bisa menangis dan memegangi pipinya yang saat itu mempunyai tanda biru lebam seolah itu adalah simbol keperihan yang saat itu sedang Sungmin rasakan.

Tidak mau membuat semuanya kacau dan memang permintaan dari Sungmin, Eunhyuk merahasiakan kejadian malam itu kepada para member Super Junior lainnya. Secara bergantian Eunhyuk dan Junsu merawat Sungmin, sampai Sungmin memutuskan untuk pergi sementara dari Korea. Sungguh, jika Sungmin terus berada disini, di negara ini, Sungmin tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan kata-kata kasar Kyuhyun yang selalu terngiang-ngiang di pikirannya.

Sungmin ingin menenangkan hati dan pikirannya.

Sebagai seorang sahabat, Eunhyuk dan Junsu hanya bisa menuruti semua keinginan Sungmin, mereka hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk Sungmin dan mereka percaya untuk sementara, ini adalah jalan yang terbaik. Eunhyuk membantu Sungmin mengajukan permohonan cutinya dari SMent, walaupun sekarang ini jadwal Super Junior sedang padat-padatnya, pihak manajemen SMent tidak dapat berbuat banyak dan menyanggupi permohonan Sungmin karena Sungmin mengancam akan keluar dari perusahaan yang selama ini menjadi tempatnya bernaung jika pihak SMent tidak menyetujui permohonan cuti kerjanya. Sedangkan Junsu membantu Sungmin agar Sungmin mempunyai tempat tinggal sementara di Jepang, karena Junsu mempunyai villa yang beberapa bulan yang lalu baru ia beli di kawasan utara laut Osaka, Junsu memutuskan untuk memberikan villa itu kepada Sungmin dan meminta Sungmin untuk menempatinya. Kawasan pantai utara Osaka memang tidak banyak penduduknya, tempatnya sangat indah tapi belum sepenuhnya tersentuh oleh tangan manusia, tempat yang bagus untuk Sungmin mengingat di Jepang pun popularitas Sungmin memang tidak pernah diragukan lagi.

Dan Sungmin pun terpaksa berbohong kepada kedua orang tua dan adik kesayangannya, mengaku membutuhkan liburan panjang, Sungmin meminta ijin untuk jalan-jalan keliling dunia seorang sendiri, sempat tidak percaya dengan alasan yang diajukan anak lelaki pertamanya, tuan dan nyonya Lee akhirnya menyetujui Sungmin pergi dan meyakinkan hati mereka jika anaknya memang baik-baik saja hanya membutuhkan liburan sejenak.

Dan sekarang hanya inilah kegiatan Sungmin sehari-harinya di Jepang, terkadang di pagi hari ia membawa kamera kesayangannya dan berjalan-jalan menusuri setiap jengkal pantai ini, memotret segala keindahan yang ditawarkan ditempat ini, mengabadikannya dengan kamera kesayangannya. Atau terkadang Sungmin bersepedah kepasar ikan yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dari villanya, membeli beberapa ikan dan memasak untuk dirinya sendiri. Atau sekedar merawat kelinci yang memang sengaja ia beli saat diperjalanan karena Sungmin merasa membutuhkan seorang teman saat ini.

'_nega ttotdahamyon da wechyo oppa oppa. Tokyo, london, new york, paris oppa oppa. I'm cool, I'm so cool party like a superstar, ippeunideul da moyora ttotda oppa oppa'_

Sungmin menghentikan sejenak kegiatan memasaknya, diambilnya handphone bercassing pink itu yang ia letakkan di meja makan dapur "yeobseyoo.." ucap Sungmin menjawab panggilan masuk itu.

"_**Sungmin hyungggggggggggg" **_suara eternal magnae yang menggelegar, membuat Sungmin sedikit menjauhkan handphone pink itu dari telinganya. "Wookie~ah,, kupingku sakit, jangan berteriak seperti itu!"

"_**Hyung~ah,, kapan kau kembali? Aku merindukanmu.."**_

"_**kami juga merindukanmu Sungmin~ahhhhhh" **_terdengar suara ribut-ribut dari seberang sana, mungkin Wookie sengaja menloudspeaker handphonenya agar para Hyungdeulnya juga dapat mendengarkan suara Sungmin.

"aku akan kembali secepatnya,, aku juga sangat merindukan kalian" ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis yang tentu saja tidak bisa dilihat oleh sang penelepon.

"_**Sungmin~ah kau sedang apa sekarang? Kau baik-baik saja sekarang? Apa kau makan dengan baik?"**_

"aku sedang masak saat ini.. kau tidak usah khawatir Hyung, aku baik-baik saja, aku juga makan dengan sangat lahap, bahkan jika kuperhatikan berat badanku semakin bertambah Hyung, haahaaaa.." Sungmin membalas pertanyaan dari sang leader Suju.

"_**benarkah kau sedang masak saat ini? Beritahu aku tempat tinggalmu sekarang, lalu aku akan datang dan membantumu menghabiskan makanan itu, aku rindu dengan sup kimchi dan ddubboki buatanmu Sungmin~ah" S**_hindong mengambil gilirannya untuk bicara.

"jika aku sudah kembali, aku akan membuatkan yang spesial untukmu hyung, percayalah"

"_**Sungmin hyung, cepatlah kau pulang, aku ingin siaran sukira denganmu lagi Hyung, aku tidak suka dipasangkan dengan Yesung hyung, dia terlalu hiper, aku tidak suka itu.. aku bahkan tidak diberi kesempatan untuk bicara olehnya" **_keluh Wookie.

"_**kyaaaa! Wokkie~ah mengapa kau tega sekali mengatakan hal nista seperti itu! Respon yang kita dapatkan sangatlah baik bahkan masyarakat lebih mencintai DJ yewook daripada DJ minwook" **_

Sungmin yang mendengarkan perdebatan itu hanya bisa tersenyum kecil. Seluruh member super junior memang sangat ajaib, mereka tidak sadar jika mereka itu sebenarnya seorang idol, tingkah lakunya selalu saja mengundang banyak tawa dari orang lain. _**"Tuhan akan menghukummu hyung karena kau telah berbohong" **_ucap Siwon yang ditujukan untuk Yesung yang saat ini masih saja berdebat dengan Wookie._** "Sungmin hyung, kau benar tidak mau memberitahu kami dimana kau sekarang? Lusa aku akan ke Jepang, setidaknya kau memberitahuku kau ada dimana agar aku dapat mengunjungimu" **_Siwon melanjutkan perkataannya.

"mianhae Siwonnie,, tapi jika aku tidak sibuk, nanti aku yang datang menemuimu"

"_**memangnya kau sibuk apa? Kau kan sekarang sedang menganggur"**_

"kyaaa! Yesung hyung.. aku tidak menganggur, banyak hal yang kulakukan disini.."

"_**kyyaaa.. sudah sudah! Lihat, ini sudah 10 menit, nanti tagihan teleponku mahal, ingat ini sambungan internasionallll.." **_ucap Leeteuk heboh. _**"Hyung, orang pelit kuburannya sempit!" **_ucap Shindong, Yesung, Wookie, dan Siwon berbarengan.

"ne, baiklah baiklah, aku juga ingin menyelesaikan masakan ini, aku tidak mau masakanku hangus hanya karena kalian menelepon, aku tutup ne?"

"_**ne, hati-hati Sungmin~ah, jaga kesehatanmu dan makanlah dengan teratur ne?" L**_eeteuk memberi nasihat.

"arraso hyung"

Sungmin mematikan handphonenya dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya, Sungmin sama sekali tidak menyadari jika saat ini ada sepasang mata yang sedang memperhatikannya. Sepasang mata yang terus menerus mengawasi Sungmin dari jendela kaca yang terdapat dipojok dapur itu, sepasang mata yang pandangannya jelas menyiratkan penyesalan yang teramat dalam, sepasang mata yang tidak sungmin sadari keberadaannya beberapa hari ini selalu mengawasi setiap gerak-geriknya.

.

.

Malam hari adalah waktu yang paling dibenci oleh seorang Lee Sungmin saat ini, ntah kenapa jika malam hari, buliran-buliran bening yang dinamakan orang sebagai air mata, selalu muncul begitu saja disudut mata namja berparas manis itu. Merindukan sosok Kyuhyun, Sungmin rasakan tiap malamnya. Ingin rasanya Sungmin memohon kembali agar bisa terus bersama dengan mantan kekasihnya itu, hey mereka sudah berpisahkan? Kyuhyun bilang tidak ingin melihat wajah menjijikan Sungmin lagikan? Mari dari sekarang kita gambarkan Cho Kyuhyun adalah mantan kekasih dari seorang namja manis bernama Lee Sungmin.

Yah, ingin rasanya Sungmin memohon kembali agar terus bersama Kyuhyun, mantan kekasihnya, tapi sakit hati yang teramat dalam jelas menghentikan keinginannya itu. Menghentikan harapannya jika suatu saat nanti Kyuhyun akan menemukannya, meminta maaf dan mengajak Sungmin kembali kesisinya. Sungmin mengharapkan itu? Jujur harus Sungmin akui, iya, dia mengharapkan hal itu.

Tapi sepertinya Sungmin memang harus membuang harapannya itu. Selama sebulan melarikan diri ke Jepang, Sungmin tidak pernah sekalipun mendapat telepon dari Kyuhyun, mungkinkah Kyuhyun benar-benar sudah melupakan Sungmin? Mungkin saja iya. Dulu, Kyuhyun tidak pernah tahan tidak menghubungi Sungmin satu jam sekali, dia pasti selalu memantau semua kegiatan Sungmin, dan sekarang? Bahkan sudah satu bulan, tapi Kyuhyun tetap tidak sama sekali menghubungi Sungmin. Melupakan Kyuhyun adalah jalan satu-satunya yang sekarang ini harus Sungmin ambil, kuat tidak kuat Sungmin harus tetap mencobanya bukan?

"hahhh.." Sungmin menarik nafasnya dalam, mencoba mengeluarkan segala perasaan buruk dalam dirinya. "lebih baik aku berjalan-jalan disekitar pantai"

Sungmin mengambil jaket, handphone, dan earphone yang selalu ia bawa kemana saja. Sejak tinggal sendirian di negara ini, memang setiap malam ini lah kegiatan Sungmin. Berjalan-jalan disekitar pantai, menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus kencang di wajahnya, itu akan membuat Sungmin jauh lebih tenang dan sejenak dapat melupakan Kyuhyun.

.

.

Seperti malam-malam biasanya, pantai ini sangat sepi. Junsu memang sengaja memberikan tempat tinggal yang jauh dari keramaian agar Sungmin bisa menenangkan dirinya. Utara laut Osaka memang sepi pengunjung bahkan walaupun pemandangannya indah warga Jepang jarang sekali menjadikan tempat ini sebagai arena wisata.

Dengan bertelanjang kaki Sungmin menusuri setiap jengkal pasir putih indah ini yang setiap ia melangkah akan meninggalkan jejak langkah kakinya disana. Tidak lupa Sungmin menyumpal kupingnya dengan earphone pink kesayangannya, mendengarkan sebuah lagu yang mungkin saja akan membuat Sungmin merindukan kembali sosok mantan kekasihnya.

Dalam diam Sungmin menikmati setiap syair lagu yang mungkin mewakili perasaannya sekarang, terkadang Sungmin pun ikut bernyanyi pelan mengikuti lagu yang sudah sangat sering ia bawakan. Kakinya terus melangkah tanpa tahu arah, hanya berjalan dan berjalan mengikuti keinginan hatinya.

'_miwuhago shipeunde dareun saram gyeoteseoh haengbokhan neoreul boneungeohtdo jichyuhbeoryeohseeo ijen. Amugeotdo moreunchae neol bonaeya haedduhn nal nuhmudo oraen iriraseo neukkimjocha eobjiman. Neoreul jiwooryeo aesseodo bwasseo hajiman isseul soo oebneun iringeol jebal nae gyeohte isseojweo. Dallajin geoseun oebseo honjaingeohl ddo dareun sarangi ohl guhrago na miduhbwajjiman ijen sumswineun geol majuh himideulgo. Ireohke keohjyuhman gajanha neohreul hyanghan nae geuriwoomi jogeumsshik jiweojiji anhneun chae nama isseo' _

_(aku ingin membencimu tapi melihat kau bahagia disamping orang lain aku mencair. Mengirimmu pergi adalah sesuatu yang seharusnya sudah kulakukan sejak dulu dan mungkin sekarang aku tidak memiliki perasaan ini lagi. Aku mencoba untuk menghapusmu tapi itu bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa kulakukan, tolonglah tetap disisiku. Tidak ada yang berubah aku masih tetap sendiri, aku percaya bahwa cinta yang lain akan datang tapi sekarang aku sangat sulit untuk bernafas. Hingga terjadi masalah besar seperti ini, aku tetap sendiri untukmu, perasaanku tidak akan pernah hilang)_

Tidak kuat lagi berjalan, Sungmin memilih mendudukkan tubuhnya diatas pasir putih yang indah ini, memeluk kedua betisnya didepan dada mencoba menahan air mata yang mungkin sebentar lagi jatuh membasahi wajah manisnya. "hanya untuk malam ini, menangislah Lee Sungmin, menangislah.. untuk yang terakhir hikss.. ini yang terakhir,, hiksssss…" ucap Sungmin bermonolog kepada dirinya sendiri.

Sekali lagi, Sungmin benar-benar menumpahkan segala kekesalan hatinya hanya dengan menangis sekencang-kencangnya ditepi pantai yang seakan-akan selalu setia menemaninya menghabiskan setiap derai air mata ini sendirian. Disembunyikannya wajah manis itu dengan kedua tangannya, mengeluh kepada dirinya sendiri tentang rasa sakit yang tidak pernah hilang setiap kali ia merindukan sosok seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"dia bahkan sudah tidak lagi mengingatmu tapi kau masih saja menangisinya setiap malam, kau bodoh Lee Sungmin! Kau sangat bodoh! Aku benci diriku sendiri, ARGHHHHH!" teriak Sungmin seolah ingin mengeluarkan segala sakit hatinya.

"aku merindukanmu Kyu~ hiksss.. hiksss.." sedetik kemudian suara teriakan itu berubah menjadi suara lirih, suara keputus asaan dari seorang Lee Sungmin "aku merindukanmu Kyu~ kenapa kau tega sekali mengatakan semua itu, itu tidak seperti apa yang kau lihat kyu~ hikss,, kau salah paham.."

Sebuah tangan memegang lembut pundak Sungmin, mengintrupsi setiap ucapan yang akan keluar dari mulutnya, mengintrupsi Sungmin yang sekarang ini sedang bermonolog ria entah kepada dirinya sendiri atau kepada angin yang selalu setia menerpa wajahnya.

"Sungmin hyung"

TBC

#teparrrrrrrr *kecapean ngetik-,-*

Panjangnyaaaaa… ga apa yah chingu kubuat panjang kaya gitu, mianhae klo jadinya ngebosenin, aku sengaja buat panjang kaya gitu karena aku ga mau bikin fanfic ini jadi lama. Kemungkinan fanfic ini paling banyak sampai 10 part aja dan kemungkinan bisa kurang dari 10 part.

Untuk yang kecewa karena lagi-lagi di part ini aku hanya menceritakan gimana perasaan sakit hatinya sungmin dan ga bikin kyu tersiksa, aku punya alasannya #plakkk *author mencari alibi*

Di part ini aku mau menggambarkan perasaan min terlebih dahulu. Apa yang buat min begitu sakit hati sama kyu, kenapa nantinya min berpikir ulang dan sempat berpikir ga mau lagi nerima kyu, apa yang nyebabin min betah bertahan hidup sendiri walaupun cintanya ke kyu masih sangat kuat.

Di part selanjutnya bakal aku jelasin selama 1 bulan ini kyu ngapain aja, gimana menderitanya kyu dan usaha apa yang kyu lakuin supaya min mau balik lagi ke dia.. sedikit bocoran, kalo ternyata kyu itu punya penyakit bukan penyakit sih tepatnya tapi kaya sebuah trauma, sebuah trauma yang ngebuat jiwanya sering ngerasa takut kehilangan dan disitulah nanti pengorbanan kyu berjuang ngelawan traumanya tanpa dibantu orang-orang terdekatnya.

Yasudah segitu saja cuap-cuap dari author imut satu ini, semoga ceritanya ga ngebosenin yah untuk chingudeul, iya-iya aku tahu kalian ingin kyu tersiksa tapi nanti juga kalian akan mengerti kenapa kyu bisa berbuat jahat kaya gitu, memang caranya salah tapi tetap saja buat kyu, min tetap yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya:)

Oke, seperti biasa, bagi chingudeul yang sengaja atau tidak sengaja membaca fanfic ini sampai akhir, tolong tinggalkan jejak kalian yah, gomawo:)

Terima kasih : Kim Soo Hyun, , BunnyMinnie, kyuaniee fiee, Mimiyeon, JiYoo861015, Park Minnie, minnie-minnie-mine, alia choi, EllaWiffe

Untuk Park Minnie terimakasih banyak masukan dan sarannya:)

GOMAPSEUMNIDA CHINGUDEULLLL #bungkukin badan ala oppadeul

-chosera-230412-


	6. Chapter 6

Title : OVERPROTECTIVE

Author : Cho Sera

Rating : bisa berubah-ubah tergantung mood saya-,- tapi kali ini saya mau mencoba buat fanfic yang agak-agak sendu gimana gitu :D

Summary : Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun begitu sangat mencintainya tapi apakah harus sebegitu protektif dan posesifnya Kyuhyun kepada dirinya sampai seluruh hidup Sungmin diatur dan dikekang oleh evil maknae itu? Apakah sungmin tahan dengan sikap kyuhyun yang selalu mengatur hidupnya? Kalo penasaran silahkan capcus baca ceritanya:)

Disclaimer : Cho Kyuhyun milik Lee Sungmin, Lee Sungmin milik Cho Kyuhyun itulah mengapa saya tidak punya kesempatan untuk memiliki Kyuhyun oppa, huweeeeeeee:(

Warning : Barang siapa yang sehabis membaca fanfic ini langsung dewasa sebelum waktunya jangan salahin author manis satu ini, karena saya hanya menyalurkan hoby mesum saya *sumpah ga nyambung*

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO PLAGIAT! YES KYUMIN! *apasihhhhh*

CHO SERA PRESENT

.

OVERPROTECTIVE

PART 6

.

.

-author pov-

**-flashback-**

"untuk apa kau menemuiku? Kau ingin aku memberitahu dimana sungmin sekarang?" namja yang memiliki nama lengkap kim junsu itu menatap tajam namja yang sekarang ini berada dihadapannya. Namja berkulit putih pucat dan berambut cokelat caramel itu sudah mengganggu waktu tidur malamnya.

"aku ingin kau membantuku" ucap namja itu singkat.

"kau lihat sekarang jam berapa? Apa kau benar-benar tidak memiliki sopan santun cho kyuhyun-ssi? Dan bukankah seingatku kau yang menyuruh sungmin untuk tidak lagi menemuimu? Bukankah seingatku kau bilang sungmin itu menjijikan? Bukankah seingatku kau bilang sungmin itu murahan? Lalu mengapa sekarang kau repot-repot datang ke apartmentku dan menanyakan keberadaan sungmin, bukankah itu konyol?" rupanya namja yang sedang bertamu ke apartment junsu itu ternyata seorang cho kyuhyun yang menanyakan tentang keberadaan kekasihnya yang sudah seminggu ini menghilang. Kyuhyun sudah tidak tahu lagi harus mencari sungmin dimana, sudah seluruh pelosok seoul kyuhyun jelajahi untuk menemukan sungminnya, tapi tetap hasilnya nihil.

Junsu yang saat itu memang belum sepenuhnya terlelap, diikejutkan dengan suara bel dipintu apartmentnya yang tidak henti-hentinya berbunyi, tidak puas hanya membunyikan bel, kyuhyun yang menjadi pelaku keributan itupun, tidak segan-segannya mengetok pintu apartment mewah milik junsu itu dengan sangat beringas. Jika tidak segera dibukakan junsu khawatir keributan itu akan mengganggu sesama pemilik apartment yang memang satu lantai dengannya.

Jika otak kyuhyun masih normal, tentu saja dia tidak akan bertamu pada jam-jam segini, lihatlah, sekarang jam menunjukkan pukul 01.30 dini hari waktu korea. Junsu yang memang baru saja menyelesaikan jadwal padatnya bersama JYJ benar-benar merasa geram dengan kelakukan magnae dari grup super junior itu, bukan hanya itu yang membuatnya geram, mengingat kelakukan kyuhyun yang sudah menyakiti dan menampar sungmin didepan matanya sendiri, membuat junsu benar-benar kehilangan simpatiknya untuk seorang cho kyuhyun.

"kumohon bantu aku, aku sangat menyesal. Aku ingin dia kembali kepadaku" sederhana memang kata yang diucapkan kyuhyun, tapi sungguh kyuhyuh pun sudah tidak mengerti harus berkata apa lagi agar junsu membantunya, satu-satunya orang yang diharapkan kyuhyun bisa membantunya. Jangan ingatkan kyuhyun dengan eunhyuk, hyungnya di super junior. Sejak kejadian malam itu melihat wajah kyuhyun pun eunhyuk tak sudi, apalagi membantu kyuhyun, jangan harap machine dance suju itu mau melakukannya.

Hanya junsu lah harapan kyuhyun terakhir, walau tidak terlalu mengenal mantan sunbaenya itu, kyuhyun tahu junsu bukanlah orang yang tega melihat sungmin menangis. Karena bagi junsu, sungmin adalah segalanya, sungmin telah sangat berjasa untuk hidupnya. Saudara yang harus selalu dilindungi, itulah pikiran junsu tentang sungmin. Kyuhyun sangat berharap junsu bisa membantunya, membantunya agar ia bisa meraih cintanya lagi, membantunya agar ia bisa menemui kekasihnya lagi, membantunya agar ia bisa melanjutkan hidupnya lagi. Tujuh hari tanpa melihat wajah sungmin benar-benar membuat hidup kyuhyun cacat. Memang bukan dalam artian yang sebenarnya, tapi tanpa sungmin disampingnya, kyuhyun bahkan tidak ingat tubuhnya membutuhkan asupan makanan, karena selama ini memang sungmin lah yang mengatur dan mengingatkan semuanya untuk kyuhyun bahkan sampai hal yang sangat sepele pun tidak luput dari perhatian sungmin.

"mwo? Menyesal katamu? Cih,," junsu tersenyum sinis mendengar ucapan kyuhyun "apa yang kau dapatkan selama 5 tahun hubunganmu dengannya? Bahkan belajar mempercayainya pun kau tak mampu? belajar mendengarkannya pun kau tak bisa? Dan sekarang kau menyesal? Kau berharap dia kembali ke sisimu? Kau benar-benar sangat lucu kyuhyun-ssi, lebih baik sekarang juga kau pergi sebelum aku tidak bisa menahan tanganku untuk membalas tamparanmu kepada sahabatku" junsu mendorong tubuh limbung kyuhyun agar menjauh dari pintu apartmentnya, tapi dengan gerakan cepat kyuhyun berhasil menahan pintu apartment yang akan tertutup itu oleh tangannya. "kumohon, kumohon bantu aku melanjutkan hidupku, aku tidak bisa melanjutkan hidupku tanpa sungmin. Kumohon bantu aku mendapatkannya lagi, karena tanpa sungmin aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kumohon bantu aku menebus semua kesalahanku, karena tanpa maaf darinya aku akan sulit bernafas dan kujamin tidak lama lagi kau akan mendengar berita kematianku" membuang segala rasa egonya, kyuhyun mulai menekuk tubuhnya 90 derajat, memohon bantuan kepada mantan sunbaenya di SMent sebagai isyarat ketulusan hatinya.

Junsu yang pada dasarnya memang mengetahui sifat dan watak kyuhyun, mulai melemahkan hatinya ketika ia melihat ada bulir-bulir penyesalan yang tergambar jelas di wajah namja pecinta game itu, air mata yang memang jarang keluar dari sudut matanya sekarang sudah bebas mengalir dan sedikit meninggalkan jejak basah diwajah pucatnya.

"hahhhh.." junsu menarik nafas panjang, mencoba meyakinkan dirinya jika keputusannya ini adalah yang terbaik, toh tidak bisa dipungkiri kan, junsu tahu, sungmin masih sangat mencintai pemuda yang sudah lima tahun menjadi pendampingnya. Junsu ingat ketika dia dan eunhyuk mengantar sungmin kebandara, berkali-kali sungmin menengok kearah belakang berharap kyuhyun datang dan mencegahnya pergi. Junsu ingat bagaimana setiap malam sungmin selalu mengigau menyebutkan nama kyuhyun dalam tidurnya. Jika saja bisa, junsu benar-benar ingin menggantikan tepat kyuhyun dihati sahabatnya itu.

"masuklah, aku tidak mau membuat keributan disini"

-author pov end-

-kyuhyun pov-

Ku lalui hari-hariku tanpa melihat wajah manisnya, tanpa melihat senyumannya, tanpa mendapatkan perhatiannya dan tanpa merasakan sentuhan lembutnya. Lagi-lagi aku melakukan kesalahan. Dan kesalahan ini berakibat sangat fatal untuk hidupku. Dia pergi. Dia pergi meninggalkanku. Aku bisa apa tanpanya? Bahkan urusan makanpun aku selalu bergantung kepadanya.

Meninggalkan atau ditinggalkan. Aku sungguh tidak mengerti dengan posisiku sekarang.

Sepertinya memang aku yang meninggalkannya, karena aku yang menyuruhnya untuk tidak menemuiku lagi. Tapi sekarang lihatlah.. aku sungguh sangat menderita ketika kutahu dia benar-benar pergi meninggalkanku, bodoh.

Tangan ini, aku benar-benar ingin menghancurkan tanganku sendiri ketika ku ingat aku telah menampar wajahnya dengan tanganku sendiri.

Apakah wajahmu sakit chagi? Apa tamparanku meninggalkan jejak diwajahmu? Tuhan,, apa yang sebenarnya kulakukan malam itu.. aku benar-benar tidak sadar dengan apa yang kulakukan, semuanya terjadi begitu saja tanpa aku bisa menghalanginya.. Aku benar-benar menyesal sungmin~ah,, maafkan aku..

Seharusnya 13 juli nanti menjadi hari yang sangat bersejarah untuk hubunganku dengannya. 13 juli nanti hubunganku dengan sungmin tepat memasuki tahun keenam, tidak terasa sudah selama itu dia mendampingiku. Menjadi pendampingku dalam keadaan apapun, dia selalu menggenggam tanganku erat, dia selalu membelai punggungku lembut untuk sekedar memberikanku kekuatan untuk bertahan, dia selalu memberikanku senyuman terbaik agar kuyakin bahwa akulah satu-satunya manusia yang dia cintai didunia ini.

Aku sudah mempersiapkan kejutan untukmu sungmin~ah,, aku sudah membelikanmu sebuah rumah mewah lengkap dengan tamannya yang luas. Kau selalu bilang kepadaku ingin memiliki dapur pribadi, kau tidak ingin membagi dapurmu dengan wookie yang selalu saja mengganggu saat kau akan memasak makanan lezat untukku. Kau selalu bilang kepadaku ingin mempunyai taman yang luas, taman yang nantinya bisa kau tanami dengan bunga-bunga pink kesukaanmu, kau sudah tidak betah kan tinggal di dorm yang sempit ini? Kau selalu bilang kepadaku kalau kau ingin mencoba hidup mandiri, hidup berdua saja denganku, kau ingin melayaniku 24 jam, kau bahkan berpikir untuk meninggalkan super junior, meninggalkan elf dan meninggalkan pumpkins hanya untukku.

Aku ingin mewujudkan semua keinginanmu sungmin~ah..

Aku sudah membuatkanmu dapur yang sangat luas, dapur yang nantinya bisa kau gunakan untuk membuat kimchi dan ddubbokki kesukaanmu tanpa ada gangguan dari wookie. Aku sudah membuatkanmu taman yang sangat indah, taman yang setiap sudutnya sudah kutanami dengan mawar pink kesukaanmu, semuanya sudah kupersiapkan khusus untukmu. Aku juga tidak akan pernah menolak ajakanmu untuk tinggal berdua, akan kuturuti semua yang kau mau, kembalilah kepadaku, kumohon.. aku tidak bisa terus begini, kau tahu aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu..

Aku sangat rindu dengan sifat manjamu, walau sangat manja tapi kau tidak pernah sekalipun mengeluh kepadaku, jika kau lelah kau hanya menyuruhku membalikkan badan dan menggunakan punggungku untuk tempat bersandarmu. Jika kau marah, tidak pernah sekalipun kau berteriak kepadaku, kau hanya menyuruhku untuk bernyanyi agar dapat meredam segala emosimu. Jika kau merasa tidak sanggup untuk bertahan, kau hanya akan berkata **'**_**tolong genggam tanganku erat, jangan pernah sekalipun kau melepasnya. Karena jika kau melepaskannya, ku yakin aku akan tersesat karena hanya kaulah penuntun hidupku' **_sungguh aku sangat merindukanmu chagi..

Melamarnya ditanggal 13 juli nanti adalah salah satu targetku tahun ini. Semuanya sudah kupersiapkan dengan sangat matang, tentu saja dengan bantuan kedua keluarga kami. Tapi dengan mudahnya aku menghancurkan segalanya, tidak hanya menyakitinya bahkan aku menyakiti diriku sendiri dan menyakiti kedua keluarga kami.

Kadang, aku pun merasa takut dengan perasaanku ini. Perasaan yang sepertinya sangat tidak wajar, aku bahkan tidak suka jika melihat dia terlalu memperhatikan kedua orang tuanya dan mengabaikan aku. Tidak masuk akal memang aku cemburu kepada orang tua kandung kekasihku sendiri tapi itulah nyatanya.

Aku ingin selalu menjadi yang nomor satu dihatinya, aku ingin selalu menjadi yang pertama di hidupnya, aku ingin selalu di istimewahkan olehnya. Aku tidak suka diabaikan olehnya, aku tidak suka diacuhkan olehnya, dan aku tidak suka dicampakkan olehnya. Tapi dia sering sekali kuabaikan, dia sering sekali kuacuhkan dan dia sering sekali kucampakkan.

"Cho Kyuhyun-ssi, hasil tesmu sudah keluar, kau boleh masuk" suara yeoja berpakaian serba putih yang jika orang melihatnya, tanpa bertanya pun mereka sudah tahu jika yeoja itu adalah seorang dokter.

Bukan, tepatnya adalah seorang psikiater.

Aku memang merasakan ada yang tidak beres dengan perilakuku. Aku sangat mencintai sungmin dan itu sudah tidak perlu diragukan lagi, tapi terkadang, ketika aku melihatnya dekat dengan orang lain, ada rasa kebencian teramat sangat didalam hatiku. Seketika aku berubah menjadi membencinya, aku ingin membunuhnya, aku ingin dia tersiksa, dan ketika kusadar dia telah menangis, aku kembali kewujudku semula. Aku menyesali semua perbuatanku, aku hanya bisa memeluknya dan meminta maaf kepadanya. Aku seperti tidak bisa mengendalikan perasaanku sendiri.

Aku berjalan memasuki ruangan yang di desain sangat minimalis. Terkesan santai dan tidak kaku, seperti sebuah kedai kopi pada umumnya. Disetiap pojokan terdapat lukisan-lukisan pemandangan yang sangat indah. Ada jendela kaca yang sangat besar yang membuat mataku dimanjakan oleh pemandangan taman yang sangat asri, ditumbuhi oleh pohon-pohon cemara kerdil dan bunga-bunga lili putih yang disusun sangat rapih. Memang yang kutahu, ada beberapa psikiater yang menjadikan konsep santai seperti ini untuk melayani pasiennya.

"masuklah, kita berbincang sebentar" yeoja yang sudah kukenal namanya itu mengisyaratkanku untuk duduk disofa yang tepat berada dihadapannya. Selama seminggu ini aku memang rutin menemuinya, berkonsultasi dengannya. Jihyun, dokter itu bernama kim jihyun.

"apa hasil tesnya sudah keluar?" aku duduk tepat didepan yeoja yang kukira usianya tidak lagi muda, mungkin sekitar 32 tahun keatas, mungkin.

Jihyun menganggukan kepalanya dan mencoba membaca ulang hasil tesku. "setelah melakukan pendekatan denganmu selama seminggu, setelah mendengar semua ceritamu, aku sudah dapat menyimpulkan sesuatu" kembali jihyun membaca ulang kertas yang kuyakin itu adalah hasil tes kejiwaanku. "kau mengalami trauma '_anxiety disorders' _kyuhyun-ssi"

"bisa kau jelaskan"

"akan kujelaskan detail" jihyun membuka kacamata yang sedari tadi bertengger dihidung mancungnya seolah bersiap menceritakan kisah yang panjang kepadaku. "karena kau mungkin sangat asing dengan istilah-istilah kedokteran, maka aku akan menjelaskannya dengan bahasaku sendiri"

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan merespon ucapannya.

"Kau terlahir dari keluarga yang sangat sempurna kyuhyun-ssi, appa, eomma, dan noonamu sangat menyayangimu. Tidak pernah sedikitpun kau kekurangan cinta dari mereka. Mereka selalu ada untukmu. Kau terbiasa mendapatkan cinta, kau terbiasa terpenuhi, kau terbiasa dilayani. Sampai suatu ketika kau memasuki dunia yang sangat berbeda. Super Junior. Di Super Junior kau menghadapi masa-masa yang sangat sulit, dibenci, dihina, dicaci dan tidak diterima menjadi makananmu sehari-hari, tentu saja kau tidak terbiasa, kau terbiasa mendapatkan cinta, kau terbiasa disayangi. Dari situlah awal mula kepribadianmu terbentuk. Tidak bisa kau pungkiri, kau sangat membutuhkan cinta, kau sangat membutuhkan perhatian dari seseorang yang sangat mengerti dirimu sampai sungmin datang menawarkannya kepadamu. Dia memberikanmu segalanya, dia memberikanmu cinta yang sangat kau butuhkan, bahkan dia menjadikanmu prioritas dihidupnya. Dan pada saat itulah kau menganggap sungmin adalah sumber cinta yang tiap harinya selalu kau butuhkan. Kau buta oleh cinta, kau bahkan tidak ingat jika sungmin adalah seorang namja, kau sangat membutuhkannya, sampai pada akhirnya kau jatuh cinta dengannya. Menurutmu sungmin adalah bentuk kesempurnaan, kau tidak percaya jika didunia ini tidak ada yang tidak sempurna karena kau yakin sungmin adalah sebuah kesempurnaan. Kau menjaganya, kau mendekapnya, kau mengikatnya dalam hidupmu. Semuanya terasa sempurna sampai kau melakukan suatu kesalahan, kesalahan yang merubah semuanya. Kesalahan yang mengubah sebagaian dari cintamu menjadi rasa penyesalan. Rasa penyesalanmu yang membuatmu seperti ini ditambah sikap memaafkan sungmin yang membuatmu merasa lebih berdosa. Karena itulah kau merasa takut, takut kehilangannya sehingga membuatmu melakukan rutinitas-rutinitas yang berlebihan untuk menjaganya dan itu disebut _'obsessive compulsive disorders' _kau terobsesi dengannya, kau menjadi sangat posesif dan overprotektif kepada sungmin. Jika kau melihatnya mengacuhkanmu kau akan marah dan cenderung melukainya dan dirimu sendiri, kau akan sangat membenci orang-orang yang berusaha merebut sungmin darimu, itulah yang membuatmu terlalu mengekang sungmin"

Jihyun mengakhiri pembicaraannya dan sedikit membasahi bibirnya dengan kopi yang memang sudah tersedia di meja bulat ini. "Apakah semua pengamatanku benar cho kyuhyun-ssi?" lanjutnya.

Semua yang dipaparkan oleh dokter itu memang benar, semuanya nyata. Mulutku terasa kelu hanya untuk sekedar mengucapkan sepatah dua patah kata, jika ku ingat bagaimana perilaku terhadap sungmin dua tahun ini, aku benar-benar sudah kelewatan kepadanya. Aku menjauhkan sungmin dari teman-temannya, aku menjauhkan sungmin dari keluarganya, aku menjauhkan sungmin dari dunianya. Kubentuk pribadi seorang lee sungmin yang baru. Kubentuk dia menjadi seorang lee sungmin yang tertutup, kubentuk dia menjadi seorang lee sungmin yang penurut, kubentuk dia menjadi seorang lee sungmin yang tidak mengenal dunia luar.

Tidak, walaupun begitu, aku tidak mau melepaskannya, hidupku sudah terlanjur terikat olehnya, akan kuperbaiki semuanya, akan kukembalikan dia ke dunianya, akan kukembalikan dia ke teman-temannya dan akan kukembalikan dia ke keluarganya. Aku akan sembuh dan aku harus sembuh, tunggulah aku chagi..

"lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?"

**-flashback end-**

-kyuhyun pov end-

-author pov-

Pandangan mengintai kini sedang terlihat jelas di wajah sang magnae suju, cho kyuhyun. Saat ini kyuhyun sedang mengawasi sungmin dari dalam mobil. Sudah hampir dua minggu kyuhyun melakukan kegiatan barunya ini, menjadi seorang penguntit. Dengan berbekal kacamata hitam, topi dan masker kyuhyun duduk tenang didalam mobil sedan sewaannya. Matanya tajamnya selalu mengawasi dengan seksama kegiatan sungmin sekarang.

Saat ini sungmin sedang berada dipasar ikan yang berada lumayan jauh dari villanya. Memang setiap pagi, sungmin akan berjalan-jalan kepasar ikan ini dan membeli beberapa ekor ikan lalu memasaknya untuk dirinya sendirinya, itulah yang kyuhyun tahu dari hasil pengamatannya selama dua minggu ini.

Jangan tanyakan dari mana kyuhyun tahu keberadaan sungmin sekarang. Kyuhyun harus menjadikan kim junsu sebagai malaikat penyelamat hidupnya. Junsu lah yang memberitahu kyuhyun keberadaan sungmin sekarang, junsu lah yang membantu kyuhyun menemukan sungminnya dan junsu pula lah yang membantu kyuhyun untuk mempertahankan hidupnya. Kyuhyun benar-benar harus berterimakasih kepada mantan member DBSK itu.

Sungmin yang saat itu memakai kaos berwarna putih dipadu dengan celana pantai yang juga berwarna putih memberikan kesan yang sangat manis dalam dirinya. Dilehernya digantungkan kamera kesayangannya yang selalu ia bawa kemana saja. Sepedah pinknya yang ia tuntun menambah kesan imut pada namja kelinci itu.

Ingin sekali kyuhyun keluar dari mobil, mendekat kearah namja imut itu, memeluknya, meminta maaf dan mengajaknya kembali kesisinya. Tapi kyuhyun menyadari tidak semuanya sesederhana itu. Kyuhyun yakin saat ini sungmin masih belum bisa memaafkannya.

Tatapannya tidak pernah lepas dari namja bermarga lee itu. Dilihatnya sungmin yang sedang asik memilih-milih ikan, sesekali sungmin tertawa kecil ketika berbincang sesaat dengan para penjual. Tidak merasa jijik, sungmin sering kali mengangkat dan memegang ikan yang akan dibelinya, terkadang juga dia mengabadikannya dengan kamera yang selalu standby dilehernya.

Entah apa yang sekarang sedang sungmin bicara dengan ahjussi-ahjussi penjual ikan itu. Kyuhyun hanya bisa memandangnya dari kejauhan, menatap bisu orang terkasihnya. "apa sekarang kau bahagia chagi? Kau pasti tidak menyadari keberadaanku. Kau pasti tidak merasakan kehadiranku, sudah dua minggu ini aku selalu datang membelai wajahmu saat kau tertidur nyenyak. Apa kau tidak menyadarinya? Aku yang selalu menghapus air matamu saat kau tidur sambil menangis, kau merindukanku? Aku sangat merindukanmu sungmin~ah.. tunggulah sebentar lagi, jika aku sudah benar-benar sembuh, aku akan kembali untukmu, aku berjanji"

Dengan cepat kyuhyun menutup jendela mobilnya ketika ia lihat sungmin sedang mengendarai sepedahnya dan melintas melewati mobilnya. Setelah dirasa sungmin sudah menjauh, kyuhyun memutar balikkan mobilnya dan berjalan pelan mengikuti sungmin dari belakang. Selama dua minggu ini memang sepertinya kyuhyun tidak pernah bosan melakukan kegiatan ilegalnya ini.

.

.

"ah..mashitaaaaa…" kyuhyun tersenyum kecil melihat kelinci manisnya yang sudah menghabiskan dua porsi besar ramen dan ikan panggang hasil olahannya sendiri. Tidak tahu memakai cara apa, tapi selama dua minggu ini kyuhyun benar-benar membuktikan keahlian barunya sebagai seorang penguntit. Tanpa ada kesulitan yang berarti, namja berkulit pucat itu dengan bebasnya berkeliaran disekitar sungmin tanpa khawatir tertangkap basah oleh sungmin. Kyuhyun memang sudah hafal betul sifat kekasihnya itu, sungmin orang yang tidak peka terhadap lingkungan sekitar, sungmin memang tipikal orang yang sangat cuek dengan lingkungan sekitarnya, jika sedang menyendiri, sungmin lebih terlihat seperti anak autis yang mempunyai dunianya sendiri. Itulah salah satu sifat jelek yang lagi-lagi dimiliki olehnya.

"apa yang sekarang harus kita lakukan?" sungmin berjalan mendekat kearah kandang kelinci peliharaannya. Setelah sampai di osaka, tidak sengaja sungmin melintas didepan pets shop yang menyediakan banyak kelinci lucu. Karena tertarik dan membutuhkan teman, akhirnya sungmin membelinya dan memberi kelinci putih itu nama 'kyukyu' karena entah kenapa sungmin pikir jika melihat kelinci itu ia akan teringat dengan kyuhyun, wajah kelinci itu selalu cemberut seperti kyuhyun.

"aku bosan, kau punya ide?" tanya sungmin kepada kelinci putihnya yang tentu saja tidak akan pernah menjawab pertanyaannya. "hahhh.." sungmin menarik nafasnya dalam, mencoba mengeluarkan segala perasaan buruk dalam dirinya. "lebih baik aku berjalan-jalan disekitar pantai"

Kyuhyun menyembunyikan tubuhnya di belakang tembok dan melihat sungmin berjalan menjauhinya. "jangan pergi kepantai lagi chagi.. aku tidak mau melihatmu menangis lagi" ucap kyuhyun lirih.

.

.

"sampai kapan kau harus seperti itu? tunggulah aku sebentar lagi, aku akan datang kepadamu, bersujud dikakimu, meminta maaf kepadamu dan membawamu pulang kerumah kita, kerumah yang sudah khusus kupersiapkan untukmu" seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, hanya inilah yang bisa kyuhyun lakukan. Memandang dari kejauhan kekasihnya yang sekarang ini sedang menangis ditepi pantai.

Tidak tahan melihat sungminnya menangis, kyuhyun memberanikan dirinya untuk mendekat kearah sungmin, perlahan ia membuat jejak langkah kakinya dipasir putih itu. Diberanikan tekadnya untuk memeluk tubuh ringkih itu, tubuh yang sudah sebulan ini selalu ia rindukan kehangatannya.

Deg

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya ketika sesosok namja yang sudah sangat familiar olehnya mendekati sungmin. Dengan terpaksa kyuhyun menyembunyikan lagi tubuhnya dibelakang pohon kelapa itu, mengamati setiap jengkal kedua namja yang menarik perhatiannya itu.

"sungmin hyung"

Sungmin hanya bisa diam terpaku saat merasakan ada sebuah tangan yang memegang bahunya. Harapannya timbul, harapan jika seseorang yang sedang berdiri dibelakangnya itu adalah kyuhyun sempat membuat detak jantungnya berdetak cepat. Dilepaskannya earphone yang masih bertengger ditelinganya.

"kyunnie" setelah menyebutkan nama itu pelan, sungmin ingin mempertegas harapannya. Dia memutar badannya berharap jika kyuhyunnya lah yang datang dan mengajaknya kembali. Sungguh sungmin benar-benar tidak tahan hidup tanpa adanya kyuhyun disampingnya. Sempat terlintas diotaknya, lebih baik ia hidup terkekang daripada ia harus melanjutkan hidupnya seperti ini, tanpa kyuhyun, tanpa cinta kyuhyun, sungmin tidak bisa hidup. Ternyata sungmin tidak sekuat itu.

Sorot mata kekecewaan jelas nampak dari mata indahnya. Senyum yang tadinya sempat mengembang, menghilang lagi dari wajah manisnya. "sung- sungkyu?"

"sungmin hyung,, mianhae.. jeongmal mianhae hyung.." refleks, sungkyu membawa tubuh lemah sungmin kedalam dekapannya. Memeluknya erat, merasakan kehangatan yang sudah sangat ia rindukan selama ini. "saranghae hyung.. jeongmal saranghae.."

Satu kalimat tabu yang keluar dari mulut sungkyu membuat sungmin buru-buru melepas pelukan namja yang lebih muda darinya itu. Dalam hidupnya, sungmin tidak mau mendengar kalimat itu diucapkan orang lain untuknya, sungmin hanya mau mendengar kyuhyun yang mengucapkan kalimat itu untuknya. "a-apa maksudmu sungkyu-ssi?" sungmin sedikit melangkah mundur menjauhi tubuhnya dari sungkyu.

"aku tahu aku salah, aku tahu aku jahat, aku telah membuatmu kehilangan orang yang kau cintai. Tapi percayalah hyung, aku bisa membahagiakanmu, perlahan.. kumohon cobalah perlahan melupakannya, aku bersedia menunggumu sampai kau bersedia menerimaku hyung, kumohon jangan pergi dariku"

"kau- mengapa kau tahu aku disini?"

"mianhae hyung, selama satu bulan ini aku selalu menyelidiki keberadaanmu. Eunhyuk dan junsu hyung tidak mau memberi tahuku, aku memakai caraku sendiri untuk menemukanmu dan aku berhasil. Kau lihatkan hyung, cintaku sangat besar untukmu"

"Tidak, sungkyu~ah.. tolong jangan begini. Tolong jangan membuat hidupku lebih sulit. Kau hanya ku anggap sebagai dongsaengku, kita baru 3 kali bertemu, kau salah, kau salah mengartikan perasaanmu untukku" sungmin membalikkan badannya melangkah dan menjauhi sungkyu. Harapannya sudah benar-benar punah, sosok seorang cho kyuhyun yang selalu dirindukannya benar-benar tidak bisa lagi ia raih.

"tolong, tolong aku sungmin hyung, tolong aku untuk mendapatkan hatimu, bekerja samalah denganku. Aku akan membahagiakanmu, aku janji, aku berjanji.." sungkyu menyusul langkah sungmin dan menghalangi jalannya.

"mianhae.. hatiku sudah lama kuberikan hanya untuk kyuhyun, aku tidak bisa lagi merasakan cinta untuk orang lain selain dia. Hatiku sudah beku menerima perasaan cinta lain selain dia, mataku sudah buta melihat orang selain dia, tubuhku mati rasa jika mendapatkan sentuhan dari orang lain selain dia. Aku milik kyuhyun sepenuhnya, jeongmal mianhae sungkyu~ah" sungguh sungmin merasa sangat menyesal telah menyakiti sungkyu, tapi dia pun tidak boleh memanfaatkan orang lain karena sakit hatinya. Hatinya memang sudah milik kyuhyun selamanya, sering memang sungmin disakiti oleh kyuhyun, disakiti secara tidak langsung oleh kyuhyun yang selalu saja mementingkan egonya, tapi biar bagaimanapun hatinya memang sudah terikat kuat untuk namja bermarga cho itu, bukan sungkyu dan juga bukan orang lain.

"baiklah.. baiklah hyung, aku tidak akan memaksamu. Tapi tolong jangan menyuruhku untuk pergi darimu, biarkan aku menebus semua kesalahanku, biarkan aku menemanimu sampai kau memutuskan kembali ke duniamu, kedunia yang sudah membesarkan namamu, biarkan aku menjadi sahabat yang menghapus lukamu, biarkan aku disampingmu, kumohon"

Sungkyu memerosotkan tubuhnya dan berlutut dihadapan sungmin. Tersentuh memang sungmin saat ini. Belum pernah ada orang yang seperti sungkyu dihidupnya, merendahkan harga dirinya didepan sungmin demi mempertahankan cintanya, bahkan kyuhyun tidak pernah melakukan itu.

Kedua namja itu benar-benar tidak menyadari ada sepasang mata yang mengawasi selalu mengawasi kegiatan mereka. Mengawasi semuanya dari kejauhan, mengawasi cintanya yang mungkin saja sebentar lagi akan direbut oleh orang yang berhasil merusak hubungannya dengan sungmin. Perasaan benci itu datang lagi, perasaan marah seketika datang mengganggu dirinya yang sedang belajar mengendalikan emosi. Tangan kyuhyun terkepal kuat. Dadanya nyeri saat melihat tubuh sungmin berada didekapan orang lain. Berkali-kali kyuhyun harus menarik nafas panjang untuk mengendalikan emosinya, dia harus menahan amarahnya, dia tidak mau membuat sungmin lebih menjauh darinya, dia harus sembuh, dia harus mendapatkan sungmin kembali.

"sepertinya kau sudah harus pulang sungkyu-ssi.. ini sudah sangat malam" ucap sungmin ketika ia dan sungkyu sedang berada didalam villa, hanya sekedar mengobrol, tidak lebih, tapi entah kenapa sungmin sangat tidak nyaman hanya berdua saja dengan sungkyu tanpa ada pihak ketiga. Perasaan takutnya kepada kyuhyun mungkin benar-benar tidak bisa ia hilangkan dari kesehariannya.

"ne, baiklah.. aku akan mengunjungimu lagi besok. Kau istirahatlah hyung, lingkaran hitam dimatamu sudah membuat dirimu mirip seperti panda"

Sungmin tersenyum kecil mendengar gurauan leader infinite itu "ne, hati-hati dijalan"

Karena masalah sopan santun, sungmin mengantar sungkyu sampai dipintu depan villa. Sungkyu membungkukkan badannya dan berjalan menuju mobilnya, sungmin hanya bisa melambaikan tangannya ketika sekali lagi sungkyu membalikkan badannya dan tersenyum untuknya.

Mobil honda sport berwarna hitam itu pun menjauh dan perlahan-lahan menghilang dari pandangan sungmin. Sungmin diam sejenak memandang hamparan bintang yang memang sangat terlihat jelas dilangit laut osaka ini. "indah sekali" ucap sungmin sambil tersenyum kecil "aku berharap kyunnie juga sedang memandangi kalian. Tolong katakan kepadanya, aku sangat merindukannya dan tolong tanyakan kepada kyunnie, kapan dia akan menjemputku.. aku sangat kesepian disini. Tolong aku ne?" sungmin buru-buru menghapus air mata yang sudah membasahi sudut matanya.

"kyu- kyunnie"

Paru-paru sungmin seketika tidak bisa bekerja normal mengambil udara yang sangat dibutuhkan tubuhnya. Nafasnya seolah terhenti ketika melihat sosok yang sudah satu bulan ini selalu dirindukannya, "apa aku berhalusinasi lagi?" sungmin memejamkan matanya beberapa detik dan membukanya kembali.

Sungmin tidak yakin apa yang ia lihat sekilas tadi, sepertinya sungmin melihat sosok kyuhyun di dalam mobil sedan yang baru saja melintas didepan villanya. "tidak, kau hanya berhalusinasi sungmin~ah.. itu bukan kyunnie. Kyunnie tidak mungkin datang menemuimu. Kau salah"

Lagi, sungmin harus menguatkan hatinya. Menguatkan hatinya untuk sejenak saja melupakan kyuhyun. Bohong memang jika sungmin bilang dia tidak ingin kembali kepelukan mantan kekasihnya itu, tapi dia pun tidak pernah bisa melupakan rasa sakit hati yang masih saja mengendap dalam hatinya. Mungkin hanya waktu dan kesungguhan hati seorang cho kyuhyun yang dapat membuat sungmin melupakan rasa sakit hatinya. Semua butuh proses kan?

Dan percayalah kyuhyun sedang berusaha memperbaiki semuanya agar mempercepat proses kembalinya sungmin kedalam dekapannya..

TBC

Aigoooo… jangan,, jangan salahkan author karena membuat cerita yang ngejelimet kaya begini, salahkan otak author yang maunya bikin cerita aneh kaya gini #sama aja-,-

Janji, ini ga akan panjang.. beberapa part mungkin ada adegan cinta segitiganya antara kyu-min-kyu *lah?*

Apa yang dilakukan kyuhyun supaya sungmin mau balik lagi dan nerima lamarannya #plak *malah dibocorin-,-* apa yang dilakukan sungkyu supaya sungmin mau menerimanya dan melupakan kyuhyun semuanya ada di part selanjutnya. Oiya, kyu juga belum sepenuhnya sembuh dari traumanya, masih banyak hal yang harus dilakukan kyu supaya bisa mendapatkan sungmin lagi. Setelah semua konfliknya selesai, aku juga udah nyiapin beberapa part yang hanya menceritakan kisah bahagianya kyumin.

Tenang aja, ini fanfic cast utamanya kyumin, jadi bakal kubikin happy ending^^

Terimakasihku untuk : dincubie, Park Minnie, Cho Hyun Jin, Kim Soo Hyun, alia choi, Mimiyeon, dan imsmL

Seperti biasa, jika chingudeul sengaja atau tidak sengaja baca fanfic ini sampai selesai, tolong kasih komentar, saran dan masukan kalian ya.. Sebagai author baru, komentar dan masukan kalian sangat berharga untukku melebihi sekotak ayam goreng KFC #plak

GOMAPSEUMNIDA CHINGUDEULLLL #bungkukin badan ala oppadeul

-chosera-280312-


	7. Chapter 7

Title : OVERPROTECTIVE

Author : Cho Sera

Rating : bisa berubah-ubah tergantung mood saya-,- tapi kali ini saya mau mencoba buat fanfic yang agak-agak sendu gimana gitu :D

Summary : Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun begitu sangat mencintainya tapi apakah harus sebegitu protektif dan posesifnya Kyuhyun kepada dirinya sampai seluruh hidup Sungmin diatur dan dikekang oleh evil maknae itu? Apakah sungmin tahan dengan sikap kyuhyun yang selalu mengatur hidupnya? Kalo penasaran silahkan capcus baca ceritanya:)

Disclaimer : Cho Kyuhyun milik Lee Sungmin, Lee Sungmin milik Cho Kyuhyun itulah mengapa saya tidak punya kesempatan untuk memiliki Kyuhyun oppa, huweeeeeeee:(

Warning : Barang siapa yang sehabis membaca fanfic ini langsung dewasa sebelum waktunya jangan salahin author manis satu ini, karena saya hanya menyalurkan hoby mesum saya *sumpah ga nyambung*

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO PLAGIAT! YES KYUMIN! *apasihhhhh*

CHO SERA PRESENT

.

OVERPROTECTIVE

PART 7

.

.

-author pov-

Sungmin menghentikan kegiatan masaknya sejenak. Telapak tangannya meraba keningnya beberapa detik "panas sekali.. sepertinya aku demam" dari semalam sungmin memang merasakan ada yang tidak beres dengan tubuhnya. Suhu tubuhnya tidak seperti biasa, hawa panas terasa sangat dominan jika kita memegang kening namja manis itu. Tenggorokannya pun tidak seperti biasanya, jika dia menelan terasa sakit dan mulutnya terasa asam. Jika sungmin memfokuskan matanya untuk memandang sesuatu, lama kelamaan pandangannya akan meremang dan seperti berputar. Memang gejala awal orang terkena demam.

Sungmin mematikan kompornya dan segera mendudukkan tubuhnya dikursi makan, sepertinya kaki sungmin tidak bisa lagi berkompromi untuk hanya sekedar menopang berat tubuhnya. "ish,,pabbo..aku lupa membawa kotak obatku" sesekali sungmin memukul kepalanya pelan, merutuki kebodohannya. Kotak obatnya memang benda keramat yang harus selalu dibawa kemanapun ia pergi.

sungmin mencoba menguatkan tubuhnya untuk berdiri dan menggapai tembok, berjalan pelan menuju kamarnya. Dengan susah payah sungmin berhasil merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur beralaskan bed cover berwarna putih itu. Memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak, sungmin menutup matanya dan berharap setelah bangun nanti demamnya akan berkurang.

'_nega ttotdahamyon da wechyo oppa oppa. Tokyo, london, new york, paris oppa oppa. I'm cool, I'm so cool party like a superstar, ippeunideul da moyora ttotda oppa oppa' _terganggu oleh suara ringtone handphonenya, sungmin membuka matanya dan menerima panggilan masuk itu.

"yeobseyooo"

"**hyung, ini aku sungkyu. Kau sudah makan?" **tanya sang penelepon di seberang sana.

"ah,, sungkyu-ssi, ne, aku sudah makan. Waeyo?"

"**hyung, gwaenchana? Mengapa suaramu berbeda? Kau sakit?" **suara sungmin memang sangat berbeda saat itu, suaranya yang bisa dikatakan cempreng sekarang berubah sedikit agak berat dan basah, mungkin akibat dari tenggorokan yang sakit.

"gwaenchana sungkyu~ah,, aku hanya sedang beristirahat" sungmin menjauhkan handphonennya yang membekap mulutnya agar suara batuknya tidak terdengar oleh sungkyu. Sekarang dia hanya ingin sendiri, bukannya sungmin menolak jika sungkyu ingin menemuinya tapi, sungmin memang benar-benar siap menerima kehadiran orang lain dihidupnya. Karena biar bagaimanapun sungmin sudah mengetahui perasaan sungkyu yang sebenarnya terhadapnya.

"**hyung benar kau baik-baik saja? Mianhae, aku tidak bisa menemuimu siang ini, aku harus berangkat ke china untuk konser perdana infinite disana, jika sempat aku akan menemuimu malam nanti"**

"aku baik-baik saja sungkyu~ah.. jangan mengkhawatirkan aku, kau fokuslah pada konser perdanamu dan jangan paksakan untuk menemuiku, aku tidak mau merepotkanmu, lagipula china dan jepang itu kan jauh"

"**tidak jauh hyung, hanya membutuhkan waktu 3 jam jika aku ke jepang menggunakan pesawat. Hyung, kau jangan lupa makan dan jangan terus keluar pada malam hari, angin malam tidak baik untuk tubuhmu, saranghae"**

Jika saja yang mengucapkan kata 'saranghae' itu adalah kyuhyun, mungkin sungmin tidak akan segan membalas pernyataan cinta itu, tapi mengingat yang mengucapkannya adalah sungkyu, jangan harap sungmin akan membalasnya "ne, baiklah. Kau hati-hatilah dijalan" setelah menutup panggilan masuk dari sungkyu, sungmin mencabut batere handphonenya berharap tidak ada lagi gangguan yang mengganggu istirahatnya. Kepalanya sudah benar-benar terasa berat. Sekali lagi sungmin meraba keningnya, suhu tubuhnya semakin panas.

Sungmin benar-benar memaki dirinya dalam hati. Bagaimana dia bisa begitu ceroboh tidak membawa kotak obatnya. Sungmin tahu benar keadaan tubuhnya, jika sedang ada masalah, penyakit memang sering hinggap ditubuhnya yang berujung datangnya penyakit langganan sungmin, anemia. Dia memang sudah lama mengidap penyakit itu.

Selama ini jika sungmin lupa membawa kotak obatnya, dia tidak perlu cemas karena selalu ada kyuhyun disampingnya. Kyuhyun memang sengaja selalu menyimpan kebutuhan obat sungmin di dalam tas dan koper pribadinya. Jadi jika sungmin lupa membawa obatnya, kyuhyun masih punya persediaannya, tapi tidak pada saat ini. Sungmin sendirian, tidak ada kyuhyun disampingnya, dia tidak ingat obat apa yang harus ia beli, karena selama ini selalu kyuhyun yang membelikan untuknya, sungmin hanya terima jadi.

Perlahan sungmin benar-benar menutup matanya, masuk kedalam dunia mimpinya berharap setelah bangun nanti panasnya sudah mereda.

.

.

Sungmin menggeliatkan tubuhnya saat dia merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan perutnya. Mulutnya terasa asam, perutnya yang memang belum sempat ia isi dengan makanan itu seperti ingin memuntahkan sesuatu. "hoekk.." sungmin membekap mulutnya menahan cairan kotor itu tidak keluar dari mulutnya dan mengotori kasurnya.

Dengan langkah gontai sungmin berusaha menguatkan tubuhnya untuk berjalan menuju kamar mandi. "hoeeekk.." terlambat. Cairan itu sebagian sudah ada yang keluar dari mulutnya, mengotori bed cover dan lantai kamarnya.

Sungmin diam sejenak saat pandangan matanya terasa berputar, semua yang ia lihat serasa bergoyang tidak tentu arah. Sedikit demi sedikit semuanya menjadi gelap, tidak bisa lagi tahan, akhirnya sungmin menyerah, jatuh dan tidak sadarkan diri.

Kyuhyun yang sudah sejak awal mencium ada yang tidak beres dari kesehatan sungmin terus menerus memperhatikan sungmin dari jarak yang tidak bisa lagi dibilang jauh, ketika melihat tubuh sungmin akan terjatuh, tanpa dikomando kyuhyun langsung menahan tubuh mungil itu agar tidak menyentuh lantai. Dengan cepat kyuhyun langsung mengangkat tubuh sungmin yang saat itu sudah sangat kotor karena terkena muntahnya sendiri. "chagi, chagiyaaa… chagiiiyaaaa." Kyuhyun menampar-nampar pelan pipi chubby milik sungmin.

Kyuhyun membawa tubuh sungmin kekamar lain yang memang tersedia di villa ini. Karena kondisi kasur sungmin yang sudah sangat kotor tidak memungkinkan kyuhyun untuk merebahkan tubuh sungmin dikasur yang dipenuhi cairan berbau itu. Berjalan cepat, kyuhyun membawa tubuh sungmin yang tidak sadar itu kekamar yang berada tepat disamping kamar sungmin sebelumnya. Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuh itu dengan sangat hati-hati seolah tidak ingin menyakiti tubuh namja yang sampai sekarang masih ia anggap kekasihnya.

Hal yang kyuhyun lakukan pertama kali adalah membuka piyama pink milik sungmin dan menggantinya dengan piyama yang baru. Kyuhyun berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri dan berusaha untuk tidak panik menghadapi situasi ini. Otak jeniusnya kembali bekerja, dengan sigap kyuhyun berlari kedapur dan menuangkan air dingin dengan beberapa es batu ke baskom dan tidak lupa mengambil handuk kecil untuk mengompres kening sungmin.

Setelah semua kebutuhan ia dapatkan, tanpa mengulur waktu kyuhyun kembali kekamar untuk memberikan pertolongan pertama kepada sungmin. Walaupun mengurus sungmin yang sedang sakit bukanlah hal yang baru baginya tapi ini jelas sangat berbeda. Ketika sungmin sakit, setidaknya masih ada teuki dan wookie yang memberi kyuhyun komando untuk melakukan sesuatu, jika merasa kesulitan tidak mau ambil pusing, kyuhyun langsung meminta bantuan kepada teuki dan wookie dan semuanya akan beres. Tapi sekarang? Kyuhyun harus melakukannya sendiri.

Dengan telaten kyuhyun merawat sungmin, mengelap keringat yang selalu membasahi wajah namja manis itu, kyuhyun mencoba mengingat-ingat hal apa saja yang selalu dilakukan teuki saat mengurus sungmin yang sedang sakit. Biasanya kyuhyun hanya duduk disamping sungmin, menggenggam tangannya atau memeluk tubuh sungmin erat, urusan lain, serahkan semuanya pada leader berlesung pipi itu.

"kyuuu~ kyunnieee.. aku sakitttt" sungmin mengigau di alam bawah sadarnya. Itu memang kebiasaan sungmin, jika sedang sakit, sungmin akan selalu memanggil kyuhyun dan meminta kekasihnya itu memeluk tubuhnya, dan seperti sebuah keajaiban ketika kyuhyun memeluk tubuh sungmin dan menuntunnya menuju alam mimpi, ketika terbangun nanti sungmin pasti akan merasa jauh lebih baik.

"chagiyaaa,, aku disini.. mana yang sakit?" kyuhyun menggenggam tangan sungmin erat mencoba memberi tahu sungmin jika ia selalu berada disisi sungmin walau hanya lewat sentuhan. "mana yang sakit? Perutmu sakit? Badanmu sangat panas chagiii,, ottokhae? obatmu, aku lupa membawa obatmu.. aish,, kau bodoh cho kyuhyun. Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"kyu~ jemput aku.. aku tidak mau sendiri.. hikss,, hikss.. aku akan menuruti semua perintahmu, tapi tolong jemput aku sekarang juga.. hikksss.. hikksss.." walau sedang berada dibawah alam sadarnya, tapi mata indah sungmin tetap bisa mengeluarkan air mata dari sudut matanya, mengalir pelan dan sedikit membasahi pipi putihnya.

Sungguh kyuhyun benar-benar tidak kuat melihat sungminnya begitu tersiksa. Namja itu menjambak rambutnya kuat seolah-olah ingin menyakiti dirinya sendiri. "aku sudah menjemputmu chagiii.. mianhae,, jeongmal mianhae.." kyuhyun beranjak dan membawa tubuh sungmin kepangkuannya, mendekapnya dengan sangat erat dan mengecup lembut seluruh wajah calon pendamping hidupnya itu, tidak ada satu jengkal pun yang luput dari bibir tebal milik kyuhyun.

"aku harus membelikanmu chagi,, kau bisa bertahan?"

"aku sakit kyuuu.. aku merindukanmu,, jemput aku, aku benci sendiri..kumohon jemput aku"

Sungmin masih saja terus meracau menyebutkan nama kyuhyun. Selama hampir 6 tahun ini, sungmin memang tidak pernah jauh dari kyuhyunnya. Dulu, jika kyuhyun harus terpaksa meninggalkan sungmin lama untuk promo Suju M, setiap seminggu atau dua minggu sekali kyuhyun selalu pulang ke korea untuk menemui sungmin walau waktu bertemu mereka hanya beberapa jam saja. Tapi, itu lah komitmen yang harus kyuhyun patuhi untuk sungmin, mereka memang tidak bisa dipisahkan dalam waktu yang lama.

"aku akan pergi sebentar, aku janji tidak akan lama, bertahanlah sampai aku kembali" kyuhyun kembali merebahkan tubuh sungmin dan mencium keningnya sekilas. Kyuhyun harus mencari obat itu, tanpa obat itu proses penyembuhan sungmin akan lama dan kyuhyun tidak mau mengambil resiko sungmin kembali merasakan penyakit lamanya.

Kyuhyun langsung mencari kunci mobil dan bergegas mencari obat untuk sungmin. Satu harapan kyuhyun saat ini. Mendapatkan obat itu segera dan dengan cepat kembali memeluk sungminnya. Hey ayolah, sekarang kyuhyun berada di jepang, osaka! Jika saja ia di tokyo, mungkin kyuhyun tidak akan susah menemukan toko obat-obatan korea, karena disetiap penjuru kota tokyo pasti ada saja terselip toko obat-obatan korea, jika di osaka? Entahlah.. yang terpenting kyuhyun harus berusaha menemukan obat itu.

.

.

Hampir dua jam kyuhyun meninggalkan sungmin sendirian di villa, mengelilingi separuh kota osaka hanya untuk menemukan apa yang ia cari. Ternyata memang sulit sekali menemui toko berlabel korea di kota ini.

Kyuhyun sudah memberikan obat itu kepada sungmin dan mungkin karena pengaruh obat, sepertinya sungmin sudah sedikit tenang. Tidurnya nyenyak, suhu badannya pun sudah mulai menurun setidaknya kyuhyun rasakan tidak sepanas beberapa jam yang lalu. Sekarang namja tampan itu sedang mencoba membersihkan kamar sungmin yang masih kotor penuh dengan bekas muntah kekasihnya.

Walaupun sebelumnya kyuhyun tidak pernah melakukan hal itu, tapi melihat namja itu mengganti bed cover, mengepel lantai dan mencuci baju sungmin, setiap orang pun akan setuju jika kyuhyun melakukannya dengan sangat baik. Terkecuali untuk pekerjaan yang memang dari dulu selalu menjadi musuh besarnya, memasak.

"hyung, sayurannya aku masukan kapan? Kurasa nasi itu tidak menjadi bubur, malah sepertinya terlihat mengering dan pinggirannya hangus" kyuhyun mengapit handphonenya diantara telinga dan bahunya, untuk urusan memasak, kyuhyun tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri, otak jeniusnya pun tidak bisa membantunya dalam hal ini, kyuhyun membutuhkan bantuan orang lain, dan yang paling bisa diajak kerjasama adalah sang leader suju, teuki.

"**mwo? Hangus? Tambahkan lagi airnya.. memang apa sih yang sedang kau lakukan? Kau dimana sekarang? Dan pulang sekarang juga! Berani-beraninya kau mengambil cuti saat jadwal super junior sedang padat-padatnya seperti ini"**

"sudah jangan bawel, kau hanya perlu menjawab pertanyaanku.. wortel ini harus ku apakan hyung?"

"**sebenarnya IQ-mu itu berapa? Kau tidak pernah melihat bentuk bubur sebelumnya? Ya tentu saja harus kau potong kecil-kecil.. jangan lupa terus menambahkan airnya agar nasi itu berubah menjadi bubur, jika sudah, baru masukan sayurannya. Sayuran tidak boleh dimasukkan sekarang agar vitamin didalamnya tidak hilang. Kyuhyun~ah,, kita saling mengirim pesan saja, tagihan teleponmu akan mahal"**

"teuki hyung! Bukan saatnya kau mengkhawatirkan tagihan telepon, aku akan membayarnya dengan uangku sendiri, kau tidak usah khawatir! Kau benar-benar sangat keterlaluan.. Lalu aku harus memasukkan bumbu apa saja? Aku tidak mengerti.."

Keributan antara leader dan magnae terus saja terjadi. Sepanjang hidupnya, inilah hal yang paling tersulit yang pernah kyuhyun lakukan, terakhir kali dia memasak, sang leader mencaci makinya dan terus mengomelinya karena ramen buatannya yang tidak layak dikonsumsi oleh manusia. Sejak saat itulah kyuhyun anti menginjakkan kakinya diruangan yang bernama dapur. Tapi untuk sekarang, apapun akan dia lakukan untuk kekasihnya yang sekarang masih tertidur nyenyak dalam alam mimpinya.

.

.

Dengan penuh perjuangan akhirnya kyuhyun bisa menyelesaikan urusan dapurnya itu, baru kali ini dia menghabiskan lebih dari 60 menit dihidupnya untuk berada didapur. Dia merupakan tipe manusia yang sama sekali tidak bisa bersahabat dengan dapur, dan lihatlah dapur itu sekarang, kekacauan terjadi dimana-mana.. Jika junsu tahu apa yang kyuhyun lakukan dengan dapur di villanya, pastilah junsu akan menyesal karena sudah memberitahu keberadaan sungmin kepada magnae satu itu.

Kyuhyun membawa bubur hasil jerih payahnya kekamar sungmin, meletakkannya dimeja kecil samping tempat tidurnya. Setelah itu, kyuhyun hanya bisa berdiam diri melihat sungminnya yang begitu lemah sekarang. "setelah kau bangun, kau harus menghabiskan bubur itu chagi.. aku memang tidak menjamin rasanya akan lezat tapi ku jamin bubur itu bisa membantu proses penyembuhanmu, itu adalah bubur perdana buatanku, kuharap kau menikmatinya dan jangan pernah kau memuntahkan bubur yang sudah kubuat dengan susah payah itu" bisik kyuhyun pelan ditelinga sungmin.

"apa kau mendengar ucapanku chagi? Maaf telah membuatmu menderita banyak seperti ini. Maaf telah membuatmu kembali mengeluarkan air mata. Maaf telah menyakiti hatimu. Jika aku mengingat semua dosaku kepadamu, aku akan berpikir jika aku tidak pantas untuk mendampingimu dan sebaiknya aku melepaskanmu agar kau tidak perlu terluka lagi karena aku, tapi aku tidak mampu melakukan itu, aku sangat membutuhkanmu.. berjanjilah kau akan selalu menungguku, aku janji saat nanti aku kembali kepadamu, aku sudah berubah menjadi kyuhyun yang dulu kau kenal, aku akan berubah demi kau. Tapi jangan harap aku menghilangkan sifat mesumku, itu bawaan sifat alamiku sejak lahir chagiyaaa,, dan bukannya kau pun suka dengan sifat mesumku? Cepatlah sembuh dan berhentilah menangis.. secepatnya aku akan kembali kepadamu. saranghae,, jeongmal saranghae" kyuhyun mengunci bibir pucat milik sungmin dengan bibirnya, mengulum lembut bibir seksi yang dulu setiap harinya pasti ia rasakan kenikmatannya. Cukup lama kyuhyun mencium bibir kekasihnya itu, setelah hari ini mungkin kyuhyun tidak bisa lagi melihat wajah sungminnya, ada banyak hal yang harus ia lakukan untuk mendapatkan sungmin kembali. Salah satunya dia harus menyembuhkan penyakitnya agar tidak lagi menorehkan luka dihati kekasihnya.

Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya dan sekali lagi harus meninggalkan sungmin seorang diri. Dia harus melakukan itu, dia yakin masih menunggunya, dia harus cepat sembuh untuk menjemput sungminnya.

"kyu~ kyunnie.. kyuhyun~ah.. cepat kembali ne? jemput aku.." lagi, sungmin mengigau dalam tidurnya. Semenjak berganti status menjadi kekasih dari seorang namja bernama cho kyuhyun, sungmin benar-benar tidak lagi membutuhkan figur seorang ibu disampingnya, dengan sukses kyuhyun menggantikan peran itu dihidupnya sungmin. Jika dulu saat sakit sungmin akan menyebut kata 'eomma' didalam tidurnya, semenjak kyuhyun hadir, sungmin akan menyebutkan nama kekasihnya itu. Jika dulu jika sungmin ada masalah, dia akan mencari ibunya untuk berkeluh kesah, semenjak kyuhyun hadir, kyuhyunlah yang pertama kali sungmin temui walau untuk sekedar memeluk punggung sang kekasih. Jika dulu sungmin ingin marah, dia selalu datang menemui ibunya dan dengan sekejap emosinya akan hilang, semenjak kyuhyun hadir, dia hanya perlu menyuruh kyuhyun untuk bernyanyi dan seketika dia melupakan kemarahannya. Selama bertahun-tahun secara tidak sadar, mereka membentuk kepribadian mereka untuk selalu saling membutuhkan. Kyuhyun membutuhkan sungmin, sungmin membutuhkan kyuhyun. Jika mereka harus terpisah, dengan cepat mereka akan menemukan sebuah cara untuk dapat bertemu satu sama lain, jika mereka bertengkar, hanya perlu bertatap muka untuk dapat saling memaafkan, mereka seperti sudah saling terikat kuat dan sulit sekali mencari celah agar bisa berjalan di jalannya masing-masing. Posisi kyuhyun memang benar-benar sangat vital dihidup sungmin begitupun sebaliknya.

Sungmin terbangun saat matahari sudah pulang keperaduannya, ketika bulan sudah menggantikan tugas matahari untuk memberikan penerangan alami di muka bumi ini. Kepalanya masih sangat berat, tapi sepertinya panasnya sudah agak menurun.

Sungmin mencoba mendudukan tubuhnya dan bersandar pada dinding kasurnya, dia terdiam ketika melihat bubur yang sudah tersaji dimeja kecil samping tempat tidurnya. "siapa yang membuat bubur ini?" sungmin juga tersadar dan melihat sekelilingnya. Dia tidur dikamar yang berbeda, pakaiannya pun sepertinya baru. Sungmin ingin mengingat kembali kejadian tadi sebelum dirinya tidak sadarkan diri, sepertinya dia merasakan sosok kyuhyun yang mendekap tubuhnya erat.

"apa kyunnie yang menyiapkannya untukku?" buru-buru sungmin menghapus pikirannya itu, tidak mungkin kyuhyun datang menemuinya lagipula darimana kyuhyun bisa mengetahui keberadaannya, pikiran itulah yang sedang sungmin tanamkan dalam otaknya. Dari pada ia lebih kecewa nantinya, lebih baik sungmin tidak mengharapkan sesuatu yang jauh dari jangkauannya. Sungmin hanya tidak mau lagi kecewa.

"apa mungkin sungkyu?"

Tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka, "hyung, kau sudah sadar?" sungkyu tiba-tiba masuk dan membuyarkan lamunan sungmin.

"ternyata benar dia" tidak mau sebetulnya sungmin kecewa tapi lagi-lagi raut wajahnya tidak bisa diajak kompromi, gurat kekecewaan itu sekali lagi nampak jelas diwajahnya. "kau yang menyiapkan bubur ini untukku?"

"te- tentu saja, aku yang menyiapkannya untukmu"

"gomawo sungkyu~ah.."

"jika kau sakit mengapa kau tidak memberitahuku? Aku sangat khawatir saat menemukanmu pingsan dilantai" satu kebohongan terucap dari mulut sungkyu, hanya ini yang bisa dia lakukan untuk mencoba mendapatkan perhatian dari sungmin, bukankah dalam mendapatkan cinta semua cara bisa dihalalkan?

"mianhae.."

"setelah makan bubur, kau harus minum obatnya"

"obat?" sungmin meraih sekantung obat-obatan yang berada di meja kecil itu dan melihatnya. "kau tahu darimana resep obat-obatanku ini? Selama ini hanya kyuhyun yang tahu tentang obat-obatanku ini" sungmin menundukkan kepalanya, rasa rindu itu datang lagi dihatinya. Sungguh demi apapun, tadi sungmin merasakan kyuhyun memeluk tubuhnya, mendekap tubuhnya erat dan sungmin pun tadi merasa mencium bau tubuh kyuhyun, bau tubuh yang sangat sungmin sukai. Tapi, lagi-lagi sungmin membuang pikiran itu dan hanya mempercayai kenyataan yang ada bahwa sungkyu lah yang sekarang ini ada disampingnya.

"a-aku tentu sa-saja tahu hyung.. tadi aku mencarinya di toko obat korea diujung jalan sana dan penjualnya memberitahuku jika obat itu saja yang paling ampuh untuk menyembuhkan penyakitmu"

"ouwh,, ne jeongmal gomawoyo sungkyu~ah"

"sudahlah kau makan saja buburnya, apa perlu kusuapi?"

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya dan berusaha meraih bubur itu dari tangan sungkyu. Satu suapan bubur masuk kedalam mulutnya, rasanya benar-benar aneh, wortel, brokoli dan sayuran lainnya dipotong asal-asalan, rasa buburnya sangat manis, sepertinya sungkyu salah memasukkan garam dan malah memasukkan gula di bubur ini. Persis seperti kyuhyun, walaupun dia jenius tapi sekali pun kyuhyun tidak pernah bisa membedakan mana gula mana garam, namja itu benar-benar buta oleh urusan dapur. Sungmin tersenyum disela-sela kegiatan makannya, sosok sungkyu sekarang benar-benar mengingatkan sungmin kepada kyuhyun.

"apa kau ingin terus melanjutkan terapi ini? Terapi ini sulit dilakukan jika tidak ada dukungan dari orang terdekatmu. Jika sungmin-ssi tidak bisa membantu, kusarankan ajak nyonya cho mengikuti terapi ini, setidaknya kau bisa merasakan kasih sayang yang diberikan eommamu selama kau menjalani proses terapi ini"

"anni, aku akan melakukannya seorang diri. Kau hanya perlu membimbingku menyembuhkan penyakitku ini. Untuk urusan penyembuhannya aku percaya pada diriku sendiri, aku akan sembuh dan membuatnya kembali ke sisiku"

"baiklah, aku hanya memberikan saran kepadamu"

Sudah tiga hari yang lalu kyuhyun kembali ke korea untuk memulai terapinya, fishiotherapy ini akan dipusatkan pada otak dan kejiwaan kyuhyun yang memang jika orang awam memandangnya tidak ada ganjil dalam perilakunya. Tapi jika lebih dalam diteliti, sebenarnya kejiwaan kyuhyun sedang terganggu sekarang ini. Bukan gila, tapi penyakitnya akan membuat kinerja otaknya tidak bisa menahan setiap emosinya, dia akan mengikat kuat apapun yang dia anggap sebagai miliknya, dan itulah yang ia lakukan terhadap sungmin.

"sekarang kau bisa memejamkan matamu, ikuti instruksiku, tolong tanamkan kepada otakmu pikiran-pikiran yang positif dan buanglah pikiran negatif dari otakmu, kumohon bekerja samalah denganku, maka ku yakin kau akan sembuh, kau mengerti kyuhyun-ssi?"

Sekarang ini kyuhyun sedang berbaring di single bed dan jihyun duduk disampingnya sambil terus memberikan instruksi, instruksi yang nantinya diharapkan bisa sedikit demi sedikit menyembuhkan penyakit namja itu. Dengan memfokuskan seluruh pusat pikirannya, kyuhyun dengan seksama mendengarkan setiap ucapan yang disampaikan oleh dokter itu. Disampingnya terdapat lilin-lilin aroma terapi yang sengaja diletakkan untuk membantu menenangkan pikiran kyuhyun. Ini baru salah satu langkah dari banyak proses yang harus dilalui kyuhyun untuk menyembuhkan penyakitnya. Masih banyak tahap yang harus dilaluinya, dan kini kyuhyun hanya berharap sungmin masih disana menunggunya.

"tanamkan dalam pikiranmu bahwa cinta itu adalah rasa bukan bentuk, tanamkan dalam pikiranmu bahwa cinta adalah kebahagiaan bukan obsesi, tanamkan dalam pikiranmu bahwa cinta haruslah dijaga bukan diikat.." jihyun terus menanamkan pikiran-pikiran positif untuk klien selebritinya itu. Jihyun terus berusaha mengubah cara pandang kyuhyun dan menanamkan pemikiran baru tentang cinta. Jujur, baru kali ini dokter ahli kejiwaan itu mendapatkan pasien seperti kyuhyun. Sebagai orang yang bisa membaca watak dan karakter seseorang, jihyun menilai kyuhyun adalah orang yang spesial. Sebenarnya pemahamannya terhadap cinta tidaklah salah, menurut kyuhyun cinta adalah sebuah ikatan batin yang tidak didasari oleh perbedaan gender. Cinta berhak memilih, cinta itu tidak terbatas, cinta bukan hanya perasaan antara seorang namja dan seorang yeoja, cinta itu tidak terdefinisi, cinta bisa saja mengubah sebuah norma dan itu sudah kyuhyun lakukan demi mendapatkan cintanya dan harus diakui, jihyun begitu terpesona dengan manusia yang memiliki pemikiran seperti kyuhyun. Hanya saja cara kyuhyun mempertahankan cintanya itu salah, dia tidak mengerti bagaimana menjaga cinta dia hanya tau apa itu arti cinta dan itulah yang harus jihyun perbaiki.

Kyuhyun sudah memasuki alam bawah sadarnya, sekelebat kenangan indahnya bersama sungmin terpajang jelas di pikirannya. _**'kyuhyun~ah,, seberapa besar rasa cintamu kepadaku? Jika kau menanyakan seberapa besar rasa cintaku kepadamu, maka aku tidak akan bisa menjawab, karena menurutku kau bukanlah sekedar cinta tapi kau adalah penyempurna hidupku. Jika siang selalu didampingi malam, jika matahari selalu didampingi bulan, jika kebaikan selalu didampingi oleh keburukan, maka seorang lee sungmin akan selalu didampingi oleh cho kyuhyun, benar begitu kan?' **_seulas senyum kecil tercipta diwajah kyuhyun yang sedang terlelap, terlelap masuk kedalam alam bawah sadarnya, mengikuti setiap instruksi dari sang ahli untuk membentuk pribadinya yang baru.

'_**kyuhyun~ah,, kau tahu apa itu kebahagiaan? Menurutku, kebahagiaan itu adalah cho kyuhyun, karena cho kyuhyun adalah kebahagiaan untukku, jika ada cho kyuhyun berarti disitulah kebahagiaanku, kau adalah sumber kebahagiaan dalam hidupku, maka jangan pernah meninggalkan aku, ne? jika kau menghilang, maka aku juga akan kehilangan kebahagiaanku, berjanjilah kepadaku kau akan terus disisiku'**_

'_**kyuhyun~ah,, berjanjilah kau tidak akan pernah menangis dihadapanku, karena jika kau menangis dihadapanku itu sama saja aku gagal membuatmu bahagia. Orang selalu mengatakan, itu adalah tangis kebahagiaan, menurutku itu salah. Tangis itu adalah kesedihan, dan jika kau bahagia maka tersenyumlah dan mulai detik ini kau harus selalu tersenyum saat bersamaku, buatlah aku percaya bahwa kau bahagia bersama denganku'**_

"ayolah sungmin hyung, hanya berjalan-jalan.. memang kau tidak bosan selalu berada divilla, aku akan membelikanmu es krim ukuran jumbo supaya kau senang" sungkyu menarik-narik tangan sungmin yang masih setia menonton siaran berita sejak tadi pagi. Memang semenjak kejadian dipantai itu, jika ada waktu luang sebisa mungkin sungkyu datang menemui sungmin dan menemaninya. Mencoba menjadi sahabat untuk seorang lee sungmin, meski ada alasan lain dibalik semua itu.

"aku malas sungkyu~ah.. ah,, begini saja, sekarang kau pergi membeli es krim itu lalu kau bawa pulang, aku sedang malas jalan-jalan"

"tidak bisa hyung,, nanti esnya mencair, ayolah.. kau kan bukan beruang yang sedang berhibernasi, kita cari udara segar, udara pagi ini sangat bersahabat sayang jika kita hanya berdiam diri di villa"

"aish,, memang kau tidak ada kegiatan? Kau selalu menggangguku" sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya imut yang tanpa sadar tingkah itu membuat sungkyu susah menelan ludahnya.

"aku kan datang memang ingin mengganggumu, ayolah.."

Sungmin mengalah dan beranjak kekamarnya untuk mengambil cardigannya. Memang sungmin akui, selama sungkyu menemukannya ditempat ini, sungmin menjadi sedikit terhibur, dia tidak ada waktu lagi untuk menangis karena sungkyu selalu berada disampingnya. Sungkyu pun tidak pernah lelah untuk menghibur sungmin, yah,, bisa dikatakan sungmin sudah hampir bisa melupakan kyuhyun walau hanya untuk sementara, karena tetap saja saat waktunya sungmin tidur, dia akan selalu merindukan sosok kyuhyun yang dulu setiap malam selalu menyanyikan lagu untuknya sebelum dia tidur.

.

.

"kau sudah siap hyung?"

Sungmin keluar hanya menggunakan celana jeans, kaus putih dengan cardigannya yang juga berwarna putih dan topi untuk sekedar menghalangi cahaya matahari yang menyorot wajahnya. "ne, aku siap, hanya membeli es krim lalu setelah itu kita kembali, kau berjanji?"

"aku berjanji sungmin~ah"

"panggil aku hyung"

Sungkyu mendorong pelan bahu sungmin dan menuntunnya untuk masuk kedalam mobil honda berlabel CRV hitam itu. Setelah mendudukan sungmin dibangku penumpang sungkyu berlari dan menempati kursi pengemudinya.

Setelah menghidupkan mesin mobilnya perlahan mobil itu bergerak dan keluar dari halaman villa milik junsu itu. Laju mobil terhenti ketika sesosok namja berpakaian kemeja putih dan celana jeans menghadang mobil itu. Sesosok namja yang sudah sangat dihafal oleh sungmin, namja yang selama ini ia tunggu kedatangannya, namja yang selama ini ia rindukan.

"kyunnie?"

Sungmin memandang kaku sosok kyuhyun yang berada dihadapannya, matanya tidak ingin berkedip, sungmin takut saat matanya berkedip sosok kyuhyun itu menghilang. Jantungnya tidak lagi normal, berdetak dengan sangat cepat ketika sosok itu mulai menghampirinya. Sekarang bahkan sosok itu sedang mengetok kaca jendela yang berada disampingnya. "apa ini halusinasiku lagi?" sungmin berbicara kepada dirinya sendiri, matanya tidak pernah lepas dari sosok kyuhyun yang sedang mengetok-ngetok kaca jendela disampingnya.

Sungkyu yang melihat kejadian itu, mematikan mesin mobilnya dan keluar mencoba menghadapi kyuhyun seorang diri, sedangkan sungmin masih berada didalam mobil masih belum percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"ada perlu apa kau datang? Bukankah kau sudah tidak memiliki hubungan lagi dengan sungmin hyung?" sungkyu mendorong tubuh kyuhyun yang masih saja berusaha membuat sungminnya keluar dari mobil.

"tolong jangan ganggu aku, aku datang karena ada urusan dengannya bukan denganmu, jadi tolong lepaskan tanganmu itu" kyuhyun menepis dengan kasar tangan sungkyu yang mencengkram bahunya.

"cih,, kau tidak lihat dia lebih dulu punya acara denganku, maaf, tolong jangan halangi mobilku"

Kyuhyun tidak mau lagi memperdulikan perkataan sungkyu, dia kembali mengarahkan pandangannya kepada sungmin yang juga sedang memandangnya. "sungmin~ah,, kumohon keluarlah, ada yang ingin kubicarakan, sungmin~ah" tangan kanan kyuhyun tetap mengetok-ngetok jendela mobil itu dan tangan kirinya berusaha membuka pintu mobil.

Apa yang dipikirkan seorang lee sungmin sekarang benar-benar tidak ada yang mengetahuinya, matanya hanya menatap sendu wajah orang terkasihnya, ingin rasanya sungmin keluar dan memeluk tubuh kyuhyun erat tapi tubuhnya kaku, tubuhnya sama sekali tidak bisa digerakkan, seperti terkunci oleh sesuatu yang tidak bisa dijelaskan oleh akal sehat.

"sungmin~ah,, kumohon keluarlah, aku datang chagi, aku ingin menjemputmu, kita pulang ne?"

Dengan cepat sungkyu berlari masuk kedalam mobil, menyalakan mobilnya, berusaha agar sungmin tidak berbicara dengan saingannya itu, jika saja sungmin keluar dan menemui kyuhyun, sungkyu yakin harapannya untuk mendapatkan sungmin benar-benar akan musnah.

Mobil itu mulai berjalan, berjalan meninggalkan kebahagiaan yang sudah lama di nantikan sungmin. Tapi tidak sedikit pun kyuhyun menyerah, dia tahu, dia harus melakukan ini, memohon agar sungmin kembali kepadanya, mengerahkan segala kemampuannya agar sungmin memaafkannya. Anggap saja ini balasan dari kesalahan kyuhyun waktu itu, dulu sungmin memaafkannya dengan mudah bukan? Sekarang waktunya kyuhyun menunjukkan pengorbanan terbesarnya kepada sungmin, kekasihnya..

Sesulit apapun kyuhyun harus tetap mendapatkan sungmin kembali. Meraihnya, menggenggam tangannya, dan hidup bersama lagi dengan kebahagiaan yang sudah dipersiapkan matang oleh kyuhyun hanya untuk sungminnya.

TBC

Aigoo,,ini fanfic lama-lama benar-benar kaya sinetron cinta fitri ya? *plak*

Oiya, part 8 aku masih mau misahin kyumin, insya allah itu part terakhir ada adegan nyesek-nyesekan (?) selebihnya kita biarkan kyumin bahagia melakukan NCan tiap hari #karyawati gila berulah..

Okelah, seperti biasa jika kalian membaca fanfic ini sampai selesai entah disengaja atau tidak jangan lupa tinggalin jejak yah berupa jempol atau komentar kalopun ga mau tinggalin jejak dan mau jadi siders, aku sih ga masalah cuma please beliin aku 2 potong ayam KFC #plak -,- *makanan mulu*

Thanks to : pinkypapers, lee kyuzha, Cho Hyun Jin, Nda Indiesetyaputry, JiYoo861015, MIMIYEON KYUMIN, dan Kim Soo Hyun ^^

GOMAPSEUMNIDA CHINGUDEULLLLL #bungkukin badan ala oppadeul..

-chosera-200512-


	8. Chapter 8

Title : OVERPROTECTIVE

Author : Cho Sera

Rating : bisa berubah-ubah tergantung mood saya-,- tapi kali ini saya mau mencoba buat fanfic yang agak-agak sendu gimana gitu :D

Summary : Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun begitu sangat mencintainya tapi apakah harus sebegitu protektif dan posesifnya Kyuhyun kepada dirinya sampai seluruh hidup Sungmin diatur dan dikekang oleh evil maknae itu? Apakah sungmin tahan dengan sikap kyuhyun yang selalu mengatur hidupnya? Kalo penasaran silahkan capcus baca ceritanya:)

Disclaimer : Cho Kyuhyun milik Lee Sungmin, Lee Sungmin milik Cho Kyuhyun itulah mengapa saya tidak punya kesempatan untuk memiliki Kyuhyun oppa, huweeeeeeee:(

Warning : Barang siapa yang sehabis membaca fanfic ini langsung dewasa sebelum waktunya jangan salahin author manis satu ini, karena saya hanya menyalurkan hoby mesum saya *sumpah ga nyambung*

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO PLAGIAT! YES KYUMIN! *apasihhhhh*

CHO SERA PRESENT

.

OVERPROTECTIVE

PART 8

.

.

_**Boojokhaedduhn naui moseup modoo jiwoogo shipuh, naran saram nuhegen baral guhragon uhbgejji. Nuhl wuhnhaneun mankeum soomkyuhon nae jinshim majuhdo, geu hanbuhndo nuhege boyuhjoon juhk uhbsuhsseunigga.**_

_**(Aku ingin menghapus semua kenangan terhadap mantanku, manusia sepertiku mungkin tidak ada harapan untuk kembali kepadamu. Banyak dari sisi diriku yang akan terus tersembunyi, ketulusanku adalah salah satu yang ingin kau tahu, aku bahkan belum menunjukkannya kepadamu)**_

_**Hanbuhn nal dorabwa nuhmoo muhlji anheungose yuhjuhnhi suhinneun deuthae**_

_**(Hanya sekali, lihatlah aku kembali.. sepertinya kau masih belum berjalan terlalu jauh..)**_

_**Ajik giuhkhaneunji nuhmani juhnbooinnal midneunji uhnjekkaji ne gyuhte nal dool soo inneun guhnji**_

_**(Apakah kau masih ingat, apakah kau masih percaya bahwa kau hanya untukku? Apakah kau tahu berapa lama kau dapat menjaga aku disisimu?)**_

_**Nuhlbeun sesange danhan saram (nuhman wuhnhaneunna) iruhn nareul algo inneunji?**_

_**(Dalam dunia yang besar, hanya ada satu orang untukku (aku hanya inginkan kamu) apakah kau masih menungguku?)**_

_**Ddo gyejuhri heulluh shigan majuh baraegi juhne ee maeumeul juhnhaejwuh nuhmoo neutjineun anhdorok. Nan joojuh hago muhmchoogo ddo nuhl moonuhddeurigo ajik guhgi iddamyuhn babo gatduhn nareul yongsuhhae.**_

_**(Sebelum musim berlalu, bahkan sebelum waktu memudar aku mencoba untuk menyampaikan hatiku kepadamu tapi semuanya sudah terlambat. Aku ragu dan aku tidak sadar, tiba-tiba kau sudah menjauh dariku, jika kau masih disana dan menungguku, aku benar-benar bodoh, maafkanlah aku)**_

_**Jogeumman (jogeumman) duh guhruhga (duh guhruhga) naega guhgisuh isseul teni..**_

_**(Mendekatlah kepadaku (mendekatlah), berjalanlah sedikit lebih jauh (berjalan lebih jauh) dan kemudian kau akan menemukanku disana)**_

_**Woolgo shipduhn bameul jinawa ijhyujin kkoom sogesuh itorok hemeiduhn nal. Kkok anajwuh, banghwanghaji anhdorok**_

_**(Aku terus melalui malam-malam ini, aku melupakan semua mimpiku, aku berjalan seorang diri. Kau hanya perlu memegang tanganku erat dan ku janji aku takkan tersesat lagi..)**_

**kyuhyun feat yesung-your eyes**

***** OVERPROTECTIVE *****

-author pov-

"Hyung, es krimmu mencair" tangan Sungkyu menyentuh pundak Sungmin lembut seolah ingin menyadarkan Sungmin dari lamunan panjangnya. Es krim strawberry dengan topping cokelat cair dan kacang almond yang ditaburkan diatasnya seolah sama sekali tidak menarik perhatian namja berwajah manis itu, mata indahnya menerawang jauh, menyiratkan kerinduan yang sangat mendalam kepada sosok yang baru saja dilihatnya.

Kyuhyun.. Kyuhyunnya telah kembali..

Tadi, kalo saja Sungmin tidak salah, Sungmin dengar Kyuhyun berkata ingin menjemputnya kan? Ingin membawa Sungmin pulang kan? Bahagia memang Sungmin mendengar ucapan namja yang sudah beberapa bulan ini selalu ia nantikan kedatangannya, tapi sisi dalam hatinya sama sekali tidak pernah berbohong, rasa sakit itu masih terasa sangat nyata, bekas tamparan tangan Kyuhyun memang sudah lama menghilang tapi tidak dengan bekas luka dihatinya yang belum juga menghilang. Bertahun-tahun terus disakiti, membuat hatinya sedikit ingin memberontak.

"Hyung! sudah jangan terus melamun.. es krimmu mencair" sekali lagi Sungkyu berusaha menyadarkan Sungmin dari lamunan panjangnya, tapi seberapapun Sungkyu berusaha sepertinya leader Infinite itu tidak bisa menyadarkan Sungmin dari dunianya, matanya terlihat kosong, sedikit memerah, menandakan mungkin sebentar lagi mata indah milik Sungmin akan dibasahi dengan bulir-bulir air mata yang memang tidak pernah bisa ia tahan jika menyangkut urusan perasaannya terhadap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memang terlalu berharga untuknya..

"Hyung! Sungmin hyunggg! Sudah jangan selalu membuat aku khawatir! Lihatlah aku, ku mohon.. sekali saja, lihatlah aku Hyung.." habis sudah kesabaran Sungkyu untuk menahan semua perasaannya kepada Sungmin. Sudah hampir dua bulan ini dia selalu menemani Sungmin, tapi tidak pernah sekalipun namja manis itu bekerja sama dengannya untuk mencoba membuka hatinya yang telah lama ditinggalkan sang pemilik, Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin hyung,, kumohon, aku harus bagaimana lagi supaya kau dapat melihatku.. Kyuhyun sudah menyakitimu Hyung, dia yang meninggalkanmu dan dia juga telah membuangmu, kumohon,, lupakan Kyuhyun.."

"mianhae Kyu~"

Satu kata akhirnya keluar dari mulut Sungmin, sebuah kalimat permintaan maaf yang Sungkyu tidak paham kalimat itu ditujukan untuk siapa. "mianhae,, jeongmal mianhaee,, Kyunnie hiksss,, hiksss.. jeongmal mianhaeeee.."

Tentu saja sebenarnya Sungkyu tahu permintaan maaf itu ditujukan untuk pesaing terberatnya, permintaan maaf yang meluncur dari mulut Sungmin memang untuk Kyuhyun dan selalu hanya untuk Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun..

Bosan! Sangat bosan memang Sungkyu selalu mendengar Sungmin membicarakan tentang namja yang berjuluk 'evil magnae' itu.. Hey, dilihat dari julukannya saja Sungkyu yakin Kyuhyun bukan orang baik! Evil? Setan? Kyuhyun memang setan yang selalu bergentayangan dihidup Sungmin!

Sungkyu sangat ingat hari dimana Sungmin sakit beberapa minggu yang lalu. Sebelum turun dari mobilnya, Sungkyu melihat Kyuhyun yang saat itu sedang bergegas keluar dari dalam villa. Sungkyu yakin Kyuhyun baru saja menemui Sungmin dan saat itu sepertinya dewi fortuna sedang berada dipihaknya, Sungkyu melihat Sungmin terbaring pingsan ditempat tidurnya. Sungmin sakit. Terbukti ketika Sungkyu meraba kening Sungmin dan tangannya langsung bisa merasakan hawa panas yang sedang mengendap ditubuh namja manis itu. Sungkyu yakin Kyuhyun baru saja merawat Sungmin dan Sungkyu tidak mau Sungmin mengetahui hal itu. Itulah alasan Sungkyu mengklaim dirinya adalah orang yang dengan setia telah merawat Sungmin ketika Sungmin sakit dulu, bukan Kyuhyun, bukan orang lain!

Sekali lagi.. Segala cara halal dalam urusan cinta..

Hatinya memang sudah sangat sering tersakiti oleh sikap Sungmin yang sedikitpun tidak membalas cintanya, tapi Sungkyu tidak menyangka kalo rasanya akan sesakit ini. Rasanya benar-benar sesak, bernafas pun mungkin sulit. Mengetahui fakta jika Sungmin tidak pernah menganggap keberadaannya membuat hati dari seorang leader Infinite ini porak poranda. Harapan yang coba dibangun Sungkyu untuk mendapatkan hati namja manis itu benar-benar telah hancur. Dengan selalu berada disisi Sungmin, Sungkyu berharap suatu saat nanti Sungmin akan menerimanya, menerima hatinya membawa perasaannya masuk kedalam hati yang sudah lama ia harapkan itu dan menggantikan tempat yang dulunya dihuni oleh seseorang namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun, tapi kenyataannya memang tidak semudah itu.

Sungmin benar.

Sungmin benar, jika hatinya sudah tidak bisa lagi merasakan cinta yang lain selain cinta Kyuhyun. Sungmin benar, matanya sudah buta melihat orang lain selain Kyuhyun. Sungmin juga benar, tubuhnya sudah mati rasa jika mendapat sentuhan dari orang lain selain Kyuhyun, Sungkyu menyadari semua itu sekarang, seberapapun dia berusaha untuk menggapai Sungmin, dia tidak akan pernah meraih apa yang diinginkannya. Sungmin terlalu jauh untuk diraih.

"sebegitu cintanya kah kau pada Kyuhyun?" tangan Sungkyu terjulur dan mengusap lelehan air mata yang mengalir lambat dipipi pucat milik Sungmin. "apa benar sudah tidak ada kesempatan untukku? Aku sangat mencintaimu Hyung,, tidak bisakah kau memberikan satu kesempatan saja untukku?"

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya dan menepis halus tangan Sungkyu yang masih saja membelai wajahnya. "Kumohon, hanya satu kesempatan dan aku berjanji tidak akan mengecewakanmu"

"kau memang tidak akan mengecewakanku, tapi aku akan selalu mengecewakanmu, hatiku akan selalu menjadi miliknya. Kasihanilah hatimu, hatimu butuh seseorang yang mencintaimu tulus tidak karena terpaksa. Begitupun aku, aku tidak mau memaksakan hatiku untuk mencintai orang lain karena kutahu hatiku sudah menetapkan pilihannya. Jangan sia-siakan waktumu untukku karena sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah bisa membalas hatimu, mianhae" tangan Sungmin menggenggam tangan Sungkyu erat mencoba memberikan pengertian untuk namja yang telah ia anggap sebagai dongsaengnya. "mianhae Sungkyu~ah,, ku yakin kau bisa menemukan orang yang terbaik untuk hatimu. Aku pergi ne?" Sungmin tersenyum lembut dan segera beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sungkyu. Sungguh, bukan maksut Sungmin untuk menyakiti Sungkyu seperti ini, Sungmin hanya tidak bisa memberikan hatinya untuk orang lain. Jika saja Sungmin bisa memilih, pasti dia akan memilih menyudahi perasaannya terhadap Kyuhyun dan mulai membuka hatinya untuk cinta yang baru..

***** OVERPROTECTIVE *****

Derap langkah kaki itu terus melangkah tanpa tahu arah, berjalan dan terus berjalan itulah yang saat ini sedang dilakukan Sungmin. Bisa saja sebetulnya dia kembali ke villa, tapi mungkin Kyuhyun masih menunggunya disana dan jujur Sungmin belum siap bertemu Kyuhyun. Sungmin belum siap menghadapi Kyuhyun, diapun tidak tahu harus berkata apa jika ia kembali bertemu dengan mantan kekasihnya itu.

Mantan? Sepertinya kata 'mantan' sangat ganjil di dengar oleh Sungmin karena memang Sungmin tidak pernah menganggap hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun telah berakhir. Walau terkadang rasa putus asa selalu menyerang saat dia berdoa setiap malam mengharapkan Kyuhyun kembali, tapi hati kecilnya selalu menyakini jika suatu saat Kyuhyun mungkin akan kembali kepadanya dan sekarang hati kecilnya itu benar. Kyuhyun kembali.

Terik matahari laut Osaka dengan setia menemani setiap langkahnya, peluh keringat sudah hampir membasahi wajah manisnya, baju putihnya pun sebagian sudah basah karena keringat yang keluar dari tubuh mungilnya. Siang hari di kota Osaka memang selalu seperti ini, panas. Ciri khas daerah pantai.

Sudah jauh juga ternyata Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya tanpa tahu arah, kota Osaka yang sudah hampir dua bulan ini menjadi tempat tinggalnya membuat Sungmin hafal tempat-tempat yang biasanya ia kunjungi jika hatinya sedang kalut seperti ini dan sekarang Sungmin memutuskan untuk pergi ketepi pantai untuk menenangkan hatinya.

Sungmin membuka sepatu dan membiarkan kakinya menginjak langsung pasir putih yang terhampar luas disekitar tepi pantai. Dengan bertelanjang kaki, Sungmin berjalan dan menghampiri pohon kelapa besar yang terdapat disudut pantai itu. Setidaknya pohon kelapa itu bisa meredam pantulan-pantulan cahaya matahari siang yang dengan ganasnya menerpa wajah manisnya.

Sungmin mendudukkan dirinya dibawah pohon kelapa itu, sejauh matanya memandang, matanya akan disuguhkan pemandangan burung-burung pemakan ikan yang dengan nakalnya mengganggu nelayan yang sedang membawa hasil tangkapannya ke tepi pantai. Seulas senyum tersungging dari sudut wajahnya, tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya namja bermarga 'Lee' itu pikirkan, yang jelas saat ini Sungmin tidak bisa berbohong jika ada sesuatu yang hangat tengah melingkupi hatinya. Alasannya? Tentu saja karena Kyuhyun.

"apa kau kembali untuk menjemputku Kyu?" ucap Sungmin bermonolog. "kemana saja kau baru sekarang menjemputku? Selama ini kau tidak merindukanku?" tangannya bermain dipasir putih itu, jari lentiknya menulis kalimat Hangul yang jika dibaca adalah nama dari mantan kekasihnya, 'Cho Kyuhyun'.

"kau masih disana kan? Kau masih menungguku kan? Kau tahu Kyu, aku bahagia bisa melihatmu lagi.. Ku kira kau tidak akan pernah menjemputku" Sungmin tersenyum melihat hasil goresan tangannya dipasir putih itu 'Cho Kyuhyun Love Lee Sungmin'.

.

.

.

Semburat jingga orange telah tergambar dihamparan langit Osaka. Siang telah berganti senja, tapi Sungmin sama sekali belum beranjak dari tempat pengasingannya. Deburan air ombak sudah semakin meningkat intensitasnya, angin malam ciri khas pantai pun sudah menerpa wajahnya.

Hatinya belum siap bertemu Kyuhyun, jika sekarang Sungmin kembali ke villa dia takut melihat wajah stoic milik Kyuhyun dia takut tidak bisa mengendalikan hatinya dan berlari begitu saja kearah Kyuhyun lalu memeluknya. Sungmin ingin sedikit merubah sifatnya, dia tidak mau menjadi Sungmin yang dulu, Sungmin yang begitu pemaaf bahkan saat dia melihat dengan kedua matanya sendiri kekasihnya sedang mencium yeoja lain. Sungmin tidak mau lagi seperti dulu. Jika memang Kyuhyun ingin mengajaknya kembali, bukankah lebih bijak membiarkan Kyuhyun sedikit berusaha memperlihatkan usahanya untuk mendapatkan hatinya kembali? Lagipula sepertinya hati kecilnya masih ragu untuk kembali menerima Kyuhyun.

Sudah dari tadi siang handphone pink milik Sungmin selalu bergetar menandakan adanya panggilan masuk. Nomor yang tidak Sungmin kenal, tapi entah mengapa Sungmin yakin itu adalah Kyuhyun. Handphone pink itu kembali terdiam saat pemiliknya tidak juga mengangkat panggilan masuk itu. Dilayar iphonenya sudah tertulis '265 Panggilan Tidak Terjawab' dan hanya Kyuhyun yang biasanya menelepon Sungmin sebanyak itu jika Sungmin tidak juga mengangkat panggilan darinya, sangat hafal memang Sungmin dengan tingkah laku mantan kekasihnya itu.

Kembali handphonenya bergetar, kali ini bukan panggilan masuk, melainkan sebuah pemberitahuan pesan singkat.

_**+389701213700**_

_**Jika kau tidak pulang sekarang juga ke villa, jangan pernah menyesal jika kau menemukanku dalam keadaan tidak bernyawa. Kau tahu aku tidak pernah main-main Lee Sungmin..**_

Setelah membaca pesan yang berbau ancaman itu tanpa perduli siapa pengirimnya, dengan bergegas Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya berlari secepatnya menuju villa. Walau tidak mencantumkan nama pengirimnya Sungmin yakin itu dari Kyuhyun, mengancam Sungmin adalah keahlian dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Tidak mau makan, tidak mau berlatih dance, tidak mau berhenti bermain game adalah sedikit dari ancaman yang selama ini selalu disuarakan oleh Kyuhyun agar membuat Sungmin selalu menuruti segala keinginannya dan itu akan benar-benar dilakukan Kyuhyun jika Sungmin tidak menuruti keinginannya, dan sekarang? Dengan ekstrim Kyuhyun mengancam akan bunuh diri jika Sungmin tidak juga pulang menemuinya, konyol memang, tapi tetap saja membuat Sungmin cemas setengah mati membaca pesan ancaman itu.

.

.

.

BRAKKK

Dengan kekuatan penuh Sungmin mendobrak pintu villa dan menemukan Kyuhyun sedang duduk tenang di sofa panjang yang memang menjadi properti wajib disetiap sudut ruang tamu. Dada Sungmin naik turun mengatur peredaran nafas yang sangat tidak normal akibat berlari terlalu kencang, keringat pun tampak membanjiri seluruh permukaan wajahnya.

"tidak kusangka ancamanku berhasil membuatmu berlari kencang untukku" ucap Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang sangat datar, kesan dingin dan kaku jelas tergambar dari wajah sang magnae.

"ada perlu apa kau datang menemuiku Kyuhyun-ssi?" ucap Sungmin dengan nafas yang masih belum teratur.

"aku datang untuk menjemputmu, ah,, bukan. Tepatnya, aku datang untuk memberitahumu jika aku akan datang kembali untuk menjemputmu. Kau masih milikku dan sampai kapanpun akan selalu menjadi milikku, maka jangan pernah mencoba sekalipun mengeluarkan namaku dari dalam hatimu karena aku akan selalu mempertahankan posisiku dihatimu"

Mata Sungmin membulat sempurna, hatinya seakan membuncah hebat mendengar penuturan sang mantan kekasih. Ingin sekali Sungmin menyunggingkan senyum bahagianya dan berlari memeluk Kyuhyun tapi sekali lagi Sungmin harus bisa mengontrol dirinya, ini kesempatan baginya untuk mengetahui seberapa besar ketulusan Kyuhyun untuk membuat hatinya kembali kepada sang pemilik.

"apa maksud ucapanmu Kyuhyun-ssi?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada bicara yang dibuat setenang mungkin.

"ku yakin kau tidak bodoh dan mengerti maksud dari ucapanku, maafkan aku tidak bisa menjemputmu sekarang tapi aku berjanji agar secepatnya menjemputmu"

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya ketika mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Yah, Sungmin memang tidak bodoh dan mengerti apa maksud dari ucapan namja itu, tapi yang Sungmin tidak mengerti ucapan Kyuhyun yang mengatakan jika Kyuhyun tidak bisa menjemput Sungmin sekarang, kenapa? Kapanpun Kyuhyun bisa menjemputnya, bahkan sekarang jika saja Kyuhyun mau sedikit memaksa dan memohon dengan sepenuh hati Sungmin yakin hatinya akan luluh dan akan ikut kemanapun Kyuhyun membawanya tapi kenapa Kyuhyun bilang dia tidak bisa menjemput Sungmin sekarang? Apa ada yang dirahasiakan Kyuhyun darinya?

"untuk apa kau menjemputku? Aku akan menentukan sendiri hidupku"

"Aku pernah mengatakan jika hidupmu sampai kapanpun akan terus terikat oleh hidupku, kurasa kau masih mengingat semua ucapanku" Mata Kyuhyun menatap lekat mata lawan bicaranya begitu juga Sungmin, sekalipun ia tidak pernah menghindar dari sorot mata dingin milik Kyuhyun, Sungmin mengepalkan kuat tangannya dan menguatkan hatinya jika dia bisa melewati semua ini.

"tapi dua bulan yang lalu kau sudah membuangku, saat itulah hidupku sudah tidak lagi terikat olehmu kau tidak perlu bersusah payah menjemputku aku akan memulai hidupku dari awal dan aku tidak membutuhkan bantuan dari hatimu untuk menguatkanku" akting yang sangat baik diperankan apik oleh Sungmin. Memang bisa dibilang saat ini Sungmin sedang berakting didepan Kyuhyun, tapi sebenarnya inilah kemarahan yang sudah lama ingin Sungmin keluarkan didepan Kyuhyun dan inilah saatnya.

Kyuhyun diam tidak berkutik matanya masih lekat menatap wajah namja manis dihadapannya. Memang benar dulu Kyuhyun yang telah membuang Sungmin, tapi semua itu Kyuhyun lakukan karena dia begitu emosi dia tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri dan semuanya terlalu tiba-tiba.

Tidak. Kyuhyun tidak mau menceritakan penyakitnya kepada Sungmin, Kyuhyun hanya ingin secepatnya dinyatakan sembuh agar bisa secepatnya mengerjar hati Sungmin yang sedikit demi sedikit sudah terlalu jauh untuk dapat Kyuhyun raih. Sungmin tidak perlu mengetahui hal itu. Kyuhyun akan menyembunyikannya rapat. "jika sudah tidak ada yang ingin kau bicarakan, kumohon pergilah, aku lelah dan aku ingin beristirahat".

Sungmin beranjak pergi dari hadapan Kyuhyun dan segera berlalu untuk masuk kedalam kamarnya. Saat dirinya melangkah melewati Kyuhyun, tangan Kyuhyun sengaja menarik tangannya yang membuat langkah Sungmin terhenti tepat disamping tubuh Kyuhyun.

"aku memang pernah membuangmu, aku memang pernah melakukan kesalahan yang tidak akan pernah terampuni, tapi aku tidak akan lelah mendapatkan kembali hatimu, sudah kubilang saat pertama kali kita menjalani hubungan. Saat kau menerima cintaku, ada resiko yang harus kau tanggung seumur hidupmu. Terikat olehku sampai mati. Seberapun kuatnya kau menjauhkan aku dari hatimu, tapi hatimu sudah terlanjur berpenghuni dan itu adalah aku, kau tidak akan bisa mengeluarkan aku dengan mudah"

Sungmin menepis tangan Kyuhyun dengan agak kasar "silahkan pergi jika kau sudah selesai dengan urusanmu" Sungmin berjalan kearah kamar dan menutup pintu kamarnya keras.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menarik nafasnya dalam. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun sudah sangat siap jika Sungmin memperlakukannya dingin seperti tadi, tapi Kyuhyun tidak menyangka rasanya akan sesakit ini. Belum pernah selama 5 tahun Sungmin memperlakukannya seperti tadi, bahkan ketika Sungmin melihatnya sedang mencium Vic, keesokan paginya Sungmin masih bisa tersenyum manis kepadanya, tapi sekarang? Hanya sorot mata kekecewaan yang selalu tergambar jelas di mata namja yang sangat ia cintai itu.

.

.

.

"_**aku hanya ingin mengingatkan jika besok adalah jadwalmu melakukan terapi, aku akan menyesuaikan jadwalku untukmu" **_ucap jihyun, dokter kepercayaan Kyuhyun yang saat itu sedang mengingatkan pasien pentingnya by phone.

"mianhae jihyun noona, sepertinya besok aku tidak bisa, aku berada di Jepang sekarang" Kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa panjang yang berada diruang tamu villa milik Junsu, walaupun tadi Sungmin mengusirnya Kyuhyun tidak pernah sedikit pun beranjak dari tempat itu.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun juga tidak mengerti mengapa dia terlalu gegabah muncul dihadapan Sungmin seperti tadi pagi. Awalnya, niat Kyuhyun berangkat ke Jepang hanya ingin melihat Sungminnya dari jauh seperti kebiasaannya beberapa bulan ini, tidak ada sama sekali niat untuk muncul dihadapan Sungmin. Belum dinyatakan sembuh oleh Jihyun adalah salah satu alasan mengapa Kyuhyun belum mau menemui Sungmin. Tapi saat tadi sedang mengintai Sungmin dari kejauhan, entah mengapa Kyuhyun jadi kehilangan kendalinya dan berjalan mendekati Sungmin ketika melihat Sungkyu menggenggam tangan Sungmin erat dan merangkul pundak Sungmin dengan mesra.

Takut Sungkyu merebut hati Sungmin adalah alasan kuat mengapa Kyuhyun berani menemui Sungmin saat itu juga.

"_**penyembuhanmu akan lama jika kau terus menunda terapi ini, kau tahu terapi ini sangat penting untuk proses penyembuhanmu" **_

"aku tahu, tapi aku harus menyelesaikan masalahku disini, aku janji secepatnya akan pulang ke korea dan menemuimu"

"_**aku hanya mengingatkan pasienku, lagipula semua proses terapi ini tidak akan berguna jika tidak ada semangat dari dalam dirimu sendiri untuk sembuh"**_

"percayalah noona aku ingin sembuh, aku akan menyelesaikan masalahku dan kembali secepatnya ke Korea, jeongmal gomawo sudah menjadi orang kepercayaanku selama ini"

"_**tidak masalah, itu adalah tugasku"**_

***** OVERPROTECTIVE *****

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 dini hari. Tetapi Sungmin sama sekali tidak bisa memejamkan matanya, tenggorokannya sangat kering setelah tadi berlari dengan jarak tempuh yang cukup jauh. Ingin keluar tapi Sungmin benar-benar belum siap jika harus bertemu lagi dengan Kyuhyun. Sungmin yakin Kyuhyun belum pergi dari villa ini.

Sungmin beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berdiri didepan jendela yang menghadap langsung ke bibir pantai. Dibukanya pintu kaca itu yang membuat semilir angin laut malam langsung menerpa wajahnya. Lampu kamarnya sengaja Sungmin matikan, hanya cahaya bulan saja yang menerangi kamarnya.

Angin laut benar-benar membuat tubuhnya kedinginan, piyama pink berbahan sutra lembut tidak mampu menangkal dinginnya angin laut pada malam hari. Sesekali Sungmin mengusap-ngusapkan kedua tangannya dan menempelkan di pipi chubbynya agar setidaknya memperoleh sedikit rasa hangat.

Mata kelincinya terus memandang kagum pada bulan yang selalu setia menemani malam, senyum manis terus tersungging disudut bibirnya untuk sesaat Sungmin benar-benar tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegembiraannya mengingat Kyuhyunnya telah kembali.

"kau akan sakit jika setiap malam selalu diterpa angin laut seperti itu"

.

.

.

Tanpa suara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menghabiskan waktu subuhnya hanya dengan menikmati pemandangan laut yang masih sangat gelap. Dengan kepercayaan dirinya tadi Kyuhyun masuk kedalam kamar Sungmin dan melihat orang yang sangat dicintai sedang termenung sendiri dibalkon kamarnya yang langsung menghadap kearah laut.

Karena Sungmin sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, Kyuhyun anggap Sungmin menginjinkannya masuk kedalam kamar yang hanya disinari cahaya parau bulan purnama itu.

Kedua mantan pasangan itu sedang duduk dilantai berbahan kayu dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Sungmin sedang mengendalikan hatinya yang saat itu berdetak dengan sangat cepat, Sungmin juga tidak mengerti kenapa dia tidak mengusir saja namja yang sekarang ini sedang duduk disampingnya, kenapa dia tidak menendang Kyuhyun dari villa ini untuk sedikit mempertahankan harga dirinya.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun sedang mengendalikan hasratnya untuk tidak menyerang bibir manis yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan kenikmatannya. Berkali-kali dari sudut matanya Kyuhyun menatap intens bibir plum berwarna pink itu dan berkali-kali juga ia harus menghela nafas panjang agar bisa lebih menguasai hasratnya.

"bagaimana kabarmu Kyu/Hyung?" mungkin jodoh atau memang hanya kebetulan, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bertanya pertanyaan yang sama dengan waktu yang bersamaan.

"aku baik" dengan cepat Sungmin menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"baguslah" dengan canggung Kyuhyun menanggapi jawaban mantan kekasihnya itu. "kau terlihat lebih gemuk dari sebelumnya" berniat ingin mencairkan suasana Kyuhyun mengucapkan kata-kata yang sangat sensitif bagi seorang Lee Sungmin.

Kyuhyun sudah sangat hafal sifat Sungmin. Dulu sebelum mereka berpisah dan masih menjalin hubungan, Sungmin paling tidak suka jika Kyuhyun sudah berkata perkataan seperti itu 'gemuk' dan 'berlemak' Sungmin benci kata itu.

"karena mungkin aku makan dengan baik" rupanya cara Kyuhyun tidak juga membuat suasana kaku ini menjadi sedikit mencair. Sungmin masih saja bertindak kaku menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun bangun dari posisi duduknya, berdiri dan meraih tangan Sungmin untuk ikut berdiri berhadapan dengan wajahnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sungmin buru-buru menepis tangan Kyuhyun yang menggenggam pergelangan tangannya erat.

"Kumohon percayalah padaku"

Sekarang Sungmin dalam posisi berdiri sempurna, tanpa ragu dan menanggalkan semua harga dirinya Kyuhyun mulai menekuk badannya dan memposisikan badannya bersimpuh dilantai dengan wajah tertunduk tepat dikaki Sungmin "apa yang kau lakukan Kyu" Sungmin ingin melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Kyuhyun tapi, dengan cekatan kedua tangan Kyuhyun mengunci pergelangan kaki Sungmin yang membuatnya tidak bisa melangkahkan kakinya.

"ampunilah aku,, kumohon.. Tanpamu aku sulit bernafas, tanpamu aku tidak bisa melanjutkan hidupku, tanpamu aku tidak bisa melihat masa depanku" ucap Kyuhyun masih dalam posisi bersimpuh dikaki Sungmin mengingatkan Sungmin pada kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu ketika dirinya melakukan hal yang sama untuk mempertahankan Kyuhyun dihidupnya.

Mata bening milik Sungmin sudah mulai memerah melihat apa yang saat ini sedang dilakukan Kyuhyun. "kau pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya, bersimpuh dikakiku, menangis dan memohon kepadaku agar aku tidak pergi meninggalkanmu. Dan sekarang aku melakukan hal yang sama untukmu.. kembalilah padaku" Kyuhyun benar-benar membuang segala atribut keegoisannya. Bersujud dan bersimpuh dikaki Sungmin mengharapkan mendapatkan pengampunan dari mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Kyu- tidak,, kumohon jangan lakukan ini" Sungmin mengusap kasar air matanya yang sudah tumpah di sudut mata indahnya, tangannya meraih badan Kyuhyun untuk membantunya berdiri.

"katakan dulu kau memaafkanku dan bersedia kembali kepadaku"

"Kyu~ kau jangan mempersulitku"

Sungmin mengalah, sekali lagi dia harus mengalah..

Sungmin berjongkok, kedua tangannya mengusap pipi Kyuhyun yang sudah basah oleh air matanya. Baru kali ini Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun menangis. "Kyu~" melihat Kyuhyunnya menangis, entah mengapa air mata Sungmin juga ikut keluar dengan sendirinya. Hatinya benar-benar terharu melihat Kyuhyun seperti ini, tapi tetap saja ada keraguan yang belum sepenuhnya hilang dari dalam hati yang pernah tersakiti itu.

"Kumohon maafkanlah aku,, mianhaee,, jeongmal mianhae, hiksss" lengan besar itu mendekap tubuh Sungmin membawa tubuh mungil itu untuk merapat kedada bidangnya, menempelkan pipi kanan Sungmin tepat didetak jantungnya yang mengalun sangat kencang. Rasa rindu memang sangat mendominasi hati sang magnae Super Junior itu.

Kyuhyun mengecup pelan pundak Sungmin yang masih dibalut piyama pink kesukaan namja imut itu, harum ciri khas dari tubuh Sungmin tercium jelas dihidung sempurna milik Kyuhyun. Wangi tubuh yang memang selalu melekat walau Sungmin lupa memakai parfum dengan aroma vanilla kesukaannya.

"kau memaafkanku chagi?"

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya sesaat "Anni! Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu. Kau bersalah,, kau telah membuatku menangis, kau telah membuatku kesepian dua bulan terakhir, kau telah membuatku kehilangan duniaku, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu, hikssss.. hiksss" ucapan dan tindakan Sungmin jauh berbanding terbalik. Saat mulutnya mengucapkan kalimat itu, tangannya sedang mendekap tubuh Kyuhyun erat, Sungmin menangis sejadi-jadinya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya didada Kyuhyun seperti anak kecil yang tersesat dan baru saja menemukan orang tuanya.

"ne,, aku memang bersalah, kau boleh menghukumku.. kau boleh menjadikanku budak seumur hidupmu, aku akan menjalankan hukumanku seumur hidupku chagi, aku akan berada dibawah kekuasaanmu, aku berjanji"

"tentu aku harus menghukummu, hikksss.. kau tahu aku benci sendiri! Kau tahu aku benci berada jauh darimu, tapi tega-teganya kau baru menjemputku sekarang.. Kau kemana! Hikss,, hiksss.. kau jahat sekali Kyuuuu" tidak sejengkalpun Sungmin membiarkan tubuh Kyuhyun menjauh darinya, tangannya masih erat memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun. Beberapa bulan tidak memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin diserang kerinduan yang teramat sangat akan bau ciri khas dari tubuh Kyuhyun.

Hidung mancungnya seperti tidak pernah puas menciumi harum tubuh ciri khas dari seorang namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Baginya harum tubuh Kyuhyun adalah candu tersendiri dari seorang Lee Sungmin. Jika Kyuhyun selalu menyukai dan merindukan bibir dan tubuh montoknya, beda dengan Sungmin yang selalu menyukai dan merindukan harum tubuh kekasih 'jahatnya' itu.

"saat itu aku selalu bersamamu, aku tidak pernah meninggalkanmu chagiii dan sekarang aku kembali, nanti aku akan menjemputmu kau harus ingat itu"

***** OVERPROTECTIVE *****

Setelah sesi pertengkaran ala drama-drama romantis Korea, Kyuhyun menggendong tubuh Sungmin ketempat tidur untuk menidurkan namja manis kesayangannya. Sedari tadi air mata Sungmin belum juga berhenti mengalir dari kedua sudut matanya. Ini memang kebiasaan Sungmin yang sangat sulit mengendalikan air matanya jika sudah menangis dan Kyuhyun sangat hafal itu.

"sudah chagiyaa,, berhentilah menangis" dengan sangat lembut tangan kanan Kyuhyun mengusap-ngusap kening Sungmin mencoba menghentikan tangisan sang bunny boynya, sedangkan wajah evilnya ia sembunyikan diceruk leher Sungmin. Kyuhyun memang ikut berbaring disamping kekasihnya.

"hiksss,, hiksss.. kau benar-benar jahat Kyuuuu!"

"ne,, aku tahu aku jahat.. Tapi kau harus tidur dulu, besok kita lanjutkan lagi ne? Tidurlah chagii, nanti kau sakit lagi"

"kau tahu aku benci sendirian! hiksss,,"

"arrayoo Sungmin~ah"

.

.

.

"hanadoolset geudaega wootjyo soomi muhjeul guhtman gatjyo,, geudae yegireul damasuh maeil saranghanda kiseuhajyo yongwonhiii,, I love you"

Suara ringan Kyuhyun mengalun indah mengantar Sungmin pada alam mimpinya,, dengan sabar Kyuhyun menyanyikan lagu kesukaan Sungmin yang dulu memang selalu wajib Kyuhyun dendangkan untuk menemani tidur kekasihnya.

Sekarang Sungmin sudah tertidur lelap. Tangannya masih saja memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun erat bahkan sangat erat seperti anak kecil yang takut kehilangan mainan kesayangannya. Sungmin menjadikan dada bidang Kyuhyun untuk menjadi bantalnya. Bekas-bekas air mata yang sudah mengering jelas terlihat diwajah polosnya ketika sedang tertidur.

Dengan susah payah Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan Sungmin dan menggantikan tubuhnya dengan guling pink yang memang merupakan salah satu benda kesayangan Sungmin yang harus ada jika namja bergigi kelinci itu pergi kemanapun. Tanpa Kyuhyun dan guling pink itu Sungmin tidak akan pernah bisa memejamkan matanya.

Sangat lekat mata tajam Kyuhyun memandangi Sungminnya yang sedang tertidur. Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak percaya jika orang yang berada dihadapannya ini memiliki umur 2 tahun diatas umurnya, Sungmin tidak pernah sama sekali terlihat tua. Wajah polosnya ketika sedang tidur menjadi pemandangan indah tersendiri untuk Kyuhyun. Sampai kapanpun Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah bosan memandangi wajah manis itu.

Bibir tebalnya mengecup lembut kening sang kekasih. Kekasih? Entahlah,, mungkin namja kelinci itu secepatnya akan kembali menjadi kekasih sahnya, bukan hanya kekasih Kyuhyun berharap dapat mengikat Sungmin dalam ikatan yang lebih suci daripada hubungan antar kekasih. Dia ingin memiliki Sungmin seutuhnya, Sungmin adalah takdirnya dan Kyuhyun percaya itu.

"setelah pagi datang, marahlah kepadaku chagi,, pukul lah aku sampai kau puas, hinalah aku sampai hatimu lega, acuhkanlah aku sampai kau bosan. Lalu setelah itu kembalilah padaku dan kembalilah menjadi Lee Sungmin yang kukenal. Aku pun sedang berusaha menjadi Cho Kyuhyun yang kau cintai dulu, kita sama-sama berjuang ne? Saranghae,, jeongmal saranghae Lee Sungmin, you are my destiny"

Dengan posisi yang dibuat nyaman, Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Sungmin yang sudah terlelap indah dalam mimpi panjangnya. "saranghae" bibir tebal Kyuhyun beraksi kembali, kali ini bibir tebal itu mengecup lembut kedua mata indah milik Sungmin yang tengah terpejam lalu turun dan mengecup lembut bibir yang selama ini selalu ia rindukan. Karena memang sudah gaya tidur seorang Lee Sungmin yang akan sedikit membuka mulutnya saat jiwanya sedang berada dialam mimpi, memudahkan Kyuhyun untuk sedikit melumat bibir lembut berwarna pink itu. Mengulum dan merasakan rasa manis yang sudah lama tidak dirasakannya.

***** OVERPROTECTIVE *****

Mata Kyuhyun menatap lekat, memandang tajam dari balik jendela ruang tamu villa milik seseorang yang bernama Kim Junsu. Tangannya terkepal kuat seolah menahan emosi yang benar-benar akan meledak jika saja dalam waktu beberapa menit ini Sungmin tidak mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan bocah yang namanya gabungan dari namanya dan nama kekasihnya. Lucu sekali.

Kim Sungkyu.. Sungguh bocah itu benar-benar akan selalu menjadi musuh bebuyutan untuk seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Pagi-pagi dengan sialnya Kyuhyun sudah melihat pemandangan yang tidak baik untuk kesehatan matanya. Saat tadi bangun tidur Kyuhyun sempat panik ketika tidak menemukan Sungmin disampingnya, Kyuhyun takut Sungmin memutuskan untuk kabur dan pergi meninggalkannya lagi. Hatinya sedikit tenang ketika menemukan Sungmin sedang berdiri dihalaman villa dengan seseorang yang sepertinya sudah tidak asing lagi untuknya.

Dan benar saja, orang itu adalah Kim Sungkyu.. Pagi yang sangat menjengkelkan!

Ingin sekali Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin, meninju wajah pura-pura polos dari leader Infinite itu dan membawa Sungminnya menjauh dari manusia pengganggu hubungan orang itu. Tapi sepertinya terapi yang sudah berminggu-minggu ini selalu ia lakukan rutin dengan bantuan Jihyun sedikit tertanam dalam batinnya. Kyuhyun berhasil mengendalikan dirinya. Dulu ketika ia melihat Sungmin sedang berbincang berdua saja dengan namja atau yeoja lain, tidak mau ambil pusing Kyuhyun langsung membawa Sungmin pergi, memaki Sungmin habis-habisan, membuat Sungminnya menangis lalu diakhiri dengan permintaan maaf dari Kyuhyun. Tapi sekarang Kyuhyun tidak mau lagi menyakiti Sungmin, dia tidak mau lagi membuat Sungmin menangis.

Kyuhyun langsung berlari menuju kamar saat melihat Sungmin mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan Sungkyu. Kyuhyun kembali membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut dan berpura-pura tidur.

.

Satu menit

.

Dua menit

.

Lima menit

.

Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mendengar derap langkah namja manis itu menuju kamarnya. Kemana Sungmin? Seharusnya jika sudah menyelesaikan urusannya dengan bocah itu, Sungmin kembali kekamar dan tidur disampingnya sampai Kyuhyun terbangun.. Sungmin tahu kan seberapa paniknya Kyuhyun jika saat membuka mata tidak ada sosok Sungmin disampingnya.

Kyuhyun mulai gelisah, hatinya sudah tidak tenang. Bisa sajakan Sungmin dibawa Sungkyu kedaerah terpencil agar bocah itu bisa menjauhkan Sungmin darinya. Atau bisa saja Sungkyu nekat menculik Sungmin lalu membawanya pergi ketempat yang jauh dan membuat dirinya tidak bisa menemui kekasih imutnya lagi..

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun bangun dari tidur pura-puranya dan berlari untuk menemui Sungmin.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat namja yang semalam terus-terusan menangis dipelukannya sedang makan nasi yang dicampur kimchi dan sayuran lainnya, disampingnya aku 2 mangkuk mie ramen dan cola yang masih dalam kemasan botol 1liter. Sungmin yang saat itu sedang makan hampir tersedak ketika melihat Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya.

"uhukkkkk" Sungmin memukul-mukul pelan dadanya dan dengan cepat Sungmin meminum cola langsung dari botolnya tanpa perduli jika didalam mulutnya masih penuh dengan campuran nasi dan kimchi.

Kyuhyun menghampiri dan ikut memukul-mukul pelan punggung belakang Sungmin. "kau sudah besar berhentilah makan seperti anak kecil berusia lima tahun" ucap Kyuhyun.

Setelah dirasa Sungmin sudah lebih baik, Kyuhyun ikut duduk dikursi meja makan tepat didepan Sungmin. Tangannya ingin meraih salah satu mangkuk ramen yang terlihat sangat menggoda itu.

"waeyo? Itu bukan untukku?" tanya Kyuhyun ketika Sungmin menepis tangannya kasar ketika ingin mengambil mangkuk ramen itu.

"jika kau lapar, masaklah. Ini punyaku"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa bengong melihat Sungmin yang sekarang tengah melanjutkan kegiatan sarapan paginya. "kau tahu aku tidak bisa masak"

"apa perduliku!"

Saat itu Kyuhyun ingin sekali tertawa keras. Sungmin memang benar-benar tidak cocok memerankan peran antagonis seperti ini. Sepertinya harapan Kyuhyun semalam benar-benar menjadi kenyataan, saat pagi datang rupanya Sungmin sudah bertekad merubah sifatnya dan tidak membiarkan hatinya begitu mudah memaafkan Kyuhyun. Sungmin ingin seperti kekasih pada umumnya yang akan merajuk ketika kekasihnya melakukan kesalahan yang fatal.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas panjang, bertekad akan menjalani semua proses penyiksaan ini dengan penuh kesabaran. Apapun yang ingin Sungmin lakukan Kyuhyun siap menerimanya, asal Sungmin tidak pergi lagi dari hidupnya, itu adalah saat-saat yang paling menakutkan bagi hidup seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tidak mau merasakannya lagi.

.

.

.

Sungmin sudah menghabiskan satu mangkuk penuh mie ramen dengan udang udon yang tadi pagi sempat ia buat, satu mangkuk besar nasi dengan campuran kimchi yang diaduk dengan saus ala Korea resep dari Wookie, dongsaeng kesayangannya. Sebenarnya Sungmin belum kenyang, perutnya masih membutuhkan asupan lebih. Menangis semalam membuat perutnya sangat lapar.

Tapi lagi-lagi sifat aslinya datang kembali.

Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun belum makan dari tadi malam, Kyuhyun itu bukan tipe manusia yang tetap kuat jika sedang menahan lapar. Namja evil itu pasti akan ambruk jika tidak makan tepat waktu. Mata Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun yang masih saja menatapnya lekat. "aku kenyang, buat kau saja" Sungmin bergegas bangkit dari duduknya.

"kau mau kemana?"

"aku mau kemana saja bukan urusanmu!"

"duduklah disini! Temani aku makan! Kau kan tahu aku tidak bisa makan sendirian!"

"aku bukan budakmu! Berhentilah memerintahku!"

Dengan kesal Sungmin meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian. Sikap Sungmin yang seperti itu benar-benar membuat Kyuhyun ingin tertawa,, tidak pernah selama mereka berhubungan Sungmin merajuk seperti itu, sekalinya merajuk Kyuhyun hanya perlu meminta maaf lalu semuanya akan kembali seperti semula. Tapi sekarang?

Sepertinya hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin akan sedikit mengalami perubahan. Sungmin yang dulunya sama sekali tidak pernah menyuarakan pendapatnya akan lebih eksis dalam menjalankan perannya sebagai seorang uke. Sungmin akan belajar dari teman sesama ukenya (?). Selama ini Sungmin melihat Wookie yang selalu menang atas Yesung, Donghae yang selalu mengalah dan menuruti perkataan Eunhyuk dan Teuki yang memang dari dulu menguasai hidup seorang Kim Youngwoon. Sungmin tidak mau menjadi Sungmin yang dulu, dia juga ingin sedikit berkuasa dan memberontak jika hatinya disakiti. Dan Kyuhyun? Harus merombak habis sifat diktaktornya dan mulai belajar membiasakan diri menjadi seorang seme yang lembut dan lebih sabar menghadapi sikap dan perilaku kekasih tercinta.

TBC

Tinggal 2 part lagi nih fanfic selesai,, 2 part nanti akan full dengan KyuMin moment, nanti juga akan sedikit dijelaskan apakah Sungkyu telah benar-benar merelakan Sungmin untuk Kyuhyun *sinetronbanged* mulai dari part ini sampai end ga bakal ada lagi adegan nangis-nangis bawang bombay ala film India, aku mau buat KyuMin bersatu lagi, ga tega misahin mereka lama-lama *cipok heebum (?)*

Ayo sekarang kita buat Sungmin menjadi uke yang tangguh dalam urusan ranjang! #plak

Nanti kita buat Sungmin jadi uke galak, biar gantian Kyu ngerasain ga enaknya hidup dengan cara dikekang, biar dia tahu rasa! #kenapa saya emosi?-,-

Oke segitu saja cuap-cuap dari author seksi ini, kurang lebihnya mohon dimaafkan. Kalo berkenan tolong tinggalkan jempol dan komentar kalian untuk menyemangati saya yang sedang berdiet kalo tidak berkenan, tolong ajak aja saya makan ayam KFC 3 potong plus paket hemat puas (?)

Thanks to :

Lee soo hyun : jeongmal gomawo soohyu-sii^^ iya kemarin2 author ga ngerti cara ngesetting FFn ini alhasil yang boleh ngereview orang2 yang punya akun disini, tapi skrg udh bisa ngereview donk?hehe.. nanti jg sungkyu bakal lenyap, author berjanji! *lebay* terima kasih ya udah sempetin baca:)

Yieun choi : ini udah lanjut chingu:)

KimHanKyu : ini ga lama kan chingu? Kayanya Cuma selang 2 hari aja koq, hehe.. jeongmal gomawo^^

Nn : iya chingu kemarin author salah ngesetting alhasil yg bisa review cm orang2 yang punya akun disini, tp skrg udah bisa kan? Jangan lupa review lagi yah, gamsahamnida^^

Kanaya : ini part2 terakhir mereka kesiksa koq selebihnya bahagia selamanya sampai kematian memisahkan #plak, gamsahamnida^^

Nda Indiesetyaputry : author tanggung jawab? Aku ga punya pulsaaaaa~ *apa sih* jeongmal gamsahamnida chingu^^

Cho Hyun Jin : gomawo hyunjin~ah^^

BunnyMinnie : chap sekarang bukan last chap chingu, maksudku chap sekarang sampe seterusnya ga akan ada lagi adegan2 nangis ala film2 india, hehe.. terimakasih^^

JiYoo861015 : terimakasih banyak saran dan masukannya jiyoo-ssi tapi maaf di chap ini juga kayanya ga lebih baik dari chap sebelumnya karena saya ngetik ff ini disela-sela jam kerja kantor, jadi buru-buru mianhae dan gamsahamnida^^

MIMIYEON KYUMIN : jangannnnn! Nanti infinite ga ada leadernya #plak terimakasih^^

Kim Soo Hyun : ini udah update chingu^^

Lee Shurri : author juga ga akan misahin KyuMin, janji! Gamsahamnida^^

GAMSAHAMNIDA CHINGUDEULLLLL #bungkukin badan ala oppadeul

-chosera-220512-


	9. Chapter 9

Title : OVERPROTECTIVE

Author : Cho Sera

Rating : bisa berubah-ubah tergantung mood saya-,- tapi kali ini saya mau mencoba buat fanfic yang agak-agak sendu gimana gitu :D

Summary : Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun begitu sangat mencintainya tapi apakah harus sebegitu protektif dan posesifnya Kyuhyun kepada dirinya sampai seluruh hidup Sungmin diatur dan dikekang oleh evil maknae itu? Apakah sungmin tahan dengan sikap kyuhyun yang selalu mengatur hidupnya? Kalo penasaran silahkan capcus baca ceritanya:)

Disclaimer : Cho Kyuhyun milik Lee Sungmin, Lee Sungmin milik Cho Kyuhyun itulah mengapa saya tidak punya kesempatan untuk memiliki Kyuhyun oppa, huweeeeeeee:(

Warning : Barang siapa yang sehabis membaca fanfic ini langsung dewasa sebelum waktunya jangan salahin author manis satu ini, karena saya hanya menyalurkan hoby mesum saya *sumpah ga nyambung*

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO PLAGIAT! YES KYUMIN! *apasihhhhh*

CHO SERA PRESENT

.

OVERPROTECTIVE

PART 9

.

.

-authorpov-

Tiga hari sudah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin melewati hari bersama, sejak malam itu sampai sekarang dengan setia Kyuhyun masih menemani Sungmin di Osaka. Sebenarnya tiap jam Sungmin selalu mengusir Kyuhyun, berbicara ketus, mengacuhkannya bahkan menganggap Kyuhyun tidak ada dihadapannya tapi, jika malam datang entah mengapa Sungmin sama sekali tidak pernah menolak saat Kyuhyun ikut berbaring disampingnya dan memeluk tubuhnya erat. Yah, bisa dikatakan Sungmin belum begitu konsisten untuk menghukum Kyuhyun-,-

Tidak konsisten karena ada saat-saat dimana Sungmin berperan sangat baik dalam menyiksa Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun benar-benar dibuat tidak berkutik oleh namja berparas imut itu, tapi ada pula saat-saat dimana Kyuhyun merasa Sungmin tidak mau berpisah jauh darinya. Pernah suatu pagi Kyuhyun merencanakan untuk memberi kejutan kepada Sungmin dengan menyiapkan sarapan pagi yang spesial untuk kekasihnya, maka dari subuh Kyuhyun sudah rela membuka lebar kedua matanya dan pergi berbelanja sendiri kepasar untuk membeli bahan-bahan makanan yang ia perlukan dan ketika pulang, Kyuhyun menemukan Sungmin sedang menangis pilu dihalaman villa, dengan masih memakai piyama kelinci berwarna biru, rambut acak-acakan dan air mata yang sudah tumpah ruah membasahi wajahnya, tentu saja saat itu Kyuhyun panik! Refleks, Kyuhyun menjatuhkan semua barang-barang belanjaannya dan berlari menghampiri Sungmin. Ketika dengan panik Kyuhyun menanyakan apa yang telah terjadi, Sungmin hanya memeluk Kyuhyun erat dan mengatakan "aku kira aku akan sendirian lagiiii"

Yah,, mungkin begitulah sifat seorang Lee Sungmin. Seberapa keras Sungmin berusaha untuk menjadi Sungmin yang baru tapi, Sungmin tetaplah seorang Sungmin dengan segala kebaikan hati dan kepolosannya yang bahkan mampu menjerat evil seperti Cho Kyuhyun untuk bertekuk lutut dibawah pesonanya.

Kyuhyun pun sekarang mulai belajar tentang apa yang menjadi keinginan Sungmin, Kyuhyun bertekad menjadi pendengar yang baik, tentu saja dengan tujuan membahagiakan Sungmin. Kyuhyun tidak mau mengulang kesalahannya dulu, sudah cukup dua bulan lebih hidup tanpa kehangatan Sungmin dan itu adalah saat-saat paling menakutkan dalam hidup Kyuhyun. Terapi yang selama ini ia lakukan rutin, sedikit banyak membantu. Kyuhyun sudah mulai bisa mengimbangkan kinerja otak dan perilakunya, perlahan semuanya menjadi sangat terkendali..

Mengingat tentang terapi, seharusnya Kyuhyun harus kembali secepatnya ke Korea untuk menyelesaikan seluruh proses penyembuhannya. Terapi ini tidak bisa dilakukan setengah jalan, semua ini harus dilakukan sampai akhir, sampai kata 'sembuh' terucap mantap dari bibir dokter pribadinya dan Kyuhyun tahu itu.

Maka saat ini Kyuhyun pun sedang serius merapihkan pakaiannya dan memasukkannya kedalam koper besar berwarna hitam yang akan ia bawa dalam perjalanannya menuju Korea. Setelah semua bajunya sudah ia masukkan, namja berkulit pucat itu pun mengganti pakaian rumahnya dengan stelan kemeja hitam dan celana jeans hitam yang dibelikan Sungmin dulu.

Kyuhyun berjalan menenteng kopernya dan menemukan kekasihnya yang sedang asik menonton televisi dengan mulut yang sibuk mengunyah keripik kentang, "chagi" sapa Kyuhyun yang ingin berpamitan kepada Sungmin.

"wae?" jawab Sungmin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari benda kotak besar berwarna hitam yang sedang menanyangkan acara kuliner khas Jepang, "aku harus pergi, aku berjanji secepatnya akan kembali untuk menjemputmu"

'Pergi' satu kata yang sangat sensitif didengar oleh Sungmin apalagi Kyuhyunnya yang mengucapkan kata itu. Otaknya langsung memproses ucapan Kyuhyun, Sungmin membalikkan wajahnya kearah Kyuhyun dan mendapati kekasihnya sudah sangat rapih dengan tangan menjinjing koper yang sudah tiga hari ini selalu diam tak bergerak dikamarnya, "pergi? Pergi kemana?" rasa panik mulai melanda namja manis itu.

"ada urusan yang harus kuselesaikan di Korea, setelah urusan itu selesai aku akan menjemputmu, percayalah"

Satu senyuman tulus memang tersemat di wajah Kyuhyun ketika ia selesai mengucapkan kalimat itu tapi, tidak dengan Sungmin yang sekarang hanya bisa menatap lirih mata kekasihnya, satu sisi Sungmin tidak rela Kyuhyun harus lagi-lagi meninggalkannya tapi harga dirinya melarang Sungmin untuk tidak lagi memohon kepada Kyuhyun agar tidak meninggalkannya, "selama aku pergi, kumohon jagalah kesehatanmu aku tidak mau melihatmu sakit seperti beberapa minggu yang lalu dan aku mohon dengan sangat" Kyuhyun menghentikan ucapannya sebentar untuk menarik nafas "Kau tidak boleh membawa masuk namja lain ke villa ini, kau harus ingat ucapanku, kau mengerti?" sepertinya sifat pencemburu seorang Cho Kyuhyun akan selalu melekat dan akan sangat sulit untuk dihilangkan.

Sekali lagi Kyuhyun melemparkan senyuman manis lalu berjalan pelan meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih belum mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi, "la-lalu aku? Kau tidak mengajakku? Kau ti-tidak menyuruhku untuk ikut bersamamu?"

Sungguh, Kyuhyun pun ingin sekali membawa Sungmin pulang ke Korea tapi, Kyuhyun tidak ingin Sungmin tahu tentang penyakitnya! Tidak ada satu orang pun yang tahu jika saat ini Kyuhyun sedang dalam masa penyembuhan bahkan kedua orang tuanya pun tidak mengetahui tentang hal ini. Semuanya Kyuhyun jalani seorang diri tanpa ada dukungan dari Sungmin, keluarga dan Hyungdeulnya. Hanya satu penyemangat Kyuhyun untuk tetap bertahan melewati semua proses menyakitkan ini. Sungmin. Dia ingin Sungminnya kembali, kembali kepadanya lalu melanjutkan kembali kisah cinta yang dulu sempat tertunda.

Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menghampiri Sungmin yang masih tetap dalam posisi duduk di sofa ruang tv. Tangannya menangkup kedua pipi Sungmin yang semakin berisi karena selalu dijejali makanan setiap waktunya, "percayalah padaku, aku akan secepatnya menjemputmu. Ku janji tidak akan lama, mohon bersabarlah demi aku, setelah itu aku akan menjanjikan perubahan dihubungan kita, aku berjanji chagiya"

Kata-kata penenang yang Kyuhyun ucapkan, tidak lantas membuat hati Sungmin tenang. Tidak! Sudah cukup dua bulan Sungmin sendirian tanpa didampingi Kyuhyun, Sungmin tidak mau lagi merasakan itu! Sungmin ingin ikut, dia harus ikut kemana pun Kyuhyun pergi! "ka-kau marah kepadaku karena aku selalu mengacuhkanku?" suara Sungmin agak sedikit tersendat akibat menahan desakan air mata yang menghambat kerongkongannya.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, "kau berhak mengacuhkanku chagi, bahkan kau berhak memukul dan menghinaku, aku tidak akan marah kepadamu"

"la-lalu kenapa kau ha-harus pergi? Kau sengaja ingin menyiksaku lagi? Kau sengaja ingin membuatku menangis lagi? Dengan seenaknya kau datang dan menjanjikan kebahagiaan kepadaku lalu sekarang kau ingin pergi? Benar kau ingin pergi Cho Kyuhyun?" warna putih yang mengelilingi manik hitam milik Sungmin, kini sudah berubah warna menjadi merah pekat, tanda mata itu akan kembali dibanjiri air mata yang tidak kunjung mengering, "JAWAB AKU CHO KYUHYUN!" teriak Sungmin tepat dihadapan wajah kekasihnya yang sudah tertunduk lesu, Kyuhyun tidak tahu lagi harus memakai alasan apa untuk membujuk kekasihnya. Kyuhyun hanya ingin melakukan terapi dengan tenang tanpa ada bayang-bayang Sungminnya.

"mianhae~ tapi aku harus melakukan ini Sungmin~ah, aku harus membuatmu bahagia, aku tidak ingin lagi melihatmu menangis lagi"

"bahagia katamu? Bahkan sekarang kau telah sukses membuatku menangis Kyuhyun-ssi!" Sungmin mengusap kasar lelehan air mata yang jatuh dipipi kanannya, "pergilah,, pergilah untuk selamanya.. Jangan pernah kembali kepadaku, aku muak selalu kau janjikan kebahagiaan yang sampai detik ini tak kunjung datang dalam hidupku! Terserah! Aku tidak seperti dirimu yang selalu mengekang hidupku, pergilah.. CEPAT PERGI!"

Sungmin mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun kasar lalu berlari dan menjadikan pintu kamarnya sasaran dari kemarahannya. Sungmin membanting pintu kamarnya, lalu mengunci. Sungmin benar-benar ingin menangis sendiri saat ini..

.

.

.

"chagiyaa~ kumohon jangan seperti ini" suara lirih Kyuhyun sepertinya benar-benar tidak berpengaruh untuk Sungmin. Sudah tiga jam Kyuhyun mencoba memberi pengertian kepada Sungmin tapi namja manis itu tidak kunjung membuka pintu kamarnya, "percayalah,, ini adalah yang terbaik untuk hubungan kita.. bukankah kau ingin aku merubah sifat dan sikapku kepadamu? bukankah kau ingin aku tidak mengekang hidupmu lagi? Bukankah kau ingin mendapatkan kembali duniamu? Kumohon,, aku butuh kepercayaan darimu chagii"

Kyuhyun memerosotkan tubuhnya dan menyandarkan bahunya dipintu kamar Sungmin..

"aku sakit chagiya~" entah apa yang sekarang ada didalam pikiran namja yang gemar berseringai itu, tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun ingin mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada Sungmin, "aku harus menyembuhkan penyakitku agar tidak lagi menyakitimu"

Tanpa sepengetahuan Kyuhyun, jika kita lihat apa yang sekarang tengah dilakukan Sungmin, tentu saja saat ini Sungmin sedang memasang indera pendengarannya baik-baik, Kyuhyun sakit? Memang Sungmin merasa selama tiga hari ini Kyuhyun seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu dari dirinya. Tanpa sengaja Sungmin sering mendengar Kyuhyun menelepon seseorang dengan diam-diam dan mengobrolkan sesuatu yang janggal ditelinga Sungmin, kata-kata seperti 'terapi', 'pengobatan', 'metode penenangan jiwa' dan kata-kata lainnya yang sempat Sungmin dengar dari obrolan mereka. Lalu pernah tanpa sengaja Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun meminum obat-obatan dengan jumlah yang sangat banyak, jika Sungmin bertanya obat apa itu, Kyuhyun hanya mengatakan itu adalah obat flu biasa. Dan setiap pagi pun Sungmin selalu dikejutkan dengan tingkah aneh Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk bersila di balkon kamarnya, menutup kedua matanya seperti orang yang sedang bersemedi melakukan ritual-ritual khusus, ketika Sungmin tanya Kyuhyun hanya menjawab dia hanya sedang mengontrol keseimbangan otaknya.

Aneh! Tentu saja bagi seorang Sungmin yang sudah hidup satu atap dengan Kyuhyun selama 5 tahun itu semua merupakan hal yang sangat ganjil. Kyuhyun tidak pernah menyembunyikan identitas teman-temannya dan menelepon seseorang diam-diam, itu bukan gayanya! Dia sangat terbuka dengan Sungmin. Hey, sejak kapan Kyuhyun suka minum obat? Sungmin sangat hafal kebiasaan Kyuhyun jika sedang sakit dan harus meminum obat, Kyuhyun itu benci obat, jika namja itu terpaksa harus minum obat biasanya Sungmin akan menghancurkan obat tablet itu lalu dicampur gula cair baru Kyuhyun bisa meminumnya, Kyuhyun itu benci pahit. Dan,, sejak kapan Kyuhyun menjadi orang yang sangat tenang? Duduk diam selama 1 jam dengan kaki bersila dan mata tertutup? Lucu sekali! Ketika Sungmin memaksa Kyuhyun mengikuti kelas yoga agar Kyuhyun bisa sedikit menahan emosinya, alhasilnya kelas yoga itu dibubarkan secara tiba-tiba, kenapa? Jangan tanya Sungmin hanya Kyuhyun lah yang tahu jawabannya..

"aku ingin sembuh chagi~ aku ingin kau kembali kepadaku, aku tidak mau lagi menyakitimu, aku benci melihatmu menangis karena perbuatanku,, kumohon percayalah padaku" ucap Kyuhyun pasrah. Tidak perduli Sungmin mempercayainya atau tidak, yang jelas saat ini Kyuhyun hanya ingin memberitahu Sungmin apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, "dulu aku selalu memakimu dengan perkataan kasar, dulu aku selalu menyakitimu karena terlalu mengekang hidupmu, dulu aku selalu membuatmu menangis karena tidak pernah percaya dengan ucapanmu, bahkan aku menamparmu dengan kedua tanganku sendiri.. aku tidak mau semua itu terulang chagiii~ aku ingin sembuh,, percayalahhhh" Kyuhyun mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi, Kyuhyun hanya ingin melihat senyum Sungmin sebelum dia melakukan terapi yang menyakitkan itu.

Sungmin tidak tahu kan, Kyuhyun harus rela menahan sakit ketika 30 jarum akupuntur menancap dikepalanya dengan kabel-kabel yang dihubungkan langsung dengan aliran listrik berkekuatan sedang. Jihyun bilang, itu akan merangsang saraf otak Kyuhyun yang sudah kehilangan kendalinya yang menyebabkan Kyuhyun tidak dapat lagi mengontrol emosi. Sungmin tidak tahu kan, betapa tersiksanya Kyuhyun saat diharuskan mengkonsumsi rutin obat-obat tablet yang jumlahnya sekali minum ada sekitar 8 tablet dan diminum setiap 4 kali sehari? Bahkan tidak jarang Kyuhyun memuntahkan lagi obat-obat yang menurut penuturan Jihyun menunjang proses penyembuhan Kyuhyun dari dalam. Itu semua hanya sebagian kecil dari proses penyiksaan yang harus dilalui Kyuhyun untuk bisa dinyatakan sembuh, tanpa dukungan dari keluarga, sahabat dan Sungmin tentu saja semua itu sangat berat dihadapi seorang Cho Kyuhyun!

Kyuhyun merasakan pintu yang menjadi tempat bersandar bahunya sedikit bergerak, pintu kamar Sungmin terbuka, wajah Kyuhyun mengadah keatas untuk melihat siluet tubuh kekasihnya.

Kesedihan dan penyesalan jelas terlihat di wajah Sungmin, Sungmin benar-benar merasa bersalah ketika Kyuhyun menceritakan keadaannya yang sebenarnya. Tanpa aba-aba Sungmin memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun erat, erat sampai sesaat Kyuhyun merasa dirinya sesak untuk bernafas, "mianhaeee~ jeongmal mianhaee Kyuuu hiksss aku yang jahatttt hikkksss.."

***** OVERPROTECTIVE *****

Saat ini Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berada didalam penerbangan menuju Korea. Kyuhyun sudah menceritakan secara detail tentang penyakitnya kepada Sungmin, tentu saja itu karena Sungmin yang memaksa. Menceritakan semuanya kepada Sungmin tanpa ada sedikitpun yang Kyuhyun tutupi, dia hanya ingin sejenak membagi rasa sakitnya selama ini kepada orang yang sangat dicintainya dan sejak saat itu Sungmin memutuskan kembali ke Korea dan bertekad akan terus mendampingi Kyuhyun sampai Kyuhyunnya dinyatakan sembuh oleh Jihyun. Bukankah menurut Jihyun, adanya dukungan dari orang-orang terdekat akan mempercepat proses penyembuhan Kyuhyun?

"kalo ini obat untuk apa Kyu?" tanya Sungmin yang sedang memeriksa satu-satu obat yang selama ini dikonsumsi oleh kekasihnya. Melihat bentuknya yang bulat dengan ukuran yang sedikit lebih besar dari ukuran obat-obat pada umumnya, sempat terlintas rasa iba di pikiran Sungmin. Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun meminum obat seperti ini? Obat flu yang kecil saja harus terlebih dahulu dihancurkan dan ditambahkan gula cair supaya Kyuhyun bisa meminumnya!

"itu obat penenang seperti ekstasi, bersifat menenangkan dan membuat otakku nyaman"

"omona! Jadi ini obat-obatan terlarang?"

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil dan menjitak lembut pucuk kepala Sungmin, "pabbo! Tentu saja bukan, itu obat khusus bagi para penderita trauma '_anxiety disorders' _seperti diriku" ucap Kyuhyun menjelaskan.

"ah,, aku kira ini obat-obatan terlarang"

Mungkin seharusnya dari dulu Kyuhyun mengatakan hal yang sejujurnya kepada Sungmin, dengan begitu mungkin Kyuhyun tidak akan merasa kesakitan seorang diri saat menahan tajamnya jarum-jarum yang dengan teganya menusuk tepat di 30 titik pusat kepalanya, atau setidaknya Sungmin bisa membantu Kyuhyun untuk menghancurkan obat-obat sialan itu dan menambahkan gula cair agar Kyuhyun tidak selalu muntah sehabis meminumnya.

Kyuhyun menengokkan wajahnya kearah Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun merasa sedari tadi Sungmin sedang menatap wajahnya lekat, "waeyo?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"anni"

"ada apa? Katakanlah"

"gomawo"

"untuk?"

"terima kasih karena kau sudah rela menderita hanya untuk membuatku bahagia, terima kasih karena sudah berusaha berubah untukku, terima kasih karena masih bersedia menjemputku, terima kasih karena kau masih tetap mencintaiku, terima kasih telah datang dikehidupanku" kedua manik mata Sungmin dengan intens memandang manik mata kecokelatan milik Kyuhyun, setulus hati berterima kasih kepada sang kekasih karena telah membuat hidupnya menjadi lebih berarti, berterima kasih karena rasa cinta yang tidak akan pernah habis Kyuhyun berikan untuk Sungmin. Dari situ Sungmin berjanji akan selalu percaya kepada Kyuhyun, Sungmin tidak mau lagi mempermasalahkan sifat diktator, posesif, dan protektifnya Kyuhyun kepadanya, yang Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun mencintainya dan itu sudah cukup.

Lagi-lagi kedua tubuh itu saling berpelukan, kali ini yang memulainya adalah Kyuhyun, "terima kasih telah memberikanku kekuatan untuk bertahan, terima kasih karena kau mau kembali kepadaku, terima kasih karena telah mengijinkanku untuk terus mencintaimu, terima kasih karena kau telah bersedia menjadi pendamping hidupku.. Maaf telah membuatmu menangis, maaf telah menyakitimu, maaf telah membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama, maaf telah membuatmu kehilangan duniamu, aku berjanji akan mengembalikan semua milikmu, aku berjanji akan mengembalikan semua sahabatmu, aku berjanji akan mengembalikan kepercayaanku kepadamu, saranghae,, jeongmal saranghae Lee Sungmin, yeongwonhi"

***** OVERPROTECTIVE *****

"akhirnya kau datang Sungmin-ssi?" sapa Jihyun ketika melihat Kyuhyun sedang menggandeng tangan Sungmin erat dan memasuki ruang kerjanya.

"ne,, annyeong haseyo Lee Sungmin imnida" dengan ramah Sungmin membungkukkan badannya dan tersenyum manis kepada Jihyun, "bahkan aku tidak dapat menandingi pesonamu Sungmin-ssi, kau benar-benar mempunyai aura positif" ucap Jihyun dengan membalas senyuman Sungmin, yeoja itu benar-benar membuat pasien 'idolnya' ini merasa nyaman untuk menceritakan dan mempercayakan semua masalahnya kepada Jihyun, Jihyun memang sosok yang sangat profesional dan bijak, itulah yang membuat Kyuhyun merasa nyaman dengan psikiater pilihannya.

"aku siap, ayo kita mulai sekarang terapinya" sanggah Kyuhyun ketika melihat Sungmin dan Jihyun sudah mulai akrab satu sama lain.

"apa aku tidak salah dengar? Biasanya kau selalu mengeluh sebelum memulai terapi ini Kyuhyun-ssi? Apakah karena Sungmin-ssi lantas kau jadi bersemangat seperti ini?"

"karena aku ingin cepat dinyatakan sembuh olehmu, Jihyun noona! Aku bosan melihat hasil lab yang selalu mengatakan aku belum sembuh 100%, aku ingin cepat-cepat melamar kekasihku!"

"Kyuu~" dengan malu Sungmin mencubit kecil pinggang kekasihnya, "sudahlah, kalian jangan membuatku iri dengan bermesraan didepan mataku! Ayo kita mulai terapinya, Sungmin-ssi selama proses terapi kau boleh mendampingi Kyuhyun, kalo perlu genggam tangannya erat itu akan sangat membantu Kyuhyun memberikan rangsangan motorik dengan sistem saraf otaknya, kau mengerti?"

Sungmin hanya mengangguk kecil menjawab pertanyaan psikiater cantik itu.

.

.

.

Sungmin menggenggam erat tangan Kyuhyun yang saat ini sedang diberi obat penenang dan disuntik bius oleh Jihyun, bukan bius 100%, Kyuhyun akan tetap sadar ketika jarum-jarum itu menembus sistem saraf otaknya setidaknya suntikan itu bisa mengurangi rasa sakit yang akan Kyuhyun rasakan selama proses terapi ini.

Saat ini Kyuhyun sedang berbaring disebuah ruangan gelap yang disampingnya terdapat lilin-lilin kecil dengan aroma terapi yang sangat lembut serta alat-alat atau mesin-mesin listrik yang Sungmin tidak mengerti gunanya untuk apa. Sedangkan Sungmin duduk dikursi kecil yang disediakan Jihyun di samping kasur Kyuhyun.

Sungmin kembali lebih mengeratkan genggaman tangannya kepada Kyuhyun ketika jarum akupuntur sepanjang 10 cm ditancapkan Jihyun dipucuk kepala sang kekasih, wajah mengiris kesakitan terlihat jelas diwajah yang gemar berseringai ala evil itu. Ini baru 1 jarum, masih ada 29 jarum lagi yang harus ditancapkan Jihyun dikepala sang magnae Super Junior itu.

Sekarang sudah setengah jalan dan Sungmin benar-benar dengan sempurna menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan cara menunduk dan memejamkan matanya rapat. Tidak tega memang Sungmin melihat Kyuhyunnya kesakitan seperti itu, tidak jarang Kyuhyun berteriak keras ketika aliran listrik itu mulai merambati seluruh sistem kinerja otaknya. Dan sekarang ada 30 jarum yang tertancap sempurna dikepala Kyuhyun, membuat Sungmin benar-benar tidak mau membuka matanya.

"ARRGGGHHHH!"

Sekali lagi Kyuhyun berteriak keras untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya, Sungmin hanya bisa mempasrahkan tangannya menjadi korban keganasan seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun benar-benar menggenggam erat tangan Sungmin mungkin untuk sedikit melampiaskan rasa sakitnya dan Sungmin memang merasakan kesakitan yang luar biasa ketika kuku-kuku Kyuhyun ada yang menembus kulit tangannya. Tapi toh ini belum seberapa dengan apa yang sekarang Kyuhyun rasakan dan Sungmin hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menangis seperti ikut merasakan kesakitan yang sekarang tengah dihadapi kekasihnya.

"bersabarlah Kyuu~ kumohon bersabarlah, aku disini" dengan perkataan, Sungmin mencoba memberikan kekuatan kepada Kyuhyun. Kulit wajah Kyuhyun yang memang pada dasarnya sudah pucat kini berubah pias. Keringat sudah mengaliri seluruh wajah yang tengah kesakitan itu. Rasa bersalah sekali lagi menyeruak sangat besar dihati Sungmin, bagaimana bisa selama ini Kyuhyun melakukan proses terapi menyakitkan ini seorang diri tanpa ada dukungan moril dari orang-orang terdekatnya. Air mata kembali jatuh ketika Sungmin memikirkan penderitaan kekasihnya selama ini.

Sudah 15 menit, Jihyun sudah memutuskan aliran listrik itu, langkah terakhir adalah mencabut jarum-jarum nista itu dari kepada sang raja evil. Genggaman tangan Kyuhyun pun sudah semakin mengendor, mungkin kehabisan tenaga saat tadi menahan rasa sakit yang mendera seluruh tubuhnya. Rasa sakitnya tentu saja tidak Kyuhyun rasakan dibagian kepalanya tapi juga diseluruh tubuhnya.

Seluruh permukaan tangan Sungmin pun membiru dan tidak sedikit ada permukaan kulit yang sedikit mengeluarkan darah karena gesekan kuku Kyuhyun saat menggenggam tangan Sungmin erat. Sungmin mengusap pelan dahi Kyuhyun yang sudah basah seluruhnya oleh keringat, deru nafas Kyuhyun masih sangat cepat, matanya belum sepenuhnya terbuka. Dengan sabar Sungmin terus mengelus kening sang kekasih dan sesekali menciumnya agar Kyuhyun tahu kalo Sungmin akan terus berada disampingnya.

Jihyun yang menjadi saksi atas kekuatan cinta kedua namja itu hanya bisa berdecak kagum melihat perjuangan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Inilah yang dinamakan cinta sejati, terlalu kuat dampak yang mereka ciptakan hingga sang psikiater cantik itu pun sedikit mengusap lelehan air mata yang jatuh disudut matanya, kekuatan cinta mereka sangat murni!

"kau lelah Kyu? Tidurlah sejenak,, aku akan terus disini untukmu" Sungmin berbisik pelan ditelinga Kyuhyun. Nafasnya Kyuhyun sudah mulai normal, dengkuran-dengkuran halus terdengar jelas ditelinga Sungmin. Kyuhyunnya tertidur. Memang setiap Kyuhyun berhasil menyelesaikan terapi menyakitkan ini, dia akan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sebentar dan Jihyun sebagai dokternya sudah sangat hafal dengan kebiasaan pasiennya, "dia hanya tertidur, biasanya 30 atau 45 menit kemudian ketika efek obat bius itu sudah menghilang dia akan terbangun dan kembali merasakan sakit dibagian kepalanya"

Sungmin menatap lirih kewajah Kyuhyun, harus sebegitu menderitakah Kyuhyun hanya untuk dirinya? Jika tahu Kyuhyun harus menderita seperti ini, Sungmin lebih memilih menerima semua perlakuan Kyuhyun kepada dirinya. Biar saja Kyuhyun mengekang hidupnya, biar saja Kyuhyun mengambil dunianya, biar saja Kyuhyun memonopoli hidupnya toh bukankah bagi Sungmin asalkan Kyuhyun berada disampingnya itu sudah cukup?

"hentikan Kyu~ kumohon hentikan saja semua ini, hikkss.. hikksss"

.

.

.

"ARRGGHHHHH!"

Teriakan Kyuhyun kembali membuat Sungmin panik karena kelelahan menjaga Kyuhyun, Sungmin mencoba memejamkan matanya dan tidur dengan menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun tapi lagi-lagi Sungmin harus dikejutkan dengan suara teriakan Kyuhyun yang benar-benar menyayat hati, "Kyu~ gwaenchana?" dengan panik Sungmin menepuk-nepukkan pelan pipi sang kekasih, "Kyu~ buka matamu, noonaaa! Jihyun noonaaaa!"

Gerakan Kyuhyun semakin tidak terkendali, kedua tangannya memukul kepala yang terasa sakit itu dengan kekuatan penuh, tentu saja dengan kekuatan penuh Sungmin mencegah Kyuhyun melakukan hal itu.

Terdengar suara sepatu berhak melangkah cepat menuju ruang terapi, Jihyun dengan jas dokter kebanggaannya dan kacamata yang selalu menghiasi wajah cantiknya datang menghampiri Sungmin yang terlihat sangat panik melihat reaksi berlebihan sang kekasih, "Sungmin~ah,, Sungmin~ah,, tenanglah! Kyuhyun baik-baik saja itu hanya efek obat biusnya yang sudah hilang dan rasa sakit itu sebentarpun akan hilang, percayalah" Berangsur-angsur Kyuhyun sudah mulai mengendalikan gerakannya, dengan setia Sungmin masih tetap memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun yang sudah basah dipenuhi keringat, tidak tahan melihat keadaan Kyuhyun, Sungmin pun mulai menangis dan menyembunyikan wajahnya diceruk leher Kyuhyun.

***** OVERPROTECTIVE *****

Malam sudah benar-benar sangat larut. Proses terapi itu memang membutuhkan waktu seharian penuh, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin datang ke tempat praktek Jihyun pukul 09.00 KST dan pulang pukul 23.00 KST, hari yang sangat melelahkan untuk kedua namja itu.

Sekarang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sedang berada ditengah-tengah keramaian pasar tradisional Seoul yang memang buka 24 jam, tadi dengan manjanya Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin untuk makan dobbokki dan jajangmyun ditempat langganannya. Kyuhyun memang sangat menyukai dobbokki dan jajangmyun dipasar tradisional itu.

Sungmin tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun makap dengan lahapnya, mungkin proses terapi itu membuatnya sangat lapar dan Sungmin hanya bisa memakluminya. Pasar ini memang selalu ramai, kegiatan jual beli tidak akan pernah hilang walau malam datang sekalipun. Sadar jika mereka adalah seorang 'idol' dengan menggunakan topi, kacamata dan masker Kyuhyun berhasil menyamarkan identitasnya. Sedangkan Sungmin, hanya memakai topi dan jaket besar yang hampir menenggelamkan tubuh mungilnya, "apa kau sangat lapar Kyu?"

"ne,, tentu saja aku sangat lapar! Kau kan tahu tadi pagi aku hanya minum susu" itu memang peraturan yang diajukan oleh Jihyun, sebelum memulai terapi akupuntur dengan aliran listrik, pasien dianjurkan mengosongkan perutnya, sebagai gantinya pasien disarankan meminum susu berkalsium tinggi untuk mengganti asupan makanan. Alasannya? Tentu saja hanya Jihyun dan dunia medis yang bisa menjelaskannya. #readers : authornya abal-abal nih!-,-

"kalo begitu makanlah yang banyak"

"neeee~ ahjumma aku mau 1 porsi jajangmyun lagi! Kau mau nambah chagi?"

Sungmin kembali tersenyum melihat tingkah laku kekasihnya. Baru saja beberapa jam yang lalu, dengan paniknya Sungmin sibuk menenangkan Kyuhyun yang sedang melawan rasa sakitnya. Ada rasa tidak terima dihati Sungmin ketika ia tahu Kyuhyunnya menderita banyak hanya untuk berubah mengikuti kemauannya, "hentikan itu Kyu, jangan dilanjut"

"mwo? Apa yang jangan dilanjut? Kau menyuruhku untuk berhenti makan? Aku lapar!"

"terapi itu" ucap Sungmin singkat.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Tangannya meletakkan pelan sumpit stenles itu di mangkuk, lalu memandang Sungmin lekat, "Kau menyuruhku berhenti melakukan terapi itu dan membiarkan dirimu terus menangis karena penyakitku yang bisa saja kambuh secara tiba-tiba? Lalu setelah kau merasa tidak tahan dengan semua perilakuku, seperti kemarin dengan enaknya kau pergi meninggalkanku? Begitu maksudmu? Kau ingin kejadian kemarin terulang dihidupku?" emosi memang Kyuhyun mendengar Sungmin menyuruhnya menghentika terapi itu. Yah, Kyuhyun akui,, terapi itu sangat menyakitkan! Terkadang Kyuhyun pun memilih untuk menyerah saja daripada harus terus bergelut dengan tajamnya jarum-jarum itu dan sakitnya aliran listrik yang terus merambati seluruh sistem saraf otaknya, tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Hanya ini, hanya cara ini yang bisa mempertahankan Sungmin dihidupnya dan sekarang dia harus berhenti melakukannya? Oh ayolah,, ini sudah setengah jalan! Kyuhyun hanya ingin Sungmin terus mendampinginya selama proses terapi, tidakkah itu sulit?

"A-aku akan mengerti kondisimu Kyu~ aku,, aku akan terus mencoba menjaga perasaanmu.. Jihyun noona bilang emosi berlebihanmu terkadang dipicu dari perasaan cemburumu yang tidak suka melihat apa yang menjadi milikmu berada disamping orang lain dan aku akan berusaha untuk menjaga semua itu, itu yang terbaik Kyu!"

"kau bisa seperti itu selamanya?"

"ke-kenapa tidak bisa? Aku bisa melakukannya! Saat memulai hubungan denganmu, aku sudah menyadari posisiku, hidupku hanya untukmu.. Kau,, kau juga selalu bilang kan untuk memprioritaskan dirimu dihidupku? Aku akan melakukan semua keinginanmu, itu semua sudah cukup kan?"

"Hanya ada aku. Tidak ada keluarga, rekan, sahabat, kepercayaan dan kebebasan dihidupmu, kau bisa melakukannya?"

"a-aku bisa melakukannya!"

"Mianhae, tapi aku tidak mengijinkannya"

"Kyu~"

"Kau hanya perlu disampingku, menggenggam tanganku dan memberikanku kekuatan. Ijinkan aku membuktikan cintaku chagi~ dulu karena sikap pemaafmu aku menjadi sangat takut kehilanganmu sampai aku melakukan segala cara agar selalu membuatmu berada disisiku. Sekarang aku ingin membuatmu benar-benar tidak bisa lagi pergi dari hidupku. Kau lihatkan betapa menderitanya aku untuk mempertahankanmu? Mulai sekarang jangan pernah lagi berpikir untuk pergi dariku, arraso?"

.

.

.

Kedua tangan itu bertaut sangat erat, menyatukan kekuatan cinta yang tidak perlu lagi diucapkan lewat kata-kata, hanya perlu sentuhan lembut kedua tangan saling bertaut, kedua namja itu sudah sama-sama tahu perasaan masing-masing.

Sekarang Kyuhyun sedang mengajak Sungmin jalan-jalan menyusuri indahnya kota Seoul pada malam hari. Kencan pada malam hari seperti ini mengingatkan sepasang kekasih itu dengan kegiatan sama yang sering mereka lakukan dulu ketika baru memulai suatu hubungan. Yah, dulu 4 atau 5 tahun yang lalu ketika mereka belum mendapatkan puncak popularitas, ketika jadwal Super Junior belum sepadat sekarang, mereka sering sekali melakukan kencan seperti ini.

Hanya jalan-jalan biasa dengan tangan yang saling menggenggam satu sama lain. Sederhana tapi sangat bermakna..

Kegiatan manusia di kota Seoul memang tidak akan pernah mati tapi frekuensi orang yang berlalu lalang pun sudah semakin berkurang. Karena itu lah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sedikit lebih bebas dan mencoba menikmati gaya pacaran pasangan normal pada umumnya, "kau lelah?" tanya lelaki yang berperan sebagai seme dihubungannya dengan Sungmin.

"anni"

"benar mau jalan kaki sampai dorm?"

"asal bersamamu aku bersedia" dibalik masker yang sedang ia gunakan, sebenarnya namja itu tengah memamerkan senyuman khas kelincinya untuk kekasih tercinta, "ehm~"

"kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?" Kyuhyun menyelang ucapan Sungmin.

"Junsu ingin bertemu denganku, semalam ia sempat menghubungiku"

"pergilah temui sahabatmu"

Satu sisi hati Sungmin benar-benar sangat bahagia saat ini, proses terapi terkutuk itu sepertinya akan berdampak besar untuk perilaku Kyuhyun dimasa yang akan datang. Tapi, ada sedikit rasa aneh ketika Sungmin mendapati kekasihnya tidak seperti biasa. Ini bukan gaya seorang Cho Kyuhyun! Biasanya tidak semudah ini Sungmin mendapatkan ijin dari Kyuhyun, sebelumnya Kyuhyun pasti akan bertanya 'dengan siapa?' 'mau kemana?' 'adakah hal yang penting sampai kalian harus bertemu?' 'Jaman sekarang sudah sangat canggih! Kau lupa kau mempunyai alat komunikasi yang bernama handphone?' 'apa gunanya handphone sampai kau harus menemui orang itu, lewat telepon saja bicaranya!'

Sungmin tersenyum kecil membayangkan perubahan besar yang akan terjadi dalam hidupnya, Sungmin hanya belum terbiasa mendapatkan perlakuan manis seperti ini dari sang kekasih. Saat asik berfantasi dengan dunia khayalannya, Sungmin merasakan sebuah tangan merapat dikeningnya, "mwo?"

"kau sakit? Kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri? Ada yang lucu?" Kyuhyun menatap khawatir wajah Sungmin.

"aku hanya terlalu bahagia Kyu~"

TBC

Ayo-ayo beri diriku dukungan chingudeul~ ini udah part-part akhir.. Ku usahakan part 10 adalah part terakhir tapi kalo kepanjangan mungkin fanfic ini akan berakhir di part 11, ga apa yah? Kan banyak yang request banyakin KyuMin momentnya..

Semoga kalian belum bosan yah dengan fanfic ini.. Tinggal 1 atau 2 part lagi nih, sayang kalo dilewatkan (?)

Oke, seperti biasa,, barang siapa yang sengaja atau tidak sengaja membaca fanfic ini sampai selesai tolong tinggalkan jejak kalian yah,, kalo kalian tidak bersedia meninggalkan jejak juga tak apa sih, yang penting traktir aja saya sate padang disamping rumah pak mamat dekat gang senggol depan komplek rumahku, sate padangnya mak nyus lho! #plak

Thanks to :

Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki : terima kasih udah ngereview^^

FLAMERS & PUMPKIN : aku yakin kamu orang yang sama, jadi aku satukan yah. Yang pertama aku mau bilang, ini adalah situs 'FANFICTION' namanya saja sudah menjelaskan semuanya, seharusnya anda tahu semua cerita yang anda baca disini adalah hanya sebuah karangan tidak lebih dan author punya hak terhadap cerita yang mereka buat, di atas sudah kujelaskan DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. Dan saya bukan sparkyu, saya adalah KyuMin biased merangkap KyuMin shipper, saya sayang Kyu dan Min:) memang fanfic saya masih jauh dari kata sempurna, maka dari itulah saya meminta para readers untuk mereview fanfic ini agar saya tahu kekurangan saya sebagai author dimana. Jika anda tidak suka karakter Min di fanfic ini saya minta maaf, tapi fanfic ini adalah sepenuhnya hak saya, ini adalah daya khayal saya dan ini adalah imajinasi saya. Anda suka boleh baca, anda tidak suka jangan membaca fanfic ini, gampang bukan? Terima kasih chingu^^

Lee soo hyun : dengan senang hatiiii~ asal jangan panggil aku ahjumma atau eomma yah? #plak dan sampai sekarang aku belum dapat ayam KFC 3 potongnya, tolond diantar langsung saja ke kantor saya dialamat.. #ditabok soohyun

Terima kasih sudah mereview^^

Lee kyuzha : gomawo kyuzha:)

Ran : gomawo chingu^^

Kireina yuki : ini udah ku update yuki.. sequel? Di usahakan yah, kerjaan dikantor lg numpuk soalnya, terima kasih yah:)

Kanaya : yang pasti happy ending chingu, percaya deh^^

Chikyumin : iya karena author baru tahu kalo mau dapet review harus menyetting akunnya dulu *author gaptek* terima kasih banyak chingu^^

Nn : iya terima kasih banyak chingu, ini udah ku update, cepet kan? :D

Yieun choi : ini cepet kan yah updatenya? Kerjaan dikantor lagi banyak banged.. semoga bisa update kilat yah, terima kasih:)

Cho vhe kyumin : NCnya mudah2an chap depan yah chingu, itu jg klo author ga mimisan (?) terima kasih^^

Fygaeming : siap! Jeongmal gomawo chingu:)

Lee shurri : nanti mereka akan bermesraan tiap malam chingu:D

KimHanKyu : jeongmal gomawo:)

MinnieGalz : aku belum gajian chingu, bisa minta traktir ga? #plak jeongmal gomawo^^

Hyuknie : siaaaappppppp^^

JiYoo861015 : andwae! nomor 1 dihidupku adalah KyuMin, pekerjaan mah ntar-ntar aja #plak

Jeongmal gomawo jiyoo, aku belum sempat baca fanfic terbarumu, kalo libur kerja aku pasti mampir baca deh:)

GAMSAHAMNIDA CHINGUDEUL #bungkukin badan ala oppadeul..

-chosera-250512-


	10. Chapter 10

Title OVERPROTECTIVE

Author Cho Sera

Rating bisa berubah-ubah tergantung mood saya-,- tapi kali ini saya mau mencoba buat fanfic yang agak-agak sendu gimana gitu :D

Summary Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun begitu sangat mencintainya tapi apakah harus sebegitu protektif dan posesifnya Kyuhyun kepada dirinya sampai seluruh hidup Sungmin diatur dan dikekang oleh evil maknae itu? Apakah sungmin tahan dengan sikap kyuhyun yang selalu mengatur hidupnya? Kalo penasaran silahkan capcus baca ceritanya:)

Disclaimer Cho Kyuhyun milik Lee Sungmin, Lee Sungmin milik Cho Kyuhyun itulah mengapa saya tidak punya kesempatan untuk memiliki Kyuhyun oppa, huweeeeeeee

Warning Barang siapa yang sehabis membaca fanfic ini langsung dewasa sebelum waktunya jangan salahin author manis satu ini, karena saya hanya menyalurkan hoby mesum saya *sumpah ga nyambung*

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO PLAGIAT! YES KYUMIN! *apasihhhhh*

CHO SERA PRESENT

.

OVERPROTECTIVE

PART 10

.

.

-Author POV-

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi denganmu, Kyu? Jelaskan kepada kami," sang leader berlesung pipi itu kini sedang menjalankan kewenangannya sebagai seorang leader. Beberapa bulan ini sang leader melihat memang ada yang ganjil dari hubungan kedua dongsaengnya, Sungmin pun tiba-tiba menghilang dan memutuskan untuk sementara vakum dari kegiatan Super Junior. Eunhyuk sang machine dance pun tak kalah anehnya. Namja yang biasanya selalu membawa kegembiraan di grup, tiba-tiba menjadi sangat emosional saat namja pervert itu bertemu dengan dongsaengnya, Kyuhyun. Tidak tinggal diam Teuki menanyakan perubahan sikap Kyuhyun kepada Eunhyuk tapi Eunhyuk tidak pernah mau menjelaskan masalah yang sebenarnya, Eunhyuk hanya mengatakan _'Magnae gila itu berhak mendapatkan hukuman atas tindakannya!'_

Tindakan? Tindakan apa? Apa yang telah dilakukan Kyuhyun? Apa ada hubungannya dengan kepergian Sungmin?

Berbulan-bulan Teuki mencari tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi hasilnya nihil! Dan kemarin seperti sebuah keajaiban Kyuhyun datang dengan membawa Sungmin. Sedikit lega memang hatinya, tapi tetap saja Teuki menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan dongsaengnya. Teuki harus tahu yang sesungguhnya! Dia tidak ingin para dongsaengnya menanggung sendiri masalah yang mereka hadapi, dia pun harus ikut bagian dari masalah itu. Memberikan solusi yang terbaik dan berusaha menyatukan Super Junior seperti dulu.

"Aku berhak tahu masalahmu Kyu, aku ini orang tuamu di Super Junior. Dan kalian, camkan perkataanku! Aku tidak mau masalah pribadi disangkut pautkan dengan Super Junior, jika ada masalah selesaikan sekarang juga tanpa harus mengorbankan Super Junior. Dan sekarang kau boleh bicara Cho Kyuhyun"

Sifat seorang leader benar-benar ditunjukan oleh namja bermarga 'Park' itu. Teuki memang sengaja mengumpulkan para member lainnya agar tidak ada lagi salah paham, Super Junior itu adalah satu keluarga! Jika ada salah satu anggota keluarga yang mempunyai masalah, semua anggota keluarga lainnya berhak tahu! Mencari solusi bersama-sama dan menyelesaikannya dengan cara berdiskusi dan bukankah itu lebih baik daripada harus memendam masalah sendirian?

Itulah Super Junior..

Mereka tidak hanya kompak diatas panggung tapi mereka juga berusaha menjaga kekompakan sesama para member dan Teuki sebagai penanggung jawab atas Super Junior selalu sukses menyelesaikan semua masalah para dongsaengnya dengan baik.

"Sungmin hyung, aku masih ingat saat magnae gila itu menampar wajahmu dan menyebutmu 'murahan' semudah itukah kau memaafkan mantan kekasihmu itu? Bahkan kuingat jelas dia memintamu untuk tidak menemuinya lagi" ucapan Eunhyuk tentu saja membuat masalah yang akan dibahas oleh para member Super Junior sedikit terjawab.

"Kau bisa menjelaskan perkataan hyungmu, Kyuhyun~ah?" kembali Teuki melemparkan pertanyaan kepada sang magnae yang hanya bisa tertunduk lemas.

"Mianhae" hanya satu ucapan kata maaf yang terdengar lirih dari mulut magnae Super Junior.

"Sebenarnya ada apa! Aku benar-benar bingung dengan kalian semua! Kita ini keluarga, benar kata Teuki hyung tidak seharusnya urusan pribadi disangkut pautkan dengan Super Junior!" salah satu member yang juga di tertuakan oleh para member lain sekarang ikutan angkat bicara. Ternyata Yesung sudah tidak tahan dengan semua keganjilan ini, lead vocal itu pun ternyata diam-diam selalu memperhatikan Kyuhyun, dia yakin Kyuhyun menyembunyikan sesuatu dari member lainnya dan Yesung tidak suka itu.

"Kalian tahu, magnae gila itu menampar Sungmin hyung didepan publik hanya karena alasan yang sangat konyol! Cih,, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Sungmin hyung! Kenapa dia dengan mudahnya menerima magnae itu lagi? Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah lagi merestui hubungan kalian"

"Hyukjae~ah kau tidak tahu masalah yang sebenarnya.. Itu bukan sepenuhnya salah Kyunnie!" sanggah Sungmin membela kekasihnya.

"Teruslah membelanya Sungmin hyung, aku bahkan sudah muak melihat wajah magnae itu!"

"Lee Hyukjae! Tolong jangan seperti itu, kita dengarkan dulu penjelasannya. Ada yang ingin kau jelaskan kepada kami Cho Kyuhyun? Kenapa kau sampai tega menampar Sungmin? Apa otakmu sudah tidak waras?" Teuki berusaha menjadi pihak yang tidak memihak kepada siapapun. Teuki hanya ingin mengetahui masalah yang sebenarnya terlebih dahulu.

"Kyunnie mengidap trauma '_anxiety disorders'_" lagi, Sungmin membuka suaranya.

"Apa itu? Tolong jelaskan kepada kami" ucap Siwon.

"Aku juga tidak tahu jelasnya bagaimana tapi yang jelas trauma itulah yang membuat Kyunnie mengekang hidupku. Dulu saat Kyunnie melakukan kesalahan yang sangat besar, aku dengan mudah memberinya maaf saat itulah kepribadiannya terbentuk. Kyunnie berubah menjadi sosok yang egois, dia tidak ingin apa yang menjadi miliknya disentuh orang lain. Saat itulah dia menganggapku sebuah barang yang harus selalu berada didalam dekapannya, aku pun jujur saat itu sangat tidak tahan dengan perilaku Kyunnie kepadaku. Dia begitu menakutkan, aku seperti menjalani hubungan dengan orang lain bukan dengan seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang kukenal. Bagiku saat itulah aku merasa sama sekali tidak bahagia menjalani hubungan dengannya, tapi aku selalu berusaha untuk bersabar tapi Kyunnie masih saja menyakitiku dan puncaknya adalah beberapa bulan yang lalu saat Kyunnie melihat Sungkyu sedang memelukku. Kyunnie salah paham dan tanpa sadar dia menamparku, dari situlah sebenarnya hubunganku dan Kyunnie berakhir dan untuk menenangkan diri aku memutuskan sejenak untuk berlibur di Osaka karena tidak mau merepotkan member lain. Aku menjalani hidupku seorang diri beberapa bulan ini, ada banyak hal yang bisa kulakukan tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa melupakan Kyunnie. Setiap malam aku selalu berdoa mengharapkan Kyunnie datang menjemputku dan doaku terkabul, dia datang menjemputku dan menceritakan keadaannya yang sebenarnya. Kalian tidak tahukan jika selama ini magnae kita berjuang sendirian menyembuhkan traumanya? Kalian tidak tahukan jika selama ini magnae kita selalu menahan sakit seorang diri? Kalian tidak tahukan jika selama ini magnae kita menghadapi banyak kesulitan untuk membawaku kembali? Dari situlah aku memutuskan untuk kembali kesisinya" cerita panjang itu Sungmin akhiri dengan satu tarikan nafas panjang dan hanya dibalas tatapan iba dari semua member Super Junior yang mendengarkan dengan seksama penuturan Sungmin.

"Sebegitu jahatnya kah aku sampai kau tidak mempercayai hyungmu sendiri Kyuhyun~ah?" Donghae yang memang tidak pernah bisa menahan air matanya sudah mendekap tubuh sang magnae erat, "Pabbo! Mengapa kau melakukan itu sendirian? Jika kau marah karena sikap Hyukkie yang selalu memojokkanmu setidaknya kau bisa bercerita kepadaku! Bocah pabbo! Jeongmal pabbo!"

Teuki yang melihat kejadian itu tanpa mau banyak basa basi ikut memeluk kedua dongsaengnya itu dan disusul dengan member lainnya, hanya Eunhyuk yang sampai saat ini masih mempertahankan egonya walau harus diakui hatinya sangat sakit mendengarkan cerita dari Sungmin. Eunhyuk memang sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun dan semua member tahu itu walau tidak jarang partner dalam urusan yadong itu bertengkar karena hal-hal yang tidak jelas.

Sungmin menatap lekat sahabat sejak kecilnya itu dan menyentuh pundak Eunhyuk lembut, "Berilah kekuatan kepada dongsaeng mesummu itu, dia membutuhkan dukunganmu Hyukjae~ah"

Member lain pun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap kearah Eunhyuk. Mata lead dance Super Junior itu pun sudah memerah menahan air mata, "Hyung, maafkan aku.." ucap Kyuhyun yang juga ikut menatap wajah Eunhyuk.

"Sejak kapan kau memanggilku hyung! Itu bukan Kyuhyun yang kukenal! Biasanya kau memanggilku monkey," Eunhyuk berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun dan memeluk dongsaeng kesayangannya itu dengan erat, "Mianhae, aku terus memarahimu"

"Akan ku maafkan jika aku diberi video yadong edisi terbaru"

OVERPROTECTIVE*

"Minum obatnya Kyu" Sungmin menyodorkan sendok yang berisi obat yang telah dihancurkan dan diberi air gula kedepan mulut kekasihnya yang sedang asik memainkan PSP kesayangannya.

"Pahit chagi!" Kyuhyun mengeryitkan wajahnya lucu, saat obat itu masuk kedalam kerongkongannya.

"Jeongmalyo? Air gulanya sudah aku lebihkan"

"Coba saja kalau tidak percaya!"

Sungmin mendesah pelan melihat tingkah laku manja kekasihnya. Apa ada terapi yang juga bisa menyembuhkan sifat kekanak-kanakkannya Cho Kyuhyun agar hidup Sungmin jauh lebih sempurna? Jika ada Sungmin berjanji akan mengikut sertakan Kyuhyun dalam terapi itu, "Besok aku mau pergi kerumah Junsu untuk berterima kasih karena telah meminjamkan villanya kepadaku"

"Ne"

"Lalu setelah itu aku harus bertemu dengan kru Sukira membahas jadwal kerja baruku disana"

"Oke"

"Malamnya aku akan pergi dengan beberapa teman kuliahku, mungkin aku pulang malam jadi besok malam kau tidak perlu menungguku"

"Siap"

Sungmin mengkerutkan keningnya heran. Benarkah hasil terapi itu akan sedahsyat ini? Bahkan Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menanyakan 'Pergi dengan siapa?' atau 'Ada urusan apa?'.. Woahh~ Sungmin berdecak kagum dalam hati, Jihyun noona memang yang terbaik!

"Ah! Anni anni! Kau tidak boleh pergi dengan teman kuliahmu itu" sanggah Kyuhyun cepat ketika otaknya telat menyadari suatu hal, "Wae? Kenapa aku tidak boleh pergi dengan mereka? Kau kan berjanji akan berusaha mengembalikan duniaku!"

"Ini bukan tentang masalah itu chagii~ nanti malam kau memang harus pergi denganku, kita akan kesuatu tempat"

"Memangnya kita akan kemana?"

"Besok kau akan tahu chagiii~ ayo sekarang jalankan kewajibanmu sebagai seorang uke!" mata Kyuhyun kini tengah menatap penuh nafsu tubuh kekasihnya yang hanya dilapisi piyama kuning tipis dengan motif awan yang membalut tubuh montok berisi itu.

"Aa-apa yang akan kau lakukan Kyu?" saat ini pelan-pelan tubuh Kyuhyun sedang mendekati tubuh Sungmin dengan wajah mesum yang tercetak jelas di wajah tampan seorang Kyuhyun, "Tentu saja aku ingin meminta jatahku kepadamu, puaskan aku jeballl~"

"Yaaaa! Dasar mesum!"

.

.

.

"Enggghhhh~ Kyuuu~"

Tubuh seksi menggoda milik Sungmin kini telah terbaring pasrah diatas ranjang yang sudah beberapa bulan ini ditinggal sang pemilik. Sejak Sungmin memilih mengasingkan dirinya di Osaka, Kyuhyun juga memilih untuk sementara tinggal bersama kedua orang tuanya.

Bulir-bulir keringat sudah membasahi tubuh Sungmin yang tidak lagi tertutup sehelai benang. Leher, dada dan bagian paha dalam Sungmin sudah tidak mulus lagi, hasil maha karya kemesuman seorang Cho Kyuhyun nampak jelas di bagian-bagian tubuh sensitif milik Sungmin. Hampir 3 bulan lamanya Kyuhyun tidak pernah merasakan kenikmatan tubuh kekasihnya, itulah yang membuat sifat liar pemuda tampan itu menyeruak tiba-tiba.

Namja kelinci itu dibuat tidak berdaya dan hanya pasrah meladeni serangan-serangan sang pengendali ranjang. Saat ini wajah Kyuhyun berada diantara kaki Sungmin sedang mempermainkan 'batang' yang sudah menegang sempurna itu. Lidah elastis Kyuhyun begitu menikmati'mainannya', dikulum, dijilat dan sedikit lumatan-lumatan kasar membuat namja kelinci itu tidak bisa menahan erangan kenikmatannya, "ahhh~ kyuuu~ nikmat, cepat kyuuuu~ ohhhh ssshhh~"

Tangan Sungmin sibuk menjambak rambut kekasihnya, sesekali menekan kepala Kyuhyun agar lebih dalam mempermainkan 'miliknya'. Mata Sungmin terpejam saat merasakan kenikmatan tiada tara yang sedang diberikan pangeran evilnya. 'Miliknya' mulai berkedut cepat, cairan kental yang bersarang ditubuhnya akan segera keluar. Tahu jika Sungminnya akan merasakan puncak kenikmatan, Kyuhyun menambah cepat intensitas kulumannya, menyedot-nyedot 'batang' imut itu kuat agar ia bisa cepat merasakan cairan Sungmin.

"AKKHHH!"

Slruppp~

Kyuhyun menampung seluruh cairan milik Sungmin dalam mulutnya, setelah yakin tidak ada cairan yang tersisa, Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin berniat membagi cairan itu kepada sang kekasih, "Emmmphhh keduanya terlibat dalam ciuman panas menggairahkan.

"Telan chagi, rasakan manisnya cairanmu"

Dengan terpaksa Sungmin menuruti semua perintah Kyuhyun, "Sekarang menungginglah, aku akan memuaskanmu malam ini chagiya ucap Kyuhyun dengan menuntun tubuh Sungmin agar berpose seperti apa yang namja mesum itu inginkan. Memang dalam urusan ranjang, Sungmin lebih memilih menjadi pihak yang pasif dan menyerahkan segalanya kepada Kyuhyun. Selama ini, magnae itulah yang membimbingnya dalam urusan bercinta, walaupun terpaut umur 2 tahun dibawah Sungmin tapi jika urusan ranjang, Sungmin masih perlu mendapat bimbingan dari sang kekasih.

"Tahanlah chagi, mungkin akan sedikit sakit karena sudah beberapa bulan kita tidak melakukannya"

Sungmin hanya mengangguk pasrah dan mencengkram bed cover itu kuat agar setidaknya bisa melampiaskan rasa sakitnya.

"Kyuuu~ ini terlalu sakittttt~ akkhh!"

Rasa sakit yang mendera hole itu seperti pertama kali Sungmin melakukan seks dengan Kyuhyun, ini memang sangat sering Sungmin rasakan. Walau sudah berpuluh bahkan beratus-ratus kali Kyuhyun menyentuhnya, menyatukan diri dengannya, membobol holenya dan mengajaknya melakukan adegan-adegan panas, tapi tetap saja setelah itu hole milik Sungmin akan kembali mengetat dan itu satu keuntungan yang sangat besar untuk Kyuhyun tapi tidak untuk Sungmin.

Setetes cairan bening jatuh disudut mata indah milik namja bergigi kelinci itu, Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika Kyuhyun masih saja berkonsentrasi memasukkan 'batang' besar itu kedalam holenya, "Kyu~ halus sajaaaa kalimat protes itu langsung keluar saat dengan tidak sabarnya Kyuhyun mengamblaskan miliknya dalam satu hentakan kasar.

Tahu kesakitan yang kini sedang dialami kekasih seksinya, Kyuhyun memajukan tubuhnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sungmin dan membawa Sungmin pada satu ciuman panjang yang sangat memabukkan, "Apakah masih sakit chagi?"

Sungmin menggeleng lemas, "Bergeraklah"

Ucapan yang sudah dinanti oleh Kyuhyun akhirnya terucap dari mulut sang kekasih, tentu saja hal itu dimanfaatkan baik oleh sang pengendali ranjang. Dalam tempo pelan Kyuhyun memajukan tubuhnya mencoba mencari kepuasan tertinggi untuk hasrat liarnya, "Ohhh~ yesss! Benar disitu Kyuuu~ ohhh God!" racau Sungmin ketika 'batang' Kyuhyun menyentuk titik ternikmat dalam tubuhnya, menyentuh titik prostat yang membuat Sungmin berkelinjang keenakan (?)

Pelan tapi pasti Kyuhyun menambah ritme kecepatan goyangannya, membuat sang lawan hanya memejamkan mata dan mengcengkram kuat kasur yang menjadi alas tubuhnya karena tidak kuat menahan rasa nikmat yang Kyuhyun berikan..

Sungmin sudah mulai menikmati permainan kasar Kyuhyun..

Lima menit, sepuluh menit Sungmin masih bisa menahan gejolak kenikmatannya dan mencoba bertahan agar cairan itu tidak keluar sekarang, tapi ketika permainan sudah berlangsung selama 15 menit, sesuatu yang menggelitik perutnya menjalar cepat ke 'batang' imutnya dan langsung memuntahkan cairan kental berwarna susu itu.

Belum, ini belum usai. Magnae mesum itu belum mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Sungmin menjatuhkan tubuhnya tidak kuat lagi menahan bobot tubuhnya sendiri, tangan sigap Kyuhyun menahan pinggung sang bunny boy agar secepatnya mendapatkan kepuasannya.

"ARGGHHH! Ohhh~"

Cairan Kyuhyun dengan sempurna masuk kedalam tubuh sang kekasih dan menanamkan benihnya berharap benih itu akan berkembang dan menghadirkan keajaiban di hidup kedua namja itu, "Kyuuuu racau Sungmin ketika dengan perlahan Kyuhyun mencabut 'batangnya' dari dalam hole Sungmin, "enggghhh~"

"Chagiya, kau lelah?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil terus menciumi mesra wajah sang kekasih.

"Apa kau puas hanya dengan satu ronde? Aku tak yakin"

"Berarti kau mengijinkanku?"

"Lakukan dengan perlahan, ini sangat sakit!"

"Aku tidak berjanji chagi"

"AKKHHH~ YAA A PABBOOO!"

Tanpa ba-bi-bu dan tanpa persiapan, dengan satu kali hentakan keras lagi-lagi Kyuhyun memasukkan 'batangnya' kedalam tubuh Sungmin. Memulai dari awal satu permainan panas yang akan membawa kedua namja itu ke puncak kenikmatan duniawi.

Menyatukan kedua tubuh untuk memperoleh pengesahan cinta dari masing-masing individu. Kyuhyun terus dan terus membuat Sungmin melayang. Alunan nada mencari kepuasan akan terus terdengar sampai matahari pagi datang dan mengingatkan kedua namja itu agar sejenak menghentikan penyatuan tubuh mereka.

OVERPROTECTIVE*

"Kyuuuu~ sebenarnya kita mau kemana?" Sungmin merajuk kesal. Matanya sengaja ditutup kain hitam oleh Kyuhyun dan tangannya sedang dituntun tangan sang kekasih agar mengikuti langkahnya.

"Sebentar lagi sampai chagi, bersabarlah sebentar"

Dengan sangat hati-hati Kyuhyun terus menuntun langkah Sungmin ketempat yang sudah Kyuhyun persiapkan lama, sebuah tempat dimana masa depannya dengan Sungmin akan terukir indah.

Kyuhyun membawa masuk tubuh Sungmin kedalam ruangan mewah yang sengaja didesain dengan pernak-pernik lucu berwarna pink, warna kesukaan sang bunny boy.

Kyuhyun membuka ikatan kain hitam itu, "Dalam hitungan ketiga baru kau boleh membuka matamu. Hana, dul, set!"

Sungmin membuka matanya dan sedikit mengerutkan keningnya saat cahaya emas itu menyapa retina matanya. Namja kelinci itu hanya bisa menatap heran dengan semua ini. Ruang tamu? Ruang tamu dengan dinding yang dicat warna soft pink dengan hiasan-hiasan wallpaper cantik yang disesuaikan dengan bentuk dan cat dari ruangan megah itu. Sungmin berjalan pelan mendekati sebuah tembok yang dipenuhi dengan figura-figura indah dirinya dan Kyuhyun.

Foto-foto yang terpajang didinding ini adalah selca-selca yang mereka ambil dari tahun ke tahun yang sekilas seperti menggambar perjalan cinta mereka.

Dari sisi yang paling kanan adalah selca Kyuhyun dan Sungmin ketika mereka baru pertama kali bertemu, Sungmin masih dengan rambut hitam berponinya dan rambut Kyuhyun yang sedikit berantakan, gaya ketika dulu Kyuhyun memulai debut awalnya bersama Super Junior. Disampingnya ada foto saat mereka sedang mempromosikan album kedua mereka, terlihat Kyuhyun sedang merangkul pundak Sungmin mesra dengan warna rambut mereka yang hampir sama, Sungmin ingat itu adalah foto pertama yang mereka ambil saat status persahabatan mereka sudah berubah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Bergeser kekiri, ini adalah foto ditahun 2009, foto yang diambil saat mereka merayakan hari jadi mereka yang pertama foto ini diambil disebuah taman bermain, Sungmin ingat dulu dia harus rela berpenampilan layaknya seorang yeoja karena tidak mau orang lain mengenalinya, difoto itu nampak Kyuhyun sedang mencium kening Sungmin dan Sungminlah yang sedang memegang kamera dan mengabadikan moment itu. Bergeser lagi, foto yang sebenarnya tidak pantas dipajang di area umum seperti ruang tamu karena itu adalah selca mereka berdua ketika pertama kali melakukan seks, tubuh Sungmin terbalut selimut putih dan diatas tubuhnya ada tubuh Kyuhyun yang menindih tubuhnya sedang menyembunyikan wajahnya dileher Sungmin dan sepertinya foto ini diambil sengaja oleh Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun memang gemar mengabadikan moment-moment yadongnya dengan kekasih tercinta. Bergeser lagi, ini adalah era bonamana, era dimana para KyuMin shipper lebih menjelikan matanya untuk mengawasi gerak-gerik pasangan yang dijuluki 'Wine couple' ini, Kyuhyun sangat tampan dan Sungmin sangat menyukai gaya rambut Kyuhyun saat era bonamana, kedua namja tengah berpelukan mesra dipadang rumput yang sangat luas, saat itu Kyuhyun menarik paksa Sungmin dan kabur dari kegiatan latihan Super Junior dan mengajaknya berkencan dipadang rumput yang sangat luas, foto itu benar-benar memperlihatkan kebahagiaan mereka.

Bergeser dan terus bergeser Sungmin tidak pernah bosan menatap bukti perjalanan cintanya dengan sang kekasih. Banyak pula foto yang diambil secara diam-diam oleh Kyuhyun, foto ketika Sungmin marah, kesal, sedang makan, sedang latihan dance, sedang berlatih drama musikal, foto beberapa bulan yang lalu saat Sungmin ada dipasar ikan dan ketika Sungmin tengah menyendiri ditepi pantai, "Kyu, iniii" Sungmin memandang sekilas wajah Kyuhyun.

"Selama kau berada di Osaka aku selalu menemanimu chagi, aku juga yang merawatmu ketika kau sakit, kau tidak tahu kan?"

Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum haru mendengar ucapan kekasihnya, "Jadi kau tidak pernah meninggalkanku sendirian?"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau sendirian, lagipula aku tidak rela membiarkan kau berduaan dengan makhluk bernama Sungkyu itu" Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya tapi sayangnya tidak nampak sama sekali gurat keaegyoan (?) diwajah evilnya #ditendang Kyu

"Jadi kau yang membuatkanku bubur itu?"

"Tentu saja"

"Aku sudah mengira pasti kau!"

"Enak kan?"

"Cacao dan sen pun tidak akan kubiarkan merasakan bubur aneh buatanmu chagi"

Sungmin kembali memfokuskan matanya untuk melihat beberapa foto barisan terakhir yang terpajang didinding bercat pink itu. Ada 3 figura yang masih kosong dan belum terisi foto mereka berdua, "Kenapa figura ini tidak kau masukan foto kita?" tanya Sungmin.

"Karena kita belum melakukan adegan kejadian itu chagi"

"Maksudmu?"

"Ini untuk foto pertunangan kita, ini untuk pernikahan kita dan ini kupersiapkan untuk malam pertama kita chagi" ucap Kyuhyun dengan jari telunjuk menunjuk satu per satu figura yang terbuat dari kayu itu.

"Yaaa! Bahkan kita sudah sering melakukannya" sergah Sungmin dengan guratan-guratan pink menghiasi wajah manisnya, "Aigoo~ kau benar chagi!"

"Isshh kau!"

Kyuhyun mendekat dan memeluk tubuh kecil Sungmin dari belakang, "Chagiya, kau ingat sekarang tanggal berapa?" bisik Kyuhyun dikuping sang kekasih.

"13 Juli, omo!"

"Chukkae!"

Kyuhyun mempererat pelukannya, kedua tangannya melingkar erat dipinggang sang kekasih, "Mianhae, aku melupakan hari istimewa ini"

"Tidak masalah"

Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuh Sungmin dan mendaratkan ciuman mesra dikening bunny seksinya. Perlahan Kyuhyun merosotkan tubuhnya dan berlutut didepan Sungmin, "Kau tahu aku tidak pandai dalam hal mengolah kata, kau tahu aku tidak pandai merangkai kata-kata indah, kau tahu aku tidak pandai merayumu dengan sebuah kata cinta mesra. Tapi percayalah aku pandai dalam menjaga hatiku hanya untukmu, percayalah aku pandai menjagamu seumur hidupku dan percayalah aku pandai mempertahankan cinta ini untuk selamanya. Sudah 6 tahun kita bersama, maaf selama 6 tahun aku sering membuatmu menangis, aku sering mengecewakanmu dan sering membuatmu menderita, aku tulus meminta maaf kepadamu karena dulu sempat menduakanmu. Tanggal 13 Juli 6 tahun lalu pertama kalinya aku mengutarakan cinta kepadamu, cinta yang untuk sebagaian orang dirasa tidak normal, tapi aku yakin hanya seorang Lee Sungmin yang bisa menuntun hidupku kelak. Dan hari ini, tepat 6 tahun setelah pernyataan cinta itu, aku ingin membawa hubungan ini melangkah lebih dekat dengan Tuhan, aku tidak tahu cinta kita adalah perbuatan dosa atau tidak, tapi yang kutahu cinta ini adalah takdir dan takdir itu pasti sudah ditentukan oleh Tuhan. Tuhan telah mengirimmu untukku, akan kujaga cinta ini sampai ajal menjemput, kumohon.. ubahlah margamu menjadi 'Cho' dengan cara menikah denganku" entah sejak kapan tapi kini ditangan Kyuhyun sudah terdapat kotak kecil berwarna pink yang ditengahnya ada sebuah cincin cantik bertahtakan berlian sapphire blue yang dengan eloknya terbungkus rapih ditengah kotak kecil itu.

"Aku harap kau tidak menolaknya, aku sudah mengeluarkan banyak uang untuk membeli rumah dan cincin ini, kau tahu harga berlian ini? Yang pasti jika Teuki hyung mengetahuinya kupastikan dia tidak akan sadarkan diri selama 3 hari"

Entah apa yang bisa dilakukan Sungmin saat ini, matanya telah banjir oleh air matanya sendiri, senyuman kebahagiaan tak henti-hentinya terpancar dari wajahnya. Sulit mengucapkan kata-kata, Sungmin hanya menjulurkan tangan kanannya di wajah Kyuhyun, "Pakaikan cincin itu untukku. Aku tidak mungkin menolak barang mahal seperti itu kan Kyu?"

Setelah menyematkan cincin cantik itu dijari lentik Sungmin, Kyuhyun mencium bibir sang kekasih, memberitahu perasaan suci bernama cinta itu lewat satu ciuman dalam. Kedua bibir plum itu saling terpaut erat, merasakan setiap jengkal manisnya bibir orang yang sangat dicintai.

OVERPROTECTIVE*

Kedua pasangan suami istri itu kini tengah mengintograsi sepasang kekasih yang masih berpegangan tangan erat. Saat ini Kyuhyun sedang menyampaikan niat sucinya kepada Tuan dan Nyonya Lee dengan didampingi Tuan dan Nyonya Cho untuk 'meminta' Sungmin secara resmi. Memang terlihat sangat konyol, tapi bukankah dalam pengertian cinta tidak pernah dibahas tentang kesetaraan gender? Bukankah dalam pengertian cinta hanya disebutkan perasaan murni dan suci untuk orang yang paling dikasihi?

Tanpa mengaku pun sebenarnya kedua orang tua mereka sudah tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, bohong jika Tuan Nyonya Lee dan Tuan Nyonya Cho begitu saja merestui hubungan tidak normal itu, tapi bukankah tugas orang tua hanya mendukung dan menuntun anak-anak mereka pada suatu kebahagian? Apa salah jika kedua orang tua itu hanya menginginkan putra mereka bahagia? Normal atau tidaknya itu hanyalah masalah minoritas! Perasaan ini datang dari Tuhan kan? Biarkan kedua pasangan itu mengikuti jalan Tuhan dan menikmati kehidupan ini dengan kebahagiaan yang berlimpah.

Lalu apa yang mesti kedua orang tua itu lakukan jika hal itu sudah terjadi?

Hanya bisa merestui dan berdoa ini adalah jalan yang terbaik bagi kedua putra mereka. Dosa itu urusan pribadi masing-masing dengan Tuhan, hanya Tuhan yang tahu mengapa Ia mengirimkan perasaan cinta ini untuk kedua manusia yang memiliki kesamaan gender itu, bukankah itu berarti ada ikut campur Tuhan dalam menyatukan kedua insan ini?

Tangan-tangan Tuhan pasti tidak akan pernah salah mengatur seluruh kehidupan semua umatnya dan tentu saja pernikahan ini akan terjadi jika Tuhan menghendakinya bukan?

"Appa eomma, aku tahu kalian sudah mengetahui hubungan kami sejak awal. Aku juga tahu kalian sudah merestui hubungan kami dan aku juga tahu pasti awalnya kalian merasa kecewa kepada kami, kami minta maaf dengan tulus" Kyuhyun dan Sungmin secara kompak berdiri dan langsung memberi hormat kepada keempat orang tua yang kini sedang menatap mereka, "Appa eomma, aku mohon berilah aku ijin untuk menambahkan satu anggota baru dikeluarga kita, aku ingin kalian menerima Sungmin hyung sebagai anak kalian, karena aku mencintainya. Appa eomma Lee, aku mohon berilah aku ijin untuk masuk kedalam keluarga kalian, aku ingin kalian menyerahkan Sungmin hyung untukku karena Sungmin hyung terlalu mencintaiku. Aku mohon kalian merestui pernikahan kami"

OVERPROTECTIVE*

"Sejak mengumumkan tanggal pernikahannya magnae itu semakin tidak waras" Heechul memulai pembicaran. Saat ini semua member Super Junior sedang berkumpul diruang televisi dorm minus Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau yakin ingin menikah dengannya hyung? Jika aku boleh berpendapat, cepat batalkan sebelum terlambat!" ucap Eunhyuk memprovokator.

"Tuhan akan memberikanmu berkah karena dengan sabar dan tulus menerima evil itu sebagai pendamping hidupmu, itu adalah kebaikan terbesar seorang manusia yang pernah kulihat dihidupku" sela Siwon.

"Kau benar ingin pindah dari dorm? Bagaimana dengan kami? Kau akan meninggalkan kami? Magnae itu sudah sangat berdosa karena memisahkanmu dariku hyung" dengan manja Wookie memeluk erat tubuh Sungmin, hyung yang sangat ia cintai.

Yesung yang melihat kejadian itu tentu saja tidak tinggal diam, "Yaa Kim Ryeowook! Kau sengaja ingin membuat kepalaku lebih besar karena menahan cemburu? Sungmin~ah tolong pikirkan baik-baik nasibmu, jangan sampai kau menyesal diakhir. Kau tahu, kemarin dengan beringasnya Kyuhyun menjadikan cangkang ddangkkoma alat untuk memecahkan biji kenari! Aku tidak akan memaafkan magnae gila itu!"

"Apa kau siap setiap hari tidak bisa jalan hyung? Hyung, saat kau masih berstatus sebagai kekasihnya saja dia sudah melakukan perbuatan mesum kepadamu tiap hari, apalagi saat nanti kau sudah berstatus sebagai 'istrinya' aku tidak sanggup membayangkan itu!" Donghae bergidik ngeri ketika otaknya yang tidak kalah mesum membayangkan apa yang akan Kyuhyun lakukan dimalam pertamanya dengan Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun menjanjikan apa kepadamu? Aku ini hyungmu jadi dengarlah perkataanku Sungmin~ah, aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu" Teuki menarik nafas panjang bersiap untuk menyampaikan kalimat yang Sungmin rasa akan cukup panjang, Teuki berdiri dan memposisikan tubuhnya membelakangi para member, terlihat seperti seorang guru yang akan menyampaikan pelajaran penting hari ini, "Rumah tangga yang hanya bermodalkan cinta tentu saja tidak akan pernah mendatangkan kebahagiaan, tentu saja kau harus tanya kepada Kyuhyun materi apa saja yang sudah bocah mesum itu miliki. Dia sudah membelikanmu sebuah rumah? Mobil? Deposito? Asuransi? Semua itu harus kau pikirkan matang! Dan kau jangan lupa setelah nanti menikah, usahakan semua aset Kyuhyun dibalik nama atas namamu, kita bahkan tidak akan mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi nanti, itu hanya usaha kita mempertahankan kekayaan pasangan kita. Lalu setiap Kyuhyun mendapatkan pekerjaan diluar Super Junior harus selalu kau pantau, jangan sampai kita para uke tidak mengetahui berapa pendapatan sebenarnya seme kita, kau ingat itu Lee Sungmin?"

"Yaa! Kurang ajar! Kalian tidak mendengarkan ucapanku!"

Kosong, sepi dan sunyi.

Itulah gambaran ruang televisi Super Junior ketika leader berlesung pipi itu membalikkan badannya untuk mengakhiri nasehat panjangnya-,-

.

.

.

"Maafkan aku, aku tulus ingin meminta maaf kepadamu karena telah merusak hubunganmu dengan Sungmin hyung. Aku tahu kau yang terbaik untuknya, tolong jaga dia buat dia bahagia. Ketika ku tahu dia tidak bahagia bersamamu, saat itulah aku akan datang berusaha kembali merebut dia dari tanganmu"

Kedua namja tampan yang sama-sama merupakan member terpenting dalam grup masing-masing itu kini tengah berdiri tegak menghadap hamparan air jernih sungai Han. Siang tadi Kyuhyun mendapatkan telepon dari nomor yang tidak ia kenal, setelah tahu siapa orang yang meneleponnya tanpa basa-basi Kyuhyun tidak menolak ajakan pertemuan rahasia ini.

Kyuhyun mengembangkan senyum tipis mirip seperti seringai yang biasa ia lakukan, sinis! Memang itulah yang menjadi ciri khas wajah dari seorang namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun, "Sebenarnya aku ingin berterima kasih kepadamu, karenamu aku bisa memperbaiki kekurangan dalam diriku hanya untuk mempertahankannya. Jangan buang tenagamu untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang mustahil kau dapatkan. Dia akan selamanya terikat denganku. Walau kau datang menjanjikan kebahagiaan, dia akan memilih hidup menderita asal bersama denganku" sejenak Kyuhyun berhenti dan menghela nafas panjang, "Tapi kau tenang saja, aku tidak mungkin membuatnya menderita."

Kyuhyun mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan lawan bicaranya, "Ah Sungkyu-ssi, jika kau bersedia datanglah ke acara pernikahan kami, buatlah dirimu yakin jika Lee Sungmin sudah tidak mungkin dapat kau raih.."

OVERPROTECTIVE*

-tiga bulan kemudian-

Super Junior baru saja menyelesaikan rangkaian tour dunianya yang bertajuk Super Show 4. Setelah melewati waktu-waktu padat kini saatnya para member mendapatkan liburan yang sudah mereka nantikan. SM entertaiment yang biasanya selalu menjadikan artis binaannya sarang materi, kini dengan bijaksananya memberikan liburan sebulan penuh untuk para member Super Junior.

Tentu saja liburan ini sangat dinantikan kehadiran oleh para member, kenapa?

Karena salah dua dari member Super Junior akan melangsungkan pernikahan mereka. Yah, Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin baru bisa menikah 3 bulan setelah Kyuhyun melamarnya.

Bisa dilihat sekarang Sungmin, Wookie, Eunhyuk, Nyonya Lee dan Nyonya Cho tengah sibuk mempersiapkan segala kebutuhan acara sakral yang diharapkan akan terjadi satu kali saja dalam hidup kedua namja berlainan karakter itu.

Dan sepertinya Italia-Roma adalah tempat yang tepat bagi Sungmin dan Kyuhyun untuk melaksanakan pernikahan mereka. Bukan hanya kota Roma yang tersohor karena keindahannya tapi juga karena negara itu melegalkan pernikahan satu gender.

Sejak 2 hari yang lalu, Sungmin, Wookie, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Shindong, Teuki, Heechul, Nyonya Lee dan Cho, Ahra dan Sungjin berangkat ke Italia untuk mempersiapkan segalanya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, Yesung, Siwon, Kangin, Kibum, Tuan Lee dan Cho, dan beberapa orang lainnya yang memang mereka undang akan menyusul dua hari kemudian.

Tentu saja awalnya magnae mesum itu berulah, dia tidak mau dipisahkan dengan kekasihnya walau hanya satu hari tapi setelah sang kekasih datang memberi pengertian dan memberikan Kyuhyun 'jatah penyatuan tubuh' dan memang Kyuhyun masih harus menyelesaikan beberapa perkerjaan terlebih dahulu, barulah magnae mesum itu membolehkan Sungminnya pergi lebih awal.

Klasik dan menawan itulah deskripsi yang tepat untuk kota yang identik dengan pasta dan pizza ini. Mata kelinci milik Sungmin benar-benar sangat dimanjakan oleh bangunan-bangunan tua yang berjajar rapih disetiap sudut kota, gereja-gereja tua yang tetap menawan disaat usianya sudah termakan jaman.

Rombongan pertama yang beranggotakan Sungmin, Wookie, Eunhyuk, Nyonya Lee dan Nyonya Cho sibuk memilih jas-jas mahal berlogo 'armani' dibutik khusus yang sudah mereka sewa seharian.

Menyewa toko dengan merek dagang internasional bukanlah hal yang sulit untuk kedua keluarga yang memang sudah sangat terpandang di Korea sana, Kyuhyun sengaja telah membooking toko itu untuk membuat bunny seksinya merasa nyaman, Kyuhyun tidak mau Sungmin sampai kelelahan yang berujung dibatalkannya 'malam pertama dan bulan madu' yang sudah disusunnya secara matang. Yah memang otak magnae itu tidak jauh dari kata yadong, mirip hyungnya Lee Hyukjae (?)

Rombongan kedua yang beranggotakan Donghae, Shindong, Teuki, Heechul, Sungjin dan Ahra malah sibuk berfoto-foto ria dengan latar belakang kota klasik Roma. Sebenarnya mereka ditugaskan untuk mencari gereja terbaik yang akan menjadi tempat penyatuan namja bermarga Cho dan Lee itu dimata Tuhan tapi lihat saja sekarang ulah mereka. Jika Kyuhyun tahu, pastilah hidup mereka akan hancur ditangan evil itu.

Kembali ke rombongan pertama, Nyonya Cho dan Eunhyuk masih sibuk memilih jas yang akan digunakan oleh Kyuhyun, sedangkan Nyonya Lee dan Wookie tentu saja memilihkan jas terbaik yang akan digunakan oleh Sungmin, sedangkan Sungmin? Tidak bisa melakukan apapun karena sikap protektif dan kekasih kumat kembali.

"Kyu~ aku bersama kedua eomma, Wookie dan Hyukkie kami sedang sibuk memilih pakaian pernikahan kita, kenapa kau selalu saja mengganggu? Sepuluh menit yang lalu kau baru saja menelepon, kenapa sekarang meneleponku lagi!" karena ulah kekasih manjanya itu Sungmin jadi tidak bisa konsentrasi membayangkan jas yang akan ia pakai dihari istimewanya itu. Banyak model yang sudah ia bayangkan di otaknya tapi karena Kyuhyun terus saja mengganggunya, daya khayalnya itu sudah menguap entah kemana.

"_**Aku kangen padamu Sungmin~ah, aku tidak bisa tidur jika tidak memelukmu! Ayolah kau kembali ke Korea saja, lusa kita berangkat sama-sama menyusul yang lain"**_

Sungmin memutar bola matanya jengah mendengar penuturan sang kekasih, "Aku sudah meninggalkan beberapa piyamaku yang sengaja belum kucuci, kau bisa tidur sambil memeluknya seperti yang biasa kau lakukan jika aku sedang pergi. Kyuuu~ aku sedang mempersiapkan pernikahan kitaa~"

"_**Sudah kubilang kau seharusnya pergi bersamaku saja, jangan dengarkan ucapan nenek tua itu jika sudah beginikan kau juga yang repot! Aku tidak mau tahu, sekarang juga kau pulang ke Korea atau aku yang akan kesana menjemputmu!"**_

"YAAAA CHO KYUHYUN! Besok kau masih ada siaran di radio star, kau ingin meninggalkan tanggung jawabmu begitu saja? Aku tidak akan pernah mau menikah dengan orang seperti itu!"

"_**Tapi aku tidak bisa tidur tanpa memelukmu Lee Sungmin! Sekarang pulang atau aku benar-benar menyusulmu ke Italia!"**_

"Kau! Jika kau berani menyusulku saat pekerjaanmu belum selesai, aku akan membatalkan pernikahan ini, arraseo!"

"_**Kau sudah berani mengancamku Lee Sungmin?"**_

"Aku bukan Lee Sungmin yang kau kenal dulu Cho Kyuhyun-ssi!"

"_**Kau benar-benar keterlaluan!"**_

"Kau yang keterlaluan!"

TBC

Agak aneh ga sih sama part ini? Aneh ya? Yasudahlah mohon nikmati saja ya chingudeul, part depan adalah last part, semoga abis nyelesain fanfic ini aku bisa ngelanjutin semua fanficku yang masih ke pending gegara urusan kantor yang ga pernah selesai.

Entah lah aku harus ngomong apa lagi untuk chingudeul yang sudah mengapresiasi karyaku ini. Semua saran dan komentar positif yang membangun akan kuterima dengan baik tapi maaf komentar yang hanya berisikan kalimat-kalimat kasar yang sama sekali tidak membangun tidak akan ku gubris sama sekali.

Sejak awal sudah kubilang, dengan tangan terbuka aku menerima saran, kritik, masukan, atau bahkan komentar-komentar ketidaksukaan kalian dengan fanficku ini. Tapi tolong bahasa yang kalian pakai harus sopan, aku yakin kalian semua orang-orang berpendidikan, tidak mungkin orang berpendidikan menggunakan kalimat-kalimat kasar untuk mengomentari hasil karya seseorang.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Kalian mengerti kalimat itu kan?^^

Thanks to :

Elf203 chap depan, chap terakhir pasti full dengan kyumin momentnya, terima kasih chingu^^

JiYoo861015 sumpah penasaran banged sama fanficmu yang baru tapi emang belum sempat, kerjaan dan kuliah ga bisa ditinggal *malah curhat* terima kasih yah author-ssi^^

Therany iya chingu terima kasih, betul ya? Ditunggu lho sate padangnya #plak

Kimhyena terima kasih chingu^^

FLAMERS iyaiya aku tau kau dan adik kembarmu itu –PUMPKIN- membenci fanfic seperti ini, terus aku harus gimana? Ga mungkin kan aku delete fanficku ini hanya karena kamu dan adikmu? Jadi sebaiknya gimana kalo kamu aja yang jangan baca fanficku ini, iya kan? Dari pada kamu emosi terus terima kasih chingu^^

Fygaeming keberadaan sungkyu sudah kujelaskan di chap ini walau hanya sesaat, terima kasih chingu^^

Lee Shurri omo! Jangan chingu nanti dikata orang gila beneran lagi *plak* terima kasih chingu^^

Kireina yuki terima kasih yuki^^

Lee soo hyun manaaaaa KFCnya belum sampeeeeeee *emosi* iya soohyun~ah tenang aja sudah tidak kuhiraukan lagi koq orang-orang kaya gitu, terima kasih ya chingu^^

Nam seulmi Kyu sebenarnya tidak menderita penyakit apapun, yang dialami Kyu adalah sebuah trauma '_anxiety disorders' _trauma itu diderita oleh orang-orang yang terbiasa hidup berkecukupan ntah itu berkecukupan kasih sayang, materi atau hal lainnya. Jadi disaat orang itu harus terjun kedunia yang tidak sesuai dengan keinginannya, orang itu akan mencari sosok yang akan memberikan kebutuhan yang ia inginkan dan terkesan terobsesi dengan kebahagiaan, itulah yang kubaca chingu, maaf jika belum mengerti:)

KyuLoveMin ga koq chingu, kamu sama sekali tidak terlambat.. memang sebelumnya saya salah mensetting akun saya, jadi hanya orang-orang yang punya akun ffn saja yang bisa mereview fanfic saya, terima kasih ya sudah memberikan reviewnya^^

imsmL kyaaaaa kyumin memang realllll *plak* terima kasih chingu^^

nn tapi kalo kebanyakan nanti chingudeul pada bosen, makanya saya ambil keputusan, chap besok adalah chap terakhir! Terima kasih chingu^^

lee minji elf terima kasih chingu^^

cottoncandyme saya masih polos jadi ga bisa buat NC *plak* terima kasih chingu^^

Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki terima kasih chingu^^

Chikyumin terima kasih chingu^^

Lee kyuzha aku juga selalu menunggu review darimu chagiyaaaa *plak*

Cho vhe kyumin NC? Ku selipin walau cuma dikit, semoga kamu suka yah sama chap ini^^

Hyuknie faster? Pulpen donk? *plak* terima kasih chingu^^

Sider imnida ga apa chinguuuuu tenang aja, yang penting kamu menikmati fanfic ku ini.. soal review atau ga urusan belakang, yang penting chingudeul yang membaca fanficku ikut merasakan daya khayalku tentang kyumin^^

Ika93 jeongmal gomawo ikaaaaa)

Kanaya kebetulan aku punya saudara seorang psikiater dan memang dia bilang ada terapi untuk penderita trauma '_anxiety disorders' _seperti metode yang kujelaskan diatas, tapi mungkin cara pelaksanaannya berbeda, aku hanya membayangkan apa yang ada dipikiranku saja chingu^^

Eclipse boy ini udah lanjut woyyyy *plak* terima kasih chingu^^

Park Minnie ne, terima kasih sarannya chingu^^

Untuk kata-kata terakhir, kalo boleh aku minta reviewnya yah chingudeullllll~ besok udah chap terakhir nih jadi tolong tinggalkan jejak kalian yah^^

JEONGMAL GAMSAHAMNIDA CHINGUDEUL #bungkukin badan ala oppadeul

-chosera-300512


	11. Chapter 11

Title : OVERPROTECTIVE

Author : Cho Sera

Rating : bisa berubah-ubah tergantung mood saya-,- tapi kali ini saya mau mencoba buat fanfic yang agak-agak sendu gimana gitu :D

Summary : Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun begitu sangat mencintainya tapi apakah harus sebegitu protektif dan posesifnya Kyuhyun kepada dirinya sampai seluruh hidup Sungmin diatur dan dikekang oleh evil maknae itu? Apakah sungmin tahan dengan sikap kyuhyun yang selalu mengatur hidupnya? Kalo penasaran silahkan capcus baca ceritanya:)

Disclaimer : Cho Kyuhyun milik Lee Sungmin, Lee Sungmin milik Cho Kyuhyun itulah mengapa saya tidak punya kesempatan untuk memiliki Kyuhyun oppa, huweeeeeeee:(

Warning : Barang siapa yang sehabis membaca fanfic ini langsung dewasa sebelum waktunya jangan salahin author manis satu ini, karena saya hanya menyalurkan hoby mesum saya *sumpah ga nyambung*

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO PLAGIAT! YES KYUMIN! *apasihhhhh*

CHO SERA PRESENT

.

OVERPROTECTIVE

LAST PART

.

.

Jika cinta itu tulus, walaupun salah yakinlah pasti akan sempurna..

Jika cinta itu tulus, walaupun berdosa yakinlah pasti akan bahagia..

Jika cinta itu tulus, walaupun sulit yakinlah pasti akan bersatu..

'Aku mencintaimu, dua kata sederhana yang sangat rumit untuk dijalani'

Itu dulu!

Karena ketulusan cinta ini, semua yang rumit menjadi sangat mudah.

'Bila mencintaimu adalah perbuatan bodoh, maka aku adalah seorang idiot'

Hey ayolah,, itu kalimat yang sangat kuno!

'Mencintaimu adalah suatu anugerah dan karena sekarang kau milikku, maka aku telah merasakan keajaiban Tuhan' itu yang benar!

Bertemu denganmu adalah awal datangnya keajaiban dihidupku, akankah keajaiban ini terus berlanjut?

*** OVERPROTECTIVE ***

Menyesal mungkin adalah sebuah gambaran yang sangat pas jika kita bisa mendengar suara hati seorang Lee Sungmin saat ini.

Menyesal? Yah tentu saja!

Mempunyai calon pendamping yang kekanakan macam Cho Kyuhyun adalah penyesalan terbesar dalam hidupnya. Mungkin Sungmin harus membuat janji kepada Jihyun untuk membantu Sungmin menterapi Kyuhyun agar menghilangkan sikap kekanakannya.

Bagaimana bisa namja berusia 24 tahun melakukan hal kekanakan seperti itu!

Kalian ingin tahu apa yang sudah evil magnae itu lakukan? Dengan alasan kangen sama Sungmin dan tidak bisa tidur, Kyuhyun nekat menyusul Sungmin ke Roma dan membawa namja kelinci itu pulang ke Seoul! Kekanakan bukan? Jika dihitung hari, pernikahan mereka akan dilangsungkan 6 hari lagi dan Sungmin masih belum selesai mempersiapkan pernikahan pertamanya itu.

Bahkan Sungmin sudah membuat janji eksklusif dengan salah satu salon ternama di Roma untuk membantunya melakukan ritual-ritual kecantikan yang umum dilakukan calon pengantin sebelum hari pernikahannya.

Hey, bukan hanya seorang yeoja kan yang ingin terlihat sempurna dihari pernikahannya?

Sungmin pun sudah merancang jas terbaik untuknya dan untuk Kyuhyun, tapi sekarang? Musnah sudah segala macam imajinasi yang selama ini mengendap diotaknya.

"Yaaa chagi, mengapa kau diam saja, bicaralah!" ucap Kyuhyun kesal. Saat ini Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sedang berada dipesawat menuju Seoul.

Ini benar-benar suatu pemborosan untuk Sungmin! Sebelum Kyuhyun berhasil membawa Sungmin pulang ke Seoul, Teuki pun menjadi pihak yang benar-benar menentang keras keinginan Kyuhyun. Bagaimanapun ini tidak masuk akal! Sekarang pulang ke Seoul lalu lusa mereka akan kembali lagi ke Roma, Teuki tidak bisa menerima alasan apapun jika menyangkut masalah uang! Boros adalah kata yang paling Teuki benci!

"Sungmin~ah,, Sungmin hyungggg~ Sungmin chagiiii~ My Bunnyyyy"

Cara apapun yang Kyuhyun lakukan, benar-benar tidak bisa membuat Sungmin meredakan amarahnya. Sungmin hanya terdiam dan memalingkan wajahnya kearah kaca jendela pesawat. Sangat malas rupanya Sungmin melihat wajah calon suaminya itu.

.

.

.

Pukul 01.00 dini hari Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tiba dibandara Incheon, Seoul. Tanpa mau membuang waktu, Kyuhyun mengambil mobilnya yang sengaja ia titipkan di tempat parkir bandara dan membawa Sungmin pulang. Sepertinya Kyuhyun memang sangat niat pergi ke Roma hanya untuk menjemput Sungmin.

Mobil dengan merek dagang Hyundai itu pun melaju lancar dijalanan kota Seoul yang cukup sepi kala itu. Tidak ada hambatan yang berarti, Kyuhyun menyetir dengan satu tangan dan tangan yang satunya ia gunakan untuk menopang kepalanya. Diliriknya sebentar kekasih manisnya yang belum juga mengeluarkan suara sejak dengan paksa Kyuhyun membawanya untuk pulang ke Seoul, "Aku tidak bisa tidur chagi. Kau kan tahu aku tidak bisa tidur jika kau tidak ada disampingku. Bicaralah,, jangan diam seperti ini,"

"….."

Lagi-lagi tidak ada jawaban dari Sungmin.

"Hahhh~" Kyuhyun menarik nafas panjang dan membuangnya pasrah. Memang sepertinya ini keterlaluan tapi, Kyuhyun pun melakukan ini semua memang mempunyai maksud lain. Kyuhyun ingin Sungmin mengetahui suatu hal yang sangat penting.

Sungmin mengeryitkan dahinya bingung saat mobil yang dikendarai oleh Kyuhyun melaju cepat kearah yang berlawanan dari dorm Super Junior, "Apa yang kau lakukan! Kita mau kemana? Bawa aku pulang, aku lelah!"

"Kita akan pulang,"

"Jangan bercanda Kyu, aku mau pulang! Aku lelah!"

"Kita akan pulang kerumah kita chagi,"

Setelah hampir 30 menit, mobil itu berhenti tepat disebuah rumah yang berada dikawasan real estate pusat kota Seoul. Rumah mewah yang dikelilingi halaman indah yang sudah Kyuhyun tanam dengan tanaman bunga cantik kesukaan Sungmin.

Rumah bergaya klasik minimalis memang sengaja dipilih Kyuhyun sebagai tempat tinggal masa depannya dengan Sungmin. Rumah yang mempunyai halaman luas dan dapur luas adalah impian Sungmin sedari dulu dan Kyuhyun tahu itu.

Tanpa basa-basi Sungmin turun dari mobil dan berjalan cepat menuju rumah yang sudah dibalik nama atas namanya –setidaknya itu adalah anjuran dari sang leader pelit macam Park Jungsoo- Sungmin menekan beberapa digit angka dan langsung masuk kedalam ketika pintu itu terbuka.

Rumah itu memang sudah lengkap terisi penuh dengan barang-barang elektronik dan perabotan hasil pilihan Sungmin dan Nyonya Cho. Perpaduan pink dan biru Sungmin pilih untuk wallpaper rumah barunya.

Bahkan Sungmin dengan khusus memesan kepada salah satu perusahaan elektronik terbesar di Korea untuk membuatkan televisi, kulkas, AC, mesin cuci dan seluruh barang elektroniknya dengan warna dasar pink! Dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti keinginan Sungmin dan ibunya.

Mulai dari tata letak, desain, perabotan dan segala macamnya Sungmin yang mengatur. Kamar mereka, halaman dan dapur semuanya adalah hasil karya pas-pasan seorang Lee Sungmin. Sudah dipastikan seorang Lee Donghae akan sangat jarang berkunjung kerumah pasangan penggila wine ini.

Karena semua serba pink!

Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Sungmin dari belakang, saat itu Sungmin sedang didapur untuk mengambil minum, "Lepaskan! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Sungmin memberontak kala tangan Kyuhyun sangat erat melingkar dipinggangnya.

"Jangan bergerak chagiyaa~ hanya seperti ini. Kumohon seperti ini 5 menit saja, aku sangat merindukanmu,"

Kyuhyun menaruh kepalanya dipundak calon 'istri'nya dan Sungmin? Entah mengapa hanya bisa diam dan pasrah. Tidak dipungkiri Sungmin pun sangat merindukan Kyuhyun tapi, tetap saja kan cara Kyuhyun ini terlalu kekanakan!

"Chagi, kemarin Jihyun menyuruhku datang ke kliniknya,"

"Lalu?"

"Dia memberiku hasil tes laboratorium,"

"Jeongmal? Lalu hasilnya?" ucap Sungmin dan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Kyuhyun.

"Molla,"

"Mwo?"

"Aku belum membacanya,"

"Mwo?"

"Aku ingin kau yang membuka amplop itu dan membacanya, untuk itulah aku menjemputmu," Kyuhyun menggandeng tangan Sungmin dan membawa Sungmin kekamar utama yang nantinya akan menjadi kamar mereka berdua.

Kamar yang cukup luas untuk ukuran kamar pada umumnya. Kasur dengan ukuran king size sudah tergeletak rapih ditengah ruangan persegi panjang itu. Sama dengan ruang tamu, ruang keluarga, dapur dan ruangan lainnya, kamar utama ini pun dipenuhi dengan semua aksen berwarna pink. Lagi-lagi Sungmin yang mengaturnya.

Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin duduk dipinggir kasur dan memberikan amplop putih yang masih tersegel rapih, "Buka dan bacalah. Aku tidak berani membacanya,"

"Jadi kau menjemputku hanya untuk membuka amplop ini?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Pabbo!" Sungmin memukul kepala Kyuhyun dengan amplop putih itu, "Jinjja pabbo! Kau bisa saja membukanya dan mengirimiku pesan tentang hasilnya! Tidak usah repot-repot menjemputku di Roma!"

"Tapi, aku tidak berani membukanya! Aku ingin kau membuka dan membaca hasilnya,"

Sungmin menatap tajam mata Kyuhyun. Sungmin benar-benar tidak bisa mengerti jalan pikiran bocah mesum yang berada dihadapannya itu. "Cepat buka, jangan hanya memandangiku dengan tatapan evilmu itu," nyali Kyuhyun benar-benar ciut melihat Sungmin dengan tatapan yang seolah ingin membunuhnya setiap saat. Mungkin sedikit banyak Sungmin telah mempelajari bagaimana cara menatap orang yang baik dari kekasih evilnya.

Sungmin merobek amplop itu dan membacanya sekilas, "Kau sembuh. Kau sudah dinyatakan sembuh!" tanpa ekspresi Sungmin membaca dan memberitahu Kyuhyun tentang hasil labnya.

"Yaaaa chagiyaaaa! Ekspresi macam apa itu! Seharusnya kau gembira aku telah dinyatakan sembuh oleh Jihyun!"

"Maka itu aku bilang kau ini orang bodoh! Kertas ini hanya sebuah formalitas! Sembuh atau tidaknya itu ditentukan oleh dirimu sendiri, Jihyun juga pernah mengatakan percuma saja kertas putih itu menyatakan kau sembuh tapi dilain hari kau sudah tidak bisa lagi mengontrol emosimu! Sekarang tugasmu selanjutnya, pergi berobat ke Jihyun lakukan terapi untuk menghilangkan sikap kekanakanmu itu!" ucap Sungmin dengan nada sarkartis.

"Chagiiii~ aku tidak bercanda,"

"Hahhh~" kali ini Sungmin yang menghela nafas panjang. Mempunyai kekasih macam Cho Kyuhyun benar-benar sangat melelahkan!

Tidak mau menanggapi Kyuhyun lagi, Sungmin membuka jaketnya dan langsung membaringkan tubuhnya dikasur yang belum pernah ia tempati. Sungmin membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal yang juga berwarna pink. Berada hampir 8 jam didalam pesawat benar-benar membuat Sungmin lelah.

Kyuhyun pun tidak mau kalah ikut berbaring disamping Sungmin lalu memeluk namja manis itu, "Begini baru benar. Aku akan tidur nyenyak bila seperti ini. Setelah menikah aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi jauh dariku. Aku akan membuatmu menjadi member inti di Super Junior M dan Super Junior KRY agar aku bisa terus bersamamu, saranghae chagiya,"

.

.

.

Sungmin membolak balikkan majalah fashion yang menjadi teman setianya sejak 2 jam yang lalu. Kyuhyun sedang menyelesaikan syuting radio star dan setelah itu mereka akan kembali ke Roma untuk mengurusi segala urusan pernikahan.

Sungmin memang sangat bosan bila harus menunggu seperti ini, jika saja Kyuhyun tidak memohon sambil menangis untuk ditemani, Sungmin tidak akan mau menunggu seperti ini.

"Sungmin hyung?"

Sesosok namja yang beberapa bulan lalu selalu datang menemaninya terlihat sedang tersenyum ramah kepada Sungmin, "Sungkyu~ah!"

"Hyung! Annyeong!" Sungkyu membungkukkan badannya sekilas.

"Annyeong, sedang apa kau disini?"

"Aku punya jadwal on air hyung, kau sendiri sedang apa?"

"Ah~ aku sedang menunggu Kyunnie," jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kau benar akan menikah dengannya?"

"Tentu saja kami akan segera menikah!"

Sontak saja Sungmin dan Sungkyu menengokkan wajah mereka kearah sumber suara dan ternyata seorang Cho Kyuhyun lah yang menginterupsi obrolan kedua namja itu, "Kyu, kau sudah selesai siaran?"

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat dan langsung menggenggam tangan Sungmin erat, "Chagi, kau bawa kartu undangan pernikahan kita tidak?"

"Bawa, untuk apa?"

"Tolong berikan kepadanya. Oiya Sungkyu-ssi, kau jangan khawatir, undangan itu sudah termasuk tiket pesawat pulang pergi Seoul-Roma-Seoul dan jangan memikirkan hotel mana yang akan kau tempati karena di kartu undangan itu juga sudah ditulis nomor kamar hotel yang akan kau tempati. Gratis selama 3 hari," Kyuhyun mencoba tersenyum ramah kepada Sungkyu namun hasilnya jauh dari keinginannya.

Sungmin memberikan sebuah kartu undangan yang sangat cantik dengan pita pink yang melingkar disetiap sudutnya, "Datanglah, aku sangat mengharapkan kau datang Sungkyu-ssi, aku dan calon 'istriku' permisi, annyeong,"

Setelah membungkukkan badan, Kyuhyun lalu membawa Sungmin pergi menjauh dari sang leader Infinite itu, "Semoga dirimu bahagia hyung. Aku benar-benar sudah ikhlas melepasmu, berbahagialah Lee Sungmin," ucap Sungkyu lirih.

*** OVERPROTECTIVE ***

"Hyung, kau benar-benar sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Hidupmu memang sudah terikat oleh setan itu, nanti aku akan meminta doa-doa penangkal kesialan dari Siwon hyung untukmu. Jadi walaupun kau mempunyai pasangan layaknya setan seperti Kyuhyun, tapi setidaknya hidupmu tidak akan tertimpa kesialan. Kau sudah cukup sial mendapat pasangan macam Kyuhyun," dengan pelan Wookie berbisik ditelinga Sungmin.

Saat ini calon pendamping hidup Sungmin –Kyuhyun- sedang membudaki para hyungdeulnya untuk membantu namja evil itu mempersiapkan pernikahannya. Melihat cara Kyuhyun membudaki para hyungdeulnya membuat Wookie merasa sangat kasihan kepada Sungmin yang sebentar lagi akan hidup selamanya dengan namja evil itu. Dan Sungmin? Hanya bisa pasrah dan sesekali menarik nafas panjang melihat tingkah laku Kyuhyun, Heechul, Hyukkie, Leeteuk, Donghae dan Shindong.

Pernikahan mereka akan digelar kurang dari 48 jam lagi tapi ternyata Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak merasa puas dengan hasil karya para Hyungdeulnya yang sudah rela membantu mempersiapkan pernikahan magnae kesayangan mereka, "Yaaa Lee Hyukjae! Apa yang kau lakukan? Mengapa kau memilihkan jas seperti itu untuk pernikahanku? Itu sangat sederhana! Aku ingin jas yang istimewah, kau dengar Lee Hyukjae? Sekarang juga kau cepat kembali ke toko itu pesankan aku jas yang paling mahal!"

"Heechul~ah, apa kau sedang bercanda? Aku ingin kamar pengantin yang sangat spesial, disetiap sudut kamar aku ingin ditaburi kelopak bunga mawar berwarna pink, ingat harus pink!" saat Heechul ingin mengajukan protes, secepat kilat magnae kurang ajar itu berulah, "Apa? Kau tidak ikhlas membantu pernikahan dongsaengmu sendiri hyung? Apa kau tega melihat dongsaengmu melalui pernikahan yang sama sekali tidak berkesan? Kau tidak sayang kepada dongsaengmu Kim Heechul?" Kyuhyun memang selalu menjadikan status magnaenya sebagai tameng agar semua hyungnya menuruti semua ucapannya, "Kau mau membantuku kan hyung?" dengan pasrah Heechul menganggukkan kepalanya untuk menjalankan semua perintah dongsaeng kurang ajarnya.

Kalian lihatkan? Bahkan seorang Kim Heechul pun tunduk kepada Cho Kyuhyun! Kalian bisa menilai sendiri betapa berkuasanya Kyuhyun dalam Super Junior.

"Yaaaa Park Jungsoo ahjussi! Kau ingin membuat seluruh tamu bosan menghadiri acara pernikahanku? Aku tau sekarang kau tidak lagi muda, pasti seleramu juga sudah sangat ketinggalan jaman, tapi aku mohon untuk saat ini keluarkan seluruh jiwa mudamu untuk merangcang gereja dan gedung itu agar terlihat lebih menyenangkan! Aku tahu kau begitu suka warna putih, tapi calon istriku sangat mencintai warna pink! Berilah sedikit sentuhan warna pink didesainmu itu, kau mengerti Jungsoo ahjussi?"

"Nah kalian Lee Donghae, Shin Donghee! Dimana cita rasa kalian? Kau, Dongie hyung, aku sangat kecewa kepadamu. Aku pikir selera makanmu yang besar menjadikan lidahmu ikut berkualitas, apa ini? Menu hidangan ini sangat sederhana, aku tidak suka! Aku ingin kau memasukkan menu makanan italia dalam pesta pernikahanku. Daging terbaik, wine terbaik, pasta terbaik, sewa cheff terkenal dengan bayaran yang paling tinggi. Aku tidak mau asal-asalan dalam menjamu tamu, kalian dengar?"

Sungmin, Ryeowook, Heechul, Leeteeuk, Eunhyuk, Donghae dan Shindong hanya bisa mengelus dada melihat tingkah laku magnae mereka. Memang semenjak Sungmin dan keluarganya menerima lamaran Kyuhyun, namja itu berubah menjadi sangat perfeksionis melebihi Siwon dan Heechul.

Walaupun hanya dihadiri oleh teman atau keluarga terdekat, Kyuhyun ingin acara pernikahannya berlangsung mewah, megah dan berkesan. Namja berumur 24 tahun itu benar-benar matang mempersiapkan pesta pernikahan yang mudah-mudahan akan ia rasakan sekali seumur hidup. Sebenarnya Sungmin pun ikut ambil bagian dalam mempersiapkan pesta pernikahannya, tapi sepertinya ide Kyuhyun lebih mendominasi rangkaian acara pernikahannya.

Namja evil itu berubah menjadi sangat ribet!

Ini bukan Cho Kyuhyun yang Sungmin kenal!

Kyuhyun yang Sungmin kenal adalah namja yang cuek dan sama sekali tidak ingin dipusingkan dengan hal-hal seperti ini. Biasanya untuk hal tata busana, dekorasi kamar, bahkan merancang rumah baru mereka Sungmin lah yang melakukannya. Kyuhyun hanya terima jadi dan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya memberikan persetujuannya untuk setiap pendapat Sungmin. Tapi sekarang lihatlah? Bahkan sekarang dengan detail Kyuhyun harus mencoba satu demi satu hidangan yang akan disajikan untuk pesta pernikahannya.

"Kau, Kim Ryeowook! Jangan selalu bergelayut manja kepada calon 'istriku'! Kau tidak punya kerjaan kan? Lebih baik sekarang juga kau ambil jas pesanan Sungmin dan membantu calon 'istriku' itu memilih perhiasan mana yang akan ia gunakan dihari pernikahannya. Kau tidak mau acara pernikahan hyung kesayanganmu itu berlangsung biasa saja kan? Pilihkan permata dan berlian dengan kualitas terbaik, Minnie chagi kau lelah? Kalau kau mau aku tidak keberatan menemanimu tidur siang,"

Dengan membabi buta seluruh member Super Junior minus Sungmin menjitak kepala mesum sang magnae, bahkan Hankyung pun yang sengaja menyempatkan waktunya untuk menghadiri acara pernikahan Kyuhyun memanfaatkan situasi ini untuk sedikit membalaskan dendamnya untuk kelakuan Kyuhyun dimasa lalu. Hankyung pun tidak kalah heboh menjitak kepala sang magnae.

"Yaaaaa! Apa yang kalian lakukan kepada calon pengantin! Kalian tidak tahu calon pengantin tidak boleh sedikit pun terluka menjelang hari pernikahannya, iya kan Minnie chagi?" seru Kyuhyun dengan wajah dan rambut yang sudah sangat kusut karena dikeroyok seluruh member Super Junior.

"Silahkan menghajarnya hyungdeul dongsaengdeul, aku pun sudah muak melihat wajahnya,"

"Yaaaa chagiiiiii!"

.

.

.

"Chagiya, apa yang kau lakukan?" suara lembut Nyonya Cho dengan sukses mengintrupsi lamunan Sungmin. Saat ini Sungmin sedang duduk sendirian dikursi taman hotel dengan wajah mengadah keatas seolah-olah namja kelinci itu tengah asik berpandangan dengan bulan yang bersinar sangat cantik.

"Aku gugup eomma,"

"Aku pun dulu seperti itu ketika harus mengubah statusku menjadi seorang istri," Nyonya Cho tersenyum ramah dan merangkul pundak Sungmin.

"Sangat aneh ketika aku mendengar aku akan menjadi seorang istri saat semua orang tahu statusku yang sebenarnya adalah seorang namja," ada sedikit gurat keraguan diwajah seorang bunny boy Super Junior saat ini. Pernikahan ini memang tidak normal, tapi rasa cintanya yang begitu besar kepada Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin berani mengambil langkah berani ini. Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh para ELF saat tau bias mereka akan menikah dengan kaum sesame jenis.

Mungkin tidak menjadi masalah untuk para KyuMin shipper yang memang sudah jelas mendukung hubungan mereka, tapi Sungmin paham tidak semua ELF adalah seorang KyuMin shipper. Ada pula ELF yang menginginkan Kyuhyun normal dan menikah dengan seorang yeoja dan banyak pula ELF yang menginginkan Sungmin mempunyai seorang anak dari yeoja yang ia cintai. Tapi bagaimana? Hati dan cintanya sudah terpaut jauh untuk Kyuhyun dan hanya ada Kyuhyun seorang, tidak ada yang lain.

"Chagiya, dalam kepercayaan kita, kita hidup tidak hanya sekali. Kita percaya dengan reinkarnasi yang akan kita jalani. Jalan hidupmu dikehidupan saat ini adalah bahagia bersama dengan putraku, jalanilah dengan penuh keyakinan. Belum tentu dikehidupan yang akan datang jodohmu adalah putraku. Jika kau memikirkan masalah dosa, banyak manusia yang lebih berdosa dari kalian. Apakah dosa kita ingin hidup bahagia dengan orang yang kita cintai? Apakah berdosa memiliki cinta yang tulus untuk seseorang? Jika memang berdosa, perbanyaklah pahalamu dari segala segi kehidupan agar dosa besarmu itu terhapus oleh pahalamu. Sebagai seorang eomma yang melahirkan Kyuhyun dari rahimku sendiri, aku hanya ingin melihat anakku bahagia dan kutahu kebahagiaan putraku adalah bersama denganmu. Aku percayakan putraku kepadamu Sungmin~ah, tolong jaga dan cintai dia untukku,"

Air mata itu meluncur di pipi putih Sungmin, membasahi setiap lekuk kulit yang sangat halus bagaikan porselen mahal dengan harga yang sangat tinggi. Nyonya Cho memeluk tubuh calon menantunya itu erat. Sebait doa terucap didalam hati yeoja paruh baya itu.

Yeoja dermawan itu tidak menuntut generasi penerus dari putra satu-satunya dia hanya ingin melihat Kyuhyunnya bahagia. Yeoja dermawan itu tidak akan pernah mendengarkan gunjingan-gunjingan miring yang akan diberitakan orang untuk keluarganya, dia hanya ingin melihat Sungminnya bahagia.

Kyuhyun-Sungmin Sungmin-Kyuhyun kedua nama itu memang tidak bisa dipisahkan. Dan benar apa yang dulu pernah Sungmin katakan, '_**Jika siang selalu didampingi malam, jika matahari selalu didampingi bulan, jika kebaikan selalu didampingi oleh keburukan, maka seorang Lee Sungmin akan selalu didampingi oleh Cho Kyuhyun,' **_kalimat sederhana namun sangat bermakna.

*** OVERPROTECTIVE ***

Teng~ teng~ teng~

Lonceng gereja klasik itu berdentang nyaring, menyampaikan suara-suara kebahagiaan seolah memberitahu kepada dunia bahwa ada satu lagi anak adam yang sudah mengikat cintanya dihadapan Tuhan. Burung-burung parkit kecil berterbangan ketika lonceng itu berbunyi.

Kyuhyun mencium Sungmin lembut, mereka sudah sah menjadi sepasangan suami 'istri'. Tadi dengan penuh keyakinan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berkata 'saya bersedia' ketika pastur menanyakan kesiapan mereka untuk berjanji sehidup semati dalam keadaan susah maupun senang dan berjanji akan selalu menjaga sampai ajal memisahkan.

Lelehan air mata tidak kunjung reda mengalir dikedua pipi Nyonya Cho, Nyonya Lee, Ahra, Wookie, Eunhyuk dan Teuki.

Semua mata saat ini tertuju kepada dua insan yang saling memautkan bibirnya erat. Dibalut tuxedo berwarna putih Kyuhyun terlihat sangat gagah berdiri disamping Sungmin sedangkan Sungmin, dengan tuxedo yang hampir mirip dengan Kyuhyun dengan sedikit ditambah aksen pink dan sedikit manik permata menambah kesan imut dan manis pada namja kelinci itu.

Tidak memperdulikan keganjilan yang terlihat diupacara pemberkatan itu, semua tamu undangan menatap penuh haru kepada pasangan pengantin baru itu. Doa tulus serempak terucap kala Kyuhyun dan Sungmin membungkukkan badan mereka kepada para tamu seolah meminta restu dan doa untuk kehidupan baru yang akan mereka jalani.

Yesung merangkul pundak Wookie erat seolah berkata 'Chagiya, aku berjanji kelak kau akan merasakan apa yang Sungminnie rasakan,' sedangkan Kangin sibuk menenangkan Teuki yang saat itu menangis tiada henti. Duo ikan milik ELF Donghae dan Eunhyuk tengah berpelukan, keduanya sama-sama sedang menangis bahagia. Sedangkan Siwon sibuk membacakan doa untuk kedua pasangan itu yang akan di amini oleh Kibum yang tetap memiliki jiwa kalem (?) dan Shindong? Sibuk mencicipi menu makanan hasil imajinasinya.

.

.

.

Pesta pernikahan itu dilangsungkan secara sederhana sekaligus sangat mewah. Sederhana karena hanya dihadiri oleh keluarga dan kerabat dekat kedua mempelai dan sangat mewah karena pesta itu dilangsungkan di hallroom hotel berbintang dikawasan pusat kota Roma dengan penataan dan desain yang sangat apik yang memperlihatkan kemewahan dan kemegahan pesta kedua member Super Junior itu.

Meja panjang yang menyuguhkan berbagai hidangan dari berbagai negara tersaji cantik, wine-wine dengan kualitas terbaik disusun sempurna menggambarkan kecintaan kedua mempelai kepada minuman hasil fermentasi buah anggur itu. Untaian pita berwarna soft pink juga turut mempercantik tembok-tembok ruang privasi itu.

Yesung dan Wookie menyumbangkan suara merdunya untuk menambah kesan romantis di pesta itu, setelah selesai, Yesung dan Wookie kompak menyeret Kyuhyun dan Sungmin naik keatas panggung untuk membagi kebahagiaan mereka dengan menyanyikan salah satu lagu kenangan mereka.

Because of Love, lagu itu Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pilih karena memang lagu itu sarat akan makna dari hubungan mereka berdua. Memang karena cinta mereka bisa bersatu dan karena cintalah mereka juga bisa bahagia, semua karena cinta.

Diiringi dengan petikan gitar Sungmin, Kyuhyun menyanyikan lagu itu dengan sempurna. Sempurna sampai Sungmin lagi-lagi meneteskan air matanya.

Hari ini memang penuh dengan kebahagiaan.

Lantunan doa dan semangat dari orang-orang yang mereka sayangi menjadi modal awal untuk Kyuhyun dan Sungmin meraih kebahagiaan yang abadi.

*** OVERPROTECTIVE ***

Iris kecokelatan itu membulat menatap tidak percaya pada sosok manis yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya. Dengan sangat berani Sungmin keluar dari kamar mandi hotel dengan hanya menggunakan dress berbahan satin tipis yang memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh Sungmin yang semakin berisi sejak Super Junior mengeluarkan album kelimanya.

Jantung Kyuhyun berdebar sangat kencang, walau bukan yang pertama tapi jelas ini sangat berbeda! Status mereka bukan lagi sebagai sepasang kekasih melainkan suami dan 'istri'. Rasa hangat menjalar keseluruh tubuh namja tampan itu ketika Sungmin menyunggingkan senyum manisnya dan membuat iris foxy itu menatap penuh hasrat kepada sang istri.

Sungmin berjalan seksi dan langsung melingkarkan tangannya dileher Kyuhyun. Tangan Kyuhyun meraih pipi Sungmin dan dengan ibu jarinya Kyuhyun menurunkan rahang Sungmin agar belahan bibir itu terbuka. Sang suami sepertinya ingin menyusuri tiap lekuk bibir 'istri' seksinya.

Sangat baik Sungmin merespon nafsu Kyuhyun, Sungmin juga menggerakkan lidahnya dan tangannya semakin erat melingkar dileher kokoh Kyuhyun. Saling membelit dan saling mendominasi mereka lakukan diciuman penuh hasrat itu. Kyuhyun menggelitikkan lidahnya pada langit-langit rongga milik Sungmin, membuat Sungmin semakin mendesah nikmat tak terkendali.

Suara kecipak antar saliva semakin nyaring terdengar. Sungmin sedikit mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun saat paru-parunya membutuhkan oksigen untuk terus melanjutkan kehidupannya. Ketika jilatan terakhir, dengan rakus Sungmin menghirup udara dan mengalirkannya keparu-paru.

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang melihat Sungmin terengah-engah dengan bibir seksi terbuka, disingkirkannya rambut halus yang sedikit menutupi wajah Sungmin dan kembali membawa Sungmin kepada ciuman panas yang memabukkan.

Tidak tinggal diam, tangan Kyuhyun mencari celah untuk menemukan satu tonjolan kecil yang merupakan pusat rangsangan ditubuh bunny montoknya. Karena posisi yang kurang pas, Kyuhyun membawa tubuh itu berbaring dibawahnya dan Kyuhyun mulai mengecupi leher putih yang saat itu masih polos belum terdapat tanda kepemilikannya. Dengan sabar Kyuhyun menjilat, mengemut dan menjejaki inci demi inci leher yang mengeluarkan wangi khas vanilla itu, sementara desahan nikmat mulai keluar dari mulut Sungmin.

"Sssshhh~ ohhh~ Kyuuuu~" desahan itu terdengar pelan ketika Kyuhyun menghisap kuat leher bagian kanan Sungmin.

Seringai khas Cho Kyuhyun terpajang jelas ketika Kyuhyun menatap bercak merah yang ia ciptakan langsung untuk Sungmin tercintanya. Dibukanya kain tipis yang masih melekat ditubuh Sungmin, Kyuhyun ingin menikmati seluruh tubuh Sungminnya tanpa terhalang apapun.

"Kyuhyun!" teriak Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun memasukkan tonjolan kecil yang terdapat di pucuk dada Sungmin kemulutnya. Kecupan itu meningkat menjadi sebuah jilatan, kuluman hingga akhirnya hisapan-hisapan kuat yang membuat Sungmin menggeliatkan tubuhnya menahan rasa geli.

Dengan brutal Kyuhyun terus menghisap titik-titik terlemah ditubuh Sungmin yang akan membuat Sungmin mendesah memanggil namanya.

Merasa bagian bawahnya sudah terasa sesak, Kyuhyun melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya dan merasa bangga melihat batangnya yang sudah menegang sempurna. 'Batang' yang tidak pernah bosan memuaskan Sungmin itu sudah mengeluarkan cairan precum yang membasahi bagian puncak benda kemerahan itu.

Desahan demi desahan mengalun lembut dari bibir Sungmin. Menikmati permainan nakal namja yang baru saja resmi menjadi suaminya. Kini lidah Kyuhyun sudah mengulum nikmat 'batang' Sungmin yang jauh lebih kecil dari pada miliknya, "Ohhh~ Kyuuuu~ nikmat sekaliiii~ ohhhh" desah Sungmin nikmat.

Keringat mengucur deras dari tubuh kedua namja itu, hawa panas dan nafsu yang semakin menggelora membuat permainan semakin liar tak terkendali.

"Kk-Kyuhyun! Sudaaaahhhh~" tubuh Sungmin melengkung keatas ketika ia mencapai klimaks pertamanya malam itu.

"Chagiyaaa~ jangan tertidur, aku bahkan belum sampai dipermainan inti," ucap Kyuhyun dengan tangan yang menepuk-nepuk pelan wajah Sungmin. Ketika merasakan klimaks pertamanya malam itu, tubuh Sungmin ambruk seolah tidak menyisakan sedikitpun tenaga untuk meladeni serangan-serangan Kyuhyun yang bahkan akan lebih dahsyat dari semua ini, "Boleh kulanjut chagiya?" bisik Kyuhyun di daun telingan Sungmin yang masih memejamkan matanya menikmati surga dunia yang baru saja Kyuhyun bawakan untuknya.

"Boleh kita lanjutkan besok Kyu? Aku sangat lelah,"

"Mwo?"

"Aku ngantuk Kyuuuu~"

"Andwae! Yaaaa chagiyaa! Ini adalah malam pertama kita mana boleh tidur, seharusnya kita melakukan apa yang biasa dilakukan pasangan lainnya dimalam pertama!" Kyuhyun meninggikan suaranya saat dirinya merasa tidak puas dengan jawaban Sungmin.

"Tapi aku lelah Kyunnieee, lagipula ini bukan yang pertama untuk kita. Bahkan sebelum menikah kita sudah sangat sering melakukannya," Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya lucu dan sama sekali tidak menyadari hal itu akan membangunkan sisi liar seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Arggghhhh!"

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Sungmin dan tanpa menghiraukan rasa lelah dari sang 'istri' dengan sekali hentakan Kyuhyun mengamblaskan seluruh batangnya dihole Sungmin. Rupanya namja penggemar game itu sudah tidak sanggup menahan nafsu liarnya.

Bukan Cho Kyuhyun namanya jika dia tidak mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Begitu juga malam ini. Bagi Kyuhyun, malam ini sangat spesial dan tidak mungkin Kyuhyun rela menghabiskan malam ini hanya dengan tidur memeluk bunny montoknya. Kyuhyun harus merasakan nikmatnya tubuh itu. Tidak perduli apa yang dikatakan Sungmin yang terpenting adalah menggenjot tubuh montok itu.

*** OVERPROTECTIVE ***

Keajaiban memang selalu datang ketika kita percaya bahwa apa yang kita lakukan selama ini hanya berdasarkan rasa cinta kasih dan ketulusan hati. Keajaiban akan datang ketika kita sudah merasakan kesulitan hidup dan melaluinya dengan penuh kesabaran. Satu senyuman tulus akan membawa kita kepada kebahagiaan yang abadi. Karena kebahagiaan ada untuk mereka yang menangis, mereka yang tersakiti, mereka yang telah mencari dan mereka yang telah mencoba. Karena mereka lah yang bisa menghargai betapa pentingnya orang yang telah menyentuh kehidupan mereka.

**- 1 tahun kemudian –**

Jika Tuhan sudah berkehendak hal yang mustahil pasti akan berubah menjadi sebuah keajaiban dan tidak ada satupun manusia yang bisa menghalangi rencanaNya.

Pernikahan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah genap 1 tahun dan sekarang uri Sungmin tengah mengandung 4 bulan. Hal yang sangat mustahil untuk otak manusia tapi tidak untuk keajaiban Tuhan.

Ketika dirinya dinyatakan hamil, Sungmin benar-benar memutuskan untuk mundur dari dunia keartisan yang selama ini sudah membesarkan namanya. Memang banyak pihak yang begitu kecewa dengan keputusan yang diambil Sungmin terutama para ELF yang memang belum mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dikehidupan idol kesayangannya itu. Baik Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan pihak manajemen SM entertainment memang sepakat untuk merahasiakan hal ini dari publik dan berita bahagia ini cukup didengar oleh orang-orang terdekat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Yang terpenting untuk Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mereka berdua sudah bahagia dan keluarga mereka pun ikut merasakan kebahagiaan yang sekarang ini tengah mereka rasakan.

Sejak menikah, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun memutuskan untuk pindah dari dorm dan berusaha hidup mandiri dirumah yang sudah Kyuhyun persiapkan sebelumnya. Dan sekarang, kehidupan bunny boy kesayangan kita tidak ada bedanya dengan kehidupan ibu rumah tangga pada umumnya.

Memasak, berkebun, membersihkan rumah, menunggu Kyuhyun pulang dan memuaskan Kyuhyun diranjang adalah pekerjaan keseharian Sungmin. Sungmin menikmatinya? Sangat! Namja kelinci itu sangat menikmati kehidupan barunya sebagai seorang Cho Sungmin.

Sungmin sadar tidak akan mungkin selamanya menutupi kehidupannya dari publik terlebih lagi sampai saat ini Kyuhyun masih aktif di Super Junior dan masih aktif menjadi salah satu MC di stasiun TV swasta Korea. Tapi sudahlah, Sungmin tidak mau terus menerus memikirkan hal itu. Lagipula dokter memintanya untuk tidak terlalu berpikir keras.

Saat ini dengan perut yang hampir membesar Sungmin mendudukkan dirinya dilantai dengan tangan yang sibuk meremas-remas sawi putih yang akan ia jadikan makanan khas Korea, Kimchi.

Walaupun kandungannya masih menginjak angka 4 bulan, tapi perutnya sudah membulat sempurna seperti tengah mengandung 6 atau 7 bulan. Tentu saja itu semua ada alasannya, sejak mengandung nafsu makan Sungmin benar-benar sangat banyak melebihi porsi makannya sehari-hari. Tidak seperti yeoja umumnya, Sungmin tidak merasakan ngidam mual untuk makanan tertentu. Semua makanan ia lahap sampai habis dan tidak jarang Kyuhyun pulang dengan membawa berkantong-kantong plastik berisi makanan pesanan 'istri' tercinta.

"Aku pulang~" Kyuhyun berseru senang saat dirinya telah memasuki rumah yang dekorasinya 95 persen berwarna pink tentu saja rancangan dari Lee Sungmin.

"Aku didapur Kyu!"

Langsung saja Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya ketempat yang selama 1 tahun ini menjadi tempat favoritnya Sungmin. Tidak jarang juga ketika Kyuhyun pulang dapur rumahnya sudah sangat berantakan akibat ulah Sungmin yang mengajak Wookie untuk mencoba eksperimen menu-menu makanan yang mereka anggap sulit.

"Chagi, kenapa membuat kimchi lagi? Aku bosan terus-terusan makan kimchi. Cari menu makanan lain,"

"Isshh! Bahan-bahan makanan sedang mahal Kyu! Tadi Wookie bilang harga daging melambung tinggi dipasaran, aku sampai tidak jadi beli daging padahal aku ingin memasak bullgogi"

"Hahh~" Kyuhyun menarik nafas dalam. Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan Sungmin? Sejak kapan mereka kekurangan uang! Kyuhyun yakin tabungannya di bank masih sangat banyak dan tidak akan habis digunakan untuk 7 turunan. Belum lagi saham-saham yang sengaja ia beli untuk bekal saat nanti Kyuhyun tidak lagi bisa menjadi seorang artis. Atau apakah Sungmin sudah tertular penyakit pelitnya Jungsoo ahjussi?

"Chagi, tadi Teuki hyung datang kesini?"

"Anni, memang Teuki hyung mau datang berkunjung?"

"Jangan bukakan pintu jika ahjussi tua itu datang kerumah kita," ucap Kyuhyun lalu meneguk air putih dingin.

"Waeyo? Mengapa Teuki hyung tidak boleh datang berkunjung?"

"Ahjussi tua itu akan menularkan virus kikirnya kepada dirimu. Sejak kapan kita kekurangan uang? Bahkan jika kau mau aku akan membelikanmu peternakan sapi supaya 'istriku' bisa memakan daging sapi kesukaannya setiap hari! Kau ini, semakin hari semakin pelit mirip hyungmu itu!"

"Kenapa kau memarahiku Cho Kyuhyun!" ucap Sungmin dengan nada bicara yang tidak kalah tinggi dari Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak memarahimu, hanya saja aku menganggap kau sedikit keterlaluan! Jika kau ingin makan daging, belilah daging sebanyak-banyaknya! Untuk apa aku lelah bekerja tapi kau tidak mendapatkan apa keinginanmu, aku bekerja untukmu dan anak kita!"

"Issshh! Dasar Cho Kyuhyun menyebalkan!"

Tanpa melanjutkan pekerjaannya, Sungmin meninggalkan begitu saja sawi putih yang baru setengah ia taburi bumbu-bumbu pedas ala Korea, "Yaaa! Kau mau kemana Cho Sungmin! Selesaikan dulu pekerjaanmu!"

"Annyeong Evillllllll~"

Suara orang yang baru saja dibicarakan oleh Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terdengar jelas ditelinga Kyuhyun, ketika Kyuhyun menengokkan wajahnya kearah sumber suara, ternyata tidak hanya Teuki yang datang mengunjungi rumahnya. Seluruh member Super Junior pun sudah berkumpul dengan tangan yang masing-masing menggenggam kantong plastik yang Kyuhyun yakin itu adalah makanan pesanan Sungmin.

"Teuki Hyung!" sahut Sungmin gembira saat melihat saudara-saudara Super Juniornya datang mengunjungi rumahnya.

"Yaaa! Kenapa kalian bisa masuk?" tanya Kyuhyun panik.

"Wookie yang membuka pintunya," jawab Eunhyuk santai.

"Sungmin hyung yang memberitahuku kata sandinya,"

"Lebih baik kita jangan lama-lama berada disini. Mataku sakit!" Donghae menutup matanya rapat saat retina matanya hanya melihat warna pink yang tersebar diseluruh penjuru rumah yang sangat luas itu.

"Kami membawa daging dan soju ayo kita berpesta!" seru Siwon sambil memamerkan kantong hitam yang berada digenggamannya.

"Ayo berpestaaaaaa!"

Suasana akrab dan menyenangkan seperti ini memang akan selalu dijaga oleh seluruh member Super Junior. Super Junior bukan hanya sekedar nama untuk grup yang sudah mereka bentuk dengan mengandalkan kerja keras dan air mata tapi juga bermakna keluarga bagi para ketiga belas namja tampan itu.

Saling menyayangi dan menjaga adalah kebiasaan mereka untuk membuat seluruh member selalu bahagia. Dan berita kehamilan Sungmin tentu saja membuat Leeteuk cs tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa harunya karena akan kedatangan baby mungil yang mereka harap tidak mirip dengan appanya.

Sesekali Wookie dan Eunhyuk menyentuh perut bulat Sungmin yang akan langsung ditepis oleh Kyuhyun –suami siaga- lalu sesekali Siwon membacakan doa didepan perut Sungmin dan memberikan Sungmin gelang yang Siwon ambil dari klenteng di Taiwan yang dipercaya akan memberikan keselamatan kepada ibu dan anak yang sedang dikandungnya.

Kebahagiaan jelas terpancar dari seluruh member Super Junior dalam menyambut keponakan kecil mereka dan sekarang Sungmin benar-benar menjadi member kesayangan anggota lainnya. Jika Kyuhyun pulang malam, salah satu mereka dengan suka rela akan menemani Sungmin dirumah sampai Kyuhyun pulang dan selalu bersedia membelikan apa yang Sungmin inginkan.

Cukup seperti ini juga tidak apa-apa. Terlalu berlebihan jika Kyuhyun dan Sungmin juga menginginkan doa restu dari seluruh ELF didunia. Mereka tidak mau rakus akan kebahagiaan, seperti ini saja sudah cukup..

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun~ah, kau ingat ketika beberapa tahun yang lalu kita konser di Indonesia?"

"Hmmm," karena sedang memainkan PSP kesayangannya Kyuhyun hanya menjawab singkat pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Kau ingat kita pernah makan makanan yang kalau tidak salah namanya gorengan?"

"Hmmm,"

"Aku mau itu,"

"Hmmm,"

"Cepat belikan!"

"Ne!"

Kyuhyun meletakkan PSPnya dan langsung bangun mengambil jaket dan kunci mobilnya. Sejak Sungmin hamil, sebisa mungkin Kyuhyun menuruti semua keinginan orang yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Sungmin mengintrupsi langkah Kyuhyun.

"Membeli makanan untukmu,"

"Dimana?"

"Diluar sana pasti banyak yang menjualnya,"

"Memang aku ingin apa?"

"Gorengan kan? Eh! Aku tidak pernah mendengar nama makanan itu chagi," Kyuhyun berpikir sejenak mengingat-ngingat dimana ia pernah membeli makanan yang disebut gorengan itu.

"Indonesia. Kau harus pergi sekarang juga ke Indonesia dan kembali secepatnya dengan membawakan aku gorengan,"

"Mwo?"

"CEPAT PERGI SEKARANG JUGA CHO KYUHYUN!"

Selamanya Super Junior, selamanya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, selamanya ELF dan selamanya bahagia. Hanya perlu rasa cinta kasih, ketulusan dan kesabaran untuk mendapatkan sebuah kebahagiaan. Berbahagialah ketika kau sudah yakin dengan keputusanmu. Seberapa salahnya dirimu, jika kau mampu membuktikan itu adalah sebuah keajaiban yakinlah dengan apa yang kau yakini.

Seperti cinta Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, seberapa salahnya mereka menafsirkan cinta tapi ketika mereka yakin dengan perasaan mereka dan dengan tulus menjalani semuanya, kebahagiaan itu akan datang dengan sendirinya..

Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin selamanya :)

-END-

*Digebukin chingudeul karena buat ending fanfic yang gaje kaya gini*

Apapun endingnya tolong dinikmati saja (?) data 'overprotective' ku tertinggal di komputer kantor lamaku dan untuk part end inilah yang bisa ku ingat #plak

Sudah yah HUTANGKU LUNASSSSSS! *ngambang dilaut ancol*

Untuk kata-kata terakhir, aku mau bilang terima kasih banyak kepada chingudeul yang sudah setia baca fanfic ini dari part awal sampai part akhir. Komentar-komentar dari kalian sampai saat ini masih kusimpan rapih, dan itu kujadikan penyemangat untuk terus menuangkan imajinasiku dalam bentuk fanfic walaupun waktunya tidak sebebas dulu. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak sahabat-sahabatku.. hutangku lunas yaaaa:')

GOMAPSEUMNIDA CHINGUDEULLL #bungkukin badan ala oppadeul

-chosera-210612-


End file.
